


Black and Gold

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime Spoilers, Background Relationships, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Masturbation, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Sexual Tension, Yaoi, alternate universe elements, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 113,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: Set in the canon world with AU and A/B/O elements. Levi has taken suppressants his entire life, and as a side effect, he's never known desire or physical intimacy...which is just fine by him. When the government outlaws suppressants due to their detrimental side effects, he's forced to adjust to a multitude of changes in his life—including the odd stirrings he begins to feel for his commander and friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the canon-verse with A/B/O dynamics and AU elements. There is some straying from manga canon, as this is an Eruri fanfic and therefore, Erwin isn't dead. Other significant canon events have still occurred. I don't know what put this plot idea in my head, but once I started thinking of it I had to start writing it! I hope readers enjoy it.

They'd outlawed suppressants. At first, Levi didn't want to believe it. He'd been on them since before puberty. It was actually a military requirement for any omega or alpha types signing up for the service to remain on suppressants until their service ended. This was to prevent heats and ruts from becoming a distraction and a liability within the ranks. Additionally, all omega males and beta females were required to take contraception regularly to prevent pregnancy until they were given leave to retire. If someone in the military wanted to resign early to have a family, they had to go through an official process to get approval.

The suppressants had an interesting side effect on omegas that still had yet to be corrected, however. Nearly every omega that took the medication suffered an utter lack of libido. Something in the way their body chemistry reacted to the substance killed their sex drive completely. Only a select few were able to feel any sexual desire once they got on the suppressants, and Levi wasn't counted amongst those.

Fortunately, he'd started taking them at such an early age that he really didn't know what he was missing out on. He'd never put much thought into it. He saw alphas, betas and occasionally the odd omega running around like fools, always distracted by hormonal urges. He'd never really envied the omegas that could still get aroused, whether they were able to because they weren't on suppressants or were immune to the side effect on their type. Levi thought it was better that he could focus on his duties and hobbies without being preoccupied with thoughts of fucking.

Now, as he read the announcement stating that all omega soldiers were to stop taking their suppressants and report in each week for medical examinations to ensure their systems were clean of it, the small man felt dread in his very bones. He was an elite soldier; captain of his own squad. He'd been there to see the fall of the Marley Empire and the end of the titan threat. He'd witnessed Hange's science team come up with a way to block titan cells and rid people like Eren Jaeger of the burden of being shifters—and the shortened lifespan that came with it.

Now he was probably going to become one of those oversexed idiots that couldn't think beyond having an alpha's cock inside of them when they went into heat. Levi was more than a little displeased. He jumped when a familiar presence came up behind him and spoke over his shoulder, so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard his commander approach.

"I see you've found the decree," said Erwin softly. "It isn't just omegas they've outlawed suppressants for. It's all of us."

Levi turned to look up at the blond alpha. "Yeah, but why? The system works. Why would they go back on it now, knowing the disaster this could cause? We aren't going to be much of a military unit anymore if everyone's gonna be too busy fucking to do their jobs."

"Levi, calm down," advised Erwin. "Sexual urges aren't as consuming as you think. I've had them for most of my life, and you don't see me humping everyone in sight, do you?"

"No, but you don't go into ruts, either. Have you ever had one before?"

"Actually, I have. The requirement for alphas in the military to go on suppressants wasn't enacted until a year before you joined. Up until then, I never took them."

Levi sighed, and he balled up the piece of paper he held in his hand. "I just don't fucking get it. Some of us don't even know what it's like to get a boner, and they expect us to just adjust to that overnight? Again, I want to know the meaning behind this shitty decision."

"The suppressants have negative side effects on most," Erwin reasoned. "Some people can't even take them because it makes them extremely ill. In addition to that, our population is dangerously low. Now that the threat to Paradis is over with, our government feels it's foolish to keep stifling nature. We need new births, Levi. If the Marley ever rise to power again, we'll be terribly outnumbered. It's not only a strategic decision, but a healthy one. Now we can afford military losses if some of our soldiers decide to raise families. Surely you can see the advantage in that."

"So they want us to breed like rabbits, is that it? Shit, Erwin. What next, forced marriage?"

"God, I hope not," answered the commander seriously. "While I see the wisdom behind this decision, I would rather not see the government take it to such extremes."

"I don't want to stop taking my suppressants," hissed Levi. He pulled his superior aside into an alcove as some of their fellow scouts walked past. "I _like_ not being horny."

Erwin's mouth twitched slightly, and he gazed deeply into the smaller man's eyes. "How do you know whether you like it or not? As I understand it, you've never had the chance to experience desire or sexual pleasure. You may find it more to your liking than you think."

"Why would I like walking around with a hard-on? I've seen the awkwardness it causes. I've seen guys shift their goods and hide their crotches with their cloaks. I've even seen _you_ doing it sometimes. Don't tell me that's 'pleasurable'."

Erwin's face flushed the slightest bit, and he looked away. "I didn't realize you'd ever noticed."

"Well, I have. I've also overheard guys talking about it, complaining about how uncontrollable it is. The brats make it sound like all it takes is a stiff breeze."

"If you're referring to the young men from the 104th, I ask you to remember that they're still teenaged boys, Levi. It's common at that age to be more excitable. Until they reach adulthood and their hormones level out, I'm afraid that's simply a part of being male."

"Doesn't have to be," insisted Levi. "Fuck, how am I gonna lead my squad if I go into heat in the middle of a mission?"

Erwin folded his arms over his chest. "When was the last expedition you went on?"

The omega had to actually think about that for a moment. Damn, it _had_ been a while. "I dunno...about two months."

Erwin nodded. "And what do you usually spend your days doing now?"

"Official shit. Paperwork, training, keeping our headquarters in order. Patrols, sometimes."

"And have you run into a single trace of opposition on any of these patrols, or your last expedition, for that matter?"

"What difference does that make?" demanded Levi. "You've said yourself we have to stay diligent. The Marley surrendered to us and all their government officials are in jail, but you're the one that's always saying someone else could rise to power and it could start all over again. Look what happened to Shiganshina and Trost because of our government and military getting too lax."

"Yes, and I agree we should remain diligent for many years to come," Erwin stated calmly, "but for now, we're at peace. Even if you should go into heat while out doing field work, there are ways to deal with that."

"You mean get pounded in the ass by the first alpha that smells my scent," snapped Levi.

"The pheromones can be masked," assured Erwin. "In fact, I'm going to see to it that all omegas in our ranks are given the proper medical guidance and supplies to help with heats. Hange is already meeting with the board about that, in fact."

"So you're saying I can just squirt some smelly cologne on and that's that?"

"Well, no," corrected Erwin. "The spray just suppresses the scent so that alphas don't pick up on it and get...distracted. The other symptoms can be dealt with in other ways. Do you trust me, Levi?"

Levi went still. It was a question Erwin Smith shouldn't even have to ask him any longer. He sighed at the earnest expression on the man's handsome face. He must really be revealing his anxiety, for Erwin to be trying this hard to reassure him.

"Of course. Stupid question."

Erwin put his hand on Levi's shoulder, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Then believe me when I say that you're going to be fine. I'll see to it. You have my word."

* * *

Erwin wished he felt as confident as he'd sounded when talking to Levi about the situation. Truthfully though, he'd always harbored the suspicion that Levi wasn't as virginal and innocent to the ways of sex as he'd alluded. He certainly didn't talk like someone that had no carnal experience. Erwin had even wondered if Levi and Farlan were more than friends at some point; especially since Church was an alpha. Levi's rage and pain over losing Farlan and Isabel was part of what made the commander think that way, but he'd never seen Levi or Farlan interact with each other in ways that suggested it wasn't platonic.

"He really is a virgin," whispered Erwin to himself as he sat in his quarters and went over some paperwork.

Growing up the way Levi had, it was difficult to imagine. How could an omega with his looks and his body have possibly made it to adulthood without someone taking advantage of him? Even on suppressants and basically chemically neutered, Levi had an undeniable appeal. Short though he was, he had a toned physique that tended to draw the eyes when Levi wore anything form-fitting or went shirtless.

Erwin puzzled over it, not really seeing the text before his eyes as he absently scanned the papers. Levi said that his uncle had raised him for a time, a man known for dark dealings and murder. He'd trained Levi to fight, and the captain's combat skills were unmatched to this day. When he considered that, it seemed more feasible. Erwin could imagine Levi giving anyone that attempted to have their way with him a quick death.

He nodded, thinking he'd figured it out. A man like Levi wasn't the kind of omega to give in easily, and he'd grown up a survivor. The problem was that once his suppressants wore off and Levi began having the urges of an omega, he could become a danger to himself and everyone around him. The sexual frustration might make him lash out violently, and Erwin had no doubt that any unwanted advances from anyone would result in Levi carving them up into bloody pieces.

But perhaps...just perhaps, Levi would prove more receptive to an alpha he respected, admired and trusted. It was a dangerous idea to entertain, much less act on. Erwin forced the notion aside, for now.

* * *

A few days passed, and Levi started to hope that perhaps his years of taking suppressants had permanently squashed his sexuality. He noticed with keen observation skills that some of the other omega soldiers started showing behavioral changes within the first two days of being off their meds, but he didn't feel any differently.

Then on day three, he got his first symptoms.

He didn't catch sight of a hot looking alpha and spring a boner. It was far more subtle than that. In fact, he didn't notice it much right away. He was dressing in his quarters for the day's rounds, and he frowned as he pulled his shirt on. When the material brushed against his nipples, they tightened and tingled. He glanced down at his chest with a suspicious expression.

"Huh. It's not cold in here. What the hell's up with this?" He poked at the left nipple, then the right, trying to get them to go flat again. It worked for a moment, but then as he buttoned his shirt up, the light friction seemed to wake them up again. Trying not to let it bother him, he finished dressing and put on his gear.

The gear harness strap across his chest was pressing right against his nipples. It felt...interesting. He adjusted the strap a bit, and his chest tingled again. He could feel his nips straining against the restriction, and with an annoyed grimace, Levi tightened the strap in an attempt to push the buds back down. Not that anyone could see that they were hard with the strap in the way, but Levi put on his jacket just for added insurance, though it was a bit warm for it.

"Maybe I'm coming down with something," he muttered.

He almost grabbed his cloak as well to hide his condition, but he knew if he did that, he'd be pouring sweat within an hour and end up stinking unbearably by the end of the day. Slipping his boots on, he checked the clock and left his quarters. Hange was in the hallway outside, talking to Moblit.

"Hey Levi. How are you feeling today?"

He muttered a curse. He'd been hoping to pass without her prodding him about that. Hange was keeping a sharp eye on all of the omega soldiers, watching for symptoms of impending heat cycles. She said it was for their benefit so that she could help them if and when it happened, but Levi suspected it was much out of scientific curiosity.

"Fine," he said flatly. "See you at breakfast."

She didn't say anything, but he could feel her eyes watching him all the way to the end of the hallway. He descended the staircase rapidly—too rapidly. He lost his footing as he reached the landing, and he would have gone down if it weren't for the tall, hard body he crashed into.

"Are you all right?" Erwin asked as he righted the omega. "You're in rather a hurry today, aren't you?"

"Didn't see you coming." What sort of cologne or aftershave was Erwin wearing today? The scent was masculine, woodsy and altogether too distracting. Levi sniffed in spite of himself, compelled to breathe it in.

"Is there some emergency?" Erwin also sniffed, and he tilted his head curiously. His expression went still. "Is anything the matter, Levi?"

Levi stared up at Erwin and his mind churned with possible excuses he could make. He'd always appreciated Erwin's looks aesthetically, but now he just couldn't stop staring at him. Why had he never noticed how perfect that little dimple in Erwin's chin was before? He had a crazy urge to put his finger against it.

"Levi, are you blushing?" Erwin smirked. "I wouldn't take you as the sort to get so easily embarrassed over bumping into someone."

Levi impulsively touched his face, feeling the heat against his fingertips.

"I'm not blushing, just a little warm," he said mechanically.

"Then you should take off your jacket."

It was a perfectly reasonable suggestion, but Levi jerked away from him and pulled his jacket more tightly closed. "No, it's fine. I need to stay used to wearing layers in the field, even if it's uncomfortable."

"But there's no need for—"

"Excuse me, I need my morning tea." Levi nudged past him hurriedly, leaving Erwin standing on the landing, watching him with a puzzled frown.

* * *

Levi was in denial. He tackled his day just as he usually would, trying to ignore the chafing of his nipples. He noticed Armin Arlert covertly rubbing his chest a couple of times during training, and he wondered if the younger omega was having the same issue as him. He'd heard that sexually active omegas had more sensitive nipples than other types, but being unused to this, he thought it was extreme.

He told himself that it could just be skin sensitivity from laundry detergent. Maybe there was something in the soap he'd used to wash his clothes that was causing this tenderness. By the time he ate dinner and retired to his quarters for the night, his nipples were tingling so much he was having trouble concentrating. He locked his door behind him and he immediately started undressing, near desperate to get the binding of the harness off and get free of his shirt.

Levi looked down at his chest once he had his shirt off, and he walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. Studying himself in the reflection, he looked for any signs of redness, swelling or peeling. Everything looked normal to him. Aside from the marks left from his gear harness and a couple of faded scars, his chest looked as smooth and blemish free as ever. His areolas didn't look discolored, and other than the fact that they were standing at attention, his nips looked okay too.

Hesitantly, Levi touched both nipples with his fingertips. The sensation made a little jolt go through him, and his mouth fell open with confusion. His pants started to feel tight, and he finally got undeniable confirmation that he was indeed gaining a libido. The captain looked down at his pants, and he watched as the crotch started to bulge out, little by little. Blood was filling his cock and making it swell slowly.

"Oh, fuck no."

He yanked his hands away from his chest and looked at himself in the mirror again. A flush of color had blossomed in his cheeks and over the tip of his small nose. He couldn't decide if it was from mortification, or if it was a symptom of the thrill of sensation he'd felt. He swallowed, closed his eyes and tried to will his groin to go back to its proper state. A mental image of Erwin sprung to mind as soon as he shut his eyes, and that only made it worse. Levi recalled that compelling scent he'd detected on the alpha that morning, and his condition became obnoxious.

"Shit." Levi fumbled with his pants to get them open before he could bust a seam. At least, that was what he feared might happen, because all of his pants were tailored to his size and he wasn't sure they had enough room in the crotch to accommodate his growing junk. He yanked them down over his hips, and he inspected himself with a morbid sort of curiosity.

Levi's perfectly average sized dick had doubled in length and girth. He had no idea it could get that big. In spite of his consternation, he had to give himself props for being better endowed than he'd realized.

"Hmph. Not bad."

He caught himself, and his eyes went blank. What the hell was he saying? _Not bad_? Was he really standing there admiring this throbbing flesh tube? How was he supposed to fit into his pants again with it like that? How would he aim it to take a piss? While Levi wasn't ignorant of how men usually took care of this condition, he was frankly afraid to touch it. In fact, he didn't want anything touching his skin near his nipples or his groin. That would just make the situation worse.

Levi struggled to remember some of the things he'd heard other men say about managing arousal. Cold dunks worked for some, but in order for him to partake in that method, he'd have to get dressed and leave his quarters in this state to go to the bathroom. He'd already decided he wasn't willing to try rubbing it out.

He wasn't going to get anywhere standing there like that with his pants halfway down and his pecker sticking out like a flagpole. Sighing, Levi bent over to take off his boots and pants, and then he went over to his bed naked. He lay down on his back, threaded his fingers behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He would just have to wait it out.

Time ticked by, and the damned thing wasn't going down one bit. A current of air from under the door caressed his body, and even that was enough to give his nipples a tingle. The omega glared down at his traitorous groin as it throbbed. It was getting uncomfortable. He wanted to massage it like a stiff muscle, and he pulled a hand out from behind his head and hovered it over the flushed, moist tip of his cock.

Now he had to decide between trying to physically make it soften up again, or to just keep waiting. He growled softly in frustration, rolled onto his side and glared at the wall. He flexed his hips as his arousal brushed against the sheets. It felt good. _Too good_.

Levi drew in a slow, calming breath. He closed his eyes and steeled himself against acting on the urges his body was so insistently throwing at him.

"No, don't think of Erwin, you stupid fuck."

Levi's eyes snapped open again, and he smacked himself in the head. Obviously, Smith was not the person he should be picturing in his mind right now. He needed something less appealing to envision, something that wouldn't turn him on. Levi began to picture titans. Big, ugly, stupid drooling cannibals that had kept his people prisoners behind the walls for over a century. It seemed to do the trick, though thinking of them also made him think of how many friends and soldiers he'd lost to the titans' gluttony. That made him melancholy, and it seemed to be doing the trick.

Slowly, Levi's arousal softened and rested limply again between his legs. He breathed a sigh of relief, and he hoped the condition wouldn't return again anytime soon. Bad enough that his first sexual thoughts were of his superior. Not that Levi thought anyone would blame him for that; Erwin was a treat to the eyes and a charismatic, intelligent man.

He was also Levi's commander, and the frustrated captain knew he had to push past this for his own good.

* * *

Levi dreaded his upcoming physical and checkup. He knew it would entail more than the usual, now that he wasn't on his suppressants any longer. He'd almost hidden them away and claimed he'd disposed of them, but everyone was instructed to turn their prescriptions and any remaining doses in. The medics would have known if he tried to switch them, and failing to follow the order would have just gotten him in shit with the higher-ups. He was used to his life as a scout, and he wasn't ready to toss it away and have to start over again. He steeled himself for what was bound to be an invasive examination, and he slipped behind the curtain in his underwear.

"Good morning, Captain," greeted the beta male that was to give him his physical. The medic was jotting down something on a chart, and he nodded at the examination table. "Please have a seat, and we'll get this done as quickly as possible so that you can go about your day."

Levi hopped up on the table lightly, and he sat with his legs dangling over the edge. Either he'd started to adjust to it, or his nipples hadn't been quite as sensitive over the past two days. Still, they tightened when the medic pulled the curtain further shut and a small breeze resulted from it. Levi hid a grimace and kept his face blank. It wasn't like the damned things never got hard when it was chilly or wet, so he tried to shrug it off as a natural reaction.

"Have you suffered any uncommon mood swings since going off of your suppressants, Captain Levi?" The medic examined Levi's eyes and ears as he spoke.

"Not really."

"Any increased sensitivity to smell or taste?"

Levi held still as the doctor checked the glands in his neck. "I guess my sense of smell seems a little sharper."

"Your scent glands are swollen a bit," observed the medic. "Do you feel any soreness when I press on them?"

"No." Levi frowned when he noticed a new aroma in the air, like someone had just spritzed around him with some light-scented fragrance. "Scent glands?"

"Yes. All omegas and alphas have them for attracting and marking a mate. They're located on your throat underneath your lymph nodes, and on the inside of your forearms. Hold your arms out for me, please?"

Puzzled, Levi did as he asked. The medic rubbed the middle of the inside of each of Levi's forearms, and he nodded. The smell came back, subtle but still noticeable. The medic glanced at Levi quietly, and then he went to retrieve something from the cabinet on the wall. It was a spray bottle of amber liquid, and he misted Levi's forearms and neck with it.

"This is the scent masker," he explained. "Your glands are active now, so you'll need to make use of this at times."

"Shit. Now I've got to squirt perfume on myself all day?"

"I think you'll find it's odorless, sir," assured the beta. "It's been specially formulated to neutralize omega scent pheromones without leaving an unpleasant smell."

Levi had to admit, he didn't detect the earlier aroma any longer. He nodded grudgingly. "So the scent gets stronger if I go into a heat?"

"Yes. You also have glands on the inner thighs, so mind those too." The medic looked at him curiously. "Nobody ever explained omega biology to you very well, did they?"

"My mother died when I was just a kid. My uncle only taught me how to fight and survive in the underground. I've been on suppressants since before I got my first pubic hairs, so there was never a need before now to research that stuff."

"Well I'm afraid you have reason now, Captain. Your body is starting to recover from the suppressant interference, becoming sexually receptive. Have you experienced an erection yet? Produced any slick?"

Levi's face heated, and he looked away.

"So I can take that as a 'yes' to both?" pressed the doctor.

"To one," muttered Levi. "What the hell is 'slick'?"

"It's...well sir, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but it's a natural lubricant produced by omegas when they're aroused; especially when in heat. It serves the same purpose as the lubrication women's vaginas produce when they're ready for intercourse, to make penetration easier and—"

"Oi, hold up," snapped Levi, staring at the other man. "I don't have one of those. Don't tell me I'm gonna grow a pussy next."

"No, no," the man said hastily, now looking uncomfortable and intimidated at once. "Slick is produced in the rectum. It's unique to omegas and—"

"That's disgusting," interrupted Levi. "I'm not going to start having periods from there, am I? If that's the case, put me back on those suppressants. They can boot me out of the military if they want to, but I'm not putting up with monthly ass bleeds on top of everything else."

"Captain Levi, please calm down and listen," urged the brunet pleadingly. "You know even less about your own body than I thought! Look, I'll give you some reading material to take with you when we're finished. It can answer all of your questions, and it might be less awkward to read it than to hear it from me. I promise you though, you aren't going to menstruate. Your heats are your version of that, and there's no blood involved."

Levi's panic faded some. "And I'm not going to grow any new sex organs?"

The medic smiled and shook his head. "No. Your body isn't going to grow extra parts. It's going to stay the same unless you get pregnant, and you can read all about that in the material I'll give you. Now, let's get back on track. How many times have you experienced an erection since quitting the suppressants, and have you been sexually active?"

Levi's jaw clenched. "Are those questions really necessary?"

"I'm sorry sir, but they are. I'm instructed to ask these questions of every omega soldier I examine that previously had no sex drive while on the medication. The medical department needs to know these things to determine what to do in the event that any of you need relief from hormonal spikes. It's for your safety."

* * *

Levi wasn't one for imbibing much, but after his physical and interview, he decided to partake in some wine from the officer's pantry. He was sitting alone in the mess hall working on his second goblet as he mulled things over. He flipped through the book given to him by his examiner, selecting subjects of particular interest to him first from the index. The subject of "slick" in particular grossed him out, and according to the book, some omegas produced it so abundantly during a heat that it soaked their clothes and bedding.

"Fuck, I hope that won't be me." Levi took another deep swallow of the dry red wine, and he rubbed his forehead.

It seemed the nipple sensitivity was going to be permanent, but it was going to be more pronounced whenever he got aroused, in heat or during pregnancy. He had no intention of letting the latter condition happen, so he just had to focus on managing the rest of it.

Levi was on his third cup when he heard footsteps approaching from the mess hall's entryway. He turned a little on his bench to see Erwin Smith approaching. He scanned the taller man with shadowed eyes as he approached, taking note of his long, powerful legs, his narrow hips, the broad shoulders, the shape of his chiseled face and the startling blue of his eyes. As usual, the bastard's golden hair was immaculately groomed. Levi kind of hated him for being so easy on the eyes.

"Drinking alone in the middle of the day?" Erwin raised a heavy brow. "I expected you to be cleaning, by this time."

"Not in the mood," excused Levi. He had another sip of wine.

Erwin continued the approach, and he had a seat across from the captain. "Are you in the mood for some company, then? I could use a cup, myself."

Levi gestured at the bottle he'd set out on the table. "Be my guest. You know where the cups are."

Erwin got up to retrieve one from the kitchen, and then he sat back down with Levi to pour himself some of the drink. He glanced briefly at the book sitting before Levi, and he met the omega's gaze as he took a sip of wine. "How was your physical?"

"A nightmare," blurted Levi. He hiccoughed, and he wiped his lips with the napkin he'd set aside. "Yours?"

"Just as unpleasant." Erwin smirked. "I feel the questions asked of me were un-necessarily personal."

"No shit," agreed Levi with feeling. "Why do they need to know how many boners I've had, or if I've come in my sleep or jerked off? That should be private, and I think they're just using taking off our suppressants as an excuse to justify their sick interest."

Erwin's eyes narrowed slightly. "Did your doctor touch you inappropriately or make advances on you, Levi?"

"No. He just asked a shit-ton of pornographic questions. Felt like I was being interviewed for a dirty book."

Erwin relaxed, chuckling softly. "Yes, they asked me a similar line of questions. As long as you aren't feeling sexually harassed, try to put up with it for a while. They have their reasons, though I think after a time they should be less invasive with their questions."

"Hope so. I don't know how much more of that I can put up with."

It wasn't just the questions and the uncomfortable conversation about omega biology that was troubling Levi, though. The physical examination had been different this time. While the medic did exactly as he normally would have with the exception of checking Levi's scent glands, one part of the procedure had the captain confused. He must have had half a dozen prostate examinations as part of his physicals in his time with the Survey Corps, but this one didn't feel the same. He usually endured them as a necessary discomfort. They were always over with quickly enough, and they weren't much worse than taking a shit.

This time, however, something happened when the medic pressed against the gland. It sent a startling jolt through Levi that wasn't like the usual sensation of having to piss. The touch didn't linger for longer than necessary to feel for any swelling or abnormality, but that brief little massage made Levi's pelvis jerk, caused his eyes to widen and forced him to bite his lips to hold back a groan. It was humiliating and confusing.

That was what actually drove Levi to start reading through the book given to him. He needed to understand why he would have that reaction, especially when he had no interest at all in the man whose fingers had provoked it. He looked at his companion again, and Levi wondered if it had just been a fluke due to his body changes, or if it would have felt like that if it were Erwin's fingers inside of him.

"Levi, are you sure nothing else is troubling you?"

The captain blinked at the question. He had to be careful around this guy. Smith was one of the most perceptive men he'd ever met. Maybe it was the wine fooling him, but Levi thought he saw a dangerous glint in the alpha's eyes.

_~Shit. He's getting protective of me. I hear that's instinctive for alphas when it comes to omegas, especially if its an omega they want or are fucking. We're not fucking, though. He's never made a pass at me, either.~_

He and Erwin sometimes stayed up late at night talking; not just about strategy and military matters, but of other things such as food they liked, local news and books they'd read. They were friends, though it was the most unique type of friendship Levi had ever had in his life.

"No," Levi finally answered. "I'm just creeped out about this new turn of events and how my life is going to change because of them. I don't know that much about it yet, but it seems to me that omegas are basically slaves to their own sex drives."

"That could be said of most men," Erwin pointed out. "Alphas and omegas have stronger urges than beta types, but I've met very few men in their prime that don't get distracted by their sexual urges."

"Well, I'm not looking forward to that shit." Levi sighed, and he drained his cup. His head was starting to feel heavy, and he knew he should stop drinking. Still, he refilled his cup again. "I was in control of myself. I hardly ever got distracted from my tasks. Now I've got to worry about my dick taking over my brain."

Erwin hid a smile behind his hand. "Yes, it's going to take some getting used to, but you're a strong-willed man. I have faith that you'll adjust to it in time and you'll be just as stubborn and formidable as you ever were."

"Nice lip service," grunted Levi.

"It isn't lip service. I have complete faith in you." Erwin also freshened up his wine. "Do you want to talk about anything in particular regarding this?"

Levi paused. He'd suffered three more erections since that first one, mostly after vaguely recalled dreams featuring naked bodies writhing together. Yesterday he'd been late starting his duties because he had morning wood that took almost a half an hour to go away. He'd lain there in bed, naked and sweating and waiting for the damned thing to go away on its own. Maybe there was something to jerking off, after all. He knew it could get messy, but if he was careful and cleaned up after himself, it could fix his little problems faster so that they wouldn't interfere so much with his routine.

Emboldened with alcohol and feeling comfortable enough now to be frank, Levi took his commander up on the offer.

"How to you jerk off?"

Erwin had been in the process of taking another sip of wine when Levi said it, and he choked so abruptly that he had to cover his mouth with one hand. Coughing and wiping at his lips, he set his goblet aside and regarded Levi with surprised, watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, but did you just ask me...?"

"How to masturbate," clarified the omega. "You know; get myself off. I've never done it before and I figure you have."

"Well, I've been single since I joined this regiment, so of course I've...er...indulged."

"So gimme some pointers, then." Levi covered a burp in his hand. "'Cause I don't know how it works and as much as I hate getting hard-ons, I don't want to rip my junk off by accident."

Erwin composed himself with visible difficulty. "Levi, do you mean to tell me that you've never even touched yourself? Don't you handle it when you use the restroom, at least?"

Levi waved his hand, sloshing a little wine. "Sure, I handle it. I take a piss, give it a few shakes and tuck it back. I clean it too, I'm not some filthy pig." He sighed, lowering his gaze to stare forlornly into his cup. "But now I'm careful not to mess with it too long because I don't want to make it hard by accident."

For a moment, Erwin looked as though he thought Levi was pulling one over on him. Then his handsome features softened, revealing some pity. "I had no idea. Levi, it's nothing to be ashamed or frightened of. It's a natural, healthy need and you should try to get used to it."

"I don't _want_ to get used to it." Levi thumped his cup down, sloshing more wine. He was getting sloppy and uncommonly emotional, and he knew he should cool it. Erwin was the only person he felt like he could talk to about this, though. "Show me what you do."

"You're suggesting I fondle myself in front of you?" Erwin's brows shot up, and he looked around to be sure nobody was coming into the mess hall. He lowered his voice, and he leaned forward over the table. "Levi, I think you've had a bit too much to drink. To suggest I expose myself in here and start beating off as an example...think of what you're asking."

"I didn't mean here, idiot. In your quarters...or mine. Nobody'll bother us. They'll just think we're talking military business together."

Erwin kept looking at him, and Levi could just imagine the thoughts going through his head. He wondered if the man was going to go through with it, but then the commander sighed, stood up and took the three-fourths empty wine bottle with him.

"No more wine for you, Levi. I've never seen you this way, and I don't think you're thinking clearly right now."

"I _am_ thinking clearly," insisted Levi. He started to get up and follow the alpha, but the world started to tilt and he had to brace himself against the table. "Just want to learn something useful from you, that's all. Are you gonna help me, or what?"

"I'll help you," assured the commander. He locked up the wine in the officer's pantry, and he returned to Levi's side. Taking the smaller man by the arm to support him, he nodded at the exit. "Come. I'll help you to your quarters, and you can lie down and rest. I'll bring you cool water and a cloth to put on your forehead."

"I'm not asking you to nurse me," protested Levi, stumbling against him. Shit, that wine was stronger than he'd thought. He used to be able to hold his liquor better than this, but that was back in the day when he drank more.

"Well that's too bad, because right now, you need some nursing."

Erwin then did something that Levi never would have expected him to do: he scooped him up bride style, as easily as if he were a rag doll.

"Oi, I can walk."

"Right now, you can barely stand. Now be still. The halls are still relatively empty while soldiers are out doing their rounds. Keep making a fuss and you'll attract the attention of whomever's still on the premises, so if you want to retain some dignity, be quiet."

* * *

Levi felt good in his arms. The omega's small body fit perfectly against his, and when his dark head lolled against Erwin's shoulder, he had to fight against the urge to nuzzle his hair. He carried him through the halls of their headquarters, up the stairs and straight to his chamber. They passed one young female recruit on the way, and she was wise enough not to ask why the commander was carrying the captain. She hopped aside to get out of their way, and Erwin gave her a cordial nod.

They made it to Levi's quarters, and Erwin gave his companion a little shake to rouse him. "Your chamber key, Levi. I need you to unlock the door."

Apparently all out of spunk, Levi groggily reached for the key in question. He fumbled for it on its chain before inserting it into the lock and turning it. Erwin pushed the door open with a little grunt. Levi wasn't as light as he looked, and they'd just traveled up two flights of stairs and down several hallways. They made it into the room and Erwin carried his burden to the narrow bed. Carefully lying him down on it, Erwin removed his boots for him and helped him get settled.

"Wait. My book," mumbled the omega. "If you're not gonna help me, I need that thing."

"I'll fetch it for you, along with the water and a washcloth. Just lie still and rest, Levi. That is an order."

Levi flipped him off lazily, and Erwin couldn't suppress a smile. He knew the man would do as he was told and stay put, even as wasted as he was. The question on Erwin's mind was why Levi was so effected by the wine he'd drank. Perhaps the suppressants had boosted his alcohol tolerance while he was on them, and that was why he was in this state now.

Deciding it was a matter to worry about later, Erwin left him to retrieve the items he'd promised. As he filled a pitcher of water, set a cup in the top of it and got Levi's book from the table, Erwin thought about the bizarre request. He'd been tempted to comply with it, though not in the way Levi had suggested. He'd kept his cool though, reminding himself that his companion was drunk and upset, and not at all in a rational frame of mind. Taking advantage of him in that state would have been deplorable.

"You really did tempt me though," whispered Erwin once he stepped back into Levi's chambers and found the captain passed out cold.

* * *

-To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! I accidentally posted chapter 2 of this story under "Personal Investment"! That's what I get for updating at 4 am. Sorry for the mix-up.

Levi awoke with a screaming headache the next morning, and for the first time in as long as he could recall, he chose to take the day entirely off. He nursed his hangover and slept through most of the day. Someone came to his room around noon time; the kid with the shaved head named Connie. The young man knocked softly and came in with Levi's permission to offer him fresh water and some fruit. He said the commander ordered it, and Levi accepted it and dismissed him. He was only able to eat a few of the grapes at first, though they were juicy and tasty enough. He drank some water, and when his head felt decent enough to try, he started reading through his book.

He stayed in there all day long, until he realized it was near dinnertime and he hadn't changed clothes or bathed yet. He forced himself to get out of the bed, selected some common clothes to change into and grabbed his bag of toiletries. He was still trying to remember going to bed last night as he made his way out of his chamber and to the bathroom. Fortunately it was unoccupied, and he locked the door before running a bath and getting things ready.

Levi took his bath slightly chilly, instead of heating up any of the water as he normally would. It helped clear his head some more, and by the time he finished and got changed, he felt almost human again. He stored his dirty clothes, combed his hair and went downstairs to see what he could find for a light dinner.

Most of the younger soldiers were down there in the mess hall, and Levi opted out of joining them. He didn't want the noise and the conversation. He quietly went into the kitchen, searched the pantry and found some cheese he could have with the leftover grapes upstairs. He made it back to his quarters with relatively few encounters with his comrades.

His luck ran out once he made it to his room. Erwin was in there waiting for him, standing by the window and looking out at the city. Levi grimaced, thought of trying to slip away before the alpha detected him. Erwin turned to look at him as he stood in the doorway. For a moment, the two of them just stood looking at each other. Levi regained a flash of memory then, pushing through the fog of the wine that had clouded his brain so much. He remembered speaking with Erwin in the mess hall yesterday. He'd been drinking wine after his physical, trying to cope with all the changes in his life. Erwin showed up and started drinking with him. Levi couldn't remember how they parted ways, but he knew Erwin had thought of him today while he lay nursing his hangover.

"So what happened last night?" Levi finally asked, closing the door behind him. "I must have hit the sack pretty damned early."

"Very early," agreed the blond. "It was barely going on three o'clock. You don't remember what we were talking about?"

Levi frowned, and he shook his head. "I don't remember shit past talking about our physicals. After that it's a blank." He did remember something else though...something he'd thought about again a couple of times already today. He remembered the odd effect that the prostate exam had on him. Fuck, he hoped he didn't mention that to Erwin. Just how loose had his tongue gotten yesterday?

Erwin hesitated, regarding Levi in a studious manner.

"What?" Levi started breaking into a sweat. "What else did we talk about, chief?"

Erwin waited a moment longer, and then he revealed it. "You asked for me to show you how to masturbate."

Levi's eyes went wide, and he nearly dropped the plate of cheese he'd brought up. Carefully stifling his embarrassment and surprise, he walked over to the little table by his bedside and he placed the cheese next to the fruit bowl. "I did?"

"Do you think I would make such a thing up, Levi?"

"With your creepy sense of humor? Maybe." Levi bit his lip, and he waited a moment before turning around to face the commander. "I was pretty drunk. Don't know why since I only had a few cups, but—"

"You drank over half the bottle of wine by yourself," corrected Erwin.

Levi frowned. He didn't think he'd drank _that_ much. "Huh. Okay, that was a bit much, but I guess my tolerance has dropped since I don't imbibe that much anymore."

"So I gathered. You can be crude and gruff on your best days, but I admit, that one took me by surprise."

The captain sighed, shook his head and sat down on his bed. He combed his fingers through his bangs, and he looked up at Erwin with sincere humility. "Sorry about that. I had my mind on the physical all day, and all the shit I'm gonna have to learn to put up with now that the suppressant influence is wearing off. I've told you I've got no personal experience with that kind of stuff. I guess I was just curious."

Erwin nodded, and he gestured at the free side of the bed. "May I?"

Levi nodded. He had no other furniture in his quarters aside from the chair at his desk, and after the garbage that had come out of his mouth yesterday, he figured he owed his commander a heart-to-heart. He didn't want his big, filthy mouth to cause un-necessary tension between them.

"Please excuse me for asking," began the alpha cordially after sitting down, "but have you been considering a partner, Levi? Someone you trust to explore these things with you? Help you adjust to it?"

"The thought didn't really cross my mind," answered Levi, trying not to let the subject shake him. "You just caught me at a vulnerable moment, and my mouth got ahead of me. It won't happen again."

"The fact that you were willing to share with me even in a drunken state means something to me." Erwin said it softly, gently. He was using his 'encouragement voice', the one Levi heard him sometimes use whenever one of his men needed a personal morale boost. He spoke softly to compel the recipient to listen more closely, and to show his sincerity.

"Levi, even someone like you needs a confidant now and then. Someone you can speak freely to. Someone you can turn to. How many times in the dark hours of the night have I vented to you about my personal feelings on the things I've had to do as the commander of this regiment? How many times have we lifted one another up and offered encouragement when nobody else could possibly understand our positions?"

"A lot." In fact, Levi couldn't really count how many deep discussions he and Erwin had over the years. There were things the commander told him that Levi was sure he'd never said to anyone else. He therefore felt he knew Erwin better than anyone else.

"Then consider that, and let me help you the way you've helped me in the past. This is your personal battle and I respect that, but everyone needs a backup to turn to, now and then. Let that be me. You don't have to go through this alone, my friend."

Levi turned his head to meet the alpha's earnest sapphire gaze, and he couldn't look away. His throat tightened, and he admitted to himself that he was indeed afraid and vulnerable. It had been a long time since his emotions had been this compromised.

"I'm here for you," stressed Erwin as he hesitated. He squeezed Levi's shoulder. "Trust me, as you always have."

"Well, not 'always'," reminded Levi, his voice faintly husky. "I sure as shit didn't trust you at first. I was out to kill you, remember? Then I found out you set the whole thing up, so it took me at least a year to start trusting you like I do now."

"Yes, but you _do_ trust me," Erwin pointed out. "Is that not so?"

"Yeah. There shouldn't be any doubt of that."

"Then I have a proposal for you."

Levi groaned. He'd seen where sentences like that usually led. "Shit."

Erwin chuckled. "Now, just hear me out. This isn't a political proposal. It's not a business proposal either, exactly. Consider it an...arrangement between old friends."

Levi tilted his head. He poured himself a cup of water from the pitcher on the nearby table, and he had a sip of it. "Go on."

"Come to me for help relieving these needs. I'll teach you how to manage them and help you come to accept them. I won't disrespect you or pressure you to do more than you're comfortable with. In exchange, I only ask that you do as I advise, communicate with me and be honest at all times."

Levi's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed. "I've heard of 'arrangements' of this sort. It's called 'friends with benefits'. Are you suggesting we start fucking, or what?"

"We don't have to 'fuck'," clarified the blond. "That is, unless a situation leads up to it and that's what you want. For now, my suggestion is to focus on the basics. Granted, I'm not an expert on omega physiology, but I do know something about relieving sexual frustration to satisfaction."

Erwin smirked, and he looked down. "I've got quite a bit of experience with that, in fact. You seem to have figured that out yourself."

Levi moistened his lips with his tongue. Yes, he knew Erwin had experience with sex. He'd seen the commander take off at times with people. Men, women, they all found him irresistible, and who could blame them? A charming smile, a few whispered words, the caress of his hand on theirs, and they were hooked. He'd never followed and tried to confirm it because Levi wasn't some pervert that got off on watching people screw. Whether or not Erwin got laid every time Levi noticed him seeking privacy with someone else, Levi couldn't say. It was never his business and until recently, he really didn't care about sex.

"You'd really do that?" he murmured at last. He flushed and looked away as Erwin's gaze fell upon him again. "You'd...show me this stuff? Interactively?"

Erwin nodded. "You are a man of action, Levi. You always were. You learn best through physical instruction, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah. I've always either learned myself or been taught directly by someone. Just reading about something or talking about it doesn't always sink in for me. I've got to...see it. Experience it."

"Then you should consider my offer. The choice is yours." Erwin patted him on the shoulder again, and he got up. "I'll leave you in peace to think on it. I know you haven't felt well today, so eat your dinner and sleep on it. Come to me with your answer when you've had time to consider it carefully."

Levi nodded mutely, and he watched the other man go. He definitely had a lot to think about. He sensed this was a risky idea to try. Given the way his feelings toward Erwin seemed to be evolving with each day, it was probably illogical for him to do this. Levi wasn't a friendly sort of person by any means. He'd never strove to amass a huge circle of friends, but he was passionately devoted and loyal to those he did get close to, and to the soldiers serving under his command.

Erwin Smith in particular had Levi's devotion, and that could develop into something much more dangerous for Levi if he took the man's offer and couldn't control his feelings. He'd never been in love before, and he didn't want to ever be. He'd seen how that kind of love could ruin lives and destroy people little by little. If he did this, he needed to remember it was just sex. Just sex between friends, and nothing more.

* * *

Three days came and went. Erwin was aware that several of the omega soldiers were having difficulty as one by one, their natural urges returned to them. Armin had already gone into heat, and he was now quarantined in the infirmary until the condition ebbed. Eren tried to visit him, but since he was an alpha male he wasn't permitted to see Armin until the cycle ran its course. It was for their own good, but it was a pity because they were such close friends.

Hange had her hands full helping in the clinic with the omegas that came in with their ailments. Unsurprisingly, Levi was the only one so far that hadn't actively sought out medical aid to calm his hormones. As was typical of him, he bore it in relative silence. He'd changed up his daily routine a bit, opting out of personally training less experienced soldiers in order to avoid being around any alphas. He'd started sticking mostly to solo patrolling, personal training and paperwork.

Levi hated paperwork, and Erwin guessed things must be pretty bad for him to alienate himself to his quarters so often to fill it out. Erwin could understand his reasons, and he began to transfer some of his own paperwork to the captain so that Levi had enough to occupy himself. It did lighten the load on Erwin, but he was concerned that this could become a permanent thing. It didn't suit Levi to spend most of his time behind a desk. As they had both agreed, he was a man of action. Erwin feared it would start having a negative impact on his friend's mental health.

Erwin stopped by Levi's quarters on the afternoon of the third day since they'd had their talk, and he tried to encourage him to get outside more.

"You're going to start going stir crazy, you know. You should take a break. Go for a ride on your horse. Enjoy the fresh air and the countryside for a while, and I can cover the documentation for you."

"I'm fine," fibbed Levi—and Erwin knew that it was a fib. The omega kept filling out documents without looking up. "You do this shit all the time, and you don't go stir-crazy."

"Bullshit," countered Erwin flatly. He rarely used profanity, but he was getting frustrated. Levi hadn't even mentioned their conversation yet, and it seemed he was trying to pretend it never even happened. "I do go stir-crazy at times. I'm simply used to it and have developed techniques to deal with it. You might be surprised how many times I've stared out my office window, wishing I could be out riding, training or just going to the market."

"Then why don't you teach me some of these techniques?" Levi stopped writing, and he looked up at Erwin with opaque, hooded gray eyes. "You know, the way you offered to teach me how to stave off sexual frustration?"

The response gave Erwin pause, and he watched Levi sharply as the smaller man awaited his answer. Was Levi angry with him? The little terror had that blank mask of his on, and while Erwin was an expert at reading people, Levi was possibly the hardest individual to do that with. Erwin put his own mask on as well, and he kept his voice level.

"Your tone is sarcastic. Does it stem from frustration of a personal nature, or is it specifically aimed at me?"

Levi shrugged. "Maybe both."

"I've given you space to make your decision," reminded Erwin. "You haven't approached me with your answer yet. If you want me to teach you some techniques, you have only to ask."

"You haven't said more to me about it," Levi accused. "Not one damned word since you offered."

"Neither have you." Erwin folded his arms over his chest. "I thought I made it clear to you that the ball is in your court, Levi. Pressuring you for an answer didn't seem like a good idea."

The mask cracked, and Levi's thin brows pinched over those mysterious, steely eyes of his. "Guess you've got a point."

"Then what is your answer?"

The smaller man's gaze dropped in thought. "I'll tell you tonight. After dinner."

Erwin nodded. "Fair enough. Come to me in my quarters with your answer. That will ensure our privacy, either way."

* * *

Levi took a deep breath as he approached the door to Erwin's personal chambers. He still had many doubts about his decision, but his current condition compelled him to seek some relief. He'd even started to try and do it by hand himself, but as he'd feared, he was too impatient and rough with it. He didn't find the chafing pleasant at all when he started tugging on his member, and it was still hard and throbbing in his pants. He'd found the loosest pair of casual pants he owned so that his junk wouldn't get compressed and his condition wouldn't be so obvious to others. He wore a long shirt, leaving it hanging loose rather than tucked in so that it would further conceal his bulge.

He still had a chance to change his mind and turn back. He knew if he waited long enough, the erection would eventually go down. Levi was sick of having to put things on hold and wait it out every time he got a boner, though. If going through with this meant he'd have a little more control over his own body and a bit more freedom, then he felt he should at least give it a chance.

"So into the lion's den," muttered Levi, resolved. He knocked, and when he heard Erwin's deep voice bidding him entry, he pushed the door open and stepped through.

* * *

Erwin remained seated at his small dining table as Levi stepped in. His room was larger than the captain's, a bit more decorated and equipped with a larger bed. There was plenty of space between them to help Levi feel more comfortable while he gave him his answer.

"Please lock the door behind you," requested Erwin. "I would rather ensure nobody barges in on us, regardless of how short or long this visit will be."

Levi glanced behind him, and he bolted the door and turned the lock as asked. He was wearing a long white cotton shirt with long sleeves, and it seemed to hang off of him. His gray pants were baggy, and they were bunched up over his ankles. The slippers on his feet seemed to be the only thing Levi wore that actually fit him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear such poorly fitting clothing before," observed Erwin softly when Levi turned back around to face him. "I've seen you in loose clothes, but never quite so baggy."

Levi glanced down at his attire. He'd even rolled the sleeves up some, but the cuffs still covered his wrists. "These were Farlan's. I kept some of his and Isabel's stuff. Wearing his helps a little with...with comfort."

"I see." Sorry for bringing it up, Erwin motioned at his table. "Please, come and sit. Would you like some wine?"

"Fuck no." Levi shook his head and grimaced. "I'm not touching the stuff again for at least a year."

Erwin smiled, amused but sympathetic. "A common reaction after over-indulgence. Some water, then?"

Levi nodded, and he joined Erwin at the table. Good, he wasn't hesitating to come close. Erwin poured him a cup from the pitcher while Levi made himself comfortable. He then gestured at the bowl of fruit he'd brought up after dinner in case either of them wanted a snack.

"No thanks," said Levi. "I'm still full."

Erwin nodded. Maybe he was putting more effort into this than necessary. This wasn't a situation in which he was trying to romance someone or seduce them. This was to be a straight-forward arrangement, should Levi accept his offer.

"Have you been having much further difficulty?" Erwin questioned.

"With what, the paperwork?"

"No, I meant sexual frustration," clarified the alpha. "I was trying to put it politely."

"You don't need to use that fancy court language with me, chief. Just be straight with me and don't dance around your terms, all right?"

"Of course," agreed Erwin. "I suppose I'm just so used to speaking in 'polite' circles, sometimes I forget to drop that persona in front of friends."

"Well if we're gonna talk about this, I want to talk to Erwin my friend, not Erwin the politician."

The alpha laughed softly, and he had a sip of wine. "All right. Then tell me how you've been doing since we last talked in depth about this."

"Miserable," sighed the captain. He seemed to deflate a little with the admission. "I had a boner when you came and saw me today in my quarters. That's why I didn't get up. I've got another one now and the fucking thing won't go down. Being horny sucks, especially since I didn't grow up figuring out how to take care of it."

"Personally I think you did yourself a disservice, going on the suppressants so early in life."

Levi's eyes flashed and narrowed. "How much choice do you think I had? I was an omega living in the underground, surrounded by alphas with no family but my thug uncle. He suggested it, and I agreed because I didn't want to end up being one of those omegas that gets cornered and fucked because he's too weak from the heat to fight anyone off."

Realizing his error, the blond tried to pacify him. "I'm sorry, Levi. That was a thoughtless way for me to put it. I have no idea what it's like to live as an omega. No alpha or beta can. I only meant that you might be more comfortable now if you'd had any previous experience with sexual urges."

"Yeah well, I can't change the past. It is what it is." Levi met his eyes again, and he set his cup down. "All right, then. Let the show begin. Whip it out and show me how to play with it right."

For the second time this week, Erwin almost choked on his drink thanks to Levi's crude, bold talk. This time the captain wasn't wasted. He was staring at Erwin with determination, his lips pressed grimly together. Erwin had seen that look before in combat. Evidently, Levi took it seriously when he'd said that his struggle was a personal battle.

"I...well, that was abrupt." The alpha had to gather his thoughts for a moment. "You're still full of surprises."

"We're alone in your room," Levi pointed out, "and you're the one that offered to show me what to do, so show me."

Erwin rarely got flustered, but Levi had a way of bringing it out in him at times. "You...I was going to—"

"Look, if you can't follow through with it then don't waste my time. I'll understand if you're getting cold feet, but I'm not going to sit here listening to you sputtering like a cadet."

Offended despite knowing it was just Levi's way to pass out insults like candy, Erwin flushed. "I'm not getting cold feet. I just wasn't expecting you to give me the same demand sober that you did while drunk."

"You ought to know better." Levi leaned back in his chair, seeming to gain more confidence in the face of Erwin losing some of his. "Sometimes we're more honest with ourselves and others when we're in the drink. Figured since I already said it once, there's no harm in being straight with you and asking again. You said I should be truthful and open with you. That's what I'm doing. So are we doing this tonight, or what?"

"Goddamn, Levi." Erwin's umbrage faded, and he laughed deeply, shaking his head. "You really don't hold back when the stakes are on the table."

Levi shrugged. "If you're going to gamble, you'd better be prepared to go for broke. My dick might not have worked until recently, but nobody could say the same of my balls."

"Yes, you do have a set of brass balls," agreed Erwin between huffs of laughter. "Always have. However, you've misunderstood my intentions."

The captain's lids drooped, shadowing his eyes. "What do you mean? You made it pretty clear you were going to give me hands-on lessons."

"Yes, but I apparently didn't make it clear enough that I don't intend for the recipient to be myself. At least, not at first. _You_ are the one that's going to get off tonight, Levi. Not me."

The captain blinked slowly, a glimmer of interest lighting his eyes. "Oh? How? Do you plan on instructing me while I do it?"

"No, I intend to do it for you, while you tell me what feels best. Giving you some relief is the first step, and the next time we can work more on your own techniques."

"So...you're gonna jerk me off?" Levi's bravado started to fail, and Erwin detected some apprehension in his tone.

"I think it would be less awkward for you. This way you don't have to try and perform in front of someone, and you can pay more attention to what I'm doing and what feels best. Does that make sense?"

"Huh. Yeah, I guess it does." Levi's throat worked as he swallowed, and then he tugged the hem of his long shirt up a little to start loosening the drawstrings on his pants. His fingers trembled just the tiniest bit, betraying some anxiety.

"Wait, not there in the chair," advised Erwin. He pointed at the bed. "There. It will be more comfortable for you. Take your slippers off and relax on the bed, Levi."

Levi peered at the bed, then at Erwin. "You sure you want to do it on the bed you sleep in? I hear it can get messy."

"The mess can be contained and cleaned up." Erwin saw trepidation in his companion's eyes, and he wondered over it. "It's only a bed. Why are you hesitating?"

Levi parted his lips to answer, his gaze again flicking to the bed. He snapped his mouth closed and shook his head. "Just conditioning. You're still my commander. Feels weird to lay in your bed."

"You haven't even tried yet." Erwin smirked. "You may find it quite comfortable, and I did offer it to you."

"Yeah. Okay." Levi approached the bed slowly, and he inspected the smooth, recently made bedding.

Sensing there was something more to Levi's hesitation than he'd let on, Erwin got up and joined him at the bedside. "Levi, what were the terms I gave when I presented this idea to you?"

Levi shrugged. "Do as you tell me, communicate with you and..."

"And?" pressed Erwin.

The omega sighed. "And be honest."

"At all times," added Erwin with a nod. "Now that we've reviewed that, how about you tell me what really makes you so hesitant to lie in my bed?"

Levi turned to look up at him. It took him a moment to speak, but when he did, his answer wasn't quite what Erwin was expecting. "Because I know you've fucked other people in this bed, _Commander_."

Erwin examined his companion's face closely. It almost sounded as though Levi was jealous. Erwin had suspected Levi's expressed trepidation was due to the fact that he'd never been touched intimately by anyone before, and beds were where that tended to happen the most. He thought that perhaps Levi had started off in the chair because it seemed less intimate. As he watched Levi continue to inspect the bed, Erwin's impression that he might actually be jealous began to fade.

Levi was a clean fanatic. He'd been concerned about the mess.

"I just had that bedding changed this morning," assured Erwin, "and I haven't shared my bed with anyone for months. You don't need to worry about making contact with someone else's...fluids."

Levi looked at him again, blinked, and nodded. "Fine."

He stepped out of his slippers and placed them neatly at the foot of the bed, and then he climbed on. Erwin was stricken by how small he looked in that great bed. Honestly, he didn't need such a large one, but it had been a gift presented to him for his services. After everything he'd lived through, he decided not to turn down the luxury. Truth be told, he hadn't had as many people in it as Levi seemed to think. Perhaps two in the time since he'd replaced his old one with it. He stacked the pillows to give Levi some back and neck support, and so that he could recline without being completely horizontal.

"Now just lie back and try to relax," instructed Erwin. He checked his pocket to ensure the handkerchief he'd put in there earlier was still inside. He waited for his companion to comply before he began unlacing Levi's shirt.

"What are you doing? My problem's in my pants."

Erwin kept going, maintaining a commanding presence while keeping his voice soothing. "The night is warm. You'll be more comfortable with your shirt open. This is thick material to be wearing, and it practically swallows you."

"Oh." Levi said no more. He stared up at the ceiling like he was enduring a medical examination again.

"Levi, you need to pay attention to what I'm doing and tell me how everything feels."

The omega huffed a little in frustration, and he looked down at Erwin's busy fingers. "Feels like you're opening my fucking shirt. Happy?"

"Dispense with the sarcasm," ordered Erwin.

"Thought you agreed to talk to me like a friend," Levi shot back. "There's that high-minded speech again."

"When talking about things, I'll be your friend. Right now, however, I'm your instructor and your commander."

Levi grumbled, but he didn't protest.

Erwin parted the material of Levi's shirt, baring the upper part of his chest. The laces didn't go down any further, so he left it at that for now. He could smell the omega scent rising from the captain, could see his chest rising and falling a little faster. He knew he was starting to give off a scent as well, but Erwin had spritzed himself with the masking spray earlier in anticipation of this happening. He had to say, he loved the shape and tone of Levi's pecs. He could only see a teasing hint of them right now, but he knew how ripped this little omega was under his clothes.

He could detect the outline of Levi's nipples under the shirt. They were straining against the cotton, practically begging to be touched. Erwin accepted the silent invitation, reaching out with both hands to first run his fingertips over the concealed peaks. He looked at Levi's face as he rubbed in gentle circles. Levi shivered, took a deep breath and bit his lip.

"How does this feel, Levi?" Erwin kept doing it, well aware that the nipples were typically a very sensitive erogenous area for omegas.

"It's okay."

"Levi." Erwin raised a warning brow, and he lightly pinched and rolled the buds between each thumb and forefinger.

This time Levi gasped, his eyes losing focus. "Almost tickles," he said breathily. "It's like...shit, I dunno...tingles going all through me. M-makes my pelvis feel weird."

Pleased with the description, Erwin went back to rubbing them for a few moments. A flush was growing on Levi's face, and his breath quickened further. The scent coming from him got stronger.

"Nnh...hah...dick's throbbing now. Why don't you...focus on _that_ area?"

"Because I'm demonstrating one of the areas you can focus on to get pleasure," explained the alpha. His pants were starting to feel tight, and Erwin was sure he would probably need to give himself some sexual release after this. Right now though, his goal was to take care of Levi.

"Let go," he instructed when Levi started to squirm and grab at his arms. "Just feel."

Levi obeyed, dropping his hands to clutch at the sheets. Erwin kept going, and he encouraged Levi when the omega started rolling his hips, instinctively rubbing against the inside of his pants. "Good. Listen to your body. Do what your urges are telling you to do."

Levi started to pant softly, and Erwin couldn't stop staring at him as he looked up at him with glazed eyes. He looked extremely sensual right now, caught somewhere between surrender and reluctance. Erwin didn't fool himself into thinking that he could get Levi to completely give in to his urges on the first try. It would take time for him to start feeling comfortable with his sexuality; time and patience.

"Breathe, Levi," reminded Erwin when he noticed the omega was holding his breath. He stopped what he was doing, and he worked on getting his pants undone. "You're getting close."

Erwin stopped when he got Levi's pants undone and pulled them down over his hips. He took a moment to admire his assets, taking in the size, shape and appearance of them. "Now watch."

The omega took a moment to calm down enough to do as Erwin told him. He looked down as the commander took his cock in his hand and squeezed it, applying gentle pressure. Levi's brows furrowed, and he stared as Erwin slowly stroked him from root to tip.

"You should always start out slowly," explained Erwin as he began to pump his hand. "Also, I would suggest the use of lubricant when you do this. I'm sorry I didn't think to get some for you."

"Lubricant?" Levi sucked in another breath, rolled his eyes with pleasure and then focused on Erwin. "What does that do?"

"Prevents chafing and makes it feel even better. You might consider it messy, but a little oil application can get you there faster." He looked at the cock he was stroking again, and he saw how much precum was dribbling from the tip. "Although, you might be producing enough of your own to do without."

"What are you...hah!"

Levi jerked when Erwin slid his hand all the way to the tip, rubbed the slit in the glans to coax more of the slippery substance out, and then started coating the length with it. He smiled at Levi's blank-eyed, accusing stare.

"The tip is generally more sensitive than the rest. Sorry to take you by surprise. Do you like this pressure? Am I gripping too tightly?"

"It's...good. Can't describe it," panted Levi.

Erwin accepted that answer. For someone that had never had a comparable experience before, he couldn't expect Levi to give him a detailed account at all times. He rubbed the tip again, making Levi's breath catch and back arch. His hand slid more easily along the shaft, and Erwin started moving it faster.

"This doesn't feel...anything like...when I tried to do it."

"You probably treated it like a rookie soldier you were trying to beat into submission," surmised Erwin with a grin. "Of course it felt different."

He then chanced something that he knew Levi might react badly to. He could smell the sweet hint of slick faintly, coming up from between the omega's legs. Erwin kept stroking him with one hand while slipping the other down beneath, fingering beneath Levi's balls. He felt the warm dampness there, and he knew he was right.

"Oi! We didn't agree on any ass touching!"

Levi's protest was cut off in a gasp as Erwin collected some of the slick to smear it over the omega's cock. Now he was fully lubricated, and the commander mercilessly continued jerking him off. Levi's chest was heaving now, though he was putting forth a valiant effort to keep his composure. His silence didn't last for much longer. He started moaning, his hips jerking in time with Erwin's pumps.

"You have good instincts," murmured Erwin, now aching with lust for him. "Then again, you always have. You learn fast, and you tend to excel."

"Fuck," came the tense response. Levi had gripped the wrist of Erwin's busy hand, but he seemed to be doing it more for support than to try and stop him.

"Describe what's happening to you now," urged the commander.

"Pressure," gritted Levi. "Throbbing...feels like something's tightening up inside...shit..."

"Look at me."

The omega's eyes flared open again, locking obediently with Erwin's. Now Levi was getting overcome by the sensations. This was the look Erwin had hoped to see, but it was his first time to see it on Levi Ackerman's face. It was sexy as hell, and the alpha clenched his jaw against the carnal urge to tear his companion's pants off and mount him. The scent of him, the sounds coming from him, the expression on his face...Erwin hadn't expected it to have such a powerful effect on him. He was getting dangerously worked up doing this to Levi.

Levi's body started tensing more with each moment, and he almost looked pained. Erwin pulled his shirt up to expose his chest and stomach. He came very close to using his mouth to help finish him, but instead, he used his fingers to play with Levi's nipples. Erwin was breathing heavily as well now, holding Levi's gaze. There was desperation in the captain's widening eyes and a little bit of fear.

"H-how much...more intense is it...oohh..."

Levi tossed his head, bucked his hips and closed his eyes. His mouth fell open, the glisten of saliva coating his lips. He shuddered and writhed on the bed, now caught up in his climax. His breath hitched, almost sounding like a hiccough. Erwin impulsively broke his own protocol then, and he bent over to kiss the omega on the jaw. He kept it going for as long as he could, fondling and squeezing his nipples and stroking him until he'd expelled everything he had. It was a lot of cum, but then Levi had been holding back for all this time.

"Hah...hah...fucking hell-goddamn-motherfucker," babbled Levi raggedly, the words running together. Still clutching Erwin's wrist, he threw his other arm over his eyes.

The string of profanities snapped Erwin out of his own lusty daze somewhat. He'd been ready to kiss Levi on the mouth, to give him some tender aftercare and help him calm down. Now he found himself laughing softly at him.

Levi moved his arm a little so that he could glare up at Erwin from under the shadow of it. "Something funny, blondie?"

Erwin cleared his throat, and he stopped touching him. "Just the speed and severity of your profanities. I don't think I've ever had a partner bombard me with so many curse words after reaching completion."

"Don't even know what I said," confessed Levi, still panting. He put his arm back in position to mask his eyes, and the flush in his cheeks started to cool. "So that was an orgasm, huh?"

Erwin examined the evidence of it splattering Levi's stomach and dripping down his hand. "Yes, and apparently a strong one. How did you like it?"

"It was...overwhelming. Felt better than anything I've...ever felt before, but it's like I...went away for a minute. Thought I was gonna pass out. It's like I just had a major workout."

"Well, it does expend a lot of energy," excused the alpha. He took out the handkerchief to clean up. He noticed Levi frown and squirm, his pale, toned stomach flexing. "What is it?"

"The ass of my pants are wet."

"Ah. That would be the slick you produced while I was taking care of you."

Levi pulled his arm away. He lifted his head off the pillows, pulled his shirt down and started digging into his pants. He looked almost panicked when he pulled it back out and stared at the clear, viscous fluid on his fingers. The look turned into one of confusion.

"It's clear."

Erwin nodded. "Yes."

"I expected it to be brown." Levi looked up at Erwin for an explanation as the alpha wiped off the hand he'd just soiled. "I mean, if it comes from my ass..."

"You have glands at the entrance. The fluid comes from them. If you smell it, you'll find the scent isn't the least bit unpleasant."

"I'm not fucking smelling liquid that just came out of my asshole. That's sick."

Erwin pinched his lips to keep from smiling. "Lovely word usage. Levi, you should do more reading so that you can understand better how it works. I would explain it to you myself, but I might not give you all of the right information. As I said, I'm not an expert. You would do better asking Hange than myself if you want some more clinical information."

"No thanks," muttered Levi, finally calmed enough to do his pants back up. "Damn, now I have to go back to my room with a damp spot on these pants."

"Actually, you could take them off and wipe yourself off, and I could go and fetch another pair from your quarters for you." Erwin shrugged. "Or, you could just sleep here for tonight."

"What, with you?" Levi started looking wary again. "In the same bed?"

"Yes, with me in the same bed." Erwin realized that Levi probably wouldn't want to wipe off using the soiled handkerchief, so he got up to put it in the laundry basket and retrieve a clean one from his wardrobe.

"Holy shit."

The exclamation stopped Erwin in his tracks, and he looked down at Levi in the middle of standing up. "What? Look at the size of this bed, Levi. As small as you are, you and I could both comfortably share it without ever making bodily contact with each other, if that's you're concern."

Levi was staring at Erwin's crotch. "Forget the bed, what's with your thigh? You've got a lump or something on it. I think you'd better see a medic."

Puzzled, Erwin looked down at himself. He then realized why Levi said what he did. He was aroused, and because of the way he had to tuck himself into his pants...

"Levi, that isn't a lump," explained Erwin awkwardly, shifting to ease the pressure on his bulge. "That's...you see, I got a bit excited while I was taking care of you. Couldn't help it."

Comprehension. Then amazement. Levi sat up, his eyes locked on the protruding bulge with amazement. "That's your junk? I knew you must be packing, but that's like a third fucking leg."

Erwin's face and ears heated. "I had no opportunity to adjust it, which I was planning to do while you tidy up. Excuse me."

Erwin retreated hastily, forgetting about giving Levi a fresh handkerchief in his hurry to escape the embarrassing situation.

* * *

Left alone in the commander's room, Levi gathered his wits. It wasn't like Erwin to rush off on him like this except in dire combat situations. He'd been too blunt again. His filthy mouth once more had gotten the better of him, and he'd repaid Erwin's thoughtfulness by treating him like a freak of nature.

"Damn it," sighed the omega.

He looked around as he got out of the bed, grimacing at the mess in his pants. He had a basic idea of where the blond kept everything. It wasn't the first time they'd met up in his quarters, after all. He went to the wardrobe and he dug around in it for a handkerchief. After wiping himself off as well as he could, Levi straightened up the bedding and smoothed out the sheets. There was a damp spot on them from his slick, but he couldn't do anything about that right now.

Just as embarrassed over his comment on Erwin's manhood as the commander had been, Levi pulled his shirt low in the back to make sure it covered his ass, and he too retreated from the room.

* * *

-To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Makes sure to post the correct chapter update this time* Sorry again for my oopsie the last time, lol! Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments; enjoy the chapter!

Erwin took care of his issue in the bathroom immediately, mortified over Levi's reaction to his endowments. Afterwards when he returned to his quarters, he wasn't really surprised to find that Levi was gone. The captain had tidied up after himself before going. He'd probably gone back to his own quarters. Erwin didn't even consider checking and trying to talk to Levi about it. He probably needed to give it a few days. It was unfortunate that the omega had to see the evidence of Erwin's arousal just after being brought to completion by him. It probably didn't inspire much trust.

Erwin went out for a couple of drinks, careful not to overdo it. He just needed to clear his head a bit. Unfortunately it was a lonely outing, made lonelier for him by the way things had turned out with his and Levi's encounter. While he was at the tavern, Erwin kept thinking of all the friends and family he'd lost over the years. He wished Mike was still alive. He used to be the one Erwin did these things with, the one he confided in. Levi was usually the one he did those things with now, but that might soon come to an end.

When the drinks did nothing to comfort him, Erwin booked a room at the local inn, rather than return to headquarters and sleep in the bed he'd just had Levi in. As he bedded down in an unfamiliar but tidy room for the night, Erwin wondered if he was simply meant to be alone, even surrounded by comrades. It wasn't exactly that he wanted a mate. To have someone in his life that he could share his deepest thoughts and desires with, someone loyal that clicked with, would have been enough for him.

It seemed he couldn't even have that. He'd fucked that up because he couldn't shut down his desire when he tried to help a friend.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Levi did some reading up on omegas. It helped with some of his misgivings, while at the same time inspiring all new ones. He had only one person he could comfortably talk to about it, yet that one person wasn't exactly available to lend him an ear. Levi had been avoiding the commander except in casual situations and to turn in his reports. He wanted to apologize to Erwin for what he'd said about his family jewels, but Levi wasn't good at that sort of thing.

He also really wanted to talk to him. He missed the big bastard, missed the conversations they had. It had only been a couple of days, but Levi felt like they were already drifting apart. He wasn't sure how to leap that chasm, and he found himself going to Hange for advise.

"Levi, what are you doing in here?" She smiled at him as he walked into her lab. "Feeling okay? You haven't had any complications, have you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just stopping by to see what developments you've come up with."

Hange blinked. "You? Interested in science? Since when?"

"Not science. Weapons."

"Oh, that." Hange tapped a finger against her lips, and she went to a cabinet to seek out a ledger. She opened it up and checked through it, humming to herself. "Actually, there haven't been any recent developments. Nothing worth noting, anyhow. We've been focusing more on designing construction machinery based on the knowledge we gained after the defeat of Marley. Sorry."

He shrugged, and he leaned back against the wall. "At least we're moving forward." He stared at a crack in the wall.

"Oh yes. I wish I had more time to participate in the engineering developments, but right now I'm more needed in medical research." Hange put away the record book.

"What kind of medical research are you working on?" Levi's interest was slightly perked. Maybe they were working on an improved version of suppressants that the government wouldn't outlaw.

"Disease vaccinations and alternative ways to manage heat symptoms in omegas." Hange looked over the notes on her desk, thumbing through them. "You poor things need better options, if suppressants are off the menu."

"So no chance of suppressants coming back, huh?" He swallowed his disappointment.

"Sorry, not in the near future. It screws with omega biology too much. Quite a few subjects that were on them for a prolonged period of time have been confirmed to be sterile. The suppressants did that to them. The government won't allow the manufacture of any drug that could destroy fertility or interfere with natural biological functions, except in extreme cases."

"How extreme?" asked Levi.

She gave him a sharp look. "For example? If an omega experiences heat symptoms so extreme as to be debilitating or life threatening. As for the infertility factor, they'll allow voluntary sterilization in cases where pregnancy poses a significant risk to the subject."

"Maybe some of us don't want kids or sex."

Hange's brows went up. "Okay, I can get on board with the 'no kids' bus, but what's wrong with sex? Oh, you haven't had any yet. I forgot."

He looked away.

"Levi? Wait, have you gotten some?" Hange approached him with a grin. "If you have and you'd still prefer chemical castration, it must have been pretty bad."

"I just don't want the headache of dealing with sex. I was happier when it wasn't even a thought in my mind."

"And now it is?" Hange's voice softened with sympathy. "Is there someone on your mind in particular, or are you just feeling restless?"

"Just a general thing," he evaded. He thought of something she'd said a few moments ago, and he tilted his head. "Hey, you said some omegas are infertile now because of being on suppressants for a long time. Think I could be one of them?"

"Possibly. All of the confirmed subjects I know of so far were like you, with crippled libidos. It's not a given, but if you're concerned about that you should get tested." She spread her hands. "Who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky and find out you're shooting blanks. Or laying duds. I'm not really sure what to call it for omegas, to be honest. I suppose the latter, but you guys don't produce functioning sperm anyhow, so you're already shooting blanks."

"Okay, okay...I get it."

Levi felt a headache coming on. He'd already studied up on how his stuff worked—or rather, how it was meant to work. There were a couple of subjects that he wanted to know more about, but didn't know where to find the reading material. Erwin had already suggested he talk to Hange if he had questions, so as much as Levi would prefer talking to the commander about it, he doubted the man would have any further input for him.

Hange must picked up on his mood. "Levi, why don't you sit down for a minute? I can tell something's on your mind, but what is it?"

He looked at her mutely, unsure of where to start.

"Shall we play a guessing game, then?" she persisted. "Hmm. You came in here leading with weapons, dropped the subject as soon as I answered you, and then we got stuck on omega biology. You're terrible at opening up to people, and if I know my grumpy captain, this has something to do with that subject. Am I getting warm?"

"Tch. You hang out with Erwin too much. You're acting like a detective."

"Actually, I hardly see Erwin at all these days." Hange sat down at her desk, and she waved at the chair on the other side of it. "Come sit with me. If you don't want to tell me what's bothering you, we can talk about something else. We're friends and I haven't had the chance to socialize with you much, either."

Levi shrugged, and he took her up on it. It was easier to blurt out his thoughts to Erwin than it was to Hange, possibly because her interests were so different. She was also far too excitable and was prone to going off on scientific hypothesis instead of actually listening.

"So, how have your duties been going?" asked the scientist.

"Okay."

"You've been spending a lot of time holed up in your quarters, so I hear." She watched him with interest, examining him like a specimen.

"So what? I'm trying to adjust to being off the suppressants. Being around too many alphas bothers me right now."

"Hmm. You've lost some weight."

"How would you know?" he demanded. "You haven't weighed me."

"No," agreed Hange, "but I do have access to your medical files and as my comrade as well as my friend, it's important to me that I keep updated. You've lost five pounds. Those baggy clothes you're wearing just make it more obvious."

Levi couldn't think of a rebuttal for that. He'd added to his wardrobe lately and made some changes to make him more comfortable. Most of the newer clothes did indeed fit him loosely, and that was on purpose. Now that he thought of it though, his uniforms didn't feel like they fit him as well as he was used to, but he'd been blaming that on wearing his gear harness looser.

"I wear the looser clothes when I'm not on active duty because my fucking skin's too sensitive right now, all right?" he finally snapped. "Plus my nipples get chafed and I need more space in my pants in case..."

Levi trailed off uncomfortably.

"In case you get a happy at a bad time?" guessed Hange. "Poor Levi, it's okay. I know this hasn't been easy on any of you, both omegas and alphas. You're all having to adjust to going without something you came to depend on to make your life easier."

Hange sighed, and she tapped her ink-stained fingers on the desk. "We _are_ working on solutions that don't involve killing your reproductive systems or sex drives, like I said. It's going to take some time, but there are simple things you can do to make yourself more comfortable. It looks like you've already figured some of it out. Did they give you reading material about it when you had your last physical?"

"Yeah, and some of that material just brought up more questions for me."

"Okay, give me an example."

When he hesitated, Hange leaned forward in her seat. "Levi, let me help. Talk to your shitty-glasses. I promise I won't make any cracks."

He heaved a sigh. "All right. I haven't been regular, for one thing."

She frowned. "'Regular'? You don't menstruate."

"I mean I haven't been shitting regularly," he groused. "Since my omega functions started kicking in, I'm only going every couple of days. Sometimes I go for three without a dump."

"Ah, I see. Leave it to you to be the only person in the world that gets upset over having less toilet time." She smirked, and then she sobered when he glared. "I'm sorry. It's habit. Well Levi, that's natural. The book covers that."

"Yeah, something to do with the slick glands and changes to how wastes are produced. I've been pissing more often, and that's inconvenient too."

"Isn't it better, though?" reasoned Hange. "That gives you more free time. It takes longer to shit than it does to piss."

"Except now I've gotta visit the pot more often or find a bush," he countered. "Plus, shitting feels like I'm cleaning everything out. It's a disgusting subject, but you asked."

Hange mulled it over. "Try to look at it this way; everything is still working fine, you just aren't producing as much waste in poop form to _need_ to go number two as much. In fact, omegas don't typically have movements while they're in heat at all, and the same goes for the last trimester of pregnancy."

"That's just fucked up," he snapped. "Seems un-natural to me."

"Well, I'm sorry you've had a change in bathroom habits, but unless you're having pain or seeing something abnormal in your bodily waste, it's nothing to be concerned about. It's just the way that you are, and it's the way you really always should have been. If it helps at all, I don't go every day, either. Some people even don't go for a week."

"How come you and I always end up talking about shit?" muttered Levi.

"Maybe because you can't have a conversation without bringing the subject up?" Hange smiled again. "I'm not picking on you, just pointing out the obvious."

"Fine, you got me. I brought it up."

She chuckled. "Moving on, then. What other questions do you have that I can help you with?"

Levi thought about it. He sure as hell didn't want to discuss sex in detail with Hange, but there were other things he could bring up that were related. "The pair-bonding. That book said it wasn't completely understood yet, but it also said it happens when an alpha and omega pick one another, scent mark each other and then fuck while they're in heat and rut. How the hell do you time something like that, and what's this alleged 'psychic bond' about?"

"Oh, that." Hange sighed. "Truthfully Levi, the book is right. We don't know yet how the mental and emotional bond works, but we do know it's stronger than what a beta couple shares. I think yours are just more...oh, how do I put it? Primal. Yes, that's a good way to put it, I think. If you had an alpha mate, you would be able to sense him and vice versa from a much longer distance than say, walking into the same room. Think of how dogs always know when someone they love is coming home before they even walk through the door."

"So you're saying we're like dogs? Flattering."

"I'm saying that your instincts, senses and even mental capacity is more powerful than betas', on average. You omegas and alphas are more evolved than we are, as humans go. Why do you think the military has always been so quick to jump on recruiting your types whenever possible? Your gifts are often more potent than ours. Whether that's strength, intellect, agility or a combination of them, omegas and especially alphas are especially prized recruits. The one drawback is—"

"Our hyperactive sex drives," finished Levi for her, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, and that's why they started requiring the use of suppressants." Hange nodded. "It seemed like a perfectly sound idea. It certainly helped cut out the negatives so that they only got the best and not the worst from the enhanced types."

"There are plenty of betas that excel, though. Mikasa Ackerman springs to mind. You too, for that matter."

"Well, Mikasa shares some of your ancestry," reminded Hange, "so it's possible that the Ackerman bloodline is one of the founders. What I mean is, waaay back when alphas and omegas first started appearing, the Ackermans were one of the first families to produce them. It could be that your bloodline naturally produces the strongest offspring, and therefore each generation is more likely to evolve further."

"You're losing me, four-eyes," warned Levi. "You always do this shit."

"I thought you might be at least a little interested in hearing theories of your own origins." Hange shrugged. "Anywho, back to the subject of pair-bonding. You asked how they 'time' it. Which part did you mean?"

"I'm talking about the heat and the rut. How would an alpha and omega interested in mating for life time their cycles to bond that way? Or is that just a theoretical requirement?"

"Oh no, it's been documented. They definitely need to both be in a cycle to complete the bonding process. After that, their connection as a mated pair is unbreakable until death. Some say it's really more of a spiritual bond, if you believe in that sort of thing."

"Tch. Whatever." Levi blew that last part off. "So how would they synch their 'cycles' so they can finish bonding? Omega heats are usually unpredictable, not on a schedule. So are alpha ruts."

"Ah, but you didn't finish reading on that part!" Hange smiled with scientific intrigue. "They can set each other off, if the chemistry is right. Let's say you've got a handsome alpha specimen you're interested, and he shares your interest. One of you goes into cycle. If the other spends time in proximity of the cycling one. The pheromones are ripe and the conditions are perfect. Subject number two—that would be the one not in a cycle—reacts to those chemicals and goes into their heat or rut. All that's left then is to mate and provided other conditions are met, it's fixed. You're bonded for life."

Levi ogled her. "They _know_ this, but they've taken our suppressants away and have alphas and omegas working together? Living in the same goddamned facility together? You don't see the problem, here?"

"I see the _potential_ problem," corrected Hange. "But this is why we have protocols, Levi. Birth control for one, quarantine for another. That's why Armin's been confined to special quarters for the past few days, but he should be finished with his heat and released today. Not to mention your scenting spritz you've been issued. We have methods to deal with it now that weren't available in the past, and if you're patient, new options will be available before long, too."

"They've kept that kid in quarantine for three days?" Levi scowled. "So if we go into heat or rut, we get jail time. Brilliant."

"Actually, it's more of a suite with limited visitor access," explained Hange. "In fact, you should go and check out the accommodations, because you might have to make use of them sometime soon. Trust me, they're nice. Three rooms each, with a bathroom, a bedroom and a living area. Occupants can even select whatever they like from the cafeteria menu and their meals are brought to them. Snacks too, and medical care is immediately available if needed. When was the last time you stayed in a place with perks like that, hmm?"

"A fancy prison is still a prison." Levi's frown of disapproval didn't fade.

Hange sighed. "I see your point, but it doesn't have to be compulsory. In your case for example, you have your own private quarters. You already stay confined to them most hours of the day, so I don't see why you couldn't just have your meals brought to you along with a hip bath and a chamber pot, if you'd prefer that when you go into heat."

"I'd prefer to come and go as I choose."

"I know, grump. I'm sorry. The quarantine requirements are only until a better way is found. We're working on that." Hange's gaze sharpened. "Are you sure you don't have a sweetheart already? You seem awfully interested in how to pair bond with an alpha."

"More like how to avoid a potential disaster," he said flatly. "I've gotta go. Thanks for the information."

* * *

So he could fuck Erwin if he wanted to, but not if either of them were in a fertility cycle. The possibility of pregnancy was still an obstacle, but like Hange said; maybe Levi was exempt from that. Not that the captain was actually making plans to sleep with his commander, but these things were good to know just in case something more happened between the two of them. While used to improvising whenever necessary in combat and strategy, Levi was a bit more fussy when it came to his personal life. He needed to bullet-point his options and know what avenues were available.

Hell, right now, he was barely even speaking to Erwin, let alone striking up a courtship with him. He thought on this while he did as Hange suggested and went to the infirmary level to check out the quarantine chambers that she'd so charmingly compared to luxury inn suites. He passed by several medical staff on his way. One of them was an alpha male, and Levi paused at the same moment as he did. They glanced at each other, sniffed, and moved on.

He wasn't even consciously aware of it; it just felt like the natural thing to do. The captain froze when he realized what he'd just done. He'd just sniffed another man, like a dog. That was something Mike Zacharius used to do, and now Levi was starting to get why. Mike had been an alpha male, so Levi supposed his sniffing routine and keen sense of smell was part of that.

Levi hadn't found the medic's scent appealing, nor was the alpha particularly attractive to him, but he'd paused for a second to test the air. So had the other guy. Apparently they weren't a match for each other.

_~Fuck, no wonder she compared us to mutts. At least we didn't sniff each others' asses.~_

Erwin smelled good, though. Levi could sniff him all day long and—

_~Cut that out. Next you'll be hiking your leg everywhere he's been to mark your territory.~_

Levi snorted at the thought. That wasn't how scent marking worked for them, and now he knew it. Still, it was a silly mental picture. He followed the signs on the walls until he found the corridor where they took people for cycling quarantine. Levi found one that was unoccupied and open, so he stepped in to have a look around.

Headquarters infirmary was up on the fourth floor of the building, so the good thing was that the quarantine chambers could have windows to let in a breeze without the scent of the occupants inside causing distraction to passers-by on the street. The windows were barred for safety and security, but the ones in this particular quarantine cell had been left open to air it out. Levi could smell a lingering scent. It was strong, but not unpleasant. It reminded him a little of the scent he himself had started giving off at times.

The living area had a sofa, two armchairs and a coffee table. The walls were tan stone like the rest of the building, and the floors were polished wood. There was a big, round rug in the center of the living area, and there were drapes on the windows, pulled back to let the air in. Levi checked the bathroom next, and he found it bigger than he would have expected. It had a basin, a toilet and a brass bathtub in it. There was a small mirror hung over the basin, sufficient enough inside for basic grooming needs. It had plumbing too, so no need to fetch buckets of water to fill the tub. Like the living area, it seemed to be well-kept. There was a little dust on the windowsills, but otherwise the place looked clean.

The bedroom came next, and Levi could definitely smell the omega scent strongest in there. It was a little smaller in size than his personal quarters, with a brass bed about the size of his own. The bedding had been stripped from it and the pillow removed. There was a little table with wheels situated in the corner, probably intended for use as an eating surface for occupants that couldn't make it out of bed. In the other corner of the room was an electric lamp. That surprised Levi a little bit, because they'd only started using electricity in Paradis a few months ago. The lower floors of this building were still using glow stone lights and oil lamps.

"Not bad," he admitted softly to himself.

If Hange was right and he ever did need to lock himself away for a few days to get over a heat, staying here might be preferable to his own quarters. He wouldn't have to take bum baths, relieve himself in a chamber pot or wash his hair in a bowl. Since his personal quarters had no connecting bathroom, that was the biggest disadvantage to choosing that as his quarantine.

Levi exited back into the corridor, and he spotted a familiar young trio a few doors down to the right. Armin Arlert was standing there outside an open doorway, talking to Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman. Apparently they had just arrived to see him back to the barracks. Armin's hair was unkempt, but he looked healthy otherwise. He was dressed in common clothes comprised of a plain white shirt and brown pants. Eren and Mikasa were both in uniform, and Eren's long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

_~He needs to cut that shit, or at least keep it bound like that all the time when in uniform. If Eld were still alive, he could give that kid some pointers on how to wear his hair long without looking like a bum..~_

"It's good to be finished with that," Armin was saying to his friends. "I hope I don't have to repeat that experience for a long while."

"Did they treat you badly?" Mikasa's tone suggested she'd give someone hell if they did.

"Oh, no. They took good care of me." Armin smiled reassuringly at them both. "It was really just the first day that was a real challenge. After the first twenty-four hours, I felt much better."

"Well, you smell nice," Eren said. He then looked embarrassed. "Or something less weird."

Armin chuckled. "It's okay, Eren. We're just going to have to get used to that part of it. Thank you for the muffins you sent. They were good."

Levi snorted. Muffins? Jaeger sent his buddy muffins, of all things?

"Well, I didn't make them," replied Eren. "I got them from the bakery down the block. I'm sorry I couldn't come and see you. They wouldn't let me."

"That's okay. Their reasons are understandable." Armin caught sight of Levi, and he took a step toward him and saluted. "Captain Levi, sir!"

Levi walked over to the group. "I think we can skip the formalities; none of us are on duty. How are you feeling, Arlert?"

"A little weak, but they said that's to be expected. Thank you for asking, sir. Are you here on inspection or...?" The inquisitive young man looked as though he wanted to suggest more, but he was too wise and too polite to do so.

"Just taking a little tour. I wanted to see for myself what sort of place they want to lock us up in when nature kicks our asses."

Eren nodded, scowling. "As if having to go through this sort of thing isn't enough, Captain."

"They aren't doing it to punish anyone," Mikasa pointed out. "They do it to protect people."

Eren wasn't buying it anymore than Levi did. "Protection that wouldn't be _needed_ if they would have just left our suppressants alone."

Seeing that the former shifter was getting himself worked up and detecting a rise in his alpha scent, Levi put his foot down. "Enough, brat. Calm down. Yelling about it won't help and you're attracting the wrong kind of attention to yourself."

Eren looked around when Levi shot a meaningful glance at a point off to the left. Seeing one of the orderlies watching, the young alpha lowered his voice. "We can't even complain without someone wanting to lock us up."

"Eren, it's really not bad," soothed Armin. "You saw the accommodations yourself when Section Commander Hange showed us around last week. It's really quite nice, and I hardly got the chance to get stir-crazy. I was sedated most of the time on my first day here, and the next I had Mikasa visit me. The books she gave me occupied me well enough for the rest of the time."

Levi favored the blond omega with a drilling look. "They kept you drugged?"

"By my request," assured Armin. "I was in pain, sir. I was feverish with the heat, desperate for some relief and half out of my head. They asked if I wanted to sleep through the worst of it, and I consented."

"Oh." That made sense, at least for someone like Armin. "Take it easy for the next few days. I'll make sure you aren't assigned to patrol or anything more strenuous than kitchen duty until you've got your strength back."

"Thank you, Captain."

Levi addressed Mikasa and Eren. "You two keep an eye on him."

Mikasa nodded. "Always."

"You bet," agreed Eren.

Levi stepped out of the way as Eren picked up Armin's suitcase and the trio excused themselves. He watched them go, and a part of him envied them for their closeness. He had no idea who was fucking who in that bunch, or if they'd ever even done the nasty together. When Eren leaned over to sniff Armin's hair before they turned the corner, however, the captain got the feeling that those two could end up pair bonded someday. That could be bad for Mikasa, but Levi suspected the boys would never leave her out of any arrangement they made.

He used to have a gang like that. Used to have a pair of friends that close to him, that reliable. They were both gone now though. His lips thinned, and he thought of Erwin. Maybe _he_ was gone now too, at least as a close confidant. He had to fix that somehow.

* * *

"Commander Erwin Smith speaking. Hello? Hello, can you hear me?"

Erwin pulled the speaking device away from his ear and frowned at it. The telephone was a new technological advancement, gleaned from the defeated Marley. The lines had only recently been activated and so far, he'd had nothing but frustration attempting to use the communication.

He put the phone back to his ear, glaring at the rotary dial on the base sitting on his desk. "Please speak up. You've reached Erwin Smith. Is anyone there?"

He heard a crackle and he thought he detected a faint voice, but then there was only an annoying clicking sound. Irritated, Erwin tapped the phone rest to depress it, thinking that might clear the connection. The line went dead, and then he heard the low hum of the dial tone. He sighed and pressed it again, holding it down.

"Hello? Is there anyone there? Oh, good afternoon, ma'am. No, I wasn't trying to reach an operator, I was...yes? No, I was attempting to answer a call. Is there anyway you could...hello? Ma'am? Oh, forget it. If it's important enough, they'll send a courier or a pigeon."

He dropped the phone back down on its cradle with a little more force than was probably wise. "Damn!"

"Cussing again?"

Erwin gave a start, and he swiveled his desk chair around to find Levi standing in his office doorway. The captain never knocked as was proper, and Erwin hadn't heard him come in.

"I've been known to on occasion," reminded the blond, pulling together his composure. "What can I do for you, Captain?"

Levi frowned at the formal way Erwin addressed him, and he closed the door behind him. "I've got reports to turn in. Also, what has you all worked up?"

"This...thing." Erwin gestured at the phone. "This blasted telephone system is only a nuisance. I could communicate faster through messenger birds. Zackly insisted that all high commanders and their officers have a line installed in their offices, but so far it doesn't seem to be working right."

Levi approached, regarding the phone curiously. "So this is brand new? I didn't see it in here yesterday."

"Yes, I only got it this morning. They want to test the lines and someone's been trying to call me for the past hour, but all I hear when I try to answer is crackling and clicks."

Levi picked up the phone off the cradle, and he put it to his ear.

"No, the other way," corrected Erwin, his temper cooling with amusement. He reached up to show Levi how to hold it. "You had it upside-down. The curved part is what you speak into, and the other is what you press against your ear."

"Oh." Levi listened, frowned and shook his head, handing the phone back to Erwin. "All I hear is a buzzing sound."

"That's supposedly the dial tone to indicate you can dial a number to connect to another party's phone."

"What if someone else is trying to call them too?" asked the omega.

Erwin looked at the instruction sheet sitting on his desk. "Then you would get a busy signal, or so this says."

"So this thing is what all those ugly poles and wires they've been stringing up in the streets is all about?" Levi snorted, and he took a seat in the armchair near Erwin's desk. "That'll make some interesting obstacles for us if we ever need to employ ODM gear to defend the walls again."

Erwin smirked. "Funny, I said the same myself at the brass meeting yesterday."

"So they're really getting on board with all this Marley technology," sighed Levi. He leaned back and crossed his legs. "I get the advantage in using their weaponry, medicine and construction advances, but bullshit like this is going too far. We're going to end up too dependent on their technology and lose our way of life."

"The thing is, all of this technology is also _our_ technology." Erwin frowned at the phone. "We would have had all of this too and perhaps even something more, had they not corralled us on this island and wiped our predecessors' minds of the truth. Paradis was intended as a prison island, and our people were being bred for their titan experiments. Using this technology, building off of what we learn from it and making our own improvements is an important step to ensure that our nation and people are never enslaved again."

"But you were just complaining about the phones."

Erwin sighed. "Yes, and I hate them. Still, we're just learning, and it will take some time for us to catch up and master these advancements. Patience is had to come by when something meant to make things easier ultimately causes more complications."

Levi nodded. "There was a brass meeting about it, huh?"

Uncomfortable now, Erwin nodded. "Only high commanders were permitted to attend, otherwise I would have brought you with me."

"Any omegas in that meeting?" Levi said it casually, but it was a loaded question and Erwin knew it.

"I can't be certain," he answered evasively.

"In other words, no."

Levi crossed his arms over his chest, practically sulking. He dropped them seconds later, though. Erwin didn't have to try hard to guess why. It was going to take time for Levi and other omegas like him to get used to the increased sensitivity of their nipples.

"I wasn't paying attention to how many of which types were in that meeting," excused Erwin.

The captain's eyes flashed like steel as they met Erwin's. "Don't bullshit me, Smith. You can spot an omega from a half a block of way, without even getting within smelling range of them."

Erwin sighed, and he rubbed his forehead. "No, there weren't any omegas present."

Levi nodded. "Thought so. They like to make sure they keep us in our place."

"Don't be so quick to assume that, Levi. We all have to abide by our nation's laws, and alphas are under special restrictions as well. Believe me, I would have liked nothing better than to have you and Hange at my side. Your contributions are invaluable to me, and you both keep me balanced."

Erwin dropped his gaze to stare blankly at his desk. "You in particular, I rely on to ground me."

When the commander looked at his captain again, those mysterious gray eyes had softened on him. The pale, youthful countenance relaxed, and Levi spoke softly.

"Hey, about the other night—"

"I apologize for that," interrupted the alpha swiftly, embarrassed all over again. "I was trying to help you and conduct myself as a gentleman, but nature being what it is...well, I couldn't control my body's reactions."

"I'm the one that's sorry," insisted Levi, brows hedging. "I shouldn't have said that. I ran off at the mouth and insulted you after you made me feel so good."

Erwin's mouth curved just slightly at one corner. He disciplined himself, trying not to let that last part inflate his ego too much. Hearing Levi admit aloud that he'd made him feel good salved his injured feelings.

"I understand that you aren't used to interacting that way with others, and the last thing I wanted to do was alarm you with my condition."

Levi tilted his head. "You think I said that because I think you're a freak?"

Erwin shrugged. "You've expressed disgust over erections, and the look on your face made it pretty clear to me."

"Shit." Levi shook his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they fixated on Erwin's lap. "It came out all wrong, probably because I thought it was some kind of growth or swelling on your thigh. When you told me what it was, I said that because I was impressed. It was supposed to be a compliment."

"It was?"

"Yeah, so stop looking so embarrassed." The omega's eyes met Erwin's startled blue ones. "Don't tell me nobody's ever made a comment about your stuff before."

"Well yes, but not under such a circumstance. The timing made it seem like you were horrified."

"I was kind of shocked, I admit." Levi's fair complexion started to color slightly with pink. "Also embarrassed for being moronic enough to not realize what it was."

Erwin's heart lifted, and he thought it was an absurdly cute misunderstanding. "So we both managed to embarrass ourselves with our own perceptions. That takes some talent."

"Heh. Yeah."

Erwin stared at the tiny little smile on Levi's lips. He'd only ever seen him do that once, briefly. His heart skipped a beat, and he swallowed.

_~God help me, don't smile at me like that too often, Levi. I don't think I could take it.~_

"In any case," Erwin continued, re-gathering his shaken composure, "you aren't a moron. You're just innocent."

Levi's mood switched like lightning, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you know how many men I've killed in my life—not including transformed titans? You know what my life was like growing up in the underground? I am _not_ innocent."

"I meant in the ways of sex," Erwin clarified. "Yes, you _are_ innocent, Levi. You're as innocent to the ways of the flesh as I was before I reached puberty. You're going through something that others in your age bracket have already been through, and I myself remember how awkward it was for me when I first started having those stirrings."

The captain subtly licked his lips to moisten them, and he looked away. "Guess I can give you that one. At least thanks to you, I'm not as innocent as I was before."

"That should make me feel like a horrible man," said the commander softly, "but it doesn't. I'm glad that I could be here for you when you needed someone, Levi. I'm glad that I could introduce you into it, and I hope..."

Erwin paused, wondering if he should say it. They'd just made up though, and it had been nothing more than a misunderstanding after all. "I hope that you'll let me continue helping you, if and when you need it. I can only imagine what it must be like. At least my father explained things to me, but from what you've told me, you've had no-one."

"Until you." Levi took a deep breath, and he nodded. "I want to keep going, if you really mean all that. Fear of the unknown is the mother of all fuck-ups in the history of humanity, and I'm not gonna live my whole life being afraid of my own body because I never learned how it works."

Erwin smiled, his head canting slightly to one side. "Why Levi, that was absolutely poetic."

"It was?" the captain looked surprised. "Hmph. You must be rubbing off on me, then."

There was a knock on the door, interrupting Erwin before he could respond to that. He rolled his eyes at the intrusion, annoyed that someone would bust in on his reconciliation with his most trusted soldier. Still, duty called.

"Enter."

The door banged open, practically shivering on its hinges. An insulted-looking Hange came in, and she waved an arm dramatically. "Erwin! Why do you keep hanging up on me?"

Erwin and Levi both stared at her, having forgotten all about the phone and all of the disconnected calls the commander had been struggling to answer.

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter recap:
> 
> Erwin: "I'm so embarrassed."
> 
> Levi: "Me too."
> 
> Erwin: "I miss Levi."
> 
> Levi: "I miss Erwin."
> 
> Hange: "Don't you boys see what's going on here? You clueless men."
> 
> Levi: *Contemplates pissing everywhere Erwin's been to mark his territory*
> 
> Hange: "Hah, you're like a dog!"
> 
> Levi: "Fuck you."
> 
> Eren: *develops a habit of sniffing Armin's hair*
> 
> Mikasa: "You're doing it again, Eren."
> 
> Eren: "Oops, sorry."
> 
> Levi: "Oh good, now we're all turning into dogs."
> 
> Erwin: "I've decided that I hate the invention of telephones."
> 
> Levi: *adorably holds the phone the wrong way trying to figure it out* "I don't get it. What, Erwin? Why are you staring like that?"
> 
> Erwin: "...no reason." ~cutie.~
> 
> Hange: "Erwin, are you a moron? You keep hanging up on me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wasn't expecting that to happen quite so soon...

Hange ended up holding a seminar on how to properly use the phones, because Erwin wasn't the only one having trouble understanding the technology. To his disgust, Levi was also required to attend because like it or not, he was to receive a phone in his office as well. He sat down next to Erwin with a sigh. Levi immediately noticed the commander's scent, and he looked at him sidelong. Maybe the man forgot to use his scent-masking spray before attending the meeting. Levi glanced around, saw two other omegas nearby and noticed that they didn't seem to react to it.

~Maybe I'm just more aware of it because of my connection to him. Shit, I'm not gonna be able to concentrate on this lesson for long.~

Erwin leaned over in his chair to whisper into Levi's ear. "Well, at least someone amongst us has figured out how to operate those blasted devices."

Levi nodded mutely, suppressing a shiver as the blond's warm breath tickled his ear. This close, Erwin's scent practically enveloped him. The captain breathed in slowly, allowing the earthy fragrance to tickle his senses. His body felt like it was starting to hum subtly, and it had an oddly vitalizing effect on Levi.

"Okay people, let's try to make this short and sweet," Hange said, stepping up to the podium. Beside her was a table with one of the telephones on it. "I know there's been a lot of new technology to take in, but believe it or not, the telephone is fairly simple compared to some of it. With these, we can contact and speak to each other from all the way across the three walls! No more couriers, no more carrier pigeons. Orders and reports can be relayed much faster and…yes, Commander Dok, what is it?"

"It's all fine and good to relay orders and give a debriefing over the phone," said the MP commander, "but what about hard copies? We still need to transport the paperwork back and forth."

Hange nodded, scratching briefly at the scar over her patched left eye. "That's true. We'll still have to rely on the courier service for that. Mail carriage is going to remain a primary means of communication for civilians for a good while, and it's still going to be necessary for the military as well, but consider how much quicker we can get word out if there are any emergencies. This, ladies and gentlemen, is going to change our response time. If any regiment requires backup, word can get out immediately. Instead of waiting for the message to reach them in half a day or more, it can get to your comrades immediately and squads can be sent out right away."

There were murmurs of intrigue and agreement, and Zackly gestured at Hange. "Please continue with the lesson, Section Commander."

"All right then."

Hange walked to the table and began to demonstrate how to operate it. Levi did his best to pay attention, but Erwin's nearness and scent kept crippling his concentration. He clenched his jaw and tried to focus, staring at what Hange was doing without truly seeing it. All he could think of was how Erwin had looked at him that night while stroking him off. Levi had never had a basis of comparison for the term "sexy", but now he did.

Erwin Smith was sexy as hell, and the captain kept catching himself shooting sidelong, covert glances as the blond's profile throughout the seminar.

* * *

Later in the day at dinnertime, Levi ate with his fellow soldiers in the mess hall. He kept expecting to see Erwin come down to join them. He told himself he was only eating so slowly because he wasn't that hungry, not because he was stalling for a chance to talk to Erwin. Levi wanted to ask if they could have another lesson tonight. He'd been getting increasingly restless, and when he'd hesitantly tried to take care of it the night before, he couldn't get himself off. He needed to learn more.

Levi continued to eat at a snail's pace, and nearly everyone else had cleared out of the mess hall by the time he ate his last bite. Still no Erwin. Wondering if the commander got called away to an abrupt meeting or something, the captain cleaned up after himself, made a cup of tea and went back upstairs to the officer's level. He started to pass by Erwin's chambers, and Levi could smell the alpha's unique scent even through the door. Levi stopped in his tracks.

"Erwin?" he called impulsively. He didn't get an answer from the other side, but he could see the flicker of lantern light coming from under the door crack. Now wondering if his commander had come down ill all the sudden, Levi knocked on the door. "Chief, you in there?"

Still no answer. Maybe Erwin had worked himself into exhaustion again and passed out at his desk. Sometimes he took his paperwork into his sleeping quarters to do it at night, rather than finishing up in his office. That was Erwin's way of ensuring his bed was nearby if he got too tired.

Levi couldn't shake the bad feeling he was getting, and it was making him more concerned than he cared to admit. Maybe he was just starting to act like one of those lust-sick idiots that felt like they couldn't be separated from the person they were interested for more than a few hours. He wasn't a clingy man by nature, but something really didn't feel right, and Levi justified his urge to check on his commander based on that feeling.

The door opened easily when Levi turned the knob and pushed on it. He peeked inside. "Erwin? You in here or what?"

That was when the alpha scent hit him like a ton of bricks. It was so powerful that Levi swayed on his feet, and his vision went blank. He tingled all over, and heat pooled in his pelvis, making his groin swell.

"Cut it out," he gritted at his belligerent privates. Now wasn't the time to get caught up in his stupid omega urges. He opened his eyes and looked around the interior of the commander's quarters. The bed was turned down and the sheets were rumpled. A uniform shirt of Erwin's size lay crumpled on the polished wooden floor near the bed, and there were shards of glass from a broken bottle littering the floor.

"What in the hell?" Levi walked in slowly, trying to figure out why Erwin's chambers were in such a state. One of the things he'd always liked about the blond was his tidiness. It wasn't like Erwin to leave his bed un-made, throw dirty clothes on the floor or leave a mess if he had an accident and broke something.

Prudently breathing through his mouth so as to avoid smelling more of that intoxicating alpha scent, Levi walked over to the pile of broken glass. He knelt down to examine it, and he recognized what the bottle had been. It was Erwin's scent-masking spray. Something really _was_ wrong, and Levi's heart started beating hard and fast.

He left the commander's quarters with the intention of asking around. Someone had to have seen Erwin leave. He literally bumped into Hange on his way out the door, and his breath expulsed in a rush as the two of them collided.

"Hey, watch where you're going, shitty-glasses!"

Hange righted her crooked eyewear, while at the same time steadying Levi with one hand. "Levi! I was just coming to find you. Erwin is—"

"Where is he?" interrupted Levi with a fierceness that surprised him. Protective urges had kicked in full flair, and he started envisioning Erwin hurt somewhere, in need of him. "What happened?"

"Okay, first of all you need to calm down." Hange's brows furrowed as she looked at him with vague suspicion. "My, aren't you worked up! Erwin is fine. He's been assigned to quarantine, that's all. He went into rut today after the phone seminar. They came and got him after he called for assistance. He's in the clinic and he's being taken care of."

"Which room?" demanded the captain.

"Levi, I think—"

" _Which fucking room_ , Hange?"

"Uh, 7B. Levi, listen to me." Hange put her hands on Levi's shoulders and she gave them a squeeze for emphasis. "I can tell you're worried, but they aren't going to let you see him right now. His condition is at its peak right now, and they make it a point to keep omegas and alphas away from each other in situations like this."

"So they won't even let me drop by to say hello?" Levi's jaw clenched. All he could think of was that his commander needed him. Not that he knew what he could do for the man, but he was used to defending Erwin with his life, if necessary. It was illogical to expect that he could do a damned thing for the commander under the circumstances, but Levi was conditioned to serve him in any way that he could.

"I'm afraid not, dear." Hange's voice was sympathetic, and she gave his shoulders a supportive squeeze again. "Now, if you were his mate, they'd let you in for a conjugal. Sex is really the best way to deal with these matters, but that isn't really an option."

Levi absorbed this quietly. So, if he and Erwin were pair-bonded, they couldn't keep him from visiting and helping him. It was exactly the scenario Levi had been hoping to avoid, but his loyalty to the commander was so strong that for a moment, he wished that was the case.

"Can...uh...can someone not bonded to him help him?" Levi flushed as he said it, and he gave Hange a warning glare when her good eye lit up with interest.

"I suppose they'd allow an exception in the commander's case. He's the cog in our wheel, after all. Do you happen to know someone willing to sex him up, Levi?"

He tried to ignore the sharp look she gave him. Levi shrugged. "Just wondering. If getting a piece of ass might help him recover faster, we've got to think of that, right?"

"Oh yes, we do. I'm just surprised the suggestion came from you. Offering yourself up on the plate, grump?"

"Who said I was?" snapped Levi. "I'm just trying to think of what's best for Erwin."

Hange smirked. "You're such a stubborn little shit. If you like him, why don't you just admit it?"

"I'm thinking in practicality terms. Erwin needs a fuck. Why not give it to him and get this situation under control faster?"

"Hmm, so if you're not offering yourself," mused Hange, "then you're okay with hiring a courtesan to do it? I know Erwin doesn't have a partner, so logically, we could hire someone for the matter."

Levi scowled at the thought before he could stop himself. The notion of anyone besides himself touching Erwin intimately made him sick to his stomach. "If we have to."

"I see." Hange shrugged. "Well, it's a good idea. I'll have a word with Erwin about making some arrangements. He has to consent to it, after all."

Levi swallowed the bile that rose in the back of his throat. "Yeah. Do it."

Hange's expression softened on him. For a moment, it looked like she wanted to say something else. She shook her head and sighed. "If that's what you want, shrimp. We have to put our commander's best interests in mind."

"Exactly." The sick feeling wouldn't leave. Now he was picturing Erwin lying there on the bed, sweaty, flushed and disheveled while some strange woman or omega caressed his powerful body.

"Levi, are you sure you're resolved in this?"

He met her eyes, and he plastered his nonchalant mask on. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

She sighed. "Damn, you're stubborn. You aren't going to admit it, are you?"

"Admit what?" Levi's expression remained impassive, though he had a suspicion of what she was trying to hint at. He refused to take the bate. "Erwin's lying in there in pain, right? If we can get him some relief, we should."

"Well, I agree with you on that. I just thought that maybe there was something more between you two, that's all."

Bingo. Just as he thought. "Something more like what?"

She eyeballed him, looking exasperated. "Subtlety doesn't work on you, does it? All right then; you like him. It's pretty clear to me."

"I like him well enough. So what?"

"I mean you _really_ like him. I've been suspecting it lately, but your reaction when I told you he's been quarantined confirmed it for me. Why don't you just admit it, Levi?"

"Because you're wrong," he insisted, flushing. "He's my commander, and when I found his room in the state it's in, I naturally had reason for concern. Now are you gonna keep arguing with me on this, or will you do what we came up with and get someone in there to take care of him?"

Hange compressed her lips. "I'll see it done, if you insist. I was just thinking that perhaps _you_ could be the one to see to his needs."

Levi blinked, though he'd been toying with the very same idea himself. "You mean fuck him?"

"Well, that _is_ the solution we've come up with, silly. Yes, you could do that. Maybe it would do both of you some good."

"Stop playing match-maker," sputtered the captain. "I'm his subordinate, not his whore."

"I wasn't suggesting you were his whore. Those are your words, not mine." Hange shrugged. "But have it your way. Just don't take it out on me if it causes you some regrets. You can drop something off for him if you want, but unless you're there to take care of his needs, I can't give you clearance to see him until his rut fades."

"Fine. Just take care of it."

* * *

Levi hated himself for going along with the idea of bringing someone in to give Erwin a conjugal visit, and he found himself standing outside the clinic, watching every female and omega that passed through the doors not wearing staff uniforms. He wondered which of them might be Erwin's "fix", and his hands clenched into fists with inappropriate jealousy. It was his idea to arrange it, so why was he getting so worked up over it? Erwin wasn't his boyfriend or his mate. Their encounter from the other night notwithstanding, they had nothing between them to give him cause for these possessive feelings.

"Just friends. We're just friends with benefits," he whispered to himself as a reminder.

_~So then why aren't I going in there demanding to be the one to take care of him, if that's true? This counts as one of those 'benefits', right? Maybe he'd prefer me to be the one to take care of him, instead of a stranger.~_

All he had to do was say the word. Levi knew that Hange would cancel the originally planned conjugal and give him the clearance right away if he asked her. Who was he kidding, though? Levi had no experience beyond that one encounter. He wouldn't know what to do for Erwin besides try to jerk him off. His extremely limited knowledge of sex probably wasn't enough, and Erwin likely wasn't in any condition to instruct him if he tried.

Against his better judgment, Levi went into the clinic to seek out Erwin's room. He saw a young man roughly older than Eren leaving the commander's quarantine room, and Levi paused in the hallway to stare at him. Taller than himself, the young man had sandy blond hair and green eyes. He was attractive in features and wearing a short-sleeved brown shirt with black pants. He had a nice physique, and he was an omega without doubt.

"Fuck," hissed the captain, glaring at the man. It must have been a quick encounter. Even from the distance, Levi could detect Erwin Smith's alpha scent on him. One of the nurses was speaking to the other omega, who looked mildly disconcerted.

"He wouldn't accept my offer," explained the omega. He spread his hands helplessly. "I think the commander may not find me to his taste. He clearly needs it, but I can't shake the feeling he was hoping for someone else."

Ungraciously, Levi smirked. So, Erwin turned this guy down, even with his hormones going batshit. And he'd been hoping for someone else. Levi wondered if he might be the one Erwin was hungering for, and the thought made his heart pound.

"I see," said the nurse. "I'll relay that to Section Commander Zoë, and we'll continue with standard treatment. Thank you for trying, Evan. Do you need anything, or were you not in there long enough for it to effect you?"

"No ma'am. The suppressants killed my ability to go into heat, so I'll be fine."

Levi breathed a sigh of relief at that. It didn't really dawn on him that if they sent an omega in there to satisfy Erwin's rut, he could have ended up pair-bonded with them. Well, that was if they went through the other steps required to lock it in. He couldn't imagine Erwin purposely bonding with someone he didn't even know, but it was good to know Hange had thought to send someone incapable of fertility cycles in as an offering. At least _one_ of them was using precautions.

Levi waited for the omega named Evan to leave, and he peered at him covertly from beneath lowered lashes as the young man passed by him. When he was gone, Levi approached Erwin's door. He held the commander's bolo tie in his hand, having grabbed it as an afterthought from Erwin's quarters before coming.

"Captain Levi, can I help you?" asked the nurse respectfully when she saw and recognized him.

Levi was almost in a swoon from the scent wafting up from under Erwin's door. He shook himself out of it, and he held up the bolo tie. "I brought this for the commander. See to it he gets it."

She took the item, turning it over in her hands. "Of course, Captain. You...may want to step away from the door now. I can see his scent is getting to you."

Levi hated to admit that she was right. He was getting dizzy, and his body was heating up and getting tingly. He took her advice and he turned to go. "Tell him I came by. I'll be leaving now."

* * *

Erwin's rut lasted for three days before it started to fade. It went on for longer than he'd expected, but they said that extended cycles were fairly common for alphas or omegas in their prime. It was a living nightmare, and he had several cold baths during his stay to try and cool his feverish body heat. It only helped temporarily, and no sooner would he get out of the bath then he'd start sweating again. They brought him ice packs to give him some relief, and Erwin was so desperate for comfort that he put one on his groin.

For those three days, he remained in a dazed state of hot arousal, and it came as no surprise to him that his thoughts constantly strayed to Levi. He pictured the way the omega had looked when he pleasured him, imagined the sounds he made and the way his body had writhed and strained on his bed. It made jerking off come easier to him, but that too was only a temporary solution.

When he started coming back to his senses, he could barely remember the visit he'd gotten from an unknown omega. As horny as he was, as good as the man had smelled, he was no Levi. Erwin vaguely recalled asking him to leave before the man could even touch him. Hange came to see him when he had recovered enough to be prepared for release, and she sat down and explained what went on during his stay.

"Levi came by as well," she said, "but naturally, he couldn't stay. Your scent was too strong for him to handle, even through the door."

"Is that so?" Erwin scratched the stubble lining his jaw. "I do remember them bringing my bolo tie to me and saying that he brought it."

"You should have just taken the offer for the conjugal," she chastised. "You might have been over this in a day or so if you had."

Erwin shook his head. "I appreciate the thought, but my days of meaningless encounters are over with. It doesn't satisfy me the way it did in my youth. I wouldn't have felt good about myself, had I gone for it."

"Hmm, too moralistic in your old age?" she teased. "Of course, you've still got plenty of years of virility left to you. Maybe you should think of looking for a relationship, Erwin. These cycles will be so much easier on you if you have someone readily available to take care of your needs with."

"I agree that it would be convenient, but my life is too complicated right now to commit to anyone, even with the enemy threat out of the way. I'm afraid any partner I would try to take might come to resent me for being neglectful of them."

"Not if they're in the military too," she pointed out. If you were dating someone in the scouts, they'd understand better than anyone if your duties take up a lot of your time."

"I'm not sure fraternizing with my fellow soldiers is the most responsible thing to do, though I see the value of your suggestion."

Hange smiled. "Just think it over. I'm sure there's _somebody_ in our ranks that's caught your eye. Somebody unfailingly loyal...someone who perhaps saved your life more than once."

Erwin blinked at her. Was Hange talking about herself? "I had no idea you felt that way."

"Huh?" Now she looked confused.

"Hange, I have a world of respect for you and for everything you've done. You are one of the last veterans alive, all that remains of my original team. I care deeply for you, but I'm afraid my interests are strictly platonic."

Hange put a hand to her chest. "You think I was talking about _me_? Why Erwin, I'm flattered that you would turn me down so gently, but you've misunderstood! Don't get me wrong, you're a fine man, but I was talking about someone else!"

"Oh."

Feeling foolish yet relieved that he hadn't hurt her feelings, Erwin tried to figure out who she meant. His men had saved his life several times over the years, but one in particular stood out above the rest. In the last desperate fight against Commander Zeke and his minions, Erwin had been fatally wounded. So had Armin Arlert. Levi had on his person the titan serum given to him by his uncle Kenny before the man died, and he'd been faced with making a choice of who to use it on in an attempt to save their life. Erwin had no memory of it, but he'd woken up days later in the infirmary. Levi told him that Hange came up with the idea of splitting the dose between Erwin and Armin in the hopes that it would be enough for both of them to become shifters. Apparently the gamble had worked, and somehow both of them devoured the colossal titan together once they changed forms.

"You're talking about Levi," Erwin said at last, remembering the way his captain had stayed at his side the entire time he was recovering. It was the only other person Erwin could think of that fit her description.

"Oh good, I wasn't sure you'd get the hint." Hange grinned. "Yes, I'm talking about Levi. You two are already like two peas in a pod, so why not take advantage of your closeness and step it up a bit?"

"Because I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship," excused Erwin, carefully avoiding confessing to her that they'd already "stepped it up" a little. If she found out they were now friends with benefits, there would be no living with her.

"How would you ruin your friendship, unless you can't see yourself being faithful to him?" she pressed. "You said your playboy days are over, right? If there's anyone in the world you could choose as a partner, I think Levi would be ideal!"

Erwin smirked at her. "Is this something you do for amusement in your spare time? This matchmaking? I remember you doing the same with Mike and Nanaba, once upon a time."

"Ah, they would have made such a nice couple, too," sighed Hange with fond remembrance. "Oh pooh, now you've got me depressed."

"I'm sorry. It's painful for me to think of them as well." Erwin reached out to pat the scientist's hand. "They live on in our hearts, though. I expected to be joining them in the afterlife, but you and Levi had other plans for me."

"Mostly Levi," Hange pointed out. "When that rookie straggler brought you up on the rooftop and Levi saw that you were still breathing, I swear I thought he was going to cry. I've never seen him look like that before."

Erwin tried to picture it. He'd seen Levi emotional before. First when Isabel and Farlan perished, and then once more when Levi was in his cups, talking about his fears about living without suppressants. How difficult it must have been for him to be faced with such a terrible decision to make...and that was Erwin's fault. He was the one that bequeathed responsibility of the serum to the captain. He was the one that insisted Levi be the one to decide who to use it on and when.

"He would have let me die," mused Erwin softly. "No matter how he felt about it, Levi would have saved the boy over me, if it came to that. Armin was still so young, and regardless of how gruff Levi tends to behave, he has a soft spot for those kids."

He looked at his section commander. "And I would have approved of his decision. The young should come before those who have lived out their lives, and Armin had his entire life ahead of him still."

"For what that was worth at the time," sighed Hange. "But none of us knew that being a shifter meant a vastly shortened lifespan."

"Considering most scouts limited their lifespan the moment they enlisted in those days, I think a thirteen-year timer was a fair exchange."

Erwin got off of the bed, and he started packing up his suitcase. He hadn't had time to grab much, just a couple of changes of clothes. They'd washed them for him during his stay though, and he was now dressed in a fresh set of common clothing.

"But thanks to your efforts, Armin and Eren's lifespans are no longer on a set limit. Mine as well."

Hange nodded. "Thank goodness. So Erwin, will you think about what I've said?"

He was already thinking of it, actually. He didn't believe Levi would be receptive to the suggestion that they do away with their original arrangement and become a real couple. Levi was too practical for that, and after all, he'd never been in a relationship in his life. It might spook him if Erwin proposed a steady relationship, and they hadn't even been on a date.

"I think both the captain and I aren't suited to commitment outside of our careers," Erwin said carefully. "Though I see the advantage to your suggestion. Let's just put a pin in it, shall we?"

"Suit yourself." Hange got up as well. "I'll go and sign your release papers while you get your things together. You might want to use some of that replacement spritz they gave you to mask your scent. I imagine you'll have a gaggle of omegas following you through town if you don't."

Erwin sniffed at his arm self-consciously. He'd bathed again before getting dressed, but apparently the pheromones didn't wash away with mere soap and water. "I'll take your advice. Thank you, Hange."

* * *

Levi got word that Erwin had been released, and he met him just outside the clinic doors when the blond came out. Erwin smiled at him in greeting, looking scruffy and tired. Levi hadn't seen him look this haggard in a good while.

"Look what the cat dragged in," commented Levi, eyeing his tall companion up and down. "You look like shit, chief."

"Straight to the point, as always," chuckled Erwin. He rubbed his whiskered chin. "I never packed a razor, though in my condition I might have cut my face off if I'd tried to shave."

"That bad, was it?" there was some sympathy in Levi's tone.

"I would rather cut my arm off again," joked Erwin.

"Maybe next time will be easier," suggested Levi, remembering all too well Erwin's heroic actions to rescue Eren Jaeger. He wasn't sure he could have done as the commander did and saw his own arm off to free himself from a titan's jaws. How Erwin managed to keep going for as long as he did before pain and loss of blood rendered him unconscious was anyone's guess. "This was the first rut you've had in years, right?"

"Yes. They suggested this rut was so intense because of that, but I suppose we'll find out the truth of that the next time it happens." He sighed and rubbed his shoulder as if it pained him. "I tried to break down the door at one point, apparently. I was out of my head by the end of the first night."

"Shit, they didn't tell me that." Levi again regarded the alpha with sympathy. "You didn't dislocate it, did you?"

"No, It's just bruised. They gave me some medicinal salve to put on it to help with swelling." Erwin's sapphire gaze met Levi's, and then it swept over him as if inspecting him. "You don't look like you've had much sleep, yourself."

"You know I'm an insomniac." Levi shrugged it off. "I was worried about you, too."

Erwin smiled in that dazzling way of his. "You were?"

Damn, how could the man look so sexy and so boyish at once? Levi resisted the urge to sniff at Erwin's throat. "Well, yeah. When you never showed up at dinner after that seminar, I stopped by your quarters and found the place in a shambles. It looked almost like you'd had a struggle with someone, and all kinds of shit went through my head."

"Like what?" Erwin started to walk with Levi, heading for the stairs leading down to the next floor.

"I dunno. I thought maybe you'd been kidnapped, or someone ransacked your chambers trying to get confidential documents. I wasn't sure what the hell to think until I ran into Hange in the hallway and she told me they'd taken you to quarantine."

"Ah, well I'm sorry for making you worry." Erwin was still smiling.

"No you're not," accused Levi. "You're enjoying it, you creep."

Erwin shrugged, not denying it. "Thank you for bringing by my bolo tie, by the way."

"I just used that as an excuse. I was hoping to see you for a minute, at least. They wouldn't let me in unless...uh..." he trailed off, flushing.

"Unless?" prompted Erwin. They took the first flight of stairs together.

Levi sighed. He didn't really want to tell Erwin that it was his idea for them to send someone to have sex with him. It wasn't his habit to hide things from his commander though. "Unless I was coming there to get you off. That was the only way they were gonna let an omega type in that room with you."

Erwin seemed to ponder this quietly. He glanced sidelong at the shorter man as they took the next flight of stairs down. "I see. They did try to send someone for that purpose."

"Yeah, I know," confessed Levi. "Hange and me set that up."

"You?" Erwin's expression betrayed some surprise. "That's...unexpected."

"No kidding. I don't know what made me think you'd go for it. I just thought in your condition it would be better for you to fuck someone and get it out of your system. Don't think I enjoyed giving the nod for it, though."

Erwin was thoughtful. "You were only thinking of my best interests."

"But you turned him down, didn't you?"

Erwin nodded. "I did. It didn't feel right to have relations with a stranger. I'm not that sort of man, anymore." He looked as though he wanted to say something else, but he changed his mind.

"You pissed off at me for doing that?" pressed Levi, surprisingly anxious. He didn't want things to get weird between them again.

"No, of course not." Erwin smiled benignly at him. "I could never be angry with you for trying to help me, Levi. It was thoughtful of you. Strange, but thoughtful."

Levi relaxed. He bit his lip when they made it to the floor with the officers' quarters, and he hesitated as they neared Erwin's door. He looked up at his companion when Erwin unlocked the door to open it up.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you in peace. You could probably use some rest. I cleaned up your chambers while you were gone. If you're hungry, I'll send some food up for you."

Erwin set his luggage down inside the doorway. He bent over to speak in Levi's ear, and despite his earlier use of the masking spray, Levi could smell the alpha scent on him. "I'm a lucky man to have such a devoted friend. Thank you, Levi."

For a couple of seconds Levi thought the blond was going to kiss him. His lids grew heavy with anticipation, and his mouth parted. The alpha stared at him, and it was difficult to guess what was on his mind. Erwin pulled back again, leaving the omega with a hollow feeling of disappointment in his gut. Then Erwin spoke again, and Levi's heart picked up a rapid tempo.

"Would you like to join me later tonight, after dinner?"

Levi swallowed. He'd been trying to think of how to ask for that very thing, but he was feeling pathetically shy about it. Now Erwin was offering what Levi was too chickenshit to ask for, and it made the captain feel a little bad.

"You just spent the last three days in rut, but you're offering to take care of me? I should be the one offering it to you, big guy."

"My condition has faded. There's no need for you to feel like you'd be imposing on me. So, how about it? We haven't had the opportunity to continue your lessons, and I don't want to wait until you're in heat and risk you being unable to relieve yourself."

It made perfect logical sense, and Erwin said it as if it was just business. Levi tried to adopt his tone, but he couldn't seem to stop the damnable blush from rising in his cheeks. "If you feel up for it, sure. I'll come up after dinner."

"It's settled, then. I'll get tidied up and I'll see you then."

* * *

He was nervous. Erwin had taken an inordinate amount of care with his appearance before dinner, making sure he was clean-shaven and his hair was styled in its usual, immaculate way. He'd had to force himself not to stare at Levi while they dined downstairs, sure that if the captain met his eyes he would give something away. This wasn't a date. This was just a business arrangement. He kept reminding himself of that, even as he checked his reflection in the standing mirror in the corner of his sleeping quarters. Erwin straightened his bolo tie and smoothed out his shirt.

It sure as hell felt like he was preparing for a romantic date. He glanced over at his table, where he'd lit a candle, placed a bowl of fruit and set out some tea. Recalling the last time he'd offered wine to Levi, he'd chosen to go with the tea instead.

"Dear God, it looks like I'm trying to seduce him."

And it certainly did. The atmosphere was the perfect kind of setup for such endeavors. The candle light, the fresh fruit...if he'd poured wine it would have been exactly the sort of mood he'd have been going for if he intended to romance someone. He hoped it wasn't as obvious to Levi as it felt to him. Erwin hadn't deliberately intended to set it up like this, but that's what it looked like when he thought about it.

The knock on his door startled the commander out of his pensive thoughts. He almost went to blow out the scented candle, but then Levi would probably wonder why it was smoking when he came in. He was better off just letting the captain in and trying to play it casual.

"Come in," he called.

The door creaked open, and Levi stepped in. The smaller man had changed his clothes before coming, and Erwin couldn't help but admire the way the loose, pale green shirt looked on him. The top buttons were undone, and the black slacks the captain wore complimented the shirt nicely. Surely Levi hadn't chosen the ensemble with the intention of looking so appealing, but deliberate or not, he cut a dashing figure. Levi stopped and likewise looked Erwin up and down, a hint of admiration showing in his hooded eyes. He closed and locked the door behind him, and he took a deep breath as he held Erwin's gaze.

"I'm not too early, am I?"

"Not at all," assured Erwin. He gestured politely at the table. "Have a seat. The tea is freshly brewed, if you want a cup."

"Thanks, but I'm not thirsty." That look came over Levi's face; the expression he always wore when preparing for a battle. He deliberately started flicking open the buttons of his shirt, and he crossed the room slowly. "Let's dispense with the small talk and get started right away, shall we? I've been throbbing in my pants all day long, and you look hot."

His words shook Erwin up inside. "Have you had some wine?"

Levi shook his head. "I'm not touching the stuff again for a while. I'm just not a fan of beating around the bush, and we both know what I came here for."

"You are absolutely the most unpredictable man I've ever met," said Erwin softly, unable to tear his eyes off the omega. He was sure Levi wasn't deliberately trying to give him a strip tease, but as the captain parted the material and continued his slow advance, that was exactly the impression Erwin was getting. The flush in Levi's cheeks was the only thing that contradicted his seductive approach, hinting that he wasn't quite as confident as he pretended to be.

"Levi, slow down," urged the commander, already swelling in his pants. "We don't have to rush straight into it."

"Why not?" Levi shrugged out of his shirt, revealing his tight-muscled upper body. He dropped his shirt on the armchair near the desk. "We didn't arrange this to chit-chat, right? What's with the hesitation?"

"I just wasn't expecting to start right away," explained Erwin. He swallowed as his mouth started to water. "We don't need to treat it like you're a hooker meeting me at some seedy hotel."

"Actually, I believe _you_ would be the hooker in this scenario," corrected Levi dryly. He undid his belt, and he stopped before Erwin to gaze up at him. "Unless you'd rather teach me how to get you off tonight, instead."

Oh, that was a tempting offer. After the last few days, Erwin could have happily agreed to show Levi how to suck him off. He could just imagine those lips around his cock, and the mere thought of it made him swell so hard he grunted in discomfort. He was going to pop a button if this kept up.

"Well?" whispered Levi. "What'll it be, chief?"

Erwin's mind went blank. Here he was worrying about Levi getting the idea he was trying to seduce him, and the captain was doing a damned fine job of turning the tables. Erwin was the one getting seduced here, and Levi probably wasn't even trying.

"Finish undressing," Erwin heard himself say, "and get in bed."

His voice was husky and low. It was the sort of voice he used when he was looking to make love to someone, but Erwin couldn't help himself. Levi had him turned on, and the omega's scent was getting stronger. Erwin was glad that he'd had a rut recently, because if he hadn't, this encounter surely would have risked setting one off. He wasn't prepared for how strongly he was reacting to Levi's actions. He was usually much more in control of himself than this, and Erwin wondered if perhaps it _was_ a little too soon after his release to try this.

_~I really hope this doesn't somehow make my rut come back. I don't know if I can stop myself if it does.~_

And the last thing he wanted was for Levi to leave with a sore ass and broken trust in him.

Levi undid his pants with his back to Erwin, and when he bent over to push them down, he presented the alpha with a perfect view of his firm, tight little ass. Erwin groaned under his breath before he could stop himself, and Levi looked back at him when he heard it.

"Something wrong?"

Erwin was staring at the sight of the omega's balls, visible from behind in Levi's half-bent position. "No. Everything is perfect."

_~In fact, I've never seen a more perfect vision than you. Damn it, why do I torture myself this way? Hange was right, there's definitely more to this than comradery; at least on my end.~_

"You're staring so hard," Levi observed. He stood up, twisted his body and looked down his backside. "What, do I have a bruise on my ass or something?"

"No." Erwin swallowed. "You've just...I've never seen you this exposed before."

"Oh." Levi's flush deepened. "Shit, I didn't think of that. You aren't disgusted, are you?"

"What in the mother of all hell would make you think that?" blurted Erwin, eyes widening. "That would be like being disgusted at the sunrise or an ocean view."

He hadn't meant to say that. He'd just compared Levi to a beautiful view, and the way the captain lifted one eyebrow at him, he got the same impression. Levi turned away, and he cupped his hand over his groin as he climbed into the bed, trying to mask it from view.

"Very funny, Smith. You don't have to brown-nose that hard."

"I wasn't brown-nosing," replied Erwin, again speaking from a place of passion rather than common sense. "I was being sincere. You're beautiful."

Levi paused with the sheets partway over him, and he blinked at the alpha. "Beautiful?"

Erwin lowered his gaze. "Can't I appreciate the sight of someone put together nicely without it becoming a debate?"

"I've just never had anyone call me that before." Levi bit his lip as Erwin looked at him again. "Are you trying to demonstrate how you seduce people, or is this just habit for you?"

Thinking quickly, Erwin picked the second excuse. "Let's just call it habit. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I tend to compliment people in situations like this, especially...when they're..."

_~So fucking stunning I could cry.~_

"Naked?" guessed Levi with a smirk. "I get it. Well, get over here. My dick hurts."

Even now, the captain's candor put Erwin off-guard. Maybe that was the whole point. Levi's face and nose was stained pink. He really did have the cutest little nose. Erwin wanted to kiss the tip of it. He also wanted to kiss the tip of something else, but one thing at a time.

"All right then."

Erwin approached the bed, and he was feeling unaccountably nervous. How quickly the tide had turned. Levi had been so uncertain and wary the first time they did this, but now it seemed he was the one in control. As soon as Erwin's weight sank down on the bed, however, Levi's demeanor changed. That subtly vulnerable expression came over the omega's face again, and Erwin detected a faint tremor in his small body. His earlier actions had been bravado. Levi was as nervous as Erwin.

"Try to relax," encouraged Erwin, gaining confidence in the face of Levi's uncertainty. Perhaps Levi wasn't his omega, but it was still Erwin's responsibility as the alpha to make him feel safe and protected. He'd never say that out loud to the spirited little man, though. Levi would probably kick the shit out of him for being presumptuous enough to think he needed protection. If anything, Levi was usually the one protecting Erwin.

Still, this fact didn't change the biological tenets of alpha and omega dynamics. It was engrained in Erwin to protect his love interests, and the way this scenario had come to be couldn't shake that instinct loose.

He looked down at his companion's lap, and he saw how prominent the sheets were tented. Levi really was in a state, and Erwin could fully empathize with him. The pressure on Erwin's own crotch was quite uncomfortable, but he was there to focus on Levi.

Lie back," urged the blond.

Levi adjusted the pillows, and he relaxed against them, watching Erwin attentively. His chest moved faster with his anticipatory breaths, and he gathered up the sheets in his hands.

"You aren't relaxing," Erwin pointed out with a smirk. "You aren't at the clinic getting a checkup, and you're perfectly safe."

"I know." Levi seemed to force himself to relax. "Habit."

Erwin reached out to stroke the captain's raven hair. It was so soft and shiny. He'd often wondered what Levi washed it with to make it gleam like that. "Just remember, all you need to do is say the word if you want me to stop. You don't have to put on a show or prove anything to me."

"Maybe I'm trying to prove something to myself," mused Levi, "but I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Heat. He felt it building within him as Erwin Smith introduced him to yet more pleasures of the flesh. Levi was in danger of becoming addicted to this, yet he didn't put a stop to it. A moan broke free as Erwin treated him to the sensation of having his nipples sucked on. Levi hadn't expected the man to use his mouth like that, and every tug of his lips and flick of his tongue made a jolt race through his spine. Levi pumped his hips restlessly, grinding himself against the bigger man's abdomen. Situated between Levi's thighs.

He couldn't help it. He couldn't control his own body. It was like Erwin had complete dominion over him, and no matter how he tried, he couldn't find his composure again. He even started calling the commander's name, though he wasn't consciously aware of it at first.

"Say it again," breathed Erwin against the omega's tight, pink nipple. He looked up at Levi's face from his position, and he circled the bud with the tip of his tongue. "I want to hear my name on your lips again."

Levi clenched his jaw, embarrassed over the lapse. He needed to retain some dignity. He needed to get a hold of himself before he lost every shred of self-respect he had left. He had to...

Erwin took his nipple between his lips again and gave it another suck. Levi's toes curled, he bucked beneath the blond and he moaned his name like a slut. He could feel Erwin's hardness pressing against his leg beneath the commander's trousers. He itched to touch it. It was too far away, though. He couldn't reach it from here, and Erwin kept getting further and further away.

"W-what are you...doing?" gasped Levi as the alpha slid further down his body.

"Just relax," came the low response.

Erwin kissed Levi's stomach, traced his belly button with his tongue. It made him shiver, and the man's fingers teased both of Levi's saliva-wet nipples. Another cry escaped the omega, and he gasped as his companion lifted up enough to yank the sheets down, exposing him entirely. The alpha's big hands pushed Levi's pale thigh apart. Levi raised his head off the pillow to look down at Erwin, confused and excited at once. Panting softly, he stared as Erwin gripped his swollen cock at the base and lowered his mouth to it.

_~Is he gonna kiss it?~_

The thought gave him a thrill, even as it made him uncertain. He knew people liked to suck each other off, but he'd always thought that was an unsanitary practice. On top of that, he was damp between the buttocks. He was already producing copious amounts of slick, and his body craved something he'd never thought he would want. Erwin's breath was hot on the flushed, glistening tip of his arousal.

"Tell me what you want, Captain."

Levi fought a whimper. "Seriously? You're down there like that and you just want me to blurt it out? Shouldn't be hard for you to figure it out on your own."

"Sometimes a man needs to hear it from the lips of who he's with," informed the alpha. "So tell me what you want."

Levi licked his lips, and his blush returned full-force. He was so fucking horny that pride seemed like a foolish thing to cling to. All of his frustration could be erased in a few heavenly moments if he would just say what Erwin wanted to hear.

"Suck on it," growled Levi. "I want your mouth on me."

Erwin smiled. "Good boy," he purred, and then his lips were around Levi's glans.

He flicked his tongue against the slit, and Levi jerked helplessly. God, it was better than he expected. Slick, wet and warm, the commander's mouth took him deeper. Erwin's cheeks hollowed out as Levi watched, and he hummed in his throat, watching the captain with smoky eyes. He started moving his head, his tightly sealed lips moving up and down the length of the shaft. His tongue curled against the underside of Levi's cock, cradling it while his blond head bobbed up and down.

"Oh," gasped Levi, his mind going blank. He couldn't pull his thoughts together. They scattered like leaves in the wind, driven out by the wet pleasure of his first blow job. He had no armor against such sensation. Erwin's hand released its hold on his shaft, and the alpha began to fondle Levi's nipples again.

It was too much. Levi struggled to hold back his cries; even going so far as to bite the back of his hand. His muffled groans came out anyway, and Erwin started sucking him off faster and harder. The blond seemed to really enjoy doing this to him. He was going at it like the omega's cock was the tastiest treat he'd ever put in his mouth. Levi started to swear, breaking into a sweat. His brows pinched and he rolled his hips desperately.

"Erwin...Erwin!"

Levi hardly noticed his own breathy calls or the sloppy noises his companion was making. Erwin stopped teasing his right nipple, and his hand slid down Levi's body and under his bent, spread leg. Levi half sat up with shock when he felt the commander's fingers petting the virgin entrance to his ass. He tensed and started to ask what he thought he was doing, but then one big finger slipped inside of him with ease.

"Gurk!" Levi's surprised grunt seemed to be completely lost on his commander. Deeper the finger delved, filling him up. It pulled back out, only to slide in again. It wiggled against his prostate and Levi dropped back to the pillow, eyes wide with shock. It did it again, and a sound Levi had never heard from himself erupted from his throat.

God, it was good. He wanted more. Panting hard and fast, Levi slid his fingers through his busy companion's hair. Erwin kept pumping inside of him, wrecking the last remaining shred of Levi's restraint. The omega tossed his head and gasped encouragement to his companion, now glistening all over with sweat. His pelvis felt like it was tightening, his body grew hotter by the second.

"Erwin," he cried again. He still needed more. The fullness of the man's finger inside of him wasn't enough. "Erwin...fuck! Put it in. P-put it in now..."

Erwin paused in sucking him off to utter a low, breathless inquiry. "Levi?"

"Your dick," the captain practically sobbed. He needed to feel it, needed to have that bad boy ramming deep into his body. "Want it...inside me."

"Oh, Levi."

Erwin's voice sounded sincerely pained. Levi looked down at him again, blinking away sudden tears of frustration. Why the fuck he was crying at a time like this, he couldn't say. He'd wanted plenty of things badly in life, but he'd never wanted anything as badly as he wanted this right now. The commander's handsome face was sparkling in the lamp light with a fine sheen of sweat, and the blue of his eyes was so intense that they were practically scalding on Levi.

"Hurry up," pleaded the omega, shamelessly eager for it now. He felt so hot. Maybe they should open a window. That would require Erwin leaving him though, and he couldn't have that. Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin's torso to keep him from getting away.

"Levi, think for a moment," urged the blond. His voice was rough with lust. He looked like he wanted to devour the omega. "If we do this, there may be no turning back. Your scent right now is very powerful, and I...damn it, I think we did this too soon after I got out of quarantine."

"I don't care," gasped Levi. Erwin's scent was strong too, and in the back of his mind, Levi thought he was taking a dangerous risk. This was what he'd been wanting to avoid. He'd come to terms with the realization that he would probably end up having sex some day soon, though he hadn't expected it to happen tonight.

"You may not care right now, but I do." Erwin started to try and get up, but Levi wouldn't allow it. "I'm serious, Levi. Please, don't tempt me. I'm weaker against your charms than I thought."

"Don't you dare fucking stop," warned Levi. He squirmed, trying to get Erwin's finger moving inside of him again. "You got me worked up, and I want it all now."

"I'm afraid I'll give you more than what you're asking for," confessed Erwin. He swallowed visibly, and he started slowly thrusting his finger again. "Let me finish you off, love. It's going to be okay."

"N-no...want you...inside of me. Please, Erwin...can't stand it!"

"God help me," gasped Erwin, and then he was on top of the omega. His mouth sought out Levi's, covering it. He pulled his finger out of Levi's clenching ass, and he started fumbling with his pants.

Levi reached down to help him, and he snapped the button off of the trousers in his haste. He started rubbing his face against the side of Erwin's neck, intoxicated by the smell coming from him. Erwin returned the action, and the omega was vaguely aware of what they were doing. They were scent-marking each other. That was one of the things he wasn't supposed to do. He felt like he had an inferno raging inside of him.

"Think...I'm going into heat," panted Levi uncertainly. He then looked down and saw Erwin's erection for the first time, and he stared. "Holy shit."

"Still want it?" husked Erwin. A muscle twitched on the blond's squared jaw. He was obviously holding back with everything he had.

"Yeah." Levi met his eyes, and he reached down to touch that big, straining cock. He spread his thighs further, operating on instinct alone. Erwin's length pulsed in his hand, thick and warm. The alpha grunted as Levi gave it an experimental stroke, doing it the way Erwin had shown him. "You want it?"

"More than I can express," assured Erwin.

He kissed Levi again, his tongue invading the omega's mouth. Levi had always thought tongue-kissing was a gross practice until now. The mingling of saliva wasn't as unpleasant as he'd thought. If anything, it was erotic. Levi slid his tongue against Erwin's, his nostrils flaring as he breathed in more of his alpha scent. Erwin shifted on top of him, and Levi felt him butting against his entrance. Erwin broke the kiss and pulled back, gazing down at him intensely.

"We have to...take it slow," advised Erwin. "You're ready for me, but you're going to be tight. Just take a deep breath and keep your eyes on me."

Levi put his arms around the blond's neck. He trusted him implicitly. The only thing that had changed about that lately was that now, he trusted him with his body as well as his life. There was a little surge of fear when Erwin started pushing in and Levi stretched around him. It hurt, and Levi grit his teeth.

"So big," he moaned, trembling.

Erwin guided the omega to pull his legs up and back, angling him for easier penetration. He was forced to hunch his back due to their size difference, and his chest hovered over the smaller man's face.

"Nice and easy," purred Erwin. "Don't try to rush it. You'll adjust, you just have to breathe through it 'till then."

"Nnnh...hah...Christ, blondie...oohh!"

The pushing stopped. Erwin's expression softened, and the blue eyes were concerned on Levi. "I'll stop."

Levi shook his head. It was too damned late to stop. His body demanded more. Every fiber of his being cried out to be joined with his commander. "No. Keep going, you fucker."

Erwin chuckled painfully. "It isn't exactly sweet nothings, but I'll take it."

* * *

Erwin's observation about Levi's sensual instincts proved to be more spot-on than he expected. It was rough at first, and he kissed away the tears from the corner of Levi's eyes when he was fully inside of him. He held himself steady until the moans of pain softened and changed in tenor. When Levi looked up at him again and nodded, the alpha started to move. Levi's breath caught, his fingers digging into Erwin's back. The tightness around Erwin eased to a less intense level. Levi was opening up for him, shaping around his cock.

The heat Levi was giving off became more intense, and Erwin's body was heating up as well. He felt that urgency coming back, and he knew he was in trouble. He definitely should not have done this so soon. He should have given it a couple more days before scheduling another session with his captain, but it was too late to go back now. He couldn't have stopped at this point if he tried.

Again, Erwin thought his companion was beautiful. The expressions of wonder and pleasure that flitted over Levi's face were exceptionally rewarding. His moans and grunts spurred the alpha on, and he kept thrusting at a slow, steady pace. Before long it intensified. Levi had begun to move with him, rolling his pelvis and running his hands over his body. The omega tugged at the buttons of Erwin's shirt with his teeth, pulling two of them off before using his hands to unbutton the rest of them.

"Oh...oh...hah...so good," moaned Levi, yanking Erwin's shirt open.

He hadn't expected Levi to be this expressive in bed. Erwin was in love with it. He'd finally brought out a side of the captain that was his alone to savor. Nobody else would see Levi like this. Not while Erwin was alive, anyhow. As he took him, Erwin felt something changing between them. at first he didn't understand what it was, as this was the first time he'd ever experienced it. He could feel Levi in his head, sense his pleasure and desperation.

They were pair-bonding, and the knowledge sat better with Erwin than he expected. Levi was becoming his omega, and he was becoming Levi's alpha. They were going to be mates.

"You're...the only one," declared the commander. "The only one...I'd ever give this to."

He didn't even know what he was saying. It just felt like he had to declare his devotion to the man, and Erwin could see that Levi was aware of what was happening too. The half-panicked look in the omega's gray eyes was proof of that.

"I'll give you everything of myself," promised Erwin. "My heart is yours, understand?"

Huffing with each thrust, Levi nodded. "Thought you...gave your heart to humanity though."

"Humanity no longer has need of it." Erwin kissed him. "My mate, however..."

"Ah, shit," gasped Levi. He brushed Erwin's mussed bangs out of his eyes. "We fucked up, didn't we?"

"Maybe." Erwin wasn't willing to see it that way. Not with this man, who had come to be his most trusted soldier and dearest friend. "Or maybe...we've just done as fate demanded. It could be...the best choice we've ever made. Do you...feel it, Levi?"

"Yeah." Levi bit his lip on a whimper. "I feel it."

Erwin adjusted the angle of his thrusts, and the omega yelped. Erwin might have thought it was a yelp of pain, but he could sense differently. He kept going, groaning Levi's name as he pounded at his prostate with impunity. The omega's voice started getting hoarse from his vocalizations. He let Erwin know in no uncertain terms that he was enjoying his lovemaking, even if the bond growing between him didn't assure him of that already.

"Unh...I've gotta...gotta..."

Levi didn't seem to have the words to describe what he wanted, so he demonstrated it with actions. He bucked Erwin off of him, rolled over on top of the surprised blond and straddled his hips. Levi gripped Erwin's cock and sat down on it, his eyes blazing down at him. Now understanding that he wanted more control over the encounter, Erwin cupped Levi's hips to guide him.

"Not too rough," warned the alpha. "You'll hurt yourself. Slow down a bit, Levi."

Levi took a shaken breath and nodded. He eased up a little, begging Erwin with his eyes to help him satisfy his craving. Erwin was having his own trouble controlling himself. Every instinct told him to pin Levi beneath him again and start fucking him cross-eyed. It was better to let the omega set the pace now, though. Once they satisfied the initial demands of their cycles, they should both be able to calm down enough to try more positions.

"Coming," announced Levi when Erwin started jerking him off. "Hah...yes...oh, fuck yes!"

Erwin smiled. There it was; that expression he'd been picturing every day since the first night he stroked Levi off. Nothing else existed right now for him except Levi. When he felt the omega clenching around him, he let go himself and joined him in orgasm. Erwin sat up and embraced his captain...now his omega. He crushed his mouth against Levi's groaning into it as he spent himself inside of him. Levi kissed him back and stroked his hair, his breath catching in uneven hitches.

They stayed like that for a while, and Erwin rocked the smaller man in his lap, knotting inside of him. Levi clung to him and moaned, driving into another climax by the sensation of being locked together. He didn't even question it, which suggested he must have done more reading up on alpha and omega mating.

When the knot shrank and Erwin was back to his normal state, Levi pulled back to stair at him. The omega's dark hair was plastered to his sweaty forehead, and Erwin combed it back with his fingers.

"It wasn't a mistake," whispered Erwin sincerely, reading the doubt in those heavy-lidded eyes. "Things like this don't happen by accident. I'm sure of it."

Levi nodded. "I trust your judgment. I'm still horny."

Erwin glanced down to see that Levi's cock was already erect again. That wasn't surprising, given how relentless heats and ruts could be. He was getting hard again inside of Levi as well. "Then we'll just have to take care of each other, won't we?"

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter Recap:
> 
> Hange: "Okay, you primitives. This thing is called a telephone. You put it to your ear like so, dial the number you want and talk to the person on the other end. It's really simple!"
> 
> Erwin: "Like hell it is."
> 
> Levi: "Where's Erwin? Where is that sexy, ambiguous bastard? I'm eating as slow as I can but he's not showing up for dinner. Anyone seen him?"
> 
> Hange: "Oh, he's in rut, so we wrestled him into the clinic for quarantine. You should go and screw him...er...see him."
> 
> Levi: "Yeah, I should go fuck him. I mean, someone should fuck him. Not me. Hire someone else to do it."
> 
> Hange: "Really? Damn, I was hoping you'd take the hint and do it yourself. You boys would be cute tog—"
> 
> Levi: "No."
> 
> Erwin: "Who came up with the idea to hire someone to bone me?"
> 
> Hange: "What, you didn't want to be boned? Or just not by this guy? Oh, hey, I know someone else that could take care of that. Maybe you and Levi should just become hubbys so that the next time this happens, you'll already have someone available that you like."
> 
> Erwin: "Hange..."
> 
> Hange: "What? You like him, he likes you. It's perfect!"
> 
> Erwin: "Tell me, why is it you're always the matchmaker in these stories?"
> 
> Hange: "I don't know. I guess the author just thinks it's cute. I'm having fun with it anyway."
> 
> Levi: "About the boning idea: that was me."
> 
> Erwin: "Wait, you came up with the idea? I thought it was all Hange."
> 
> Levi: "Nah, she wanted me to do it. Look, I was just worried about you, okay? Just wanted you to get better, even if someone else had to do the honors."
> 
> Erwin: "I think I'm in love."
> 
> Levi: *shows up and starts undressing* "Okay, let's cut to the chase and get naked together."
> 
> Erwin: "Let me revise that: I know I'm in love."
> 
> Levi: "Just remember, we're friends and I'm here for you to help me get off. We aren't having sex."
> 
> Erwin: "Got it."
> 
> Levi: "Never mind, let's have sex."
> 
> Erwin: "I'm so on board with that."


	5. Chapter 5

He was fucked every which way someone could be fucked, and that wasn't just a metaphor. For two days after the first, Levi stayed in Erwin's quarters with him. They only took breaks to wash the sweat from their bodies using a hip bath Erwin had brought up. Levi had basically hidden under the covers while Erwin collected the requested item from a young cadet. The commander had tried to be discreet about it, deliberately picking out a beta to do his bidding and keeping the door closed at all other times. The young man brought them drinking water and food as well.

All in all, Levi thought they'd hidden their activities fairly well, but he had no way of knowing how many people might have passed by Erwin's door and heard the two of them going at it. He tried not to think about it as he and his alpha recovered from their fuck festival. He was sore and exhausted, yet pleasantly satisfied. He lay with Erwin on the commander's large bed, sprawled on top of the bigger man. Neither of them had spoken at length about what happened. Maybe they were both trying to avoid talking about it, because doing so meant facing reality again and trying to figure out how to deal with this new development.

The silence couldn't last forever, though. Erwin was the first to break it. Stroking Levi's hair, his deep voice woke the omega from his doze.

"How do you think we should approach this, Levi? Sooner or later people are going to figure it out."

Levi sighed. He turned his head to rest his chin on Erwin's broad chest, gazing back at him from underneath his bangs. "I dunno. I've never been with anyone before. Is it really anyone else's business what you and I do together?"

"Considering we're both in positions of authority in this regiment, yes. We have to consider what the higher-ups might say about this as well."

Levi pushed up, frowning down at the blond. "You think they'd give us shit about it?"

"They might give _me_ some shit. I'm your superior, after all. As such, I imagine there could be some repercussions. It depends on how I spin it, and if we try to hide it then it's going to look like we have something to be guilty about."

"Hmm." Levi hadn't thought of that angle. Hell, he hadn't thought much of anything since this started, his mind had been too fogged with lust. He didn't want Erwin to get in trouble because of him. There were clear cut rules against sexual harassment in the military, but fraternization got a bit fuzzy. In general there was no rule against two soldiers getting involved with each other, but with the power imbalance between a commanding officer and a subordinate, there might be an investigation to ensure it was all consensual. They might also have concerns about a conflict of interest.

"So we don't hide it, then," Levi decided. "We go to our superiors and let them know right away. I'll answer any questions they have and you do the same. One thing's for damned sure; they can't keep us apart. Not legally. We're mated now."

Erwin smiled softly. He traced Levi's face with his fingertips. "Yes, we're a mated pair. Why does saying that make me feel so ridiculously giddy?"

"Because you're a sap." Levi gave a little smile of his own. "So much for your plan to be a bachelor your whole life, eh? I screwed that up good."

"I have no regrets," assured Erwin. "If I had known it would be you, I would have had a different attitude about entering a commitment with someone."

Levi poked him in the chest. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"No, I'm not just saying that." The alpha cupped Levi's chin and urged his mouth to his for a kiss. "If someone had told me that I would one day be in a pair-bond with the little thug I coerced into the scouts, I wouldn't have believed them. Even when you began to trust me, I thought we would never be more than comrades. I never entertained the thought."

"Why not?" Levi wasn't sure why he was asking the question. He himself hadn't pictured being Erwin's lover or mate. Then again, he hadn't pictured being _anyone's_ lover or mate. He had a good reason for pissing thoughts like that away, but Erwin had full use of his sexuality. "You never thought of me that way until recently?"

"That isn't the case," admitted Erwin softly. "I've thought of you more times than you can imagine, but I never allowed myself to dwell on such thoughts or act on them. I believed it wasn't meant to be, and I'm not in the habit of kidding myself for an unobtainable dream."

"Unobtainable, huh?" Levi smirked. He crawled up a little, and he nibbled Erwin's ear. "Guess I proved you wrong."

"I guess you did," sighed the blond. "Mm, behave yourself, hummingbird. I've got nothing left in me and can't perform if you get me worked up again."

"I've still got something left," promised Levi mischievously. "Although my ass is sore as hell. We need to change this bedding, too."

Erwin squirmed a little, grimacing with agreement. He'd chivalrously coaxed Levi to lie on top of him so that the omega wouldn't have to rest in the wet spot, but it couldn't be pleasant for him. "Then let's take care of that first. We can rest until lunch, have a real bath and decide where to go from there. I've heard my phone going off a few times next door, so I imagine our superiors have been trying to get in touch with me."

"Yeah, and someone knocked on the door earlier while you were passed out," recalled Levi. Thank fuck the door had been locked. He'd kept his mouth shut and stayed still until whomever it was gave up and went away. Someone was bound to try and get in sooner or later, if they stayed holed up in there all day.

"I'll deal with it," assured Erwin. "We should spray this whole room down after we've changed the bedding, too. The only question is how you want to proceed with this."

"As soon as we've cleaned up and eaten," suggested Levi. "We should tell the brass first, answer their questions and then figure out what to do from there. I'm sure four-eyes...er...shitty-glasses is gonna eat this up when she finds out. She's been trying to push us together."

Erwin huffed with amusement. "Then it hasn't been just me she's hounded?"

"Nah, she's been throwing not-so-subtle hints my way, too. She must be more perceptive than we are, because she saw this happening before me."

"We have to give her credit." Erwin stretched, and he gave Levi's naked bottom a pat. "Well, we'd best get this bed changed so we can get a real nap in. We're going to need our rest to face the higher-ups."

"Damn, I'm not looking forward to that." Levi grunted, and he got off of Erwin. "Your linens are in the closet over there, right?"

"Yes. Levi, let me do that. You should just relax."

"Hey, I helped mess up the bed, so I'll help with this. You strip it and I'll get the fresh linens."

Erwin smiled at him, shrugged and sat up. Levi noticed the crusty film coating Erwin's lower back when the commander turned around to start doing his task. Levi winced, and rather than going straight for the linens he went to the wash bucket. Erwin gasped as the captain came up behind him and, without warning, started wiping off his back with the wet washcloth.

"That's cold," protested Erwin.

"Hold still, idiot. You've got our spunk all over you."

"Can't that wait for a little while?" Erwin half-turned to look at the smaller man.

"You expect me to see you walking around covered in our cum without wiping some of it off?" snapped Levi. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I beg your pardon." Erwin coughed into his hand. "Carry on."

Levi thoroughly wiped Erwin down. Perhaps he went a little bit overboard, but he kept finding more spots that needed wiping. Who wouldn't enjoy bathing someone like Erwin, anyway?

"We're going to have to use separate bathrooms," predicted Levi when he finally forced himself to stop. "If I get in the bath with you, I'm going to end up making out instead of getting clean."

"I see the wisdom in that." Erwin rubbed at the stubble that had grown on his jaw during their time locked up in his quarters. "I need to be able to concentrate enough to shave, as well."

* * *

Levi was cornered by Hange after coming out of the bathroom from his bath. He suppressed a groan as the scientist grinned hugely at him. She'd been waiting in the hallway, apparently with the intention of ambushing him.

"Well, look who finally came out for some air," said Hange. She chewed a hangnail off one finger and spit it out, much to his disgust. "You've been a busy little bee, haven't you? I was starting to wonder if I was ever going to see you again."

"How much do I have to pay you to get you to shut up and go away?"

"Oh, don't be embarrassed." Hange cackled with glee. "It's a bit late for that, darling. I wondered why Erwin wasn't answering his phone or his door, and then what should I hear but Levi Ackerman's voice crying out Erwin Smith's name. Tasty."

"You are a fucking pervert, you know that?" Levi shot a quick look around, and he grabbed Hange by the arm to tug her into one of the sitting rooms near the bathroom. He lowered his voice. "How much have you been yapping about this, anyway?"

"I haven't talked to anyone else about it, cross my heart! I've been close to bursting over it though, so when I spotted you heading this way, I decided to follow and wait. I _have_ to talk to someone about it before I explode, and who better but one of the subjects of interest?"

"Please don't approach Erwin the way you did me," sighed Levi. "He's got enough to worry about. We haven't even had the chance to figure out how to handle this beyond going to the brass."

Hange blinked. "You're...going to the brass with this first?"

"Yeah, why not? We want them to hear it from us as soon as possible. Leaves less room for assumptions."

Hange sucked on her teeth. "That's all well and good, but I did mention the noise you two have been making behind that door for the past two and a half days. I'm surely not the only person who's heard it, although I can't say how many people figured out one of those voices belonged to you."

Levi sighed. "Great. In other words, our superiors might already know."

Hange shrugged. "Possibly. Do you two have a game plan concerning what you're going to say?"

"There's not much _to_ say," reasoned Levi. "I'm just going to tell the truth."

"Uh-huh." Hange leaned back against the wall and she crossed her arms over her chest. "And what's that?"

Levi's thoughts careened around in his head. What, indeed? That he was taking jerk-off lessons from his commander because he didn't know how to rub one out himself? That Erwin was sucking him off and they just decided to take it to the next level? That he himself had begged the man to fuck him, knowing full-well it could result in an investigation?

"I don't know. I'm not even completely sure how it happened, myself."

"Well then, you need some help. Why don't you tell _me_ what happened, bit by bit, and I'll help you come up with an abridged version."

"You just want the dirt," he accused. "Pervert."

"That too, but they're going to want 'the dirt' as well, grumpy. If you can't talk to me about it, what makes you think you can talk to them?"

"I...shit, you've got a point." Levi combed his fingers through his still-damp hair. "All right, I'll buy your logic. Don't get too excited, okay?"

Hange nodded in agreement, her glasses shifting on her nose.

Levi took a deep breath. "You know I was impotent until they took me off the suppressants, right?"

Again, Hange nodded.

"Well, that's not the case anymore. Problem is I didn't know how to spank the monkey, so—"

"Bwah-ha, ha!"

Levi glared at her. "Are you going to keep your trap shut and listen?"

"I'm sorry." Hange cleared her throat. "It was the wording. Go on, Levi."

"Anyway, I knew Erwin had experience. He's the only guy I felt comfortable talking to about it, so I went to him and asked for some pointers. Erwin offered to show me how to do it—"

"Wait, wait," gasped Hange, her good eye going wide. "You mean in person? One on one? How did he...were you both sitting there with it out?"

Levi flushed. This was more than he'd wanted to say. "No, he did it for me. That's how this started. He showed me how to do it by doing it for me, and then after he got back from quarantine we had another appointment—"

"A masturbation appointment? Damn, I've been doing things all wrong. That sounds a lot better than my way."

Levi raised a brow, and Hange went silent again and gestured for him to continue. "So long story short, on the night of Erwin's release from quarantine we met up again. Things got more intense than either of us anticipated. We ended up fucking, and while we were doing that I went into heat. Erwin went back into rut and now we're pair-bonded."

Hange's jaw dropped.

"Well?" pressed Levi. "What's your idea on how to spin that into a suitable description?"

"Just give me a moment to absorb this," she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Did you just say you and Erwin are pair-bonded? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. We scent-marked and everything. I've got him in my head now. I could find him with my eyes closed if I wanted to."

"Wow." Hange looked amazed. "I knew there was something between the two of you and thought if you just had a little nudge you'd hook up. This is much, much more than I expected! So you—who came to me worrying about getting bonded with someone—deliberately chose to scent-mark with a man you were having sex with."

"I wouldn't say it was a deliberate choice," corrected Levi, frowning. "It didn't feel like I _had_ a choice. It was like something primal inside of me was directing everything I did. I don't know if it was because I was going into heat, or if it was because it was Erwin or if I just didn't know myself as well as I thought I did. In any case it's done."

"Then you have nothing to worry about!"

Levi cocked his head. "Why do you say that?"

"Because the brass isn't going to forbid a pair-bonded couple from fraternizing, no matter what your ranks are."

"But they're still going to question why we would do that to begin with," reminded the captain. "Erwin and I have been serving together for years without anything happening between us."

"Yes, that's true." Hange smiled. "But remember, for all of those years you had no sex drive. This all happened after they outlawed suppressants. If Erwin is willing to admit to them that he'd always been interested in you but was too much of a gentleman to act on it, and you tell them that you started seeing him differently when your libido woke back up, there's your alibi. Tell them that, and tell them that you went into heat while discussing military matters with him. There's no need to tell them any more than that. They'll figure the rest out themselves."

Levi thought on it, and he felt relief. "I've got to hand it to you, shitty-glasses, that sounds a lot better than what I was going to say to them."

It was hard to tell with one eye hidden behind a patch, but it seemed to Levi that Hange winked at him. "And what were you going to say? You and Erwin wanked off together, ended up having sex and now you're mated?"

Levi shrugged. "That's the gist of it."

"I thought so. Do you feel a little better now?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. I'd better find Erwin and relay this to him. Uh, thanks, Hange."

She grinned. "Don't mention it. I'm just glad I could help. I'd hate to see you two penalized or forced to stay apart just when you've found each other." She sighed, and she lowered her gaze. "There was once someone I would have liked to spend my life with. I want you and Erwin to have what I lost."

Guessing she was referring to her old assistant Moblit, Levi gave her an awkward, comforting pat on the arm. She used to drive the man to drink with her shenanigans, but Moblit was loyal to her, and he loved her. Anyone could see that. It sucked that he'd been taken from them like so many of their other comrades. Levi didn't know if their love was unrequited or if they were ever intimate, but he didn't feel comfortable asking her for those details.

* * *

Erwin was interviewed first. He and Levi had gone over everything they planned to say, and while the blond was outwardly calm and composed as he took his seat in the board room, inwardly he was nervous as hell. He didn't think he would get a court martial for this, because he was approaching them first and Levi would be testifying to his consent. It wasn't a case of a soldier lodging a formal sexual harassment complaint. Still, Erwin could potentially lose his rank as commander of the Survey Corps. He could be forced to resign and give leadership over to Hange, then get demoted to Section Commander.

That was only half of Erwin's concern, though. If things went really bad, he and Levi might both be dismissed from service. It wasn't likely to happen, but with times being so peaceful the brass might decide it was time for them to retire and live as civilians, probably in the hopes that they would produce children together to bolster the population.

"All present?" called Zackly when everyone took their seats. "Then let us begin. Commander Smith, you requested this interview because you have what you described as news pertinent to your position as leader of the Scouts. Would you care to enlighten us?"

Erwin stood tall and disciplined on the podium. All commanding officers were present, including his old friend Nile, Pixis and even Shadis. "Yes, Supreme Commander. Thank you for accepting my request. I won't take up too much of your time. The matter I wished to put before the brass is this: I'm now pair-bonded with Captain Levi Ackerman."

There were soft gasps and murmurs, and Zackly frowned as he banged his gavel for quiet.

"How did this happen, Commander Smith?" Zackly asked in a puzzled tone. "I understand that you and Captain Levi have been working closely together for some time, but this is highly unexpected."

"Yes sir, I'm sure it is," agreed Erwin politely. "It wasn't exactly planned. Those who have seen us interacting with each other would be right to say there wasn't a romantic connection, but recent events have changed that."

"And which events might those be, son?" Pixis asked curiously.

"The outlawing of suppressants and the mandatory discontinuation of their use," answered the blond readily. "To put it simply, I never made advances on Levi simply out of respect for him. He was counted amongst those in the omega population that had no fleshly desires, to put it politely. Once he went off of his suppressants, that changed. He made it known to me that my affections for him were mutual. We acted according to our hearts, and the bond is true. The captain and I both felt it was best to bring it before you ourselves, so that there are no misunderstandings."

There was some more ruckus, and Zackly banged his gavel again. When it quieted down, he met Erwin's eyes. "Where do you think this puts your priorities in the matter of the chain of command, Smith?"

"In the same place they always were, sir. I remain loyal to humanity, and I'll continue to serve for as long as you'll have me. I'm sure the captain shares my sentiment. We are, as we ever were, pledged to protect the people of this land. That won't change."

"Are you sure about that?" pressed Zackly. "If you're called to fight again, if the peace we've been enjoying were to be threatened and you were asked to lay down not only your life, but the life of your mate, could you still do it?"

"Yes sir."

Apparently satisfied with his answer, the supreme commander nodded. "Very well. Bring Ackerman in here. I want to hear his account of this as well. Commander Smith, please step down from the podium and have a seat.

Erwin did as he was instructed, and he stood next to Nile as the doors opened to admit Levi. The captain strode to the podium without hesitation, looking neither to the right or to the left. Once he stood on the podium, Levi's gaze briefly met Erwin's and he gave a tiny nod.

"Captain Levi, your commander has explained the situation to us already, but we would hear your version of it," explained Zackly. "According to Commander Erwin, you developed feelings for him after ceasing the use of suppressants. Is this true?"

"That's true," agreed Levi.

"And Erwin states that he already harbored feelings for you before, yet never acted on them."

Levi shrugged. "That's what he told me, yeah."

Zackly nodded. "So tell us why you decided to take such a drastic step, without so much of a courtship. Did it occur to either of you that committing so completely to each other might compromise your ability to perform your duties?"

Erwin's jaw tensed slightly. This was a slightly different line of questioning than what he'd been asked. Maybe it was just a method to ascertain the truth, but it seemed like Zackly was putting more responsibility for this on Levi than on Erwin.

_~Because he's an omega. Levi's right; they do get treated differently.~_

Looking around, Erwin could see suspicion on many faces. Pixis seemed to be the only one attending that was neutral. The rest were regarding Levi like he was guilty of something. Guilty of what, though? Did they think Levi seduced Erwin? Manipulated him? Did they think alphas were completely powerless against the charms of omegas, the way some people believed men were victims to women's appeal?

Levi started to speak, distracting Erwin from his troubled thoughts. "Erwin and I didn't exactly plan this. We had just started to admit our feelings for each other. I went into heat. He went into rut. We both acted on it with mutual consent, and what's done is done."

"You don't believe there's a chance that your relationship could interfere with your work?" asked Zackly.

"It never has before." Levi glanced over at his alpha. "Erwin and I have always put aside personal feelings to get the job done. We've sacrificed men and women to the cause, and we've buried more friends than I can count. One day we might have to bury each other, and if that's the case, we're prepared to do it."

Erwin smiled and nodded. He'd been a little worried that Levi might lose his temper and mouth off, but he was holding his composure well. He wasn't even being inappropriate, stating only the facts without going into crass details.

Nile spoke up next, and Erwin nearly groaned at what he had to say. "It's a known fact that the pair-bond between alphas and omegas is almost supernatural. Omegas are prone to following their alpha's directives and—"

"I _already_ follow Erwin's directives," interrupted Levi. "Think that's going to change now?"

"No, but it might compromise your personal judgment," insisted Nile. "Every soldier questions their orders once in a while. If you can't even do that now, then it poses a risk."

"Have I had any marks on my record yet?" demanded Levi, "and you're a beta. How would you know what goes through an omega's head? You're going by pure conjecture, assuming I've got no will of my own just because I'm in a pair-bond. I'm no sheep; I never have been. I follow Erwin Smith's orders because I trust and respect him. No more, no less. How we conduct our personal relationship isn't anyone's business."

Erwin shot a smug glance at Nile, who evidently couldn't come up with a rebuttal for that. Levi sure told _him_ off, and amazingly, he hadn't used any profanity while doing it. Erwin was so proud of him at that moment that he felt a pang in his heart.

_~I love you.~_

Levi gave a little start, and he looked across the room at Erwin. Their eyes met, and Levi tilted his head. It was as if he'd heard the blond's thoughts. Perhaps he had. The bond was still new to both of them, and they were still learning how deeply it went.

 _"Really?"_ mouthed Levi.

Heart pounding, the alpha realized it was too late to take it back. Somehow Levi had heard it as clearly as if he'd spoken it into his ear. Erwin nodded, and though he was shaken, he didn't try to deny it.

 _"Yes,"_ he mouthed back.

Levi made that little "tch" sound he usually reserved to express annoyance, but the tiniest little smile briefly curved his lips.

"I'm going to rule that there be no repercussions over this development for now," Zackly announced, ignorant of the communication happening between the mated pair. "Until Commander Smith and Captain Ackerman demonstrate incompetence that can be pinned on their relationship without a doubt, I see no reason to pursue disciplinary measures. After all, our monarchy is encouraging citizens to couple up and reproduce, and we are in a time of peace. We're adjourned."

Erwin breathed easier, and he waited for other commanding officers around him to file out before joining Levi to speak with Zackly. He saluted the premiere. "Sir, thank you for your time, and for making this a swift meeting."

"That's all right, Commander. I think it was rather un-necessary personally, but you were right to report to us. It could have been done much more quietly, you know."

Erwin nodded once. "I had considered coming straight to you, but I thought it best that all my fellow commanders be present. This way it's out in the open, and there are no questions concerning our relationship or the legitimacy of it."

"Well, I don't know about that," mused Zackly. "Some might say we have no proof that you two are truly a bonded pair. That's the insubstantial, however. Traditionally, proof of commitment comes from a wedding certificate."

"Are you suggesting we get married?" Erwin glanced at Levi, who looked faintly annoyed.

"Considering that you're alpha and beta types, that would be tedious. I realize that marriage is the beta way, and you fellows do things differently. Just be aware that you will be held responsible if this relationship compromises the ability to do your duty as sworn."

"Of course, sir." Erwin took Levi by the arm, eager to get out of this place and back to work. "Have a pleasant day."

* * *

It wasn't until after they left the board room that Erwin noticed Levi's slight limp. He winced when it caught his attention, and he leaned over to speak softly into the omega's ear. "You should have a soak and relax for the day."

"I'm fine," insisted Levi. "I already soaked when I had my bath. I just need to walk it out."

"Levi, this isn't the sort of soreness you can just walk off," reasoned Erwin. "If anything, you should be taking it easy."

"Tch." Levi stopped, and he looked up at his taller companion with a dry expression on his face. "Then what should I do, try sitting it off? Yeah, that'll fix it."

Erwin chuckled. "I meant you should lie down until it feels better. Apply warm and cold compression to it. Maybe I could get a salve for you from the clinic that could help. I'm sure given their focus on taking care of omegas right now, they would have something for...tenderness."

"I can drop by there and get something myself," stated Levi stubbornly. "That's kind of personal and I'm not ready for you to start fetching ass cream for me. That's more of a three month's later kind of thing."

Erwin smothered another chuckle. "Too soon, eh? Well, I insist that you do something for the discomfort and take it easy today, Levi."

"I will. I don't plan on training or hitting the gym. You gave me enough of a workout over the past couple of days, I think."

Erwin gave a start when the captain leered at him. "Good to see you're feeling more comfortable with that aspect of yourself."

"After spending most of my time flat on my back with my legs in the air, I'm not feeling so shy." Levi shrugged.

"I see." The blunt reminder of their recent activities made Erwin flush a bit. Apparently he at least still retained some modesty. "Levi, back in that meeting, did I imagine it or did we share an unusual moment?"

Levi scratched the back of his neck, and he nodded. "Yeah. I could have sworn I heard you whisper something to me..." he looked at the taller man sidelong, his expression uncertain. "I wondered if I just imagined it too, but then our eyes locked and I asked you if you were serious."

"Yes. That's ho I remember it as well." Erwin softened his voice, and he leaned closer to Levi again, steeling himself to say what he needed to say. Words that he'd never spoken to a lover before...not even Marie. "And yes, I did mean it. I love you."

Erwin was again favored with one of those tiny, sweet smiles. They seemed to be coming from Levi more commonly these days, and the thought that he was the reason for them bolstered both his ego and his devotion to the man. His words also had the added effect of making Levi blush. Erwin wanted to embrace him tightly, lift him off his feet. He was fast becoming love's fool with this omega, and he was surprisingly okay with that.

"Oi, what's that look for?" Levi whispered uncomfortably, averting his gaze. "We're in the middle of the hallway, Erwin. Don't push it just because we've announced our relationship to the brass doesn't mean you get to jump my bones in public."

Erwin smiled. "You misunderstand. I was just imagining hugging you."

"Oh? Why? I didn't say anything."

"You smiled at me." Erwin dared to reach out and caress his lover's face. "You have no idea how sweet those little smiles are, Levi. All the more precious because they're so rare."

Levi's blush deepened. "Glad you like them so much. I didn't realize I was even smiling."

Erwin took his hand away from the smaller man's face, sensing he was on the verge of taking it too far, he refrained from acting on his impulses further. "It can be our little secret."

"Nobody would believe you if you told them anyway," hypothesized Levi. "I think the brats may have seen me smile once in the whole time they've served under us."

"So that smile is basically just for me." Erwin patted the smaller man on the shoulder.

"If it makes you feel good to think that, sure."

Erwin sighed. Levi was hard to get affection from even now, but he knew how to show his devotion in other ways.

* * *

As much as Levi would have liked to spend the night with Erwin again, he thought they should take a break from each other. It wasn't a question of wanting to be with him; it was a question of prudence. He knew that if he slept in the commander's bed again, they'd end up having sex. His ass simply couldn't take anymore right now, and he admitted to himself that even if they tried to exclude intercourse and just messed around, he'd end up begging the man for his cock. His body craved it now, just as he feared would happen when his omega urges started manifesting.

It wasn't as bad as he'd been anticipating, actually. It was just a matter of willpower—a thing which Levi possessed in abundance. It would take time for him to master his urges and be able to be around his alpha without his wants overpowering his common sense.

Sex was so much more than Levi expected, as well. It wasn't just a pair of bodies tangling together and getting sweaty and gross. Yes, it could be a messy affair, but also...beautiful. Levi wasn't the sort of man to easily find beauty in things. His life had been a struggle from the beginning. He grew up in a dark and ugly place, cut off from the sunlight and fresh air. He'd seen more death than most people could even imagine. For Levi, beauty had always been fleeting and rare.

But now he had beauty in his life. He could rest for a while at last and for once, he actually had some joy in his life.

"Fuck," mumbled the captain, putting aside his stylus with a sigh. "I'm getting soft already."

But he wondered, was it weakness? He was used to hardship and struggle. Not having that as the norm felt odd to him. There was one way he could be sure to keep his edge, but it would have to wait for him to recover from his time with Erwin. If he tried to gear up and train right now, he knew he would regret it.

Predictably, there was a knock at his office door. Levi could smell his mate's scent immediately, so there was no need for him to ask who it was. "Come in."

Erwin opened the door and stepped into the room. "How is it going?"

He closed the door behind him, and he approached Levi's desk. Bending over, he planted a kiss on the crown of the omega's head. "Have you had the chance to pick up something for your aches?"

Levi nodded, ridiculously warmed by the blond's show of concern. "Yeah, I stopped by the clinic before dinner. Hange gave me some kind of powder to use as a soak, and an herbal tincture to wipe myself with. Also some aspirin. I just have to sit on one ass cheek for now."

Erwin looked at the way Levi was sitting with one leg folded under him on the chair, and he nodded. "I'm sorry. I hope you know that causing you pain wasn't my intention."

"No, your intention was to fuck me senseless." Levi smirked up at him. "Mission accomplished, blondie. I'm not complaining, am I?"

Erwin squeezed his shoulders, kneading them to ease some of the tension. "You're stoic about your discomfort, as expected. Why do you think I'm checking in on you, stubborn little terror?"

"You're one to talk about being stubborn," accused Levi. "You're the guy that hacked his own arm off to escape a titan's choppers and go after Eren. You're the guy that insisted on joining the expedition that almost got you killed, despite my attempts to make your thick skull see reason."

"And you're the one that refused to let me go when it was my time," reminded Erwin softly. "I think it's safe to say that we both have our share of stubbornness, my friend."

"Heh. Fair enough." Levi sprinkled some sand on the report he'd just filled out to help dry the ink. He then closed his eyes and bowed his head, groaning with pleasure as his commander continued to massage his shoulders. "Mmm, you've got good, strong hands."

"Come to my chambers tonight," urged Erwin. "We can't both fit in that small bed of yours."

Levi opened his eyes again, and he stared blankly at the document he'd finished. "Not tonight."

"I won't try to initiate sex," promised the alpha. "I just want to lie with you again."

"If you don't try to initiate it, I probably will," stated Levi firmly. He turned his chair around and he looked up at the taller man seriously. "I think I'm addicted to your cock now, and I don't trust myself yet to be alone with you while I'm trying to recover."

His explanation seemed to pacify the other man. The disappointment Levi sensed from him faded, to be replaced with...satisfaction?

"What?" demanded Levi as Erwin's mouth turned up slightly at the corners. "You've got that creepy grin again. What's got you so smug?"

Erwin shrugged. "The knowledge that you desire me that much. I'm not generally a pushy or clingy man, so it's heartening to hear you admit aloud that you feel as passionately as I do."

"There you go again, being poetic." There was no bite to Levi's observation, though. He actually liked Erwin's charming way of expressing his affection, but he wasn't willing to admit it.

"Call it part of my nature." Erwin bent over to give him a swift kiss on the mouth. "How about tomorrow night? Will you come then?"

"We'll see," answered Levi evasively. Of course, by that he meant: _"Absolutely"_.

* * *

Erwin gave his omega his space as requested. He busied himself with catching up on paperwork, and when he finished enough of it to his satisfaction, he took out some physical aggression with some strength training. He felt eyes on him as he lifted the weights over his head. The improvements to the gym equipment were one thing he could get on board with. His workouts were much more efficient now. He was able to complete his usual regime in half the time these days; which left him more free time to switch up and vary his routine.

Tonight, he worked out with more vigor than usual. He was aware that he was being watched, but that didn't interfere with his concentration. He wondered at first if his observer was Levi, but he didn't sense the captain's presence nearby.

At least, not at first. As Erwin was patting the sweat off of his chest, face and shoulders with a towel, he suddenly felt Levi's presence right behind him. It came upon him so suddenly, absent one moment and there the next. Erwin turned around quickly, saw Levi approaching with his pairing blades drawn, and his mouth fell open.

"Levi..."

The omega said nothing, and all that Erwin could sense from him was cold, deadly purpose. It stunned Erwin, because he thought it was directed at him. He learned otherwise when Levi spoke.

"Duck."

Erwin dove to the floor without question, just as a bolt whistled over his head. He twisted and looked behind him at the open window near the weight benches. A hooded and cloaked figure was crouched in the sill, holding a crossbow. As Erwin absorbed this, Levi became a blur of motion. The person in the window started to try and reload. The crossbow clattered to the ground as they changed their mind, and a pistol was lifted and aimed at the charging captain instead.

Levi jumped into the air and whirled, his blades flashing like silvery rotors. Sparks were thrown and there was a clang as the captain's whirring blades deflected a bullet. Erwin got to his feet, grabbed a weighted medicine ball and chucked it at the intruder, just before Levi would have reached him. The cloaked man cried out, knocked backwards by the impact and out the window.

"Fuck," snapped Levi, and the barbed end of one of his gear wires shot out. It tore through the intruder's shoulder, impaling it. The falling attacker was caught by Levi's wire, and his strangled cry echoed in the night, and Levi skidded to a halt, planting one boot against the wall to brace himself.

"Erwin, help me pull this heavy bastard up!"

Still utterly confused by the flashfire events, Erwin hurried over to his mate and he lent his strength to Levi, grabbing hold of the wire and pulling. The would-be assassin struggled and kicked, doing himself no favors. Together, the couple reeled him up. Erwin's questions could wait for later.

* * *

They retrieved Erwin's attacker after another brief struggle, in which the man tried to stab Erwin with a dagger as soon as they got him up to the window. Levi kicked him so hard in the head for his trouble that he knocked him out, and they had to drag his dead weight through the portal. Levi immediately searched the unconscious man, relieving him of three more concealed weapons while Erwin went to summon more soldiers. The blond re-joined his omega's side while they waited for their comrades to come and take him to a holding cell.

"Levi, please explain this," requested Erwin. He put on the shirt he'd removed when he'd come for his night-time workout.

"I saw him scaling the wall." Levi was busy binding the guilty party's wrists behind his back, and he was being none too gentle. It was probably for the best that the man wasn't conscious to complain about it. Levi had pushed his grappler the rest of the way through the shoulder before releasing the catch attaching it to his gear wire.

"I was outside getting some fresh air, since the only time it's cool right now is at night. Saw this guy climbing, and when I saw which ledge he stopped on, I guessed where he was going. You've got a habit of getting your exercise at night, and evidently that's become a known habit."

Erwin didn't deny that. He preferred to get his exercise at night during this time of year, just as Levi said. He didn't tolerate heat well. That he apparently still had enemies hidden in the shadows who still wanted him dead came as no surprise to him, either. One thing still puzzled him, though.

"You were out having a walk in full uniform and ODM gear? Why is that?" He saw no need to mention Levi's sore bottom aloud; Levi would know that was his main reason for questioning it.

"Hmph. I thought I might try using my gear while the city's quiet. I didn't want to go riding all the way out into the wilderness. Anyhow, I wasn't feeling up to it and was just about to go back inside when I saw this rat." Levi kicked the unconscious man in the side for good measure, and even in his oblivious state, he groaned.

"Easy," cautioned Erwin with a squeeze of Levi's shoulder. "He can't answer our questions if you break a rib and puncture his lung. The man will need to breathe to speak, and he needs medical attention before he bleeds out."

"You need to change your habits up," came the flat response. Levi's eyes glittered like molten silver in the torchlight. "People know your routine, and unless this poor fuck just happened to be after someone else and mistook you for them, someone's responsible for sending him after you."

Erwin sighed, and he looked down at the prisoner. Jean Kirstein came running in with Connie Springer close at his heels.

"Commander, Captain! We're at your service."

Erwin nudged the unconscious man on the floor with his boot, rolling him onto his back to examine his face. "It's an alpha. I don't recognize him. Does he look familiar to any of you?"

"Kind of hard to say, sir." Connie squatted down to have a look. "His face is too messed up."

Erwin shot an ironic glance at Levi. In his vigor, the captain had crippled their ability to identify this person when he kicked him in the face. The fellow probably had a shattered cheekbone. "Maybe once he's cleaned up and treated for his injuries. For now, get him to the cellars and put him in a holding cell. See to it he gets medical treatment right away, and have the captain and I notified as soon as he's regained consciousness."

"We're on it," promised Jean. "Connie, you get the legs and I'll get the shoulders. One...two...three!"

"Ow, hold on, I don't have a good grip yet!"

The assassin's boots slipped out of Springer's hands, hitting the floor. Jean dropped his top half as a result of his hold getting yanked loose. The two boys tried again, and this time they succeeded in lifting the man. Grunting and arguing about the best way to carry him, they transported him out of the gym.

"Pair of idiots," groused Levi under his breath.

"Be kind," advised Erwin. "The man's dead weight isn't exactly easy to handle. You and I didn't have an easy time pulling him in."

"He was kicking and fighting us," reminded Levi. He sighed, and he tugged uncomfortably at his harness straps. "I've got to get used to wearing these again. My body's changed...become more sensitive. It wasn't just the soreness in my ass that changed my mind. The straps feel like they chafe me more than they used to."

Erwin stroked Levi's shoulder. "You just need to learn how to adjust them in a way that makes them the most comfortable for you. Maybe we could have them padded for you, the way female soldiers' gear is padded in places."

"That could work." Levi shrugged. "To be honest, the reason I wanted to fly here in the city instead of out in the countryside is because I want to get used to navigating around all these fucking poles and wires they've put up. I think it's important for us to know our own streets in case we ever have to defend them again."

"I think that's a wise attitude to have," approved Erwin, "although learning the best flight routes at night could be hazardous. Why not during the day when you have the light to see by?"

"Because as our skewered friend demonstrated to us earlier, attacks aren't guaranteed to happen during daylight hours. Learning to get around on our gear at night without getting tangled up like puppets in the electric and telephone wires is worth doing."

"I see your point," conceded Erwin. "You should wait until you're feeling better to try it, though."

"Yeah, I get that. I'll give it a couple of days. Maybe the real reason I got geared up is because something was telling me it would be needed."

"It was a lucky break," agreed Erwin. "Once again, I owe you my life."

"You can repay me by letting me be the one to interrogate that piece of shit they took down to the dungeon," stated Levi flatly.

* * *

-To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

"Rise and shine, shit-face."

Tepid water splashed all over the prisoner, getting up his nose and in his mouth in the process. He coughed and sputtered, roused from his stupor. Shaking his head to clear it, he opened his eyes and looked up to find two scouts glaring down at him. It was easy to recognize them. Captain Levi of Special Operations, and Hange Zoë, Section Commander and next in line to lead the Survey Corps in the event of Erwin Smith's death.

He knew he was in trouble. His mission had utterly failed. As Levi Ackerman approached with the promise of pain in his steely eyes, the prisoner braced himself.

* * *

This would have been one of the times Levi accused him of being a creep, because Erwin couldn't stop smiling as he stood outside the cell door and listened to the ruckus within. He heard the prisoner's groans of pain, heard Levi's low threats, Hange's almost casual tone of voice as she asked questions, and he knew that they would eventually get the answers he needed.

Leaning back against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, Erwin listened to every whimper, every cry and every blow rained down on his attacker. No doubt his comrades would resort to bloodier methods eventually if pummeling and threats failed to extract information from him. That sat fine with the commander; with Hange there, he could be assured that the wounds caused would get treated enough to keep the man alive. Erwin would have interrogated the man himself, but both Levi and Hange insisted on doing the grim work for him. They said it wasn't his place to dirty his hands with such things, and Levi implied that Erwin was "too pretty" to inspire enough fear. Plus, he was the intended victim and was less likely to get answers.

Not that Erwin enjoyed resorting to such brutality. He considered himself a civilized person, and his methods were generally verbal. He had a talent for manipulating people into giving things away or doing what he wanted. That was why he was such a successful leader; he could inspire people to risk their lives for a seemingly lost cause, inspire fear or convince someone to change their mind through words and his presence alone. The physical stuff was more Levi and Hange's area of expertise—though Hange had a unique way with words, herself.

Take right now, for example. Erwin could hear her calmly discussing different body parts she could easily amputate without killing the prisoner. Honestly, she was probably more terrifying to the man than Levi was.

"Do you know that you can survive with only one kidney?" Hange was saying. "We're always on the lookout for organ and flesh donations for the clinic trainees to practice on. You don't need all of your fingers and toes, either. Or teeth, for that matter! You know, I could just take one of everything you have extras of."

It went on like that for over an hour, with Levi alternating between questioning the man and hitting him, and Hange making a list of body parts she could extract for scientific research. Erwin heard the man utter some things a few time, but he couldn't make it out clearly from the other side of the door.

Finally Levi came out, dressed in his apron and scarves. There was blood staining the apron and the gloves he wore on his hands. He looked up at Erwin, and he shook his head.

"It's slow going. Whoever put him up to this must have paid a pretty penny to buy his silence. All we've got so far is confirmation that someone hired him to get rid of you. It could be anyone. Might even be someone in our own ranks, for all we know."

"I see." Erwin considered the problem. "Maybe I should have words with him myself. Sometimes offering a counter bribe is more effective than threats to loosen someone's tongue."

Levi shrugged. "If anyone can persuade him of that, it's got to be you. My knuckles are bruised and Hange had to bust out the smelling salts. I think this is all we're gonna get from him tonight."

Hange came out of the cell, and she closed the door behind her. "I've treated his injuries," she informed, pulling off her gloves. "He is one stubborn man, though. I have to wonder if someone's holding something over him to have gotten his cooperation so completely."

"Such as?" asked Erwin, finding the possibility plausible.

"Maybe he has family that's under threat. Maybe he owes someone a lot of money. I'm just hypothesizing. So far, he hasn't even given us his name."

"Of course not," sighed Erwin. "Is he coherent enough to speak with me?"

"I wouldn't count on it. That last punch Levi threw must have knocked his brain a bit loose in his head. I was afraid I wasn't going to get him to wake back up."

Levi grimaced when the commander raised a brow at him. "He pissed me off."

"Clearly." Fighting a smirk, Erwin shrugged it off. "Well, if there's nothing more to do tonight, we'll just have to wait. See to it that the prisoner is kept under strict guard, and only specified members of the Scouts are to have access to him. I want to keep this quiet for now...within our ranks only. If this was intended as a coupe from some other faction in the military, we need to keep it as quiet as possible for now."

"What I don't get is why they'd do this now," Levi said, "when everything is so calm. What would they have to gain from your death, now that the monarchy is stable and we're not at war?"

"It could simply be a revenge plot, if not because someone still sees me as a threat. The Survey Corps has endured a lot of opposition over the years, and our actions have brought down a lot of factions within the government. If it's not someone behind these walls, then we can presume the instigator or instigators are of the Marley."

"Hmm, do you think it could be because you're mated with Levi now?" Hange tapped her chin in thought. "Maybe someone in the brass wasn't thrilled over that. If that's the case, they acted pretty fast. Do you have any exes that might have gotten their knob in a twist over this?"

"Not within the military ranks," answered Erwin. "We only made the announcement today and haven't gone publicly with it otherwise, so I don't think it's likely that this was the work of a jealous ex."

"Yeah, but we don't know how many people might have figured it out while we were locked up in your quarters." Levi removed his head scarf and folded it up. "Word might have gotten out to the wrong person that you were sexing me up. Anybody could have come by the door and heard us while we in there together."

"But then wouldn't they have come after you, rather than me?" Erwin blinked over his own observation. "Son of a bitch."

"What? The guy wasn't after me. He was clearly after you and I just happened to see him and intervene."

"Yes, but if we assume that this attack _was_ staged by someone because of our relationship, then we also have to assume you're a target as well. I want you to keep your guard up, Levi. This prisoner may not be the only assassin involved in this."

Levi conceded with a nod. "All right. I'll watch my back."

* * *

Considering that Erwin had been attacked in their own headquarters, Levi changed his mind about joining the commander in his quarters that night. He picked out a sensible pair of pajamas that he felt weren't provocative, and he went to the commander's chambers after cleaning up. He knocked softly on the door after making sure nobody else was in the hallway, and it took a moment for Erwin to open it up. The blond didn't look surprised to see him. He stepped back to give Levi room, and he closed and locked the door behind him once the omega stepped quietly inside.

"I was hoping you would come, though you said you weren't going to."

Levi went behind the privacy screen to change out of his uniform and into the white pajamas he'd brought. "Well, someone tried to shoot my alpha full of holes. I changed my mind. I'd feel better being at your side where I can keep an eye on you."

Erwin smiled at him as Levi finished changing and stepped back out from behind the screen. Though the captain was wearing a modest set with a sleeveless undershirt and a pair of white pants, Erwin still looked at him hungrily.

"I could almost thank my attempted assassin, then. Would you like some water?"

Levi shook his head. "I'm trying not to drink anything too close to bedtime. Makes me have to get up and piss in the night."

"And you don't even want to let me out of your sight to do that?"

Levi shrugged. He carried his folded clothing and boots over to the armchair in the corner, and he set them down on it. "It's too fresh. Call me paranoid if you want, but I'm not willing to take chances. Once I break that jackass and can be sure he's the only one, I'll loosen up a little bit."

"It could take a while to do that." Erwin joined him on the bed as the omega sat down. "Given his condition when you finished interrogating him, he doesn't strike me as a man that will easily part with information."

"Then I'll just keep at it until I find a weakness. Everyone's got one. It's just a matter of finding it."

Erwin nodded. "As of now, my weakness is you. Try to keep that in mind, Levi. Even if this attack wasn't related to our pair-bonding, once my enemies figure out that you're mated to me, I wouldn't put it past them to try and use that against me."

"You know I can take care of myself." Levi brushed his thumbs over the blond's thick eyebrows, holding his gaze. "Don't sweat it so much. I'm not a damsel in distress."

"Of course you aren't, but neither are you invulnerable. Now that you can go into heat, you need to be careful. If at any time you feel symptoms, don't wait until it weakens you to the point of being unable to defend yourself. Come to me immediately or report in to the clinic. Just don't do your usual and try to pass it off as nothing."

Levi was only briefly irritated by the lecture, because he knew Erwin was right. He couldn't control when his body might go into another heat, and now that he was mated to an alpha, that might start happening more often. It wasn't a pleasant thought, but he had to be realistic and he knew now what a debilitating condition it could be.

"I'll do as you ask," he promised.

He laid down on the bed and scooted over to make room for the larger man. Erwin removed his nightshirt and relaxed beside him, clad only in his smallclothes. Levi eyed the commander's powerful, tawny form and his heart beat faster. No matter which way you sliced it, Erwin Smith was a hell of a catch.

The blond put his arm around Levi's waist, and he pulled him closer. Levi pressed one palm against Erwin's broad chest, feeling the steady thump of his heart beneath his hand. He looked into his eyes, just taking a moment to appreciate the crystal blue shade of them. Erwin really did have the most arresting stare Levi had ever seen. Even back when he couldn't feel sexual desire, he'd always loved those eyes.

Erwin's mouth closed in on Levi's for a kiss. The moment their lips touched, Levi was in trouble. His resolve not to have sex tonight started to weaken. Erwin slid a hand down to cup his ass, pulling him tighter against him so that their bodies were lying flush together.

"Levi, are you still sore?" murmured the alpha against the smaller man's lips.

Detecting the hopeful note in his voice, Levi damned near lied and said no. His body could adjust to it if they fucked. That was how omega bodies were designed, after all. Then Erwin brushed a finger between Levi's ass cheeks to stroke his entrance, and the omega decided he'd better not push his luck.

"Yeah. Sorry."

Erwin stopped touching the tender flesh, and he kissed him again. "It's all right. I shouldn't be so greedy. I'm happy just to have you lying with me."

Levi didn't think that was enough, though. He wanted more, and that frustrated him because he knew it was a boneheaded thing to try and do. If he overdid it and bruised his ass further, it would just take longer to heal. He was excited though, and he could feel that Erwin was in the same state. Against his better judgment, the omega reached down to cup his lover between the legs. He gave his package a bold squeeze, holding his eyes.

"We could still do other stuff, right?"

Erwin rolled Levi onto his back, immediately tugging the smaller man's shirt up and off. He tossed it blindly to the chair where the rest of Levi's clothes were, and he kissed him. "I was hoping you would say that," Erwin purred against his mouth. He started to fondle him immediately, tweaking each nipple and rubbing them.

The effect was immediate and unavoidable. Levi tingled all over from the touch, and he stroked the alpha's length through his pajama pants. He hadn't had much opportunity to experiment with Erwin's body and figure out what gave him the most pleasure; they'd been focused on coupling most of the time when they were relieving their cycles.

"Do you like this?" persisted Levi breathlessly, moving his hand a little faster.

"Mmm-hmm," agreed Erwin. He thrust his tongue into Levi's mouth and swirled it, humming with enjoyment.

Feeling more confident, Levi reached down with his other hand to cup the man's heavy balls. "How about this?"

"Hah...yes," agreed Erwin breathlessly. His pelvis shifted, and he pressed himself further into the omega's questing touch. "I'm actually very sensitive there."

"Oh, really?" Levi massaged the spot, and he kept stroking Erwin's dick with his other hand, now reaching into the pants to gain access to the shaft without a barrier. He felt dampness on the tip when he slicked his thumb over it, and Erwin gave a little shudder.

"Teach me how to suck it," suggested Levi. "Show me how to use my mouth on you, Erwin."

The blue of his eyes flared brighter as the alpha stared down at him. Erwin lifted his weight off of Levi, and he changed position so that he was lying on his back. He pulled his pants down, tugging them off to drape them over the headboard. Parting his thighs, the commander gazed up at Levi and patted the spot on the mattress between his legs.

"It may be more comfortable for you to lie between my legs while you're doing it," suggested Erwin.

Levi nodded, and he situated himself so that he was on his stomach between the blond's thighs. He stroked the right one, feeling the crisp of leg hair against his palm. He gazed up the length of Erwin's body, and he gripped the base of his sex. Remembering how Erwin had done it to him the first time he gave him head, Levi tried to copy that. He circled the tip of his companion's impressive cock with his tongue, watching him for his reactions. Erwin's jaw tensed a bit, and his shaft twitched in Levi's grip.

Guessing he could get more reactions from him if he kept paying attention to the man's balls too, Levi cupped them again. Erwin made a low sound in his throat, his eyes going heavy-lidded.

"Try not to use your teeth except in moderation," explained Erwin. "A teasing nibble now and then is fine, but you don't want them scraping against the skin while you're sucking on it."

That made perfect sense to Levi. He started slow, wary of gagging himself by accident. He wasn't likely to get the whole thing in on the first try, but his hand could take care of what he couldn't fit into his mouth. He curled his lips over his teeth to keep them cushioned, and he lowered his mouth over the top part of it. Remembering that suction was a big part of it, Levi drew on the thickness in his mouth. Erwin made another sound, and the blond started stroking his hair encouragingly.

"Good, Levi. Use your tongue, too."

Levi nodded, and he licked at the knobby flesh crowning his lover's cock. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to move his tongue, so he just treated it like he was tasting a lolly. Erwin's breath caught a bit, and he knew he was doing well enough. He made a face when he drew back and heard the sloppy noise the action produced, but Erwin didn't seem to care about that. The commander's handsome face started to gain a flush to it, and Levi kept going.

Giving a blow job required more concentration than Levi expected. He tried to take it too deep on the third pass, and he gagged a little. The sucking noise was distracting and kind of embarrassing, plus he was drooling all over Erwin's cock, and it was mingling with the man's precum and coating Levi's lips. He forgot to keep playing with his balls in his effort to suck him off right, but he remembered that after catching his breath.

"No rush," panted Erwin. He held still for Levi, letting him take it at his own pace rather than thrusting into his mouth. "You can take your time, love."

Determined to do this right, Levi tried to take his advice. It was certainly messy, and he couldn't tell whether the salty flavor was unpleasant or not. The look on Erwin's face, however, was getting him worked up. It wasn't easy to do this; especially on a cock this size. It wasn't horrible, either. The worth in this was in the reactions he was steadily getting from his partner, and when Erwin started to moan, Levi vowed not to stop until he made the man come.

"Levi...very good," enthused Erwin. His voice was getting rougher and breathier with each pass of the captain's mouth. "Suck a little harder. Yes...unh...that's it. Perfect."

In his growing excitement, Levi started bobbing his head and hand faster over the swollen flesh. He kept reminding himself to massage Erwin's sack, and Levi's groin started to ache with need. He didn't have a free hand to touch himself, and Erwin wasn't in a position to reach him. That was okay. Erwin had gotten him off without a thought for himself more than once. Levi could do the same for him.

Even when his lips, tongue and cheeks started getting tired, Levi kept going. The cadence of Erwin's breath was up to a rapid pace, and his eyes were going blank. Having seen what Erwin looked like when he was almost at his peak, Levi guessed he was getting close. He could sense his companion's growing tension, as well. He flicked his tongue against the tip, sucked a little harder and faster. Now Erwin's hips were starting to pump as his composure faded.

"Ahhh...oh, Levi. Slow down. I'm...I'm very close."

Levi didn't want to slow down. He wanted to make Erwin cry out the way the blond had done to him so many times. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared for the flood of cum that filled his mouth seconds after Erwin's warning. It went down his throat, and Levi impulsively swallowed to avoid choking. He pulled away coughing before the flow stopped, unable to take anymore of it.

"Shit," gasped Levi, wiping at his mouth.

He cast a guilty look his lover's way. He hadn't finished him before withdrawing. Erwin was stroking himself off to complete it, and he was still coming. He looked gorgeous in the throes of his orgasm, with his eyes closed and his lips parted and gasping. He finished, and he opened his eyes to look at the captain.

"Sorry," Levi said, wanting a drink of water to rinse the taste away but unwilling to add insult to injury. "I tried to swallow it, but there was too much."

Still catching his breath, it took a moment for Erwin to respond. He slowed and stopped his stroking, and he sat up to cup the back of Levi's head to draw him in for a kiss. Levi resisted, half-panicked by the thought of Erwin tasting his own cum on his lips. The blond was relentless though, and soon their tongues were dancing against one another's. Levi's groin swelled back to full mast, and he was breathless by the time Erwin released him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," husked Erwin. "I wasn't even expecting you to swallow on your first time, so that was a nice surprise."

"People don't usually do that?"

"Not everyone, no. Not at first." Erwin smiled. He got out of bed to pour a cup of water from the pitcher, which he offered to Levi. As the omega drank it down, Erwin got a handkerchief out to wipe himself off with. "As first attempts go, that was outstanding."

Levi took the compliment with quiet pride. Sucking cock wasn't something he'd ever expected to be praised for in his life, but knowing he'd pleased Erwin was gratifying to him. He finished his water, and he put the cup back on the table before getting into bed again. Erwin joined him, and before Levi could come up with something else to say, the blond was kissing him again. Levi found himself pinned down by the alpha's hard body, his potent scent enveloping him.

"And now," murmured Erwin, "I would like to return the favor."

"Wait," gasped Levi. The man had already squirmed down and pushed Levi's pale thighs apart. Erwin then pushed Levi's knees up and back, exposing him lewdly. His mouth didn't even go to where Levi was expecting it, and he yelped shamefully when he felt the man's tongue licking between his buttocks.

"Oi, w-what are you...ah!"

Erwin flipped him over onto his stomach, grabbed Levi's hips and hoisted them up. Now with his ass in the air and his eyes wide with bewilderment, Levi couldn't even react because this was something he never would have imagined being done to him. He wanted to yell out for Erwin to stop because it was dirty, but then he experienced the sensation of that warm, wet muscle pushing into him. It felt so strange and amazing at the same time that all he could do was stare at the wall and make choked sounds of confusion.

It didn't hurt. It felt really, really good. It soothed the tenderness in that area, even as it pleasured him. Levi gasped and moaned, his vision blurring as the—as far as he was concerned—inappropriate contact went on. A big hand closed around his dick and started to stroke it, providing more sensation and stealing all coherency from him.

Now Levi had another example of Erwin's silver tongue to ponder over. He kept panting protests, even as he wriggled and lifted his ass for more. Erwin's tongue started thrusting inside of him, shaking the foundations of what Levi thought was acceptable and what wasn't. On and on it went, until the omega was weak and shaking from the pleasure of it. Levi's toes started to curl, and he cried out his alpha's name. He spilled himself in Erwin's attentive hand, and he was dripping with slick from the vulgar attentions.

Levi bowed his head, barely able to keep from collapsing. Erwin wiped him off, eased him onto his side and kissed his temple as Levi stared blankly at him. With a little smile, the blond devil got up to dispose of the handkerchief and pour himself a glass of water.

"I'm sorry for taking you by surprise," Erwin said. He didn't sound or look sorry at all. He looked smugly pleased with himself. "You enjoyed it though, didn't you?"

Still sucking in breath and trying to pull his thoughts together, Levi could find no words...save one.

"Fuck."

Erwin put the cup back, and he lay down on his side next to the omega. He cupped Levi's chin, and he stared into his eyes searchingly. "I've been wanting to do that to you since this all first started."

"Could have...warned me."

"But then would you have let me?" Erwin ran his hand down Levi's back, and he gave his rump a gentle squeeze. "Given how fastidious you are and your sexual reservations, I doubt I could have convinced you with words. Did it help with the soreness?"

Levi went still, mentally examining himself. Reeling over the encounter, he hadn't noticed until Erwin said something. The soreness in his nethers _was_ improved. "What, does your spit have some kind of healing properties?"

Erwin chuckled. "In a manner of speaking. What I did is a common way for alphas to care for their omegas after vigorous sex, or just to bring them pleasure or prepare them. So tell me, Levi: would you allow me to do that for you again sometime?"

"I...shit, I don't know." Levi shifted a little, still tingling down there. "Maybe if you warn me, next time. I wasn't really ready for that. Made me feel funny, like I couldn't move or do anything. It was almost like being in heat again."

"I've heard it can have a paralyzing effect on some omegas." Now Erwin looked faintly guilty. "I assumed you were just in shock. Sometimes that kind of treatment can induce a mini-heat."

Levi's eyes widened. "You were trying to make me go back into heat?"

"No, of course not," Erwin hastily corrected. "I was trying to pleasure you, nothing more. I just meant that it isn't unusual for some omegas to react that way. I've heard others describe the same thing."

"Oh. Well, you didn't give me much of a chance to try and adjust to it or react to it, creep. Next time you tell me you want to do that, and you get my permission. I thought something was wrong with me."

Erwin caressed Levi's back, and he nodded. "I'll ask first, next time. I erred in judgment."

Levi heaved a sigh, and he relaxed as Erwin embraced him. It wasn't like the man was used to asking permission from him for anything, but a line had to be drawn somewhere. He was _still_ tingling from it, and his body felt so relaxed despite his umbrage. He closed his eyes as Erwin extinguished the lamp, and Levi found it uncommonly easy to fall into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

The next day found Erwin interrogating the prisoner himself. He took his usual approach to it, relying on calm reason, charisma and his own intuition. The man looked worse for the wear from his prior encounter with Levi and Hange, but he was alert and stoic.

"Now, let's begin with a name," suggested the commander as he sat down on the other side of the cell bars. "You don't look familiar to me. I assume we'd never met before last night."

"I've seen you before," answered the prisoner. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and Erwin could see now that it was a dark brown in color. His left eye was swollen shut, but his right eye was hazel in color. "I've seen you plenty of times, Commander. Riding up in the front of your platoon looking all grand and fancy while you lead folks to their deaths."

"Then you're familiar with my work," stated Erwin dryly. "Although it's been some time since I've lead any expeditions. I think that's a rather outdated description of me."

"You'd still be doing it if there were any titans left on this island."

"Perhaps. A name. You know who I am, but I have no idea who you are. Care to enlighten me?"

"Walter," stated the prisoner. He smirked.

"Walter," repeated Erwin flatly. "Obviously a fake name. All right, moving on then; you have some impressive combat skills. I assume you've had formal training?"

The man shrugged. "Maybe."

There was no 'maybe' about it. Erwin could recognize military training when he saw it. The question was where did this man get it, and from whom? He hadn't been using ODM gear. He'd scaled the wall using climbing equipment. Erwin wondered if he could be from the underground. His manner of speaking reminded him a little of Levi's. He could also be from Marley, sent there by someone covertly to take Erwin out.

He didn't let himself get frustrated by the lack of answers he was getting. Erwin relaxed in his chair, and he checked off a couple of things on the list he held in his hand. "You've never been enlisted in our military, I take it. If you had been, you might have had access to certain equipment."

"Or I don't need it."

Erwin looked up from the pad he was writing on. "Considering you were attempting to murder someone adept at both standard combat and maneuver gear, I find it hard to believe you wouldn't have used such gear yourself, if you had the opportunity. So tell me, are you from the Underground? Are you even a citizen of this island?"

The man didn't answer. Erwin hadn't really expected him to, so he moved on to the next question. "How much were you expecting to line your pockets with my demise, friend? It must have been a handsome sum, whoever offered it to you. Or were your actions more personal in nature? You mentioned my leading soldiers to their deaths. Were you hoping to avenge someone? A relative or friend that died under my command, perhaps?"

"I don't have any relatives, but other people do."

Erwin's expression remained neutral. "People with money, I take it."

"I'm sure plenty of folks with money wouldn't weep to see you dead. You and that little abomination you set on me last night."

It wasn't hard to figure out who he meant. "Captain Levi, you mean. Why would you call him an abomination?" Erwin tilted his head to one side, considering the man's words. Terms like that were usually applied to people like Eren Jaeger, behind the walls. As far as Erwin could recall, Levi had been called many things by many people, but never an abomination. Not by any Paradis citizens, anyway.

"Sometimes the monsters aren't the ones that turn into titans," muttered the prisoner.

"I see. Thank you for your cooperation."

Erwin got up to leave, ignoring the puzzled look he was given by the man. He knocked on the door to be let out, and he went straight to find Levi.

* * *

"He's from Marley."

Levi had been pulled aside from training a new batch of recruits. He and Erwin went into the commander's office, and he now watched his lover uncertainly.

"Is that what he told you?"

Erwin shook his head. "Not in so many words, but something he said gave it away. He referenced you while I was questioning him, and he called you an abomination."

Levi's brows pinched. "So what? I've been called worse than that. How does that tell you where he's from?"

"Because if you remember, we found information after vanquishing the Marley...information about your family bloodline and why you have such unique abilities. If what we learned is to be believed, then the Ackermans were a by-product of the titan experimentation. Your family was to be another weapon for them to use."

"According to sketchy information that might as well be mythology," Levi pointed out. "We never found definitive proof of any of that, and Ackermans can't use the titan formula, so how was that supposed to work?"

"I suspect the intention was to use your family against the titans, originally. If that's the case the Ackermans may have arrived on Paradis as infiltrators awaiting orders. Then the king used his coordinate to tamper with everyone's memories, and when it didn't work on certain families, that was when the slaughter began. Your ancestors were a threat to the monarchy, and perhaps the Marley thought you were all wiped out until recently. In any case, you, Mikasa and anyone else from your lineage are believed to be some form of enhanced human beings by the Marley, whether it's true or not. Perhaps all of us alpha and omega types were results of experiments, who can say?"

Levi paced the room. "Are you sure about this? I mean where the guy's from."

"Almost positive," answered the blond. "It was the only thing he gave away, and he gave me further confirmation with his reaction when I responded to his remark. He'd erred, and he knew it."

"Okay, say he slipped up like you say and he's really from Marley." Levi stopped pacing, and he approached the taller man. "What does that tell us? We can't do shit with that information, because we still don't have a motivation for it, still don't know his name and have no clue who put him up to this. It could be anyone from there. Just because we rounded up all their military leaders doesn't mean there aren't resistance groups we haven't uncovered yet. Doesn't even mean we captured all of the original aggressors. Hell, we can't even be sure how many people on this island are actually Marley spies."

"That's true enough, but now we have somewhere to start from. Frankly, I would prefer it being a Marley plot over the other possibilities we visited."

"Tch. Yeah. Guess it's better than finding out your own people are trying to get you. So what is it you want to do, chief? Send me and Hange in there again to try and persuade him some more?"

"This man isn't going to be easily broken. Not through violence, anyway." Erwin lowered his gaze in thought. "He isn't quite as clever as he thinks he is, though. He has a common failing of man, and that's his pride. If he believes we've got nothing on him, then he could conceivably lead us right to his contact."

"How is he going to do that when he's locked up in...oh." Levi sighed, and his temples throbbed. "You want to set the bastard loose, don't you?"

"Call it a staged jailbreak," explained Erwin. "He has to believe he escaped, and the timing has to be right. If it happens too quickly, he might suspect it was deliberate. If we stop questioning him and a sudden opportunity arises, it will be too obvious. We'll continue as we have for a few days. Maybe we'll get something out of him before we need to resort to this idea, or maybe not. If not, then letting him break free may be our only shot at getting to the bottom of this."

"All right, but what if he doesn't lead us to jack shit? If someone's expecting him to come back with confirmation that he did the job, he might not be so quick to do it. If he's so dead-set on keeping information from us, then he's got something big to lose. He's not going to want to return home empty-handed."

"I realize that." Erwin folded his hands behind his back calmly.

Levi shook his head, guessing where this was going. "You want to let him take another shot at you."

"Yes, and he has to succeed."

"You're batshit. Goddamn it, Erwin, I'm not letting you get yourself killed after everything—"

"Shh, Levi." Erwin took his hands out from behind his back, and he cupped the omega's face in his palms. "I have no intention of dying. My plan is this: we make him _think_ he's successful. Like the jail break, it will be staged. Once he's convinced that he's killed me, he should try to make it to his contact. We have him followed by the stealthiest people we have at our disposal—likely you and Mikasa—and then we arrest all involved parties."

"Just how the hell do you plan to fake your own death convincingly enough for him to be satisfied, if we go through with this lunacy?"

"I'm sure Hange can help me come up with something." Erwin stroked Levi's hair, and then he dropped his arms to the sides. "She's a specialist at alchemy and medicine. Surely she can come up with some concoction to make me appear dead for long enough to convince him."

Levi gritted his teeth. "But he's got to be the one to stab, shoot, strangle or do whatever to you. If he manages that then you really _will_ be dead, to hell with Hange's potions."

"There are options," insisted Erwin. "This man has already shown that he prefers to do his killing from a distance, isn't that so?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then he should avoid doing it close up unless he has no other choice. All he has to see is me falling from whatever weapon he uses against me. It's a bit of a gamble, but if I'm lying there unmoving and bleeding, he'll probably check to see if I'm still breathing or have a heartbeat. If he finds none, then his mission is accomplished and he'll be on his way."

"Or he'll slit your throat for good measure," Levi pointed out. "And how do you plan to fake a bullet or arrow wound anyway, assuming he goes for it?"

"He'll probably aim for vitals, most likely the heart."

Levi waited, and when Erwin didn't specify further, he tossed his hands up. "Yeah, and?"

"And we have methods now to keep my real blood inside of me," obliged the alpha.

Levi had to admit, he was now as intrigued as he was wary.

* * *

"I still don't like it," said Levi for perhaps the seventh time since Erwin came up with the plan. He was again spending the night with Erwin after a busy day for them both.

"I know you don't." Erwin finished removing his gear harness, and he hung it up on a hook on the wall. He sat down to take his boots off next. "I wouldn't like it either, if our positions were reversed. It may be our only recourse though, so I need you to keep trusting me and help me with this."

Levi sighed, and he pulled his shirt off. Going to the window, he looked out over the city through the barred window. He pushed the glass open to let in the night breeze, and Erwin came up behind him as the small man propped his arms on the sill and leaned forward to get some fresh air.

"You know that I would never be careless," murmured Erwin. He placed a kiss on the back of Levi's neck at the nape. The shorter portion of the captain's undercut style tickled Erwin's nose. "I've often been accused of being reckless with my plans, but not careless. We won't set this idea into motion until we've got it solid and tight. Perhaps by then, we won't even need to do this. Something could change in the time it takes to arrange everything."

Levi nodded absently. He reached into his pants pocket, and he pulled out a bottle of pills. Opening them up, he took one out and put it onto his tongue, and then he picked up the cup of tea he'd brought up with him to wash the pill down.

"Contraceptives?" guessed Erwin. He breathed in Levi's scent, hovering over him and embracing him from behind.

"Yeah. I'm not even sure if I need them anymore. I still have to set up an appointment to get that checked, but too much shit's been going on for me to get the chance."

"Better to be safe." Erwin bent over more to kiss the side of his mate's throat. Levi's skin was so smooth and fragrant, but Erwin doubted most other people could detect the same scent he did.

Levi turned around in the blond's arms, and he looked up at him. "I want you to do me tonight."

"Romantic as always." Erwin smiled at him teasingly. "You aren't still too sore?"

Levi shook his head. "No, I had another soak this morning, and that stuff Hange gave me to put on it helped, too. I think it's okay now."

Erwin bent over again to speak into the smaller man's ear. "Then can I put my mouth on you again tonight, the way I did last night?"

Levi hesitated, blushing. "If...If I say yes, will you stop if I tell you to?"

"Of course," vowed Erwin. "But only if you mean it. You have a tendency to protest even when you don't want me to stop. You realize that, don't you?"

"No, but I never really know what the hell comes out of my mouth once things get started. How about I say something that tells you I mean it?"

"A safe word, then? All right. What is it you want to use?"

Levi seemed torn on that, and Erwin couldn't blame him. It couldn't be a profanity because the omega blurted those out all the time. It shouldn't be work related either. It needed to be something that comforted Levi, something that would let Erwin know he was feeling too vulnerable.

"How about 'tea'?" suggested Erwin. "I've never heard you call that word out while we're making love."

"Huh. Tea." Levi considered it, and he nodded. "That sounds all right. We'll try it, then."

* * *

Erwin wasn't sure their idea was working as intended, because Levi reacted as strongly to being rimmed as he had the first time. He worried vaguely that the smaller man forgot the word he'd agreed to use as he worked him over. Levi was panting and squirming under his attentions, with his legs up, Erwin's hands cupping his ass and the alpha's face buried between his cheeks. Levi was yanking on the covers, panting and swearing and moaning. They'd closed the windows for privacy from prying ears on the street below, and the chambers were hot from the lack of a breeze.

When Levi started calling out to the almighty and bucking into his touch, Erwin's concerns faded. He didn't bring him to completion with his mouth; instead, he positioned himself and entered him just as Levi was on the verge of climax. The omega choked and gasped at the penetration, clutching at Erwin hard as he blond eased in to the hilt.

Levi opened his eyes and stared up at Erwin with that enthralling look of surrender on his sweaty face. Their skin slid against one another's as Erwin started to pump slowly. Levi's arousal pulsed between their bodies, and he clenched his jaw on a cry. The omega started coming, and Erwin whispered endearments to him. He stopped thrusting for a moment when Levi's orgasm faded, and Erwin kissed him languidly across his heated cheeks and nose.

When Levi calmed down a bit, the blond resumed what he was doing. He nuzzled his omega's mussed hair, doing his best to take his time with it. He lasted for longer than he expected, though he failed to bring Levi to completion a second time before Erwin reached his own peak. Tossing his head back with a groan, the blond filled his companion, tensing over him.

Panting with release, Erwin stayed on top of Levi for a while, brushing his lips against his face and throat while they recovered. He eased off of him once he caught his breath, and he wiped Levi off.

"You're going through even more handkerchiefs than I do," observed Levi.

"I may need to invest in some more." Erwin smirked at him, and he tossed the cloth into the laundry basket near the door. He poured a cup of water and he shared it with his captain, watching Levi's throat work as he drank thirstily.

"I'll open the windows again," offered the blond. "You look like you're melting."

Levi sniffed at his armpit, and he wrinkled his nose. "Damn, I'll be glad when summer's over with. It doesn't help that my body heat runs higher these days than it used to, either."

Erwin immediately retrieved the washbowl he kept on his dresser for quick cleanup when there were no bathtubs unoccupied. He dropped a washcloth into it, and he poured some of the water from the drinking pitcher into the bowl.

"Here. It's not a proper bath, but it will help."

Levi took the washcloth from him after Erwin wrung it out, and he wiped his body down with it. He then did the same for Erwin, and he kissed him when he finished up. Erwin didn't say anything about the mouth contact, but he was surprised Levi was so readily kissing him after he'd tongue-fucked him earlier. Not that it was an open-mouthed kiss, but it was still nice.

"So tomorrow you're going to start putting together the armor?" Levi asked after putting the washcloth back into the bowl.

Erwin nodded, and he replaced the washbowl to get it out of the way. "Yes. That and Hange's concoction need to be worked on first. Once we have both made to satisfaction, we'll take the next step."

"Okay. Just make sure there aren't any fuck-ups. I don't want to end up burying you because a detail got missed."

Erwin got back into bed with him, and he put an arm around the omega. It was too hot to bother with even the sheets tonight. He wondered when he might get one of those electric fans he'd seen in Zackly's office recently. "I'm going to be as careful with this plan as possible, Levi. I'm not suicidal."

"Tch. Sometimes I wonder." Levi sighed, and he squirmed over and pushed Erwin onto his back so that he could lie across his chest. "G'night, creep."

Erwin grinned. "Goodnight, hummingbird."

* * *

-To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm really not sure about this."

Levi glanced sidelong at Hange, surprised by her ambiguity. "Come on, shitty-glasses. Where's your sense of adventure? Usually you'd be all for some crazy scheme that could get someone killed."

"Yes, but we three are literally the only veterans left," she pointed out. "And to be honest, I'm not in a hurry to assume the position of high commander. It never really dawned on me that I might have to some day, until Erwin nearly bit the dust and suddenly, the reality of it sank in."

Hange sighed, and she looked down at her hands, clenching them into fists. "I still wonder if he made the right call in choosing me as his replacement, if he ever dies. I'm a researcher, not a leader. Erwin would have done better picking you."

"I'm no leader myself," objected Levi. "Erwin knows that. I'm only gonna say this once, so listen up and remember it. You're a better leader than you give yourself credit for, Hange. You're not afraid to take risks or get your hands dirty, and you've got a tactical mind. That's why Erwin chose you. Don't get cold feet and start playing it cautious now, all right?"

She smirked at him. "A compliment from the grump? I feel like it's Christmas."

"Don't get used to it," he muttered. "I'm just telling it how I see it. Besides, we're not going to lose Erwin. I won't let that happen and neither will you."

She nodded. "Roger that. I just hope he knows what he's doing. That man takes _too_ many risks, and for me to say something like that..."

"Yeah, I know." Levi checked his watch. "I don't like it anymore than you do. It's almost time for the guard shift to change. Let's make it good and try not to fuck anything up."

* * *

Erwin met up with Levi shortly after the captain and his cohort set the plan into motion. They found an alcove in the corridor to speak softly to one another, and Erwin couldn't resist pressing up un-necessarily close to his mate. It had been nearly a week since they'd last had sex, because they'd both been so busy setting this plan into motion that they hardly had the opportunity for more than a kiss here or a touch there.

"It's set up," Levi informed softly. He inhaled deeply, and he crowded closer to the blond. "God you smell good."

"I was about to say the same of you." Erwin smiled, checked to be sure nobody was coming down the hallway, and he cupped Levi's chin to give him a deep, lingering kiss. "My Levi," he whispered against the omega's mouth.

"Don't get carried away," advised the captain, breathing a little heavier himself.

"I can't help myself. My bed has been lonely at night. Come and stay with me tonight, Levi."

"We've got to make sure that asshole escapes," reminded the smaller man. "Don't let your cock start doing all the thinking now, Smith. We both managed to survive without fucking before I went off my suppressants. We can last a little longer."

Erwin groaned. "Cruel. How can you expect me to go without when I know what I'm missing out on?"

"The same way I expect myself to go without," groused Levi. He pushed at Erwin's chest, but the touch became a caress. "You're standing too close, big stuff." Levi toyed with the alpha's bolo tie.

"Is it distracting you?" Erwin grinned down at him. "Making you restless, perhaps?"

"Your scent's overpowering," complained Levi. He gasped as Erwin pressed him up against the wall and wedged a thigh between his. He was hard in his pants, and Erwin's groin throbbed in sympathy. "Oi, knock it off—"

Erwin caught Levi's mouth up again in a deep kiss, and the captain's thighs clenched and trembled around Erwin's. His package throbbed tellingly, and a husky groan rumbled in his throat. It wasn't enough. Erwin wanted...no, _needed_ more contact than this. He cupped Levi's ass and lifted him up, grinding between his thighs impulsively. They both started panting with lust, tongues seeking one another out and caressing.

"I could take you right here," gasped Erwin. His mouth left a moist trail across Levi's jaw, and he nipped and sucked at his neck where the omega's scent glands were. The skin was perfumed with Levi's omega scent, driving Erwin to greater heights of need. "Levi, I want you."

"W-well, you're just going to have to wait. Ah shit, don't do that!"

Erwin ignored him, and he kept tweaking and fondling his nipple through the shirt. It perked up, and Levi's powerful thighs squeezed Erwin's waist. He bit his lip and moaned around his teeth, clearly helpless against the rush of sensation Erwin was provoking. He started doing some grinding of his own, even as he muttered complaints and practically begged Erwin to stop.

"Getting me too worked up," panted the omega. "Someone's gonna come by and see us humping like this, idiot."

"I don't care," rumbled the alpha. He gave Levi's bottom another squeeze, and he nipped at his throat. "You're my omega, and we've been ignoring the call of nature for too long."

"Fuck," breathed Levi. "At least take me to your goddamned sleeping quarters if you really can't wait."

That was as close to a nod of consent as Erwin expected to get. Having won this minor battle and finally getting the chance to slake his lust, he set Levi down and took his hand.

"Then let's go there immediately. I'm sure Hange will take care of monitoring our guest when he makes his move for freedom."

* * *

It was wrong on so many levels for them to be fucking while the crucial part of Erwin's plan was set into motion, but Levi couldn't bring himself to put a stop to it. Bent over the alpha's big four-poster bed, the captain cried Erwin's name and rocked back against him. It had hurt a bit at first, because Levi hadn't had his cock in a while and he wasn't prepared for his size initially. The pain quickly faded as his body adjusted to the breach, and now each vigorous thrust sent shocks of bliss through him.

As he got closer and closer to his peak, Levi remembered one important little detail that he'd neglected to take care of today.

"Don't...come inside," he moaned unevenly.

"What?" Erwin's hand stroked Levi off steadily, his pumps hardly slowing.

"Birth control," gritted out the omega. "I...haven't taken it today. Don't...blow your load inside me."

"Ah, hell." Erwin released Levi's cock, and he cupped his hips to start yanking him back into his thrusts. "I'll pull out."

Levi couldn't respond to that, because his companion's big dick was now directly hitting that sweet spot inside of him. He swore he saw stars each time Erwin rammed home, and he couldn't hold back his cries. A slew of profanities spilled from Levi's gasping mouth, and his climax hit so quickly that he couldn't brace himself for it. He tossed his head back and grabbed fist fulls of covers, helpless against the bursts of pleasure.

Despite promising he wouldn't come inside of him, Erwin groaned loudly, gave three more sharp thrusts and filled Levi to the brim. The warm trickle of the alpha's cum leaked out around his impaling sex, having run out of room inside the smaller man.

"You bastard," groaned Levi when he found the breath to speak again. "I t-told you not to come inside me!"

"I'm sorry," panted Erwin. "Sorry, Levi. It happened too fast. I don't think I could have pulled out quickly enough even if I'd had the wits to try."

"Shit." Levi bowed his head. He still wasn't even sure if he _could_ get pregnant, but it was something he should be avoiding at all costs. Even in this time of relative peace, he was in no position to have and raise a baby. He and Erwin both had too many responsibilities to devote time into taking care of a kid.

"It will be okay," soothed Erwin. He eased out of the omega, and he stroked his back comfortingly. "You aren't in heat and I'm not in rut. Surely this one little lapse won't result in a pregnancy."

"Cripes, I've only recently lost my virginity and even I know better than that." Levi stood up, still breathing heavily. He grimaced at the feel of the spunk and slick dripping down his thighs. "It only takes one time, Erwin. Accidents like this leave omegas and women swelling up all the time. What's your plan if _that_ happens, huh?"

Erwin looked properly contrite. He retrieved a handkerchief and he waited for Levi to clean himself up before taking it and doing the same himself. "If I ever impregnate you, I can assure you that I'll step up. I would never leave you to deal with it alone, Levi. Of that, you can be certain."

Levi already knew that. Erwin was an honorable man, definitely not the sort to knock someone up and abandon them. Still, that didn't change the fact that he and Levi had important military obligations to think about.

"I'm not questioning your integrity." Levi bent over to pull his pants back up and fasten them. "I'm questioning both our ability to keep this regiment together while trying to raise a brat. Don't get me wrong; I'm just as mad at myself as I am at you. I should have taken my contraceptive first thing this morning like I usually do, and I let it slide. It's just as much my fault as it is yours if I get impregnated."

"There isn't much we can do about it now," reasoned the blond. He tucked himself into his pants, his handsome features sweaty and flushed from the encounter. "Just be mindful of any changes to your body that you notice, and see a doctor immediately if you have any pregnancy symptoms. Hopefully luck will be with us, and we can just mark this one off as a close call."

"I hate how nonchalant you are," sighed Levi. Not only was Erwin about to risk his life to expose whoever was behind the assassination attempt, but now he could be leaving Levi alone with an unplanned pregnancy. "If I end up expecting and you get yourself killed, I'm going to find a way to make you pay for it."

Erwin smiled. "And how would you punish a dead man?"

"I don't know, but I can be pretty damned creative when it suits me," promised Levi. "I'll figure out a way to make sure you get what's coming to you, in this life or the next."

Erwin regarded him thoughtfully. "I think if anyone is capable of doing that, it's you."

* * *

Erwin's ploy worked. The prisoner made his escape as expected, though it didn't happen until after nightfall. They had to set it up again when he failed to break out on the first try, and rather than leave another opening right away, Erwin waited until dark so as not to arouse suspicion. The alarm bells went off, and Mikasa met up with Levi to start trailing the escapee. Erwin wanted to go with them, but he couldn't risk being seen by the convict.

The waiting was the hardest part. He had no means of communicating with his cohorts while they were on their mission, so Erwin could do little more than busy himself with paperwork and try to be patient.

As he tried to keep himself occupied, Erwin wondered about the future and what it might have in store for him. Provided his plan didn't result in the worst case scenario and get him killed, he could have a life he'd never dreamed of. A spouse and a family were concepts he'd long ago given up, but suppose this time of peace could last? Suppose they never had to face war again, and he and Levi could be free to retire and live out the rest of their lives as civilians? Children may or may not be part of that future; they still didn't know if Levi was capable of childbearing. If he was, however...

"What am I thinking?" Erwin muttered to himself, chewing on the tip of his pen. Of all the things to start daydreaming about, miniature versions of himself and Levi was not a subject he would have expected of himself. He could so easily picture it though. A little boy with Levi's beautiful raven hair and Erwin's blue eyes. A little girl with shiny golden curls and a petite frame. He could hardly believe he was actually picturing living in a cottage with a cluster of children and Levi.

Erwin started to smile in spite of himself. Levi would keep their home immaculate, of course. He would put on that cleaning apron and the scarves he wore that looked so cute on him. He'd be sweeping the floor when Erwin came home, and he'd give him a kiss of greeting. Their children would be clutching at Levi's apron strings and...and this was getting ridiculous.

"I may as well face it; I sometimes dream too big," murmured the alpha with a sigh. He'd always been a bit of a daydreamer, but he liked to think he was mostly a practical man that didn't dream foolishly. Levi wasn't exactly pleased with the idea of getting pregnant, for a start. Even if he might one day be open to the idea, Erwin doubted he would become a doting little house husband. The very idea was so ridiculous, it was almost quaint.

Erwin knew that he needed to get his head back out of the clouds and stay grounded, because otherwise he was bound to slip up and make a fatal mistake. Dreams of an unlikely, if not impossible future should be put aside. He was fortunate enough to have Levi as his life mate, and that should be enough for him.

* * *

The culprit fled to the underground. Levi hadn't been expecting that. He'd been operating under the assumption that the assassin would arrange passage back across the sea to Marley, but evidently, he had contacts right there under the walls. Fortunately he was still quite familiar with the underworld; otherwise he and Mikasa might have lost their quarry within the first few blocks. Even with the glow lamps now providing light in those cavernous depths, the underground was a dark and dreary place.

It wasn't as densely populated as it had once been, now that changes had been made to the legal system and people could more easily get citizenship on the surface. Still, the poorest of folks couldn't relocate, and there were plenty of those to go around. Improvements to the quality of living aside, the underground was still the primary domain of the impoverished.

"Down that street," Levi advised his companion. They'd come close to losing sight of the man twice already, and it was only through old instincts and years of living in this shit hole that he was able to pick up the trail again.

Mikasa nodded, and she kept up with him gamely. Both of them were dressed in dark common clothes, keeping their gear concealed beneath black cloaks so as not to draw too much attention to themselves. On foot, they kept a safe distance back and kept to the shadows to avoid detection. If they got too close and the assassin noticed their pursuit, it would spoil everything.

The criminal stopped to rent a horse at a stable, forcing Levi and Mikasa to wait for him to leave and do the same so that they could keep up with him. Deeper and deeper into the bowels of the underground they followed him, until they were at the lowest depths of the subterranean city.

"How far down is he planning to go?" Mikasa whispered to the captain, clearly growing impatient.

"Whoever he's trying to meet up with must really want to stay hidden," reasoned Levi. He wondered if Erwin was wrong about this guy being one of the Marley. Usually the commander's perception was right on point, but even a man like Erwin could be wrong at times.

"Shit, duck down this alley," he ordered when their quarry stopped outside a crumbling building up ahead.

He urged his horse into the shadows, and he dismounted as Mikasa joined him. She followed suit, and they both tugged their hoods down. Levi gestured for her to be quiet, and he peeked around the corner to see what the assassin was doing. He'd knocked on the door, and he was speaking with someone Levi couldn't see. He then went inside, leaving his horse tied up to a post.

"All right, let's ditch the horses and see if we can find a window or something to look into," suggested Levi.

"Right." Mikasa gamely followed him, keeping her hands on the trigger mechanism of her ODM gear just in case they needed to use it in haste.

Levi crept up to the building first, and he found a window on the side of it. He scaled the wall up to the ledge, and he anchored himself to it before motioning for Mikasa to join him. The glass was too dirty for him to see much inside, but he could make out three blurred figures behind it. The dim flicker of oil lamps were the only light source in there, and Levi used one of his pairing blades to try and pry the window open a crack. He stopped when he heard someone mention hearing a noise, and he quickly took to the roof when footsteps approached. Mikasa ducked underneath the ledge and flattened herself against the wall.

The window opened, and a woman's head poked out. Levi lay flat on his belly, hardly daring to breathe as the redhead looked around. A moment later, she shrugged and spoke to the other occupants of the building.

"Must have been a stray cat or something. I don't see anyone out there."

She ducked back inside, and the window closed again. Levi picked out a different window to spy through, deciding it was too risky for both him and Mikasa to eavesdrop in the same place. This one had clearer glass than the original one, and he recognized the assassin sitting down at a table. Another man was there with him, approximately in his fifties with a portly frame and salt and pepper hair. Levi strained his ears to listen to the conversation they were having.

"You look like you took quite a beating escaping their prison," the older man was saying. "Did you complete the task?"

"No," answered the assassin. "Captain Levi was there. I don't even know where he came from. The commander was alone when I first moved in on him. That damned midget came at me before I could finish the job. Shot me through the shoulder with his ODM gear before I could get away, too. They tried to wring information from me, but I wouldn't give 'em anything. I was able to slip out during a change of the guards."

"And you're sure you weren't followed here?"

The assassin nodded. "I was extra careful. They're bound to have people scouring the surface looking for me, but I doubt they'll think to look down here right away. Smith thinks he's got it figured out, but I used misdirection."

"Then are you going to make another attempt?" prompted the other man.

"I can't go back if I don't finish it," stated the assassin. "Vesper made it pretty clear that failure isn't an option. I'm a dead man if I try to set foot back in Marley without fulfilling the contract."

"Shit," whispered Levi, impressed. "Erwin was right after all. This guy came here from Marley."

He made a mental note of the name he'd just heard, guessing it was a surname. This assassin obviously wasn't the only Marley sympathizer in Paradis. The people living in this building were probably from there as well, serving as the assassin's contacts and backup support.

"Jack, you have to be careful," cautioned the woman. "These people are no joke, and now they know your face and are going to be on the lookout for you. I wouldn't try to make another attempt too soon, if I were you."

"I know what I'm doing, Maggie. Smith's going to be on his guard now, and that shrimp captain of his hardly lets the man out of his sight. I've got a good lay of the land though, and I know what the commander's habits are. I'll lay low for a couple of days and try again when some of the heat's off. I can't wait too long, though. They're probably expecting me to bide my time, so the sooner I strike, the better my chances are."

Levi compressed his lips. He had to agree with that logic. Making another attempt so soon after escaping wasn't something people were anticipating. This guy obviously wasn't going to give up easily, and that meant Levi had to keep a tight watch on him.

The occupants of the building left the main room then, and Levi couldn't find a window available to spy on them further. He motioned to Mikasa and took to the roof. She joined him, and he spoke to her in a low voice.

"I'm going to need you to stay here and watch these assholes like a hawk. Take down any names you hear them mention. I've got to report what we've heard so far back to Erwin. I'll come back by tomorrow."

Mikasa nodded. "Sir."

Levi fished out his money pouch, and he counted out some coin to give to her. "Here. There was a soup kitchen we passed two blocks back to the east. Most of the slop down here barely passes for food, but it'll keep you going until I can relieve you from duty. Don't trust anything with meat in it down here, got it? You could wind up eating rat meat otherwise. Stick to bread and meat-free foods if you don't want to get sick."

The girl's lovely features took on a faintly disgusted look, but she nodded in understanding. "Yes sir. Thank you, Captain."

"Make sure you inspect any meals you buy for rat turds, too," advised Levi, further adding to her distaste. It was a shame they hadn't thought to bring more than some dried rations. That was one little detail he hadn't considered, though he really should have since they had no idea where the assassin was going to lead them. Levi gave Mikasa his own supply of rations, and he checked her water canteen to be sure she would have enough. He topped it up with his own supply before leaving to report back.

* * *

"The guy's name is Jack, and he's working for someone named Vesper," Levi explained to Erwin upon returning. "We couldn't get anything else. They moved into another room that didn't have any window access. You were right though; him and his cohorts are from Marley. I've got Mikasa stationed down there to keep an eye on the place and watch for any movement."

"I see." Erwin frowned slightly. This information raised more questions in his mind. How many Marley spies were there behind the walls, living amongst the Eldians? What was their ultimate goal?

"I'll go back tomorrow morning," offered Levi. He took a seat on the couch in Erwin's office, and he crossed his legs. "Mikasa should be fine on her own until then. Maybe she'll hear or see something else that can help us."

"So long as their movements are tracked and any additional contacts they have are noted." Erwin rubbed his chin. "I must admit, I expected our friend to lead us beyond the walls and attempt to take a ship out of the harbor."

"Yeah, me too." Levi shrugged. "He seems pretty determined to finish the job, though. Your hunch about that was right, too. I heard him say he doesn't want to wait too long to come after you again. He thinks it'll give him an edge to strike sooner rather than later, so make sure you're protected at all times, even underneath your pyjamas."

Erwin smiled at him. "Don't you think that's a bit extreme? It's rather hot to wear full pyjamas to bed right now."

"I don't give a shit," insisted the omega. "He's not going to be polite and not try to attack you in your sleep. He and his friends want you dead, Erwin. Don't drop your guard even for a moment, you hear me? Even when you're taking a shit, you need protection. In fact, that's probably when you'll be most vulnerable."

"Please don't propose that you join me every time I take a shit," joked Erwin dryly. "That's really not a state that I want my lover to see me in."

"It's not a state I want to see you in either," agreed Levi, "but you should always have someone outside the door when you go to the bathroom, anyway."

Erwin got out of his desk chair, and he joined Levi on the couch. Putting an arm around him, he pressed his forehead against the omega's. "You're so protective of me. It's flattering, really."

"You'd be the same way if I were in your place." Levi bit his lip, and he felt along Erwin's shoulders and chest to be sure the alpha was wearing the additional layers beneath his clothes. "You've got it set up, right?"

Erwin nodded. "Yes. If he stabs or shoots me, I should be safe and it should be convincing enough to fool him."

"Only if he doesn't go for your throat or head," grumbled Levi. "I sure as hell hope this goes off without a hitch."

"It will be fine. We just have to be patient and wait for the right moment." Erwin glanced at the clock. "Don't you have an appointment to get to?"

"Shit, I forgot about that." Levi gave Erwin's knee a squeeze, and then he got up. "I'd better go take care of that. I've put it off for too long."

Erwin nodded. "Be sure to tell me the results, Levi."

* * *

Hange ran some tests for Levi, and then she gave him an examination while they waited on the results. She skipped the prostate examination, thankfully. As much as Levi trusted her medical knowledge, he just wasn't on board with having his friend's fingers up his ass. Collecting a sample of his slick in the bathroom had been awkward enough for him.

"Well, you seem fit as a fiddle," remarked Hange after testing his reflexes. "Have you had any more heats yet?"

"No, not yet." Levi sighed. "Small blessing, but it might not matter anyway."

She frowned at him. "What do you mean, dear?"

He looked at her uncertainly. "How soon can you tell if an omega's pregnant?"

Hange blinked, and she started to smile. "Levi, do you think you might be?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

"Well, have you had any symptoms? Morning sickness? Sensitivity to smells? Odd food cravings or extra tenderness in your nipples?"

"No, none of that," he answered. Levi didn't see the point of being subtle, so he just came out and said the truth to her. "But today before that pig broke out of the prison cell, Erwin and I had a quickie. He came inside me and I forgot to take my contraception this morning."

"Oh. Well, I'm afraid there's no way I can confirm a pregnancy that soon. It takes at least a couple of weeks before urine or blood samples can show results." She tilted her head. "Why would you be so reckless, though? As OCD as you are, I can't imagine you forgetting something as important as taking your birth control!"

"Well I did," he snapped. "I forget things sometimes too, especially when I'm worrying about Erwin getting his ass killed."

"Hmm, are you sure it was forgetfulness and not something else?" she pressed.

Levi frowned at her. "Something else like what, shitty-glasses?"

"Oh, I don't know." Hange shrugged, and she walked over to the counter where the microscope was. She toyed with it absently, and she glanced slyly at him. "Like deliberate intent? Maybe a subconscious desire to make a blue-eyed munchkin with your man?"

"I've got no interest in having kids," he insisted crossly. "I didn't even want to be sexually active, but the government fucked that up for me. I just slipped up, okay?"

"If you say so." Hange checked on the sample she'd mixed with some kind of solution to test Levi's fertility. "It was just a thought. Oh, the sample is changing colors. Damn, it's purple."

Levi hopped off the examination table and walked over to see for himself. "What's that mean?"

Hange sighed. "It means you probably don't need to worry about coming back for a pregnancy test in a few weeks. The change of color means you aren't producing viable eggs. That could change with time after a few heats, though. Right now your body is still adjusting to the hormonal changes caused by becoming sexually active."

Levi didn't quite know how to feel about that. He'd already said more than once that he didn't want brats, but finding out he might not even have the option of changing his mind was surprisingly unsettling to him. It was like finding out he had some kind of disease or abnormality.

"Levi, are you okay?"

He shook himself out of it. "Yeah. I just expected a different result. You're sure about this? I'm barren?"

"For the time being." Hange nodded. "Like I said though: that could change. I'd like you to come back and get tested again after your next heat, because I've already witnessed at least one omega go from being barren to being super fertile and having to increase the dosage of his contraception."

"No shit?" Levi scratched his head. "Who? Anyone I know?"

"Armin Arlert," she obliged. "I sure hope that kid is playing it safe. I don't think he's involved with anyone yet, but him and Eren are so close, I wonder if their friendship might blossom into something more."

"If Jaeger knocks that kid up, I'll kick his ass."

Hange smirked. "Ah, you silly man. Haven't you figured out yet that sometimes nature can't be controlled? They're both young men with healthy sexual urges. I'll bet none of the cadets from the 104th are virgins anymore, in fact. Don't be so quick to punish and try giving them some guidance, instead. You know how Eren looks up to you. Maybe you should sit down and have a talk with him."

"He's too old to get the 'birds and the bees' talk," objected Levi. "I'm sure he knows more about how shit works than I did when I got off the suppressants."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right," agreed Hange. "I would be surprised if Eren hasn't explored his body yet, and Armin has too much of an inquisitive mind not to experiment with the changes he's gone through. What I mean is that you should encourage Eren to take care and avoid having any accidents. He sees you as sort of a paternal figure, and he could probably use a mentor in this matter."

Levi sighed. Giving his underlings sexual advice wasn't something he ever wanted to have to do, but maybe Hange was right. He tried not to let the news that he could be barren trouble him too much. It wasn't like he had any plans to get a little house in the country with a white picket fence and raise a family with Erwin. There was no point in mourning something he'd never wanted in the first place.

"All right, I'll have a talk with him before bed."

If nothing else, he could put the fear of God in the kid.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Eren closed the office door behind him, and he saluted Levi sharply. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong, but with the captain, it was hard to be sure until it was too late.

"Have a seat." Levi gestured at the chair on the other side of his desk.

Eren sat down on it, and he fidgeted as he waited to find out what he'd been summoned for.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point," said Levi. He threaded his fingers together on the surface of his desk, and he looked the former shifter in the eyes. "Your little blond friend Armin is at risk."

Eren's brows drew down, and he immediately felt aggression rise along with his protective instincts. "From who? Is somebody threatening him? I'll beat the shit out of them."

"Then you'll be beating the shit out of yourself. You're already fond of doing that though, so at least you've got experience with that."

Now confused, Eren stared at the older man. "I don't understand, sir. How am I a threat to Armin? He's my best friend. I'd never hurt him."

"Not intentionally," reasoned Levi, "but you could put him in harm's way by accident."

"How? I'm not a shifter anymore, so it isn't like I could snap and accidentally devour him!"

Levi tilted his head. "No, but if you two have been playing 'hide the sausage' with each other, you could get him pregnant. Get what I'm saying, brat?"

Eren immediately blushed scarlet. "I...I get what you mean, but we aren't...Armin and I haven't um...done that."

"But you've thought about it, haven't you?" The captain's gaze was piercing and opaque on him.

"I...yes," confessed Eren in a whisper. "Of course, I've thought about it. I guess you noticed that, huh?"

"I've seen the way you look at him these days," agreed Levi. "Especially that day he got out of quarantine and he still had the heat scent clinging to him. Maybe you don't want to act on it because you're worried it would fuck up your friendship with him, but trust me when I say shit can happen whether you plan for it or not. One day you're looking at someone as an old friend, and the next day you start seeing them totally differently. I've been there, kid. If it could happen to me, it could happen to you too."

Levi frowned and looked down at his clasped hands. "Hits you like lightning, and once you cross that line, there's no turning back. You can tell yourself you'd never have sex with a person, but then your hormones kick in and the next thing you know, you're fucking like rabbits."

Eren didn't think his face could possibly get any redder, but he was wrong. He could guess who Levi was talking about, if rumors were true. "Sir, are you talking about you and the commander?"

The steely gaze met his again, causing Eren to shrink a little in his chair. It was easy to forget that Levi was an omega sometimes. He certainly had more alpha personality traits than omega.

"So you've heard," Levi said at last. "Yeah, I'm talking about me and Erwin. I'm having this conversation with you because it's really easy to lose your head in a moment of passion. For a guy your age, it's even more likely. I'm not gonna try and tell you to abstain for the rest of your life. People like to fuck, and I get that now. What I _am_ going to tell you is this: think with your big head as much as you can. Don't let the smaller head do all the thinking, and make sure if you find that too hard to do, you at least use protection. Is Arlert on birth control, or do you know?"

"I'm sure he is," Eren said with a gulp. "Armin's too smart not to be, even if he hasn't been with anyone yet. He'd never take the risk now that he knows he could get pregnant if he has sex."

"So he's talked to you about his fertility, I take it."

Eren nodded. "He was really surprised about it, sir. He thought he was barren, but then they tested him again and found out he's not. He talked with me and Mikasa about it."

Levi tapped his fingers on the surface of the desk. "Shit, I didn't even think of Mikasa entering this equation, but that girl's been sweet on you for a while. Have you been thinking of boning her, too?"

"No sir," answered the young man immediately, shaking his head. "I don't feel that way about her, and she's not into me the way people keep assuming. I don't know why everyone keeps thinking that!"

"Considering how protective she is of you, are you really surprised we get that impression?" Levi smirked subtly. "Maybe you're just in denial."

"Well, even if she did like me that way, she would never do anything about it," reasoned Eren. "She knows I don't have any romantic feelings for her."

"If you say so." Levi shrugged. "At least that's one less person I've got to worry about you knocking up."

"I'm not going to knock anyone up," protested Eren. "I wouldn't get someone in trouble like that, especially my closest friends."

"Just make sure you keep it in mind that Arlert can get pregnant now," advised the captain, "and sometimes birth control can fail, too."

Eren nodded, knowing better than to argue further with the man. "Yes sir."

Levi waved him off. "All right, dismissed."

Eren stood up, and he paused before leaving. "Captain Levi, is Mikasa still away on a mission?"

"Yeah. She'll be relieved of that duty tomorrow. Don't worry about her, she's going to be fine."

"Yes sir. Goodnight, Captain."

Eren beat a hasty retreat, still blushing with embarrassment over the uncomfortable conversation he'd just had with his superior. There was no way he wanted either of his friends to find out what he'd just discussed with the captain.

* * *

Levi almost didn't join Erwin in the commander's quarters that night. Not that he was still angry with him for coming inside of him earlier. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the news he'd gotten from Hange. He wanted to think on it alone for a while, but then he remembered that he'd promised to tell Erwin about the results. Having no idea how the alpha would react, Levi swallowed his misgivings and he went to his lover's chambers.

Erwin opened the door when Levi knocked, and for a moment the captain just stood there staring up at him. Bare-chested and wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, Erwin must have been in the process of changing when Levi knocked. The omega couldn't tear his eyes off that broad expanse of chest, and without even thinking of it, he reached out to trace the pattern of blond hair on it.

"Well hello to you too," greeted Erwin with a little smile.

Levi jerked his hand away as if burned. Damn it, why couldn't he be near this man without wanting to touch him? It was Erwin's fault for being so impossibly good-looking.

"So, I got checked out," he said, trying to sound casual. He stepped into the room when Erwin moved aside for him, and Levi went to the table to have a seat. He was a little afraid to sit on the bed, because he felt that if Erwin joined him, he'd start making out with him immediately.

"And?" Erwin started putting on the white shirt that went with his pajama bottoms.

"And you're supposed to be wearing the armor under that," huffed Levi irritably.

"It's too damned hot, Levi. In fact, I'm not going to bother with this shirt tonight." Erwin pulled the shirt back off and replaced it in the drawer. "I'm sure Mikasa is keeping a close eye on our friends, and she would come and warn us if they plan to make a move tonight."

Erwin sat down in the opposite chair to Levi. "Now, what were the results of your tests?"

The captain sighed. Damn this man could be bull-headed. "I don't think we've got to worry about our little accident. Hange says I'm infertile."

Erwin went still. In fact, he went so still that Levi wondered if he'd stopped breathing. His expression was blank, and only the flicker of disquiet in his blue eyes gave away any sign of his feelings.

"Oi, you look like I hit you over the head or something." Levi waved a hand before the bigger man's eyes, feeling some concern. "You okay, or what?"

Erwin blinked. "Yes. I'm sorry, I was just surprised."

"No more than I was." Levi shrugged. For some reason he felt guilty, like he'd just delivered crushing news to his lover. He tilted his head and studied the blond, finally identifying the flash of emotion he'd seen in Erwin's eyes. He could sense it through the bond they shared, too.

"You're disappointed."

Erwin's brows hedged, and there was a struggle behind his usually stoic mask. "I think I am, yes."

"Why?" Levi suffered another moment of his own regret, and he tried to reason it away with cool logic. "We're not in any position to have kids. Even if we didn't have our responsibilities and could retire, where would we go? What kind of parents would we make? We've spent the better part of our careers sending kids to their deaths. Maybe this is for the best."

"Perhaps," sighed Erwin. "I do see the logic in that theory, but getting confirmation that it isn't even a possibility in our future hit me harder than expected. I wasn't hoping that I'd gotten you pregnant, but I've been thinking about it on and off all day long, and I came to the conclusion that...that..."

"What?" pressed Levi. His throat was starting to feel tight, and he began to get the irrational fear that Erwin was going to break things off between them over this. "You told me a long time ago that a family was never in the cards for you. Why are you so devastated over this now?"

Erwin met his eyes. "Because I came to the realization today that if you _did_ become pregnant, I was prepared to give up everything. My rank, my status, my career. Everything I've worked so hard to build, Levi. Once I admitted that to myself, it felt like a burden had been lifted. I knew that difficult though it might have been for us to adjust to civilian life and parenthood, we could do it and we could have a happy life together."

His words stung Levi in a way the captain couldn't understand. The creepy thing was that Levi's thoughts had been in the same place as Erwin's were. He'd been struggling with mixed feelings of a similar nature himself, and like the blond, he'd felt some disappointment in the realization that changing his mind about having kids wasn't even a likely option for him.

"Shit, Erwin. Fuck." Levi rubbed his forehead, feeling a stress headache coming on. "I didn't know you'd react this way. I didn't know you felt like that. I never should have even gotten checked out."

"Don't be foolish," chided the alpha. "We needed to know, Levi. I know they say ignorance can be bliss, but I would rather not gamble with something like this. Better to find out than to go on without a clue and risk an unintended pregnancy."

"I know you're right," sighed Levi, "but I wasn't counting on you getting this upset about it. You don't resent me now, do you?"

Erwin frowned, shaking his head. "Why would I resent you for something you have no control over? I was the one pressing you to get tested, after all."

"Because now you can't have kids unless you adopt or dump me for some other omega or a woman."

Erwin's expression softened. He reached out to take Levi's hands in his. "I would never replace you with anyone. You're too dear to me, both as a lover and a friend. Casting you off isn't an option, and there are other solutions available to us if we're ever in a place where we could consider raising a family."

"You sure about that?" Miserable now, Levi searched his companion's eyes. "Some guys start feeling their mortality as they age and decide they need a legacy to leave behind. You might be okay with this now, but given your reaction, that could change in the future."

"It's as you say," Erwin told him gently. "I've sent more kids to their deaths than I care to count. Maybe this is penance for that. Some people just aren't meant to have children, and if that's our fate, we'll just have to appreciate what we _do_ have in each other. I don't need to father children to leave my mark in this world. If history forgets me, then so be it. I just want you."

"You and your damned speeches." Levi relaxed though, reassured by Erwin's pretty words that he wasn't going to be cast off. Funny, he'd never worried about such things until the damned suppressants wore off. He always thought people weren't meant to have one single partner for their whole lives. Why else would so many men take mistresses, and why else were there so many bastard children in the world?

"I never believed humans were supposed to be monogamous," confessed Levi. He lowered his troubled gaze. "I always thought it was a joke for people to try and bind themselves to one person, whether they pair-bonded or married."

"And now?" whispered Erwin.

Levi met his eyes again, and his expression darkened. "Now I'd kill anyone that tried to take you from me."

Erwin smiled gently. "Good. I'm glad we're on the same page." He got up, still holding Levi's hands in his. "Come to bed, love. We don't need to dwell on what could have been, when we still have each other."

Levi couldn't agree more. He joined his alpha without question, kissing him as they sank down on the bed together. The ache of disappointment was still there, but he reasoned that it would fade with time as he got used to the situation and remembered that kids were never on his list of things to have in his life to begin with.

* * *

-To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing practically nothing but writing all weekend. :-p Thank you everyone for the kudos and feedback!

Erwin didn't change any of his routines, save one. He was almost always in the company of one of his fellow scouts now, both for security purposes and for the sake of appearances. The assassin and any of his associates would never believe Erwin would leave himself wide open for attack after the first attempt. Though it meant they couldn't draw the assassin out more quickly, it was more credible than the commander being reckless enough to be alone in public.

Levi went to relieve Mikasa from watch duty and take over for a day. Erwin would have preferred that his omega choose someone else for the job, but Levi was the only one that knew exactly where the assassin was hiding out. He was also more familiar with the underground than any other scouts, and could therefore get word back faster than anyone.

A day went by without any news from Levi, and Erwin spent a lonely night in his bed, wishing his mate were beside him. The next morning, Mikasa went back to the location to relieve the captain, and Levi returned to headquarters around noontime.

"I've got a couple of last names," informed the omega as he and Erwin sat down to have lunch at a local pub. "The guy that tried to take you out is Jack Compton, and he took the hit from a guy named Kal Vesper in Marley. The guy that put a price on your head is leading some kind of revivalist movement over there. From what I overheard, he thinks that getting rid of you will weaken the Survey Corps and cause dissention in the ranks. I've got to agree with that."

"I'm not as vital to the survival of our regiment as people seem to believe," reasoned Erwin. "You and Hange did a fine job taking over while I was out of commission in the hospital."

"We held it together by the skin of our teeth," corrected Levi. "You saw what a mess things were when you were able to assume leadership again. These Marley guys see the scouts as the biggest threat to them taking back control of their country. That's why they think you're the key to our undoing."

"They would have to take you and Hange out as well, if their aim is to cripple the Survey Corps. Killing me might give them a temporary advantage, but there are two other veterans in the ranks that were equally responsible for the fall of their government."

"And I'm sure we're next on their list." Levi sipped the tea he'd been served, and he set the cup back down. "I'm not stupid enough to think I'm not a target too, but right now their main focus is you. I'm betting they're counting on the confusion your murder would cause to buy them more time to finish me and Hange off."

Erwin nodded. "That seems like a logical conclusion. The brass would investigate my murder, and that could provide ample distraction for them to pick off more targets."

"This is a terrible subject to talk about over a meal," complained Levi. "You're talking too casually about someone murdering you, too. Might as well be discussing the weather for all the concern you're showing."

Erwin chuckled, and he tucked his napkin into his shirt when the server brought the plates of food they'd ordered. He thanked them, and he waited for them to leave before speaking more on the matter.

"I'm not trying to be flippant about it, Levi. I'm just so used to people trying to kill me that I'm a bit desensitized to it. For me, this is really just another day in my life."

"Nobody should be that used to people trying to kill them," remarked Levi. He began to cut his chicken breast into bite-sized pieces. "Sometimes I really think you've just got a permanent death wish."

"I don't want to die," insisted Erwin. "I just don't see the point in being afraid to live."

Levi shrugged. "Guess I can't argue with that. Anyway, let's talk about something else. It's too fucking morbid and it's making me lose my appetite."

Erwin smiled at him in understanding. He wished that he could offer Levi some reassurance that would ease his fears and doubts. He wasn't used to seeing the captain so worried, but then Levi had always been adept at hiding his feelings until they got pair-bonded. Erwin wondered how many sleepless nights Levi had spent, alone in the dark and fretting where nobody else could see.

* * *

"Levi, why are those in the trash?"

Levi glanced up from his paperwork to regard Hange, who had just come in to give him some medical reports. He looked at the waste bin she was pointing at, saw his prescription bottle lying in there and shrugged.

"I figured I don't need them anymore. I guess I could have just turned them back in to be given to someone else with the same prescription. Take them if you want them."

Hange bent over to retrieve the bottle, but she didn't pocket it. She put it on his desk instead. "You really shouldn't stop taking the contraceptives, short-stuff. Don't you remember what I told you when we talked about your condition?"

"It was just two days ago," he groused. "Of course I remember. I'm not senile."

"Apparently you've got a selective memory." Hange took a seat in the armchair by the window. "I told you there's a chance you can still become fertile, remember? If you and Erwin are having sex regularly, you should keep taking those pills just to be on the safe side. That is, unless you're trying for an 'oopsie' on the sly."

"You think I'm hoping to get knocked up?" Levi frowned at her. "That's stupid. Erwin's got a price on his head and we're in the middle of trying to flush out the people responsible. I'm not going to deliberately try to get pregnant when I've got to be able-bodied to protect him."

"It does sound strange, I agree." Hange adjusted her eyewear, and she gazed at him frankly. "Which is why I'm suspicious of your absent-mindedness. Levi, are you sure there isn't some tiny part of you that's hoping Erwin's seed will take purchase?"

"Don't say it like that," he snapped. "You make it sound like tilling soil. Anyway, why would I do something like that at a time like this...or at all, for that matter?"

She kept watching him shrewdly. "I don't know, maybe because you're afraid his plot will fail and his enemies will succeed? Maybe you subconsciously want to ensure you have a little piece of Erwin no matter what happens in the future. Having his baby would keep a part of him alive, after all."

"You put way too much thought into this." Levi opened up the bottle, and he shook out one of the pills. He popped it into his mouth and he rinsed it down with his half-drank cup of tea. "There, happy? I took the damned thing."

"Why so resentful? If you're not interested in getting pregnant, shouldn't it be a no-brainer to stay on birth control?"

"Shouldn't you be in your lab doing some kind of crazy experiment instead of interrogating me about my sex life?" he shot back. "I just figured the chances of me magically turning fertile are slim to none. Arlert was the exception and not the rule, right? How many omegas besides him have gone from zero chance of getting pregnant to being super fertile?"

"Not many," admitted Hange. "He's only the second case like that I've witnessed. Still, until you think pregnancy wouldn't be a crisis for you, I wouldn't risk it."

Levi grudgingly conceded her point. Why _had_ he been so careless, anyway? It seemed that lately he'd been uncommonly reckless when it came to sex. It wasn't like him to blow off precaution and gamble with his health. He was usually as fastidious with taking care of his body as he was with cleaning.

"You have 'smell the fart' face," observed Hange. "I got you thinking about it, didn't I?"

"I'm trying to remember if I sent a letter to the brass today," he lied. "There's nothing to think about. You're theory is stupid."

Hange sighed. "All right then. I'll leave you alone. Speaking of Erwin, though: where is he? You've hardly let him out of your sight except when you go to the underground to monitor those Marley spies."

"He's with Shadis in the capitol," answered Levi. "They should be coming back tonight."

"Oh. I assume Mikasa is babysitting our assassin?"

"No, I've got Eren doing that right now. I figure if he's busy with that, then he can't be tempted to mess with Armin."

"Ah, so you _are_ worried about that." Hange chuckled. "Maybe you should just invest in a chastity belt for those two. Trying to keep them separated isn't going to work for long, you know."

"Better than throwing them together in the barracks at night," he insisted. "When the weather gets cooler I'll feel better about it. Right now they've got to strip down to their skivvies to get any sleep in this heat. Too much temptation."

"Are you speaking from your own experience? Okay, okay, I'm going. Yikes, you've got a powerful glare!"

Levi grumbled under his breath as Hange took her leave. It wasn't that he didn't trust Armin to take his contraception and keep his head. Levi knew the blond had more sense than most boys his age. It was Eren's judgment he didn't trust completely.

* * *

"Well, that was a marvelous waste of time," observed Erwin as he and Shadis rode in the back of the carriage. They were just driving up to headquarters after traveling most of the day, and none of his proposals went through. He'd arranged the meeting with the brass in the hopes of sending a team of MP soldiers across the sea to Marley to seek out the man allegedly responsible for putting out the hit on him and arresting him. Nile Dok was the only one that supported the idea, to Erwin's mild surprise. That just went to show that even though the two of them had drifted apart over the years, Nile still harbored some loyalty to him.

"Don't be too disappointed," advised Shadis. "They don't want to spread the peacekeepers of these walls too thin, especially now that we have confirmed Marley hostiles within these walls. It comes as no surprise to me that they would want to focus on clearing out the threat from our own territory before dealing with an enemy on foreign soil. Our military forces are still a long way from recovering their former numbers."

"Yes, but if the threat overseas isn't dealt with, it will just keep landing in our back yard." Erwin shook his head. He could see the wisdom in the brass' decision, but stopping naval transit from Marley to Paradis was only a temporary solution. There were Eldian citizens in that country, and now they weren't going to be able to return home until this matter was dealt with.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't divulge all of the information you've gathered to them," Keith puzzled. "You know exactly where the enemy is hiding out, and you know he intends to have a go at you again. Why not send soldiers straight to that place to arrest everyone in there?"

"Because I was counting on getting approval to hunt down the main antagonist in Marley," explained Erwin. "Had they given me that, we could have killed two birds with one stone. Now I'm going to have to carry on with my plan to lure Compton into attacking me again and attempt to fake my own death."

"Why the hell do you feel like you've got to do that?" demanded the drill sergeant. "If you know who sent him then you could send some of your own people to Marley to arrest the man. Zackly didn't say you couldn't send your own scouts to do it, just that he can't condone sending the Military Police."

"Because once Compton believes I'm dead, he'll doubtless make arrangements to get back to Marley. He can lead us right to the main antagonist, rather than me sending people in blind to a foreign place to try and find one man. Now that they've halted ocean transport, that's going to make it more complicated."

"Well, you've got two choices then, son. Stick to this hair-brained scheme of yours, or do like I suggested and have that assassin and his companions rounded up and send some scouts overseas to look for this other guy. I think you know which one I'd pick. Seems a lot less complicated than your idea, and safer for you."

Erwin sighed in frustration, and he opened the door when the driver brought the carriage to a stop. "Maybe you're right. I'll think about it."

He was just so used to coming up with complex, elaborate plots to get things done that Erwin no longer trusted the easiest solutions. Every time he tried to make something simple, it backfired and he was forced to improvise.

Shadis stepped out with him, and they started for the steps leading into headquarters. Someone came running out of the shadows before they made it five feet from the carriage, and Erwin instinctively tensed, putting one hand on the handle of the pistol he carried sheathed at his hip. He relaxed when he saw that it was Eren Jaeger, but his relief was short-lived. The young man didn't say anything, but the anxiety in his expressive green eyes and the way he was panting and sweating set off alarm bells.

_~He isn't supposed to be here. Levi sent him to keep an eye on Jack Compton.~_

"Eren, what's the trouble?" Erwin asked when the boy skidded to a halt before him.

"The guy," panted Eren, "Sir, he's—"

Something whistled through the air then, and Erwin shoved Eren out of the way so hard that the kid went sprawling to the cobbles. The commander's breath was knocked from him as something thudded into his chest, and he looked down to see a black arrow shaft quivering over his heart. Crimson liquid spread around the shaft, darkening Erwin's uniform shirt. He went to his knees as Shadis cursed and drew his gun, looking around frantically for the arrow's point of origin.

"Commander!" Eren crawled over to the fallen blond, cradling his upper body in his arms.

Unsure of whether the pain he felt was from the impact or from the arrow actually penetrating him, Erwin coughed and stared up at the sky with a convincing look of shock on his face. His gaze flicked to Eren as the young man began to yell for help, and Erwin remembered that this was all part of his plan.

"Make it good, Eren," he rasped, and then he closed his eyes.

* * *

Levi heard Eren's wild shouts from all the way upstairs in his office. He jumped up immediately and went to his window to look down at the street. His stomach knotted up when he saw Erwin lying on his back with Eren supporting his head and shoulders. The commander wasn't moving, and soldiers were running out of headquarters to see what had happened, alerted by Eren's shouts.

"Fuck," spat Levi, and he wasted no time getting out there to determine if his lover was still alive. He took the steps two at a time as he rushed down the stairs, and he caught up with Hange just as she was heading outside.

"Did anyone see where the arrow came from?" Hange called, keeping pace with Levi as they ran to the commander's aid.

"It was too dark," Shadis informed. "Out of the way, people! Let the captain and section commander through!"

They pushed past other soldiers, and Levi went to his knees before Erwin. He stared wide-eyed at the arrow protruding from the blond's chest. It was right over his heart. It was a kill-shot for certain. If Erwin hadn't remembered to wear his protection underneath his clothes, then this was the end for him. Levi pulled out his pocketknife, and he started to cut Erwin's shirt open to check.

"Wait, Levi," Hange urged, reaching down to catch his shirt and stop him. "Let me check his pulse. You there, go and get some medics to bring out a gurney right away!"

"Yes ma'am," said the young recruit Hange had spoken to.

"What are you doing?" Levi growled, on the verge of panic. "That thing's got to come out _now_ , Hange!"

"We could do more damage trying to extract it without the proper tools," she countered. "I need him brought into the clinic where we can do this right, so don't touch that arrow yet. Eren, let go of him, dear. Let me have a look."

"I tried...to warn him," the young man said in a shuddering voice. "I wasn't fast enough!"

"Don't get hysterical," Levi warned. "It won't help anything to lose your shit, Jaeger."

Hange felt Erwin's neck for a pulse, and she went still. She looked at Levi with a convincingly somber expression, and she shook her head. "Levi...I'm sorry."

His whole body went stiff. If this was an act on her part, it was a damned convincing one. Her good eye was glistening with an unshed tear, and she'd gone pale. Levi checked for himself, feeling along Erwin's throat with shaking fingers. He didn't feel a single beat. His mate's heart had stopped.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "No, you can't fucking do this to me, Smith. That wasn't the plan!"

Levi slapped at Erwin's cheeks, trying to rouse him. "Hange, don't just sit there! Help me. What do I do? Mouth to mouth?"

A team of medics came out of headquarters bearing a stretcher, and Hange struggled to pull Levi away as they started to carefully load Erwin's still body onto it. "Levi, stop! He's gone!"

Two more soldiers lent their aid in subduing the captain, one of which was Jean Kirstein. The young man cursed as Levi's elbow drove into his nose, bloodying it.

"Sedate him," Hange yelled at one of the medics.

"You can't just write him off," shouted Levi. This was nothing like any other loss he'd sustained in his life. Not even losing Isabel and Farlan had put him in such a state of grief, and Levi had no target to take out his aggression on. The assassin was probably long gone already, if he'd hung around long enough to hear that Erwin was dead. This was worse than the time Erwin nearly died to blood loss from his arm being bitten and hacked off. It was worse than when he'd had a hole blasted through his torso from a rock hurled by the beast titan. Now Levi wasn't only going to lose his friend and commander, but a piece of his soul. It was too much for him to bear.

"Get off me, you fuckers! I'm not giving up on him! Let go of me and find the bastard that shot him!"

One of the medics jabbed Levi with a needle. The omega vaguely wondered if they always carried those things around with them, or if they'd brought it out after hearing the commander was injured. The strength went out of his legs as warmth rushed through him, and he felt himself sinking. His restrainers eased him down on the street, and he heard a buzzing in his head. Levi's world went black, and the last thing he heard was Hange telling someone to get him inside to a bed and get him in restraints.

* * *

It was daylight again when Levi regained consciousness. He tried to move, and he found his limbs hampered by restraints. He was in an infirmary bed, and someone had removed his gear harness and cravat. With awareness came harsh reality. Erwin got shot with an arrow. He was dead. His Erwin was dead, and not all the weapon skills or strength Levi had could change that.

His vision blurred with furious tears, and he strained against the straps holding him down. He had to see him, had to see for himself that this time, there would be no miraculous recovery and escape from death. Otherwise he could never accept it.

"Oi, let me out of this contraption!" Levi shouted when he saw a nurse passing by his open door. "That's a fucking order, you understand?"

"Captain, I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to free you without permission," she explained. "I'll go and get Commander Hange."

He went still, his throat closing up completely. The nurse had called her "Commander Hange," not "Section Commander" or "Squad Leader". That could only mean...

"No," he growled. "It can't be. He had a plan. He had a fucking _plan_!"

Hange came hurrying in while Levi ranted in his grief. She immediately closed the door and went to his side, and she looked down at him with worry. "Levi, you need to calm down and listen to me, okay?"

"Where's Erwin?" he demanded. "Bring him to me immediately."

"Okay, but first you need to calm down," she advised. "I've got to talk to you about Erwin. He's—"

"He's not dead," growled Levi. "Don't even say it."

"No, he's not dead."

Levi's breath caught, and his heart pounded hard with hope. "Did I just hear you right?"

Hange nodded. "Yes, you did. Erwin's alive. He's in recovery and he's got a fractured sternum from the impact of the arrow, but that body armor did its job, just like he planned. None of that blood was his, either. The arrow pierced one of the packs he's been wearing between his clothes and the body armor he's been wearing under them. That's where the blood came from. Neat, huh?"

"But he had no pulse," recalled Levi, now afraid he was just dreaming and would wake up to find Erwin in a coffin. "I checked myself."

"I temporarily stopped his heart," confessed Hange. "I've been carrying the drug on me since this all started, just in case we needed to use it to make it convincing enough. I poked him with it when I went to check his pulse."

Levi glared at her. "You gave him a drug to stop his fucking heart? You could have killed him."

"Why do you think I was in such a hurry to get him inside and on the operating table, Levi?" Hange spread her hands. "It was a race against time. People needed to see and believe that Erwin was dead, but I didn't have the time or opportunity to tell you I'd administrated it. Plus, you believed he was gone too, and I don't know if you could have pulled off a more convincing show of grief than that if you knew any better."

"You crazy bitch. You let me think he was gone!"

"I'm sorry, Levi. I had to improvise. That's why I had them sedate you, because I knew you weren't going to listen if I tried to pull you aside and tell you what was going on. You were out of control and I had a limited window to revive Erwin."

Levi drew a shuddering breath, and he dropped his head back down on the pillow. Now he remembered Erwin saying something about getting Hange to come up with something to make his "death" more plausible, but his grief had crippled his sense of reason.

"You poor thing," sighed Hange. She reached out to stroke his hair. "I really _am_ sorry, Levi. Even I didn't know when or where this was going to happen, and at first I thought you knew what was going on."

"So everyone thinks Erwin's dead?" Levi asked. His voice sounded tight and strained to his own ears.

"Everyone except a select few scouts and the medical staff that assisted me. We need to keep it that way until the man that shot him leads the team Erwin picked out to the man that put him up to it. His cohorts are being watched closely too, in case they try to leave the walls. Once we've got this Vesper character in custody, we'll have the other conspirators in the underground arrested too."

Levi pulled his thoughts together with difficulty. He didn't even care about the tears on his face. He knew Erwin had picked out a team consisting of Mikasa, Jean and Armin to follow Compton once the man tried to get off the island. He'd almost put Eren on the team as well, but Levi advised against that because the kid didn't understand the meaning of stealth and would probably end up arguing with Jean the whole way.

"I want to see him."

"Of course. Are you calm enough, though? I know you're pissed off, but Erwin doesn't need you beating him up right now. He needs rest and recovery."

"I'm not going to kick his ass for this until he's healthy enough for it not to kill him," vowed Levi. "I just want to see him breathing with my own eyes."

Hange nodded, and she began to loosen his restraints.

* * *

When Levi came to see him and Erwin saw the expression on his face, he was stunned. Hange had tried to describe Levi's reaction when they thought he was dead after the encounter with Zeke, but he couldn't really picture the devastated expression Hange said he'd had on his face. Now he knew what it looked like. It reminded him of the face Levi wore after Farlan and Isabel were killed and he found out they'd all been set up. Levi was far too pale for Erwin's liking, too.

"Hi," greeted the commander softly as his omega looked him up and down. Erwin's left arm was in a sling; not because it was injured, but because they wanted to limit the movement of it while his sternum was healing.

"Hi," came the low response. Levi walked over to Erwin's bed, and his throat worked as he swallowed. "You look pretty good for a corpse."

The observation only made Erwin feel guiltier. "Levi, I'm so sorry. Hange told me that you thought I was really dead, and that wasn't part of my plan. I thought you would realize it was all an act. That was, after all, how we arranged it."

Levi combed his fingers through his dark hair, and he heaved a sigh. Sitting down in the chair beside Erwin's bed, he put his hands on his knees and stared at the floor.

"All of that went right out the window when Hange said you didn't have a pulse. I forgot all of the details. All I could think was that the arrow must have penetrated and got your heart, and that I'd never see you again."

He lifted his head and looked at Erwin, his thin brows pinching. "I wanted to believe you were just playing possum and Hange was mistaken, but then when I felt for your pulse myself, it changed everything. You scared the ever-living shit out of me, you asshole."

Erwin closed his eyes, groaning softly. "Even when my plans come together, there's always some hitch. Levi, please forgive me for frightening you that way. Let me make it up to you somehow, as soon as I'm healed enough."

"You're gonna be making it up to me for a long time, blondie." Levi's tension faded, and he reached out to smooth Erwin's bangs away from his eyes. "So Hange tells me the third phase of the plan is in motion. The team is on that prick's trail and I guess he's doing just like you thought he would."

"Yes, but the problem with that is going to be the harbor," said Erwin. "The Military Police have decided to stop all ships from docking at or leaving the harbor. I've sent someone to request the sea travel restrictions to be lifted, but we'll just have to wait and see if the brass complies."

"Shit. With the kind of luck we have, they're not going to go for it."

"They might, under the circumstances. Right now I'm presumed dead. For the sake of justice, I think Zackly will lift the restrictions so that our people can bring in the guilty parties."

"Hmm, maybe. Let's hope so."

Levi rubbed at his eyes and looked away. It was then that Erwin realized they were red and a little swollen. "Levi, were you crying?"

The omega shrugged. "I thought you were dead. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a completely heartless bastard and I'm not incapable of crying."

Erwin sat up with a grunt, and he reached out with his right hand to caress Levi's face. "I know. I've seen you shed tears before, and I wish I could have spared you the tears you've shed now. I feel very blessed to have you in my life."

"See if you can still say that once you've recovered," warned Levi flatly. "I'm still planning on kicking your ass for doing this to me, you know."

Erwin chuckled. "I'll take your tough love gladly, if it will help you to forgive me."

* * *

"Guys, not too close," cautioned Armin when he peeked out from the back of the wagon and saw the distance between them and the rider they were following. "Remember this man probably knows what some of us look like, so even dressed as commoners, we can't risk him seeing our faces."

Jean slowed down the horses, taking his companion's advice. They were traveling as civilians, following the route to the harbor under the pretense of going to visit family in Marley. So far, they'd seen about five other groups of travelers on the route, not including the man they were trailing. As long as he didn't see their faces and recognize any of them, they should be able to inconspicuously keep following him.

"I'm worried about what we're going to do once we get to the harbor," Mikasa remarked. "We'll have to keep out of his sight when we board the ship, if we can even get on one."

"The commander sent someone to take care of that," reminded Jean. They'd been approached by a courier from the walls that morning with a message from headquarters. The letter said that Erwin was conscious and recovering, to everyone's relief. The three friends hadn't been able to stay around and wait to see if he was going to be all right. Erwin had given them strict orders to keep supplies packed and ready and act immediately when the assassin made his move, so they'd been on the go since the night before.

"Captain Levi reacted so badly when it happened," sighed Armin. "I've never seen him so...so..."

"Human?" suggested Mikasa dryly.

"I was going to say vulnerable, but that's a fair enough description." Armin dug through his pack for some cheese to ration out. "I don't think Captain Levi was acting."

"Me either," agreed Jean. "Did you get a look at his face before we left the scene? I felt sorry for the guy. Hell, none of us could be sure the commander was going to survive that, even those of us that were in on his plan. He's got balls of steel, that's for sure."

"It was a huge risk." Mikasa took the wedge of cheese Armin passed to her, and she unwrapped it. "I thought for a little while that we were going to lose the assassin's trail. The captain would have been useful to help us with that."

"Well, he was in no state of mind to come with us," reminded Armin. "That much was obvious. I hope he's been told Commander Erwin is going to be okay."

"I'm sure he knows by now." Jean shrugged, and he snapped the reins to get the horses moving a little faster so that they wouldn't get too far behind their quarry. "It would be a stupid-ass move for them to let him go on thinking the commander is dead, right?"

"Very stupid," conceded Armin. He thought of Eren, and he remembered all too well the devastation he'd felt when he saw his friend get devoured by a titan and thought he'd never see him again. "I can only imagine what Captain Levi must have felt at that moment. After everything he's seen and everyone he's lost, it must have shaken him up pretty badly."

"Yeah, how many times does that make now?" mused Jean. "Commander Erwin's cheated death more than anyone I know, except maybe Hange."

"They're pretty much neck and neck in that race," Mikasa observed. "They both have amazing luck."

"It's a wonder Captain Levi doesn't have some gray in his hair by now," sighed Armin. "The stress of seeing someone he loves come so close to death so many times has to be terrible."

"So you think they're really in love?" Jean looked a bit doubtful. "I mean, I know the captain has a world of respect for Commander Erwin, and they've been serving together for a long time, but I don't know if I believe the rumors about them being romantically involved."

"The rumors are true," confirmed Mikasa.

"Yeah?" Jean looked at her. "How do you know? They don't act like a couple in public, as far as I've seen. They're pretty much the same around each other as they always were."

Mikasa shrugged. "You haven't been paying attention. Captain Levi's been going to bed at the same time as the commander, and he used to stay up late. He also sleeps in Commander Erwin's quarters instead of his own, most of the time. I've seen them go in there together at bedtime."

"No shit?" Jean's brows went up. "So have you ever listened in and heard them...doing stuff?"

"I don't eavesdrop on people, Jean. I have no interest in hearing other people's sexual activities."

Armin blushed at the subject, remembering hearing some rather suggestive noises coming from Erwin Smith's quarters one morning in passing. "They're definitely involved. I accidentally overheard them together not long ago."

"Accidentally, huh?" Jean grinned. "How long did you linger?"

"Long enough to know it wasn't good for my health to stand there and keep listening. Alphas have sharper senses than most, and I wasn't going to risk the commander picking up on my scent just to have a voyeur moment."

"I guess I see your point." Jean tugged the brim of his hat lower to keep the sun out of his eyes. "I just wonder if Captain sounds as bored in the bedroom as he sounds everywhere else. He probably yawns when he's coming."

"I rather doubt that," snorted Armin. "At any rate, he didn't sound bored to me from what little I heard."

"Can we please stop talking about what kind of sex noises our superiors make when they're together?" Mikasa requested. "It's disturbing enough to picture them doing it. I don't want that imagery in my head every time I look at them."

Jean grimaced. "Point taken. Hey look, I see a sign up ahead. Looks like we've got about ten more miles to go before we get to the harbor."

"Maybe you should let one of us take over driving," suggested Armin, "so that you can get a nap. We don't know how long we're going to have to wait to get aboard a ship."

Jean handed the reins over to Mikasa. "All right. Move over, Armin. I'm coming back there with you."

* * *

Late afternoon the next day, Erwin got a message delivered to his office from Armin. He opened it up and red it while Levi prepared some tea for the two of them.

"I still think you should have stayed in the infirmary for another couple of days," Levi stated. "It's not like the paperwork can't wait a while longer."

"I was getting bored witless, sitting there idly." Erwin's bright blue eyes scanned the contents of the letter as he spoke. "The team has reached the harbor, but when they arrived the access to the docks were still blocked off. They were still waiting for permission to board when Armin sent this."

"Can you reach the harbor over the phone?"

Erwin shot his lover an ironic look. "Not if I'm supposed to be dead, but that isn't a bad idea. You or Hange will have to try in my stead."

"Oh yeah." Levi sighed. "I'll get shitty-glasses to do it. I still have trouble working those telephones and she's the one with the big directory, anyhow. If there's a phone at the harbor, Hange probably has the number to it."

Levi set Erwin's tea on the desk. "I'll go take care of that now. Don't tire yourself out trying to do too much shit too soon, Erwin."

"You know me too well."

Erwin smirked at the omega, appreciating the way he looked today in his common clothes consisting of a loose, gauzy white shirt and a pair of tan trousers. He wasn't out of the dog house with Levi yet, so he wasn't going to risk rude behavior that might piss the smaller man off. He settled for enjoying the eye candy of his mate's retreating backside and fantasizing about the things he would like to do with him.

Once Levi had left the office, Erwin returned his attention to filling out more official documents. He got three more of them completed by the time his lover returned.

"Hange's going to try and look up the harbor in the directory," confirmed Levi. "She thinks they do have a phone there. Wish we'd have thought of that sooner instead of resorting to mail carriage. Those brats could have been on the ship by now and heading out to sea, if we had."

"It's going to take a while for everyone to get used to using the phone system," Erwin reasoned. "We've only had it active for a short time, and we've all been relying on mail up until now. With any luck, we'll either reach the harbor on the telephone or the order to lift travel restrictions will get to them by the end of the day."

Levi casually straddled Erwin's lap, surprising him a bit. He groomed the blond's hair with his fingers, watching him with hooded eyes. "I remember what it was like to be on a ship the last time we went to Marley. Sickest I've ever been in my life."

"Ah, I remember that." Erwin put a hand on Levi's hip, recalling the journey as well. "You were looking pretty green the entire time. I wanted to nurse you, but you were so cranky I was afraid to offer."

Erwin took his hand off the omega's hip to reach up and trace the tip of his nose. "You didn't want anyone to see you in that condition, if you remember. Hange was the only one bold enough to come into your cabin and take care of you despite your protests."

"Yeah, well she's used to handling disgusting things. I would have been embarrassed if you'd tried to take care of me, because I had it coming out of both ends. I don't think I would have made too much of a fuss over it, though. When you're that sick, pride's hard to hold onto."

"Then I'll have to remember that if we ever take a ship again and you suffer seasickness." Erwin slid his hand around to the back of Levi's neck, and he urged him closer for a kiss. It lingered, and Erwin risked taking the liberty of slipping his tongue into Levi's mouth when the smaller man's lips parted for him.

"Oi," warned Levi a little breathlessly after a few moments of tongue-fencing, "you're not in any shape to do anything about it if you get us worked up. The sex is going to have to wait until you're better, like the ass-kicking you've got coming to you."

"I can't even make out with you? Levi, have a heart. We've barely interacted romantically since we enacted my plan."

"Yeah, and it sucks, but I'm not going to let you damage yourself trying to get down my pants." Levi smirked at him. "Accept some limitations for now, old man.'

Erwin sighed, and he didn't push for more. Waiting and being a gentleman were both challenging things.

* * *

"Careful, Armin."

Jean grabbed the omega's arm to pull him behind a storage building, just as Jack Compton came walking past. That was a close one. They'd made it across the sea to Marley. After a two hour wait at the harbor, they were given permission to board, along with other travelers hoping to cross over to the other continent. By then it had been nightfall, so blending in with the crowd and avoiding recognition on the ship hadn't been too difficult.

When they arrived at their destination, Mikasa kept Compton in her sights while Jean and Armin rented a room at an Inn. They put their crate of belongings in there containing their ODM gear, taking only small, concealable weapons and a change of clothes with them from there.

Now it was morning again, and they were in an unfamiliar place. Things had changed since the last time any of them had set foot here. The paperwork given to them by Erwin allowed them to make it through customs without a problem, but now they had to keep track of Compton in daylight. One might assume that would be easy enough, but there was the added complication of keeping him in sight without being seen themselves.

"Do either of you remember these streets he's leading us down?" whispered Armin.

"Some of them are a little familiar," answered Mikasa softly. She pointed at the one across from them. "That's the one Eren and I scouted down to find an ideal spot for phase one."

"My team arrived at the harbor north of here," whispered Jean, "and it was night time. I don't know shit about this area."

"Then we'll just have to do our best to keep up with him without being obvious." Armin glanced down at his attire, and he adjusted the bag slung over his shoulder. "We should also consider changing. Less chance of him noticing us if we aren't dressed the same while following him through this city."

Jean was peeking around the corner, keeping an eye on the man they were trailing. "Well, we're not going to have time to do it right now. He's still moving, and he just turned down an avenue up ahead to the right. We'd better move before we lose him."

The three friends kept up gamely with the assassin, and when he finally made a stop at a local bakery, they found an ally to quickly change clothes in. It was awkward; Jean kept an eye out for passers-by and watched the bakery while Armin and Mikasa struggled out of their original outfits and into something more fitting for Marley style. They ditched their old clothes in a trash bin so that they wouldn't be as weighed down, and they waited for Compton to emerge from the bakery.

"Spare a little change?" asked a ragged looking man when the trio began to follow their suspect again.

"Um..." Armin dug into his pockets hastily, and he gave the man a few coins of the realm.

"Why'd you do that?" whispered Jean when the blond fell back into step with him and Mikasa. "We've only got so much converted for while we're here."

"Because I didn't want to waste time or draw attention to us," answered the blond. "He might have kept asking if I'd tried to ignore him."

Mikasa hushed the two men and pointed up ahead. Compton was going into the train station.

"Great," muttered Jean. "It just got more complicated."

"We need to find out where he's taking it to," suggested Armin quickly. "Once we know, I'll make a note of it. If it's going to be to another town, you two can board the train and keep following him. I'll get our things and come after you. We can meet at the station where he disembarks. That way we won't lose him and we can still have access to our gear if we need it."

"Yeah, but if we both keep following him, how are we supposed to meet up with you at the station?" Jean pointed out.

"I'll just wait until one of you comes back for me. He's bound to stop somewhere, and once he does, one of you can stay and the other can come and fetch me."

"I just don't get why we've got to keep sneaking around like this." Jean frowned at their surroundings. "We're here to make an arrest, and nobody's going to stop us if they see us wearing Survey Corps colors and gear. We've even passed some Garrison soldiers in the streets, if you haven't noticed."

"They're stationed here for a different purpose," reminded Mikasa, "and we're in disguise so that we can follow this guy to the one that set him up to this. Finding Kal Vesper without knowing where to look would take a long time, so we stick to the plan."

Jean shrugged. "I still think it would have been better to send a whole investigative team to work with the local authorities, instead of sneaking around like this and hoping three people can do it."

"The commander tried that route," reminded Armin, "but his proposal got shot down. I'm sorry, but this is the best option available to us. Are you going to trust me or keep arguing?"

"All right, all right," sighed Jean. "We'll do it your way. Mikasa, you're the stealthiest one here. You might be able to get close enough to this guy to hear where he's taking the train to."

She nodded, and she tugged up the collar of her jacket as if to break the wind, thereby concealing some of her features. She walked up behind Compton as he approached the ticket booth, and she pretended to examine the signs up overhead. A few moments later, she turned back and joined her comrades down the stairs leading into the station.

"We're in luck," she announced. "He's only traveling to another part of the harbor city. We can leave the gear where it is and keep following him to his destination."

"What if he takes a blimp somewhere?" Armin pointed out.

Mikasa's brow twitched. "If that's the case, we may just have to go without our gear and uniforms. That's too much travel to backtrack for it."

"So we just bust in at wherever he finally stops to make contact and try to arrest people with nothing but some pocketknives and pistols?" Jean scoffed. "They'll take us for robbers or something and have _us_ arrested."

"I agree, we can't attempt an official arrest without proper uniforms and our true identity papers on us," whispered Armin. "Mikasa, we're just going to have to risk it and hope he doesn't take air travel further into the mainland. Let's try my earlier idea. Write down the location he's going to for me, and you two board the train and keep after him while I get our things. If we're fortunate, I can catch another train to that location in time to join back up with you."

"All right," she agreed, taking the pencil and pad of paper Armin gave to her. "but we can't keep lugging around that crate all over Marley. I suggest we rent a horse and a cart once we make it to the next location. We've already wasted money on the Inn room and as Jean said: we don't have unlimited coin."

"All right. Once we meet up again at the other station, we'll see how things go and if necessary we'll do that." Armin patted them both on the arm. "Now go, he's boarding the train already."

"Be careful, Armin," Jean advised. "I've picked out a few alphas around here, and I don't think Marleyan law has banned suppressants. I don't want you to get hassled if someone picks up your omega scent."

"I have my spritz with me," assured Armin, "and I'll stay clear of any alphas I notice. Just don't get seen by Compton and don't lose him."

Mikasa handed back Armin's notepad, and the two of them shared a warm smile of friendship before parting ways. Armin watched his companions procure tickets, waited for them to board the train, and took a deep breath before leaving to go and get the crate.

* * *

-To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this. I've been having a little trouble focusing and it's taking me longer to finish chapters. :-(

"Thank God," breathed Jean whenever Compton finally went into a house in the upper part of the harbor city.

It was a wealthier neighborhood, and a man wearing a suit answered the door when Compton knocked. Jean pushed back against Mikasa to duck out of sight around the corner of the house when the assassin glanced their way.

"Shit, I think he might have spotted me," whispered Jean. "Let's slip around to the other street behind this place, just in case."

Silently, the two scouts changed locations and waited to see if anyone came out to investigate. They didn't.

"I think we're okay," whispered Mikasa. She examined the two-story house, taking note of all the windows, drain pipes and roof structure. "Right. We obviously can't easily scale the walls for an entry point to take them by surprise right now. I'll go back for Armin while you keep an eye on this place. Agreed?"

"Yeah." Jean nodded. "I'll see if I can eavesdrop and get any information, while I'm at it."

"Just watch yourself. Don't be conspicuous and get yourself arrested."

He smirked. "Worried about me?"

"No. Just the mission."

Jean grimaced. "Ouch."

Mikasa mapped out the location and scribbled it down on the back of her passport documents. With a final wave at Jean, she left him and she tried to stick to the less populated back streets so as to avoid encountering too many people.

* * *

Armin had dozed off on the crate, leaning back against the train station wall. He gave a startled yelp when someone shook him by the shoulder, and he blinked up at Mikasa's shadowed face.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know when I fell asleep."

She squatted down before him, and she looked him over. "You could have been robbed or worse, sleeping right here in the station."

Armin pulled aside his jacket to reveal the knife he had his other hand on, inside of it. "I'm not completely helpless."

Mikasa smirked. "Good. Let's get going, then. It isn't far and I know somewhere near the location we can use to store our things and chance into our gear. There's an empty house not far from where Compton stopped at. We'll have to break in, but we only need to use it until nightfall."

"Okay."

Armin got up, and they carried the crate between them out of the station. They took a trolley part of the way, and then they paid a carriage fee after that. Mikasa had the driver stop outside a flower shop, and once he drove off, she urged Armin to follow her around to the street behind the flower shop. She checked to be sure there were no people coming down the street before nodding at him, then nodding at a house with a "for sale" sign on the gate. They took the crate around back. There were no more houses here, just a chain fence blocking off a field that appeared to have once been used for zeppelin take-offs and landings.

Armin gave another start when Mikasa chose a window on the ground floor and kicked it in without warning. He looked around with alarm, worried that someone would have heard the ruckus.

"So much for stealth," he hissed to his companion as she started dragging their crate toward the window.

"This is the only house here for two rows," she explained, "and the flower shop on the street in front of us is closed for some kind of holiday. It's okay, Armin."

He sighed, and he helped her lift the crate and slide it through the window into the back room of the house. "I feel sullied doing this, just so you know."

"Why?" She used a stick to clear out the remaining glass shards in the frame of the window, and she climbed in to drag the crate a little further into the room. "It's an empty house. We're only borrowing it for storage until tonight. We aren't stealing anything."

"True, but breaking in and...oh, never mind." Armin kept a close watch out while Mikasa finished what she was doing and climbed back out. He gave her a hand down. "Let's get back to Jean and see how things are going."

"Right," said Mikasa. "This way."

* * *

Levi had just gotten off the phone with Hange—who for some reason was determined to call his office instead of just coming there in person—when Eren Jaeger came knocking at his door.

"Captain, may I speak with you please?"

Levi got out of his chair and turned to face the door. "Come in."

Eren stepped into the office, and he saluted Levi before closing the door. The young alpha combed his long bangs out of his eyes, and he appeared to consider his words carefully before speaking.

"I would have gone to the commander about this, but seeing as he's still recovering, I didn't want to trouble him."

The captain leaned back against his desk. "Trouble him about what? Did something happen that he should know about? If so, you're making a mistake trying to use me as the middle-man."

"No, it isn't that." Eren's peridot colored eyes were troubled, and he lowered them to the floor. "I just want to know why he sent an omega to Marley for this retrieval mission."

Levi stared at him. "You're kidding me. You're upset that he sent Arlert?"

"I know what you must be thinking," said Eren in a rush, "but it's not because I don't trust Armin's abilities because he's an omega."

"Then explain it to me," demanded Levi. That was exactly the impression he was getting, and he suspected it was because Eren had protective alpha feelings for his friend that weren't entirely innocent.

"Armin's really fertile, and I keep thinking about the talk you and I had about that. You said he was at risk from me, but now he's in a place that tried to exterminate all of us, surrounded by God knows how many alphas and with no suppressants to use. Sir, I don't agree with him being sent. Not on this mission, even with Mikasa at his side."

Levi drew a slow breath. "All right, your concerns are noted. I don't exactly blame you. It's a valid enough thing to worry about, but you need to check yourself and remember that Arlert has saved the day on several occasions with his quick thinking and logistics. He's never been an impressive fighter, but his brainy ass has come through where others fail. He was picked because he had something special to bring to the table, and we're abysmally short on options."

"I...I know, sir. I just wonder why I wasn't sent with the party. I'd have felt better if I were there to protect him."

Levi rolled his eyes. "And there it is, just like I thought. You're not his alpha, Eren. Even if you _were_ , it would be just as much his responsibility to protect you. It's a good thing you didn't take these complaints to Erwin. That's the one smart thing you've done."

"It's not too late to send me to join them," Eren suggested boldly.

Levi shook his head. "No. You're staying here. We need stealth on that mission and you and Jean never can seem to accomplish that together. Erwin made the best choice based on what we've got available to us."

Eren appeared crestfallen. He bowed his head, and his hair fell over his eyes again. He reminded Levi of a stray dog that just got refused table scraps.

"Listen, shitty brat," Levi added, feeling a little generous, "there's another reason you weren't picked. Aside from the fact that you'd give yourself away screaming death threats the minute anyone in that country looked at you cross-eyed, you're also one of our strongest fighters. What's left of you kids from the 104th are the next generation veterans. The rest are gone. If all of you were sent off on this capture mission, that would leave us with only greenhorns and slobs that only joined the Survey Corps because the titan threat is over."

Levi stepped closer to the younger man, and he looked up into his eyes. "We need you, Sasha and Connie here in case there's another attempt against Erwin's life. He's got political enemies, probably enemies within the brass too. It's not just this shit-stain from Marley, and you can bet he's not the only one that would love to see the commander fall and the scouts dissolved. Understand?"

Eren nodded. "Yes sir. What about Historia, though?"

"What about her?"

"Well, as the queen, couldn't she have over-ridden the brass's decision about sending an investigation over there?"

Levi smirked. "No. Historia doesn't have control over the military. If anything, she takes orders from us, remember? Her authority is in the citizenry and the governing of them."

Levi frowned, just now realizing that Historia might have been able to block the law banning the use of suppressants from passing, if she'd wanted to. For that matter, the brass went right along with it as well. In fact now that he thought of it, he'd heard of at least two instances since then in which omega soldiers in other regiments had to retire from duty because they found mates and got pregnant. That in itself wasn't really a bad thing, but something was starting to trouble him, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Sir? Have you thought of something that might help?"

Levi looked back up at the younger man, and he shook his head. "No, not with this. Just continue your duties, be patient and get a trim. I could use your head as a fucking mop, as shaggy as your hair's gotten."

Eren deflated again. "Yes Captain."

Levi watched him shuffle out. Really, Eren and his friends weren't kids anymore, but Levi still thought of them that way. Where had the time gone?

* * *

"Hange, do you have a minute?"

She was startled by Levi's sudden approach. She was out riding her horse outside the Trost district, enjoying the weather since it was cooler today. Figuring someone must have told him where to find her, she nodded and slowed her mount down. Levi kept pace on his black stallion, and he seemed to be pondering what it was he wanted to say.

"I want to talk more about omega biology," Levi said at last, "and suppressants."

Hange grimaced. Levi brought up the subjects of suppressants so often since they were outlawed. He just wouldn't let it go, and she wondered where this conversation was going to lead.

"All right. Let's find a shady spot and stop for a chat, then."

They rode off the path under a copse of trees together, and they dismounted. Levi patted his horse's neck and tethered him to a bush. Hange did the same.

"All right, squirt. What questions do you have for me today?"

Levi took off his cloak and draped it over his horse's saddle. He also took off his jacket, and Hange noticed his forehead was beaded with sweat. Seeing as his body heat ran higher than a beta's, it made sense even on a cooler day like this.

"I want to know if going off the suppressants can alter the way an omega thinks."

She raised her brows. "Well yes, in certain instances. Take you, for example. You didn't have thoughts of sex until the suppressants weren't influencing you any longer."

"I'm not talking about sex," he corrected. "I'm talking about more subtle things. Could it make an omega forgetful? More emotional? Could it make him start wanting things besides sex that he never wanted before? Like...kids?"

Hange thought of the conversation they'd had that day when she saw his contraceptives in the trash. She'd mostly just been teasing him, but it really wasn't like Levi to be so careless.

"Of course it could result in a change in behavior and thought," she reasoned. "You're being flooded with hormones you'd been blocking before. Naturally, that would effect the way you look at things. Why are you asking me this? We've gone over it before."

He sighed. "I'm having moments of absent-mindedness that aren't like me at all. I lost my shit when Erwin got shot...practically went hysterical. When have you known me to do that, Hange?"

"Never," she admitted. "Now you've got me wondering, as well. Granted, you and other omegas like you are still adjusting and need more time to level out, but if you're suggesting you've become unstable because of it, we should consider alternatives to help you. Hormones can really fuck with people when they're out of control."

Levi dropped his gaze in thought. "What methods could you suggest? You're sure there's no way you could get me some suppressants?"

Hange frowned at him in concern. "I'm sorry Levi, but my hands are tied on that front. Why do you want to go on them again, anyway? You're mated now. Judging by the way you reacted when you thought Erwin might be dead, it's not just chemical between you two either. Now you want to go without intimacy? Because that's what would happen if you—"

Hange stopped, her eyes widening. Her mouth dropped open in an expression of excited revelation.

"What?" Levi pressed, spreading his hands. "Talk, shitty-glasses."

"You're mated," Hange whispered, and then more loudly: "Of _course_! Levi, it's not your sexuality or your omega urges. They play a small part of it sure, but people don't just wake up one day wanting kids because they're horny. In your case, I think it's because you found your life mate and now things are just different for you."

Levi raised a brow. "So you think all this is happening to me because I'm with Erwin?"

"Well, did you experience any of it before you two pair-bonded?"

Levi went quiet and thoughtful, his eyes losing focus as he considered the question. Finally, he shook his head, and now he had a subtle look of comprehension on his face. "No. Never. Not even when I first started going into suppressant withdrawals. The confusion, the emotions, the thoughts that having kids might not be so bad...that all started with Erwin."

"You know what that means then, don't you?" Hange smirked at him.

"Yeah, he broke me," grumbled Levi.

Hange chuckled. "No, silly. It means you're in love with your alpha. I'm guessing this is your first time to fall in love, hmm?"

Levi's mouth tightened, and he declined to answer that.

"Okay, play it that way." The scientist shrugged, used to Levi keeping his guard up. "Back to your problem; we can try some hormone regulating medicine, if you want. The clinic's been issuing them to the omega soldiers that have been having the most trouble adjusting, and we've seen some results. It won't stop your heats the way suppressants would, but it might help level you out more."

"What kind of side effects would I be looking at if I tried those?"

"So far, they've been minimal. A couple of recipients reported moodiness and...oh goodness, you really don't need anything making you more moody than you already are!"

Levi sighed. "Knock it off. You said it only made a couple of them moody, right? What else?"

Hange shrugged. "One fellow had the opposite reaction. He said he had random bouts of giddiness, and he got sent home from patrol when he couldn't stop laughing for no reason." She tilted her head and regarded him thoughtfully. "Now, that would be an interesting side-effect for you. Humanity's Strongest with a case of the giggles would be a sight to behold."

Levi hesitated, looking off into the distance as he weighed his options. "And that's the best you can offer me?"

"I'm afraid so," she answered. "Even if I had any suppressants left, I would hesitate to give them to you for fear of how you might react to them now. Think about that if you're ever tempted to bypass the law to get your hands on some, Levi."

He glanced at her sharply. "Have you done that for anyone else yet?"

"No, I've told you I'm behaving myself. I know it's hard on you omegas, but I really think suppressants are bad news for casual use. How about we go back to headquarters, and I'll give you a trial sample of the medication I talked about. You can try it out for a few days, see what it does for you and go from there."

He shrugged, looking sullen. "It's better than nothing, I guess."

* * *

For the sake of secrecy, Erwin relocated under the cover of night to the keep where they once held Eren. He brought with him a handful of scouts that were aware of his true status, including Eren, Sasha and Connie. He also brought a physician with him in case he needed medical tending. Levi went there with Hange later that night, when the day's duties were finished and they stood less chance of getting questioned by anyone. Eren and his friends came out to greet them and take their horses when they arrived, while Erwin waited upstairs and watched from the window of the bedroom he'd chosen for his stay.

He had to avoid going outside even in such a remote location until they could be sure the most recent threat against him was dealt with. He was also under doctors' orders to get as much rest as possible, so he quickly went back to his bed when he heard his companions come back in downstairs. He pulled the covers up, grimacing slightly in discomfort at the pull on his injury.

Levi came into his room just moments later, not bothering to knock. Erwin did his best to look like he'd been lying there the whole time. "You arrived sooner than expected," remarked the commander. "I expected to be asleep by the time you came."

"No you didn't." Levi leaned back against the wall, gazing at him shrewdly as he folded his arms over his chest. "Your right leg's still hanging out of the bed. Bet you've been pacing the floors the whole time since you got here."

"I _am_ permitted to get up and have a drink of water or go to the bathroom when I want," argued the blond. "They said to rest, not confine myself completely to the bed."

"Don't listen to him, Levi," came Hange's voice from the hallway. She joined them in the room, carrying a medical bag with her. "He's already been far too active since his ordeal. Bed rest is best right now."

Erwin's lips thinned as he gave the scientist an annoyed glance. "Don't you have more important things to do than team up on me?"

"As a matter of fact..." Hange walked over to the bed, picked up Erwin's dangling leg and tucked it under the covers. "I do. Let me have a look at you."

"The physician you recommended already has tonight."

Hange set her bag down on the bed and opened it up. "I'm still going to examine you myself, and I'm not leaving until I have."

"You plan to travel again this late?" asked the commander. He dutifully took the thermometer into his mouth when she got it out and offered it to him.

"One of us has to return to headquarters," reasoned Levi. "Otherwise people might wonder why we're all wandering off the night after your 'death'."

"Besides, there's a fake funeral to arrange," said Hange. "Questions might come up as to why we haven't cremated you yet, if we wait much longer." She checked his pulse, and then she eased his arm out of the sling to have a look under the bandaging over his sternum.

"Is a fake funeral really necessary?" Levi muttered, stepping away from the wall. "The team sent to go after the people responsible for this might have the shit-heads bagged before we need to do that."

"But if they don't, we need to keep it convincing that Erwin is dead," reminded Hange.

Erwin waited for her to take out the thermometer and check it before speaking again. "There's still the matter of having a body to burn. People won't be able to see the facial features beneath the shroud, but it would have to be a male of a similar build to me."

"I already know where to look." Hange cleaned off the thermometer and put it away. "The underground mortuaries get un-identified bodies all the time. I think I can find a suitable one."

Levi and Erwin both stared at her.

"What?" Hange spread her hands. "We need a body to burn! They're just going to be buried or cremated anyway, and with nobody to identify them or mourn them, at least they'd get a nice funeral."

"Hate to say it, but she's got a point," remarked the captain. "When you think of all the bodies we had to leave behind during the titan wars, he idea doesn't sound so bad."

True, Erwin had no room for moral outrage. Considering the things he'd done over the years, stealing an unknown corpse to act as his body-double was just another notch in his belt. He sighed, and he lay back against the pillows. "Can we at least make sure this body you intend to collect didn't end up there because of some contagion that might spread through our ranks?"

Hange gave him an exasperated look. "Do you really think I wouldn't check before nabbing it? I would never be so careless. Give me some credit."

"Of course." Erwin allowed her to put his arm back in the sling, and he watched as she closed the medical bag and got up. "Be careful, Hange. However you plan to pull this one off, don't get spotted in the act and don't expose yourself to some disease. We need you."

"I'll be careful," she promised. "Well, your vitals are good and the bruising looks better. I'll be on my way back to headquarters to get some rest. Levi, you might want to get back yourself as early as possible in the morning. People will expect you to be involved in Erwin's funeral arrangements, and you can bet some of the officers from the other regiments are going to want to talk to us both."

"Yeah," he agreed. He looked at Erwin. "There's another problem, though. We aren't the only ones that people will expect to see at the funeral. Eren and the others would be there too, but that means leaving Erwin without his main support here if we've got to go through with this before the investigative team makes it back with our quarry."

"I'm sure I can manage for a few hours without bodyguards," said Erwin. "Just leave the physician with me, and I'll stay out of sight."

"Not acceptable." Levi shook his head. "You were lucky that arrow didn't go through the armor and pierce you, but that injury you sustained isn't just a scratch. If there are any more bastards involved in this assassination scheme that we don't know about yet, they might track you down here. You're not in any condition to defend yourself on your own."

"We'll think of something," assured Hange. "Maybe we can smuggle Erwin back to headquarters and hide him there again when the time comes for the funeral."

"He's supposed to be resting," Levi reminded. "Not getting carted back and forth in a fucking crate. The trip here was hard enough on him."

"Hmm, good point." Hange shrugged, and she shouldered her medical bag. "Well, we have time to think of something. Write down any ideas you two come up with tonight, and I'll do the same if something comes to me."

"Safe travels, Hange."

Erwin looked up at his omega once their comrade left and closed the door behind her. "Lock that, would you?"

Levi glanced at the door, and then he bolted it shut as requested. "Thinking of trying something kinky with me? My answer's going to be the same as it was last night: not until you're healed up enough to get out of that sling."

Erwin smiled at him, undeterred. "Please, come and join me. I've been thinking of you all day long and this is the first moment we've had alone together."

Levi looked at the bed, looked at Erwin and scratched the back of his neck. "I didn't bring anything to sleep in."

Erwin nodded at the trunk by the foot of his bed. "That's all right. Borrow one of my nightshirts. Or if you prefer, sleep in the nude if it would be more comfortable for you. I don't mind."

"Tch. I'm not sleeping in the nude, you lecher." Levi removed his cloak and jacket, and then he started unbuckling his gear harness. "I'll try on your nightshirt, but don't laugh when I swim in it."

Feeling like he'd won a small battle, Erwin watched as his mate undressed, neatly folding his clothing articles and placing them on the chair by the window. Levi glanced at him before removing the final piece, and he tugged his underwear down slowly.

"You accuse me of being a lecher and then you tease me like that," sighed Erwin.

"Just making sure you're staying put," excused the omega. He slipped out of the briefs. He put them on top of his clothing pile, and then he walked naked to the trunk to seek out one of Erwin's nightshirts. Finding one of the shorter ones, he pulled it on and got his arms through the sleeves.

Erwin cleared his throat, barely resisting a chuckle. While the shirt Levi had chosen was one of the smaller ones, the sleeves hung down a whole hand length past Levi's fingers. The shirt resembled more of a gown on him, and the top of it drooped over Levi's left shoulder.

"I told you not to laugh," groused the captain, flapping his arms.

"I wasn't," lied Erwin. "I was just clearing my throat. Come here and let me help you adjust it."

Levi seemed a little wary—probably because Erwin was already getting a visible erection beneath the bed sheets. Knowing that Levi's hesitation was due to concern for him more than reluctance for intimacy, Erwin tried to reassure him.

"Levi, I know I haven't practiced much self-restraint since we pair-bonded, but I _am_ still capable of it. Come to me."

The captain looked annoyed, and Erwin realized that he'd just issued the man an order, and Levi wouldn't refuse it. He shrugged it off. If ordering him around was the only way to get him into his arms tonight, he would live with the guilt.

Levi crawled onto the bed with him, and Erwin gave a small start when he straddled his lap.

"You enjoy doing that, don't you?" observed the blond with a grin.

Levi shrugged. "It's not as wide a bed as the one you've got at main headquarters. I figure it's easier to get this shirt situated this way before we work out our sleeping positions."

It was a nice save, Erwin had to admit. He started by straightening up the top of the shirt, intending to tighten the laces so that it wouldn't slip so easily off Levi's shoulder. While he did this, the omega rolled up the sleeves to his elbows.

"Oi, you're touching too much," cautioned Levi.

Erwin wasn't one to give up so easily. He sat up and he kissed Levi's throat, breathing in his scent. His hand meandered around from the back of the smaller man's neck to the front of it, and he caressed the soft, smooth skin there. He steadily made his way lower while distracting his surly little mate with his lips. Since Levi had basically initiated this by straddling his lap, he felt safer taking some liberties.

"Didn't you hear me?" Levi's voice was growing husky, and he tilted his head to allow Erwin more access to his throat. "I said no fucking right now."

"I'm not trying to fuck you," murmured the blond against Levi's skin. He found the bud of a nipple, and he squeezed it through the shirt. Levi's breath caught, and Erwin rubbed it gently in a circular motion. "I just want to touch you and kiss you, Levi. I can settle for that right now."

Levi's tone was fast losing its edge as Erwin persisted in pleasuring his nipple. He mumbled something incoherent, his back arching impulsively. The little shiver that passed through Levi was proof that he hadn't figured out how to armor himself against Erwin's touch.

"Damn it," sighed the omega, head falling back.

Erwin paused in his action to tug the top of Levi's shirt open, forgetting his initial goal to lace it shut. He kissed him insistently as he pulled the laces looser to bare his chest. He wasted no time once he parted the material; Erwin shifted his lover on his lap, hunched over and took the right nipple between his lips. Levi moaned softly as the alpha flicked his tongue against the pebbled flesh and fondled the other nipple with his fingers. Erwin could feel the swell of Levi's groin pressing against his lower abdomen. He took his hand's attention off of the omega's chest to cup between his legs.

"Hah! Erwin..."

The blond smirked with satisfaction. Although he sometimes wondered if Levi being an omega and him being an alpha gave Erwin an unfair advantage over his lover, he couldn't deny the satisfaction he got every time he shook the captain's composure and made him call his name. He diligently kept it up, giving each nipple equal attention while massaging Levi's groin with his hand. He almost tried to slip his left arm out of the sling so that he could use that hand as well, but that might get him into trouble.

"You're...gonna hurt your injury, hunching like that," moaned Levi.

Erwin glanced up at his companion's face, partly slack with pleasure and blushing. His chest did hurt some, but getting Levi off was more important to him now. He swirled his tongue around the omega's right nipple and gave it another suck, causing Levi's stomach to tighten.

"Shit...gonna come," panted Levi. "Erwin, I'm going to...hunh!"

He knew the moment it happened, and it was a glorious one. Erwin felt the dampness spreading over Levi's crotch, felt the length of his sex pulse beneath his palm. Levi shuddered helplessly, his breath hitching with his climax. Erwin switched to the other nipple, and he gentled his rubbing on Levi's crotch.

"Bastard," intoned the omega breathlessly. "Now I've got a mess in the shirt I just borrowed."

Erwin finally stopped, and he kissed the center of his mate's chest before smiling at him. "It can be washed."

"I'd better soak it now so nobody sees the spunk on it when they do laundry for you."

"Levi, don't worry about that," insisted Erwin. "Just take it off, use it to wipe up and lie down with me. There's no need to worry about putting on another shirt."

Levi pulled back to look him in the eye. "After what you just did when you said you could control yourself? You're still trying to get me to sleep naked with you?"

"It's more comfortable for you right now," reminded Erwin, "and I got what I wanted."

"Bullshit. You're still hard." Levi reached down to give Erwin's crotch a meaningful squeeze. "How do I know I won't wake up to you rimming me and putting it in?"

Recalling having done that once while Levi was in heat, Erwin shrugged. "The last time I did that, we were both in such a state that neither of us could go without sex for long. I promise you that tonight, I won't wake you with 'surprise sex'. I'll stay true to our agreement and wait until I've healed more, Levi."

"Hmm. I suppose I'll give you a chance to prove you mean that."

"Good," said Erwin. "Now, would you mind letting go of my goods? Your grip doesn't help facilitate a state of calm."

The captain looked down, seemed to realize he was still holding Erwin's erection, and released it reluctantly. Levi rose up a little, hiking the nightshirt up and wiping himself off with the hem of it before tugging it off. He wiped a little more before getting out of the bed to deposit the soiled garment in the basket for dirty laundry in the corner of the room. Erwin's gaze roved over the omega's nudity, silently appreciating the view. He stared at the muscular symmetry of his shoulders and back, the tight, round curve of his bottom and the toned length of the back of his thighs and calves. Then Levi turned back around to return to the bed, and the commander throbbed beneath the covers and his nightshirt at the sight of the front of him.

He wanted to suck on those pert, pink little nipples.

"Hey, stop leering." Levi's cheeks blossomed pink in response to the alpha's possessive stare, and he hesitated.

Erwin dutifully closed his eyes and focused on keeping himself calm. "Very well. Better?"

He heard Levi's feet padding closer, felt his weight settle on the side of the mattress. "Yeah. Scooch over a little. Not too much, though. Don't want you falling off the bed."

Erwin squirmed to the left to make room for him, and he opened his eyes again when he felt Levi's nudity pressing up against his right side. The omega had slipped beneath the covers, leaving the thicker comforter off of himself in favor of the lighter sheet under it. Erwin relaxed against the pillows and put his unbound arm around Levi as the smaller man lay halfway atop him and rested his head against the uninjured side of his chest. Levi's right leg was bent and resting across Erwin's thighs.

"This feels nice," admitted Levi in a whisper, closing his eyes.

Erwin kissed the crown of his mate's head, smiling a little. "Yes, it does. You fit perfectly against me."

Levi yawned, and he nuzzled Erwin's chest as he settled in more comfortably. "We'll have a lot going on tomorrow. I'll keep you informed as the day progresses."

"Yes, please do. I'll do what I can from here as well to help speed things along."

"Erwin," sighed the captain, "I don't want you wearing yourself out. Let me and Hange handle the chain of command while you focus on healing."

"I'm not going to sit by and let everyone do all of the work for me," insisted the commander stubbornly. "You know I'm not the kind of person to slack off. I can at least handle some paperwork and correspond with the higher-ups through Pixis."

Levi frowned. "Pixis knows you're alive?"

"Yes. So does Zackly, Shadis and Dok. I informed them of my plan before it reached fruition, though I haven't communicated with them since I was shot."

Levi sighed. "I hope you didn't make a mistake with that. I guess Pixis can be trusted and Shadis was your old high commander, but Dok and Zackly? I'm not so sure of that. They both like to do everything by the book."

"They know me well enough to understand that I tend to get better results when I think outside the box and bend the rules a bit. Don't worry; they all gave their approval of the plan for the sake of expediency. As we're lacking manpower currently, they had little choice but to let me handle this my way."

"It better not blow up in your face. You should seriously reconsider getting involved further in this, too. You've done your part, and the rest should be up to others."

"Levi, I'm not going to sit completely idle, and that's final."

The omega grumbled softly and yawned again. "I should know better than to expect a man that continued to lead a charge while trapped in the jaws of a fucking titan. You just don't know when to quit."

Sensing a note of subtle approval and admiration in his lover's tone, Erwin smiled. "No, I don't. Goodnight, hummingbird."

"Goodnight, creep."

The exchange of pet names came easier between them now. Erwin felt like they were a married couple, and it made him happy. He'd found with Levi something that he thought he would have to deny himself for life: a true partner and mate. Now wasn't the time to have an official ceremony to celebrate it, but perhaps in the near future, they could be wed and registered. Even if that didn't happen, Levi was his now and nobody could take him from Erwin save death itself.

Levi fell asleep remarkably fast, and Erwin caressed his shoulder as he listened to his slow, steady breathing. That was another thing he could take some pride in; the captain always slept easily in his embrace. Levi probably got more rest when he slept with Erwin than he would normally get in a forty-eight hour period alone. That made the commander feel good, because it was proof that his omega felt safe and content in his arms.

"I love you," whispered Erwin to his oblivious companion.

* * *

-To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient waiting for updates. Here's chapter 10, finally!

The trio waited until nightfall before making a move. Once the streets darkened, Mikasa, Jean and Armin dressed in their uniforms and equipped their ODM gear. Jean had confirmed that Compton was staying at the residence of Kal Vesper, at least for now. That meant there was no better time to round them both up and bring them back to Paradis for justice. With them along with the local conspirators safely locked up in custody, Erwin's ruse would no longer be necessary and perhaps things could again return to a state of normalcy.

"Okay, don't rush anything," Armin advised as the three of them landed on the roof of the estate housing their targets. "Vesper is a government official, so he's bound to have security."

Jean nodded. "And Compton's not exactly a pushover. He nearly got the drop on Commander Erwin twice. If it weren't for Captain Levi the commander might have died in the first attempt."

"Leave Compton to me," whispered Mikasa. "You two make sure Kal Vesper doesn't get away."

Jean and Armin glanced at each other, and they both nodded. "All right," said Armin, "but don't assume you'll only be going up against Compton, Mikasa."

"I saw about five uniformed guards moving around in there when I was scouting the place through the windows," said Jean. "Must be his house guards, and there could be more than what I saw."

"Then we should practice all caution," emphasized Armin seriously. "I don't like the political ramifications that could come of us kidnapping one of their officials, but neither can we leave him behind to continue plotting against our people."

"We'll worry about that after we get him back to the brass," reasoned Jean. "I think I figured out where Vesper's bedchambers are. Back side of the house facing away from the street, third floor up in the corner. We need to get in, get out and haul ass back to our hideout before word gets out we've got him. Armin, have you figured out how we're going to get these guys back to the docks and across the sea without getting caught?"

"Yes, but you may not like it."

Jean shrugged. "It can't be as crazy as some of the plans we've acted on over the years. What's your idea?"

"We smuggle them in our equipment crate," obliged Armin. "It will be a tight fit for two grown men, but I'm fairly certain we can manage it. Our biggest challenge will be in getting them onto the ship without attracting attention, especially if they're making noise and struggling. We have our customs clearance, but that won't help if dock officials hear two people calling for help from our crate."

"Then we render them unconscious until we're safely boarded and on our way home," suggested Mikasa. "Whether that means we find a way to drug them or keep knocking them out, it doesn't matter."

"But we'll have to leave our gear behind," cautioned Armin. "We can't fit it in there with the prisoners, and it would be far to conspicuous for us to be wear in public. We'll have to make due with ordinary weapons to defend ourselves if we run into trouble after this."

The three of them looked at each other, and they agreed on the plan.

* * *

While the evening was young in Marley, it was a bit mature in Paradis. Two cloaked figures carried a covered stretcher out of an underground mortuary. One of them stopped at the stairs leading back up to the district above, and they presented papers to the guards there.

"There's an investigation," explained a husky, female voice. "This man was on the surface using a pass before returning here and meeting his end. By order of the monarchy, he's to be examined for any traces of contagion he might have spread to the population. Otherwise an epidemic could break out."

The stair guard she'd handed it to looked over the papers, showed it to his companion and then nodded, folding it up.

"Go ahead."

The hooded and cloaked figures proceeded up the stairs with their burden. Once they made it to the top, they loaded the stretcher onto a waiting horse-drawn cart. The slightly taller one of the two climbed into the back beside their companion, and the driver that had been waiting checked to see if everything was in order before snapping the reins. The cloaked figures pulled back their hoods once the wagon was moving, revealing the features of Eren Jaeger and Hange Zoë.

"Did you guys get it?" called Connie from the driver's seat, wearing a hat to make himself less recognizable just in case.

"Yeah, and he's kind of ripe," commented Eren with a grimace down at the wrapped body on the stretcher they'd just loaded.

"It was the freshest one I could find in the size we need," defended Hange in a low voice. "No complaints. I chose you to help with this because you have the most fortitude of everyone available, Eren. Don't disappoint me."

"Yeah, but _cleaning_ it?" The former shifter's bright gaze was pleading on Hange. "Section Commander, couldn't I help in some other way?"

"I'm going to need assistance and you're the least likely in our ranks right now to lose your composure."

Connie cast a doubtful look over his shoulder at his two passengers. "Eren? He's _known_ for losing his composure!"

"Not when it comes to this," stated Hange in all seriousness. "Yes, he's got a temper in the field and otherwise, but he's seen more forms of death than most. I would select someone from the infirmary if I could, but right now we don't have any staff available that are in on this plan. Armin's on another continent. Eren is my best choice."

She looked at Eren, lenses flashing in the illumination. Her uncovered eye stared him down. "Look at it as a compliment. I'm trusting you with this."

Eren sighed. "Yes ma'am."

She smiled at him, reached out and patted his head. "Good boy. Anyway, it won't be so bad. I just need someone to help me position the body while I work. I'll be doing most of the cleaning. Our job is to get it cleaned up enough to pass for a fairly fresh corpse. It will be wrapped and cremated, so we don't need to worry about anyone seeing the face and calling us out."

"Good thing Historia was able to help us out with those documents," Eren muttered under his breath.

* * *

Sasha showed up at the scout's keep in the morning with news concerning Hange's plan for the funeral. Levi and Erwin had just recently bathed, and Erwin was getting a checkup from the physician stationed there. Levi saw Sasha approaching through the gates below as he looked out over the courtyard, and he turned to regard his partner.

"It looks like I'm going to have to go soon. Sasha's here." Levi approached Erwin's bed, and he nodded at the female physician when she politely excused herself to give them a moment alone. Once the door closed, Levi sat down on the mattress. "You're sure you want to handle it this way? You'll be vulnerable."

"Given our situation at the moment, this seems to be the only option." Erwin sat up, and he rubbed Levi's tense shoulder with his right hand. "I understand how you feel Levi, but in order to make this work, we can't leave anything open for suspicion. I promise you, I'll be fine here for a while. I know this place better than any stranger that might come snooping around."

Levi didn't argue with him, but he was damned tired of Erwin putting himself in blatant peril to deal with their enemies. He met Erwin's gaze. "I suppose asking you to be less reckless is a lost cause."

The commander's eyes seemed to warm on him. "Old habits are hard to break, but it's allowed me to accomplish more than I expected."

"Just watch your ass." Levi kissed the blond's sharp nose, and then he took it further and brushed his lips over Erwin's brows. "I don't want one of your fake deaths to end up as a real one. Don't you fucking do that to me, bastard."

Erwin provided one of those blindingly handsome smiles that always made Levi melt—so beautiful that Levi experienced heart palpitations over it. "Levi, I would fight with everything I had to stay with you for as long as I can. I swear to you that I'm not suicidal."

"Could have fooled me." Levi steeled himself for the bullshit ahead, and he kissed Erwin once more. "Rest up, but if you sense the slightest bit of trouble..."

"I know, love." Erwin kissed him back, his lips gentle and warm against Levi's. "I'll be on my guard. I trust you and the others to take care of things."

Levi decided that he had to leave while he still could. It was strange to him still, how he started out with malignant intent and mistrust for this man and it had evolved into trust, admiration and finally, love. He got up from his seat on the bed, and he walked over to the door leading out of Erwin's bedroom chambers. He looked back at his mate, and he put up a fight with himself.

"What is it, Levi?" Erwin's question was softly voiced and patient.

He didn't have the strength to answer—not when Erwin used that voice on him. Levi stared at him, mouth thinning with annoyance at himself for being so afraid. "I...miss you."

Erwin very briefly looked disappointed, and then he smiled at Levi. "I miss you too. I'll be here."

"You'd better," came the response from Levi, flatter than intended.

Levi stepped out the door, closed it behind him and leaned back against it. Three simple but powerful words, and he hadn't been able to fucking say them. The captain shook his head. It was just a bad time for him to be worrying about this. Just showing Erwin affection without downplaying it had taken time for Levi to get used to. He'd just have to be happy for now with how far he'd come in their relationship, and hope that Erwin didn't need to hear "I love you" on a regular basis to feel appreciated.

* * *

"That's it?" Levi scowled down at the body laid out on the table, placed in the restricted basement areas where Hange typically did her most dangerous experiments. "It looks nothing like him. The hair's black, the face is sunken and the guy's got no physique at all."

Hange sighed, glancing up from the task of wiping the cadaver's left arm off with the cleaning solution she'd concocted. "Levi, it doesn't _have_ to look like Erwin, remember? The body is going to be enshrouded as is tradition, then burned. Nobody's going to see the face. They're just going to see a wrapped up male carcass with Erwin's height and build. We talked about this."

Levi compressed his lips. Of course he knew that. Why was he so annoyed that the corpse she'd brought didn't resemble Erwin in looks? That should be a fucking relief to him, not a source of distress. Unless...

"I just think if someone's going to impersonate him, it should do him justice," blurted Levi. Realizing he'd said it out loud and was now getting stared at by Hange and Eren, he shook his head and walked out of the room. He didn't understand his own feelings on the matter.

Hange followed him out into the corridor, and she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hey, wait a moment, Levi. I think you need an ear."

He whirled on her, his face expressing more anger than he intended. "What is there to talk about? It's in motion. Erwin wants this to happen. That's it."

"But it's obviously bothering you even more than you've let on," she persisted.

He muttered a curse under his breath, and he leaned back against the wall. "Maybe I'm just sick of these charades. Haven't we earned a little goddamned peace? I don't like having to fake Erwin's death. I don't like leaving him alone at that keep without any backup while we put on this farce. I already made that clear."

"Ah, but this is the first time you mentioned the peace you're longing for," reasoned the scientist. Her good eye was sympathetic on him. "We've all been through hell, and by rights, we should be retired and living out our lives without any further responsibilities to society. I should have my own medical practice set up in the city, the kids should be out enjoying their youth and planning their futures and you and Erwin should be living in some countryside cottage, raising fat babies together."

Levi flushed at her comment about him and Erwin raising babies, and he glanced away. "Tch."

"We're almost through this," Hange went on. "Things are leveling out, and once our people are finished picking up the pieces, you might get that tranquility you're looking for. Who knows, maybe the day will come soon when Survey Corpse isn't needed at all anymore and we get disbanded? Without titans to defend against, our specialization isn't really necessary for Paradis defense. The military could even get restructured so that all soldiers serve under one banner. Until that's sorted out though, the scouts are still needed. You just need to put up with it for a while longer."

Levi didn't find her predictions too unlikely or alarming. He knew retirement wasn't an option for any military officers right now, while they were in a defense and recovery state. Despite himself, he felt calmed by her words. He looked at her again, tilting his head.

"You think after this is finished, there won't be anymore attempts against Erwin's life?"

Hange considered the question. "Hmm, I think in the case of the Marley, that's correct. These plotters were a small group, and we've rounded up all but the two on the continent. I trust the team we sent to collect the remaining two, and I really believe that threat will end once they do. As for other parties or affiliations, who can say? Erwin probably still has some enemies that could make a move against him. Whether they do or not depends on if they think the risk is worth it to them. Most of the political animosity's faded, though. People have other things to focus on now."

Hange stepped closer, smirked and ruffled Levi's hair. "Besides, Erwin has you to protect him. Local enemies know that better than foreign ones, and most of them have seen you in action enough to be scared shitless of you. I'm sure it will be fine, Levi."

He shrugged. "I can't protect the bastard if I'm nowhere near him."

The scientist sobered. "No, but it's only temporary. This ruse is just a precaution, Levi. Once it's over with and the kids get back with our final esteemed guests, Erwin can come back, we can straighten out the inevitable confusion of his return from the dead and you can keep him on a leash if you want. He may even enjoy that."

"Very funny," grumbled the captain.

Hange shrugged. "I'm just trying to cheer you up. Oh, and speaking of that, come with me for a minute to my laboratory. I have something for you."

Levi nodded at the door they'd come out of. "What about Jaeger? You're just gonna leave him alone in there with the body?"

"I'm sure he can handle it for a little while longer. This will only take a few minutes."

Levi shrugged and went with her to the expansive laboratory further up the corridor. They stepped inside, and Hange went to her cabinets to retrieve something. She found what she was looking for, and she offered a stopped glass bottle of pills with a label on it to Levi.

"These are the hormone supplements we talked about before," she explained to him. "They counter some omega hormones by encouraging production of more alpha hormones, therefore regulating some of the urges that make omegas more sensitive and more sexually driven than typical beta types. Keep in mind it's still in experimental stages, so if you feel any unusual symptoms you'll need to come to me, so that we can monitor them and decide whether it's safe for you to keep using it."

Levi nodded, reaching a bit eagerly for the pills. "Got it."

"Start light on it," advised Hange. "Only take half a pill once a day at first, Levi. If there aren't any negative side effects after three or four days, you can up the dosage to a whole pill once per day. If it's still going well after a week, you can move up to taking two—one in the morning and one at night. No more than two a day, though. Do you need to write this down?"

"No, I can remember it." Levi opened the bottle and immediately fished out one of the pills to break it in half. He popped it into his mouth and dry-swallowed it before putting the remaining half back in the bottle and pocketing it.

"Wow, you really _are_ eager to try this," mused Hange. "Well, good luck. I hope it's of some help to you, grump."

* * *

It wasn't possible to get through the window without alerting the man sleeping on the other side of it. Jean discovered to his consternation that not only was the window locked as expected, but reinforced. He and Armin tried using their pairing blades to pry at it, but in the end, they had to rely on noisy, brute force for lack of other options. After that, it was all about speed and teamwork. Kal Vesper predictably woke up when Jean shattered the glass by swinging in feet-first from his gear wires. Once he came crashing through the window, Armin followed behind him and rushed to the door to lock and brace it.

Vesper wasn't defenseless. He had a pistol under his pillow, and he immediately reached for it when he realized his room had been invaded. Fortunately it was too dark for him to see well enough, and his first shot at Jean went wide and hit the wall behind the scout. Jean launched himself at the man, and a struggle occurred on the bed.

"Jean, hurry up!" Armin called. "They're on the other side trying to break through!"

"I'm trying," grunted the taller man, engaged with wrestling the firearm from his thrashing prey.

Jean slammed a fist into Vesper's jaw, stunning him for long enough to get the weapon from him. He pistol-whipped him with his own gun after that, hitting him in the temple and knocking him out. Breathing heavily, he turned to look at Armin. The blond omega had worried the dresser over to the door to brace it, and he had his back pressed up against the furniture. His blue eyes were wide and anxious in the moonlight.

"All right," huffed Jean, getting up to lift Vesper's deadweight in a fireman's carry. "Come on, Armin. I'll carry him. Just get away from the door and get out the window. Meet up at the place you and Mikasa stashed our crate."

"What about Mikasa?"

Jean cursed. For all they knew, she was still somewhere on the lower floors. She might have even been caught during all the noise disruption. "We've just got to trust her to make it! Get moving, Arlert!"

Armin did as advised, though reluctantly. He hopped onto the damaged windowpane and found a place to anchor his gear. With one last, worried look back at Jean, Armin jumped out with a hiss of gas. Jean stumbled to the window after him, saw him scrambling over the rooftop of the nearest home. Wood splintered as a heavy object struck the door from the other side, and Jean decided he couldn't wait any longer to see if Mikasa made an appearance.

With his burden in tow, Jean fired his grapplers into the same building Armin had used as his escape route. He jumped with effort, trying to help his momentum along so he wouldn't lose any altitude. Hitting the roof he was aiming for with no grace, Jean almost fell on his face. He had to re-adjust the position he was carrying Vesper in before moving on. He saw Armin up ahead and commotion from the estate they'd just escaped from behind. It wouldn't be long before authorities would be out searching the streets.

Jean followed his friend, since Armin knew better where to go than Jean did. He saw him crouch down behind an empty house a couple blocks away from Vesper's estate, and Jean joined him on the ground.

"Here," said Armin, climbing in through the broken window. "Hand him to me and get inside."

Doubtful that Armin could support Vesper's limp weight alone, Jean nevertheless bent over to deposit the man through the window. Armin grunted and strained with the effort to drag Vesper out of the way while Jean came in through the window.

"Mikasa's not here," observed Jean, winded.

"No, not yet." Armin sounded distressed, but he was holding himself together well enough. "We need to tie this man up and get him in the crate. Mikasa still has time; we just have to have faith in her."

Jean helped Armin bind their captive with rope they'd brought for this purpose. They gagged him as well, and together, they stuffed him into the crate. Armin went to the window and hunkered low beneath it to keep an eye out for their companion, while Jean kept an eye on Vesper and started changing out of his gear and clothes.

"I think I see her!"

Jean looked up from his task of removing his pants, hopeful. He couldn't tell what Armin was looking at. "Where?"

"A couple of rooftops away," answered the blond, gripping the side of the windowsill. "It looks like she has someone with her."

Jean breathed soft thanks to the powers that be, and he concentrated on getting out of the rest of his clothes and putting on his disguise outfit. He was just reaching for the dark slacks to pull them on first when Mikasa showed up, carrying Erwin's would-be assassin the same way Jean had carried Vesper. Jean had miscalculated how much time he had to finish dressing.

Jean hastily put his hands over his groin, flushing brightly as Mikasa deposited her captive into the crate and caught her breath. She looked at him, noticed he was stark naked, and she raised a brow.

"Uh...I was just...changing," excused Jean.

"I see that," she remarked coolly. Her gray-violet gaze swept over him, and there might have been the tiniest smirk to her lips. She turned away to help Armin with the second captive, giving Jean the chance to finish dressing.

"What happened, Mikasa?" Armin was asking. "You seem to have a nasty bruise forming on your jaw."

"He put up a fight," she explained. "I also scared the hell out of a scullery maid and had to knock her out to keep her quiet. Hopefully she'll only wake up with a bump on her head for her troubles."

Once they got both prisoners secure, Mikasa and Armin put the lid on the crate and sealed it.

"Are they going to have enough air?" Jean asked, still hot-faced with embarrassment but now fully dressed. "Not that I care if the bastards live or die, but they've got to make it back to the walls with a pulse, at least."

"The crate isn't air-tight," Armin assured. "It's going to be stuffy in there, but they won't suffocate. Would you two mind looking away while I change?"

"I've seen you undressed before, buddy," Jean reminded him, a little puzzled. He and Armin had shared barracks at one point, after all. They'd even bathed together before.

Armin looked at him silently, and Jean realized why it was different now. In those days, they were all presumed to be beta types until they were old enough to take the tests that would prove otherwise. Armin was an omega now, and he probably only felt comfortable undressing in front of other omegas these days.

"Oh. Sure, Armin. I'll just stand facing this corner here while you two change."

"We'll all face away from each other," suggested Mikasa.

They agreed that was the best option, and they each stood at opposite corners of the room with their backs to each other as Armin and Mikasa changed clothes. Jean waited quietly, trying to ignore the urgent, distant cries from down the street while also attempting not to think of Mikasa naked. She'd seen _him_ naked, though. What harm could a little peek do? No, he couldn't do that. Mikasa was his comrade and his friend, and he respected her. Besides, she only seemed to have eyes for Eren. Much as he hated it and didn't know what she saw in the maniac, Jean had come to accept it over time.

He glanced at the window to see if there were any peacekeepers on the streets outside their hiding place yet, and Jean froze. He could see Mikasa's reflection in a piece of broken glass still clinging to the sill. It was dim, hard to make out, but he saw the creamy shoulders, the curve of her hips, and the swell of the side of a breast as Mikasa turned slightly to sort out the blouse that went with her outfit.

Jean squeezed his eyes shut, blushing all over again. He then realized Armin and Mikasa were speaking again, and he had to concentrate to understand their words.

"...just leave the gear here where they can find it?" Mikasa was saying. "Scout emblems and all?"

"I don't like it either," returned Armin. "Even if we'd used blank uniforms with no badges on them, they would probably figure out where they came from. Any way you slice it, they'll eventually find what we leave behind and know Paradis was involved in the disappearance of one of their officials. We'll just have to leave it up to our superiors to handle the politics behind all of this."

"What if we burn them?" Jean offered, glad to have something else to think about besides Mikasa in the nude.

"Starting a fire would just draw more attention we don't need," Mikasa stated. "The best we can do is hide them as well as we can before we get on the move again."

"All right," said Jean, "I'll have a look around and see if there's a place to stash them while you two finish changing."

He blocked his vision on both sides with his hands as he turned around to go through the door in the back of the room.

* * *

Two days came and went. The funeral was already about to be underway when Levi got a call on his office telephone from the harbor. It was Armin, and he'd talked the port authorities into allowing him to use their phone line to contact someone. It was hard to make out what he said, due to the distance between the walls and the coast. Levi got most of it though, and he told Armin to just get home as fast as they could and not to lose the prisoners.

After hanging up with Armin, Levi picked out Hange's number on the list pinned to his wall. He told the operator to connect him to it, and he waited for her to pick up. She did after a couple of rings.

"Hange, the team's back from Marley," Levi told her. "They've got our 'friends' with them."

"That's wonderful news, Levi!" Enthused the scientist. "We should stop the funeral, then."

"No, we can't do that," he sighed. "They aren't _here_ behind the walls yet; they're leaving the harbor. It's too late to call off the funeral now. The kids have some traveling to do before they make it back with the prisoners, and there's going to be questions if we stop the funeral without a good reason."

"Damn, you're right," Hange sighed. "Well, we'd better get ready to attend it, then. I should put on my crying face."

"Just don't go overboard on the dramatics," cautioned Levi. "Then again, it's you so maybe that wouldn't raise any eyebrows."

Hange chuckled. "See you there, shorty."

Levi hung up, and he went to the mirror hanging on his office wall to check his hair and cravat. His own sullen reflection stared back at him, and he thought he looked appropriately grim for the occasion. It would have to do.

* * *

"Checkmate."

Erwin stared with surprise at the board, unused to losing at chess—let alone to his physician.

"You never told me you were so skilled at this game, Angelica." He eyed her with exaggerated suspicion. "Did you slip a medication to me to dull my wits?"

"Of course not, Commander." She chuckled, and she put her pieces away. "Sometimes people just lose."

He smiled, gracious enough to accept that. "I suppose that's true."

He also put his pieces away, and he got up from the chess table. Walking over to the window overlooking the courtyard below, Erwin thought about the funeral that was due to go on today. He wondered how Levi was going to behave for it. Knowing the captain, he would put on one of his deadpan expressions that always left people wondering if anything could emotionally touch the man at all.

Erwin knew better, though. The average person expressed feelings through words, laughter, tears or yelling. Levi generally expressed his through actions. He was a much more caring and sensitive person than most anyone could guess. Hange was going to be the one to worry about, Erwin guessed. He had a feeling she would be fighting snickers throughout the ceremony, patting herself on the back for sheer brilliance and laughing at the expense of the clueless people who had no idea the high commander of the Survey Core wasn't the one they were paying their respects to.

"I just hope she restrains herself," he murmured.

"Pardon, sir?"

Erwin turned to look at the attractive blonde physician that had been assigned to take care of him. While she was amongst those who were in on the whole deception, he didn't think she needed to hear more details than necessary. "I was just talking to myself. Forgive me; pay no attention."

Angelica shrugged, used to Erwin speaking random thoughts out loud from time to time. She busied herself with readying her supplies to clean his injury and apply fresh bandaging. "How is your pain today, Commander?"

Erwin glanced down at his arm, resting in the sling to keep it from straining that side of his chest with weight or motion. "It hardly hurts at all. I think we can skip pain medication today."

"You said the same thing yesterday, and the day before," she observed. "Forgive me if this is out of line, but are you really not in pain, or have you just been saying that because you don't want to take the chance of medication fogging your mind right now?"

Erwin didn't take offense. "I'm being truthful, but perhaps I _am_ blocking some pain out for that reason. You've a sharp sense of observation, miss."

"I know that you're a tactical man," she excused. She looked him up and down with some concern in her green eyes. "As much as I appreciate you keeping your wits sharp while it's just us here, I don't want you suffering needlessly."

"I assure you, I'm not suffering. Thank you for your altruism, though." Erwin looked out the window again, watching the clouds coming in from the South. "Angelica, have you ever wondered what your funeral would be like?"

She went still, and when he looked back at her, she was blinking in bewilderment. "E-excuse me, Commander?"

"I was just pondering what people's reactions would be if I showed up at my own funeral today."

"Oh." She visibly relaxed. "That's right, it's today! Now Commander Erwin, don't go getting ideas in your head about stirring up that kind of mischief. You behave yourself."

Erwin spread his hands. "It was only a thought. Even I'm not quite that reckless."

"Well, I would hope so! I'm going to have to keep a sharper eye on you, regardless. I know your reputation for being tricky, and Captain Levi would have my ass in a sling if you snuck off and made trouble on my watch."

Erwin lowered his eyes, pretending to be humbled by her scolding. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble on my account. I'd better behave myself."

"Yes, you'd better," she agreed. "Now come here so we can get you seen too, sir. You should rest for a while, too."

Erwin checked a sigh as her words reminded him that he was mortal, with all the vulnerabilities that came with it. Sometimes he missed the regenerative powers he'd had in his brief time as a shifter. At least this time, he'd only fractured a bone and didn't lose a limb.

The commander walked over to the bed and got into it dutifully, holding still while his caregiver eased his arm out of the sling and opened up his shirt. Angelica gently pulled the left side of the shirt down over Erwin's shoulder to gain full access to his injury, and she started the methodical task of removing the old dressing to apply fresh ones.

Erwin closed his eyes, and he imagined Levi's hands on him like this, caring for his aches and pains, treating his injury, gently wiping away any crust or film on his stitches. Usually he fantasized about his mate's hands on him in other ways, but every time his physician did this, Erwin couldn't help but wish Levi were in her place.

Erwin thought about it as Angelica worked over him, self-evaluating his thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes as a realization came to him, and Erwin started to laugh.

Angelica paused and looked at him uncertainly. "Am I tickling you, Commander?"

"No, it's fine," he assured her. "I just had a random thought that amused me."

And it did. It amused Erwin greatly to have his epiphany. The reason he always fantasized that it was Levi taking care of him like this instead of this beta woman was simple: he belonged to Levi. Casual touches aside, he felt like nobody's hands should be on his body except for his omega's. It had taken Erwin this long to figure out why there was always a sense of unease when he submitted to physical examinations or care, since becoming pair-bonded with the captain.

Erwin wondered how Levi would react if he shared his self-discovery with him. He liked to think he would be pleased to know his alpha didn't like other people touching his body, even in a clinical situation like this.

* * *

"Fuck, those are a lot of tears," observed Levi in a mutter.

It seemed like every female in Trost had come to the funeral, and over three-fourths of them were at least dabbing their eyes, if not weeping outright as though their hearts were broken. Even some of the female soldiers shed a tear or two. Rico Brzenska was standing next to Pixis, staring dully at the funeral pyre in a way that had Levi wondering if she'd harbored a secret crush on Erwin that he never even knew about.

It wasn't just the women. There were a lot of omegas there, and some of them were crying as well. The beta and alpha males even had some in their ranks that looked emotional.

"You'd think they lost their husband, the way some of 'em are carrying on," Levi went on, speaking out the side of his mouth to Hange.

"Well, Erwin drew a lot of admirers as well as enemies," whispered Hange. "You shouldn't be so surprised to see a lot of devastated women here. Speaking of drama, I'd better squeeze some tears out myself."

Hange made a show of blowing her nose on the handkerchief she'd tucked into her dress uniform for the occasion, and she tried to make it look like she was wiping tears away, too. Levi had to give her credit for at least attempting to appear like she was grieving. As for himself, he really didn't know how to grieve in front of others.

Levi decided not to even try. There was no point on putting on an act when he didn't even know what reactions he should be pretending to have. His grief had always been a private thing, reserved for when he was alone and introverted in public. He built off that, kept his expression solemn and his posture straight. Levi had no idea what his face looked like to others during moments when a loss hit him hard enough to knot his stomach, so he didn't attempt to mimic it.

He bet half of the women putting up such a fuss had been hoping to catch Erwin's eye someday. Too bad for them, though. Erwin might as well really be dead for all the hope any of them had in nabbing him, Levi was sure. Erwin Smith was his.

Levi caught sight of a woman standing next to Nile Dok that he knew to be Marie; the beta Erwin had once romanced for a while and considered marrying. She was crying openly too, Levi realized. That seemed strange to him—not because she was crying over Erwin's death as a married woman, but because as Nile's wife, she should have known it wasn't Erwin's body on that pyre.

"Hey," he muttered to Hange, nodding at Marie Dok. "Why's she so upset? Nile knows what's going on, right?"

"Yes, he does," confirmed Hange. She too was regarding Marie with subtle interest.

"So you'd think he'd have told her something," reasoned Levi.

"Maybe he didn't," whispered Hange back. "Nile may have considered it too classified to even share with his wife. Either that, or she's a really good actress."

Levi didn't believe the latter was the case. Marie's eyes were puffy and her nose was red, and she stared into the blaze as if hoping Erwin would miraculously rise from the flames, alive and whole. For some stupid reason, it made the captain feel sorry for her. Maybe she shouldn't be expressing grief so strongly for an ex lover right in front of her husband, but he was fairly certain that grief was genuine. The other mourners, Levi thought, were being a bit over-dramatic, but he got the distinct impression that Marie Dok was well and truly broken-hearted.

It made him think of how he'd felt when he thought that arrow had actually killed Erwin, along with how it made him feel when Erwin lost his right arm, and when he came close to bleeding out from his injuries sustained in the fight against General Zeke. He could relate to the pain he sensed from Marie.

Levi started to feel like he couldn't breathe, like his throat was trying to close up. At some point, Marie must have wanted to have kids with Erwin. He'd chosen his duty over her, and he might have done the same with Levi if the titan wars hadn't ended. The thing was, if Erwin had stayed with Marie and waited, he could be having children with her right now. That was something Levi might never be able to give him.

_~Can't even tell the blond giant I love him to his face. I'll bet Marie said it to him at least a few times while they were together.~_

All of the crying was getting to him. The heat from the fire, too. That had to be it. This trembling in his body wasn't real. This burning behind his eyes was just because of the smoke rolling up from the pyre. He wasn't really about to start bawling in front of everyone over what—not saying "I love you" to his alpha? Not being able to have kids? He didn't even _want_ brats. It was the omega hormones making him think otherwise. It wasn't him. It _couldn't_ be him.

"Levi, are you all right? You're looking pale."

He didn't dare look directly at Hange, fearing the eccentric woman would see something in his eyes or expression that might give away his tremulous state of mind. "Fine. This is just fucking depressing, and the heat's getting to me. I'm going to the back of the crowd."

He couldn't leave...not yet. How would it look to people if he did? Even if nobody outside the scouts knew what he and Erwin really were to each other, it would still cause a stir. He was Erwin Smith's right hand man, captain of Special Operations. People would definitely notice if Levi took his leave before the funeral service ended.

* * *

Once it was over, Levi was very glad to go back to headquarters and retire to his personal quarters. While he spent most nights in Erwin's, he felt safer in his own chambers at this time. He took his boots and jacket off, and he practically threw himself on the bed. Trying to sort through the mess of his emotions, Levi reached for his bedside table drawer and he got out his medication. He'd already taken his dose for the day, but he was desperate to get his shit back on track. He sought out the pill he'd broken in half that morning, and he popped the remaining half in his mouth.

Shit, he was crying. What he'd managed to avoid at the funeral was now coming out full-force. He would have found it acceptable to break down like this if Erwin were hurt again, missing or truly dead, but there was no good reason for it right now. Erwin was alive and safe. He was probably already working on arrangements to return to headquarters, in fact.

"This is bullshit," Levi said into his pillow, pounding a fist into his mattress. "Bullshit!"

It wouldn't stop, though. His shoulders shook, and he kept thinking of all the kids he'd never give Erwin, all the times he'd never see those blue eyes light up with pride while the blond held his own newborn baby for the first time. It filled Levi with a kind of grief that was different from the loss of comrades or family, yet just as bad.

"Goddamn it, what's the matter with me?"

* * *

-To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some pretty significant ooc behavior from the tiny grump in this chapter, but there's a good reason for it. Don't worry, it's only temporary.

Levi woke up the next day feeling good. _Really_ good, in fact. He couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up in such a fine mood. He thought about it briefly as he cleaned up and dressed for the day, finding it unusual but not particularly worrying. Maybe the crying jag he'd suffered the night before had something to do with it. People always said venting was good for you, and there might be more truth to that than Levi thought. Erwin would also be returning home some time that day, and that could easily play a part in brightening Levi's mood.

There was even a little bounce in the captain's step. People noticed it right away, and Levi didn't stop to ask them what the hell they were staring at when they crossed paths with him and boggled over his perkiness. He picked up some paperwork from the recruitment office that he would need to go over eventually, and when he decided to take a shortcut across the courtyard to the side of the building where his office was located, he had to pause to look up at the sky.

It was a beautiful day. Mild but cool temperature, partly cloudy skies and a nice breeze. Leaves fluttered down from the trees in brown, gold, orange and red colors. Fall wasn't going to last much longer. Levi thought he should take more time to appreciate it before winter set in with bitter cold. It was predicted to be a hard winter this year. Traveling was going to be limited once the snow came, though in this district, they weren't likely to get very much of it.

"Captain Levi!"

He turned in the direction the familiar voice was coming from, and he saw Armin Arlert approaching with a smile. That was right; the brats had succeeded in their mission. They must have just recently made it back to the walls.

"Where are you off to?" Levi asked. There was something he should be doing now, but it was eluding him and he didn't particularly care.

"I was just looking for you to hand in our report, sir." Armin reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a folded parchment, which he offered to Levi. "All of the details are in there. The prisoners are currently in holding beneath headquarters, but I'm assume they'll be transported to headquarters once the trial date is set."

"Oh. Yeah." Levi flicked the parchment open and scanned it with his eyes. "You left gear behind?"

Armin winced. "I'm sorry, Captain. We had to. It was the only for us to make room in the supply trunk to smuggle the prisoners to the harbor without getting caught. We tried to hide it, but it's likely to be found eventually."

"Maybe they'll assume it's from the last big conflict, if they do," reasoned Levi. "No sense worrying about it now. There's going to have to be political exchanges with the Marley regardless. They need to know what this guy was up to and be ready to negotiate terms so it doesn't happen again. No big deal, we'll handle it."

Armin's brows furrowed. "Yes sir." He didn't say anything further. He kept standing there.

Levi realized he hadn't dismissed Armin. "Right. You can go. Do whatever you were planning on doing, kid."

Armin saluted him, and he watched as Levi walked off with the paperwork. The captain wasn't aware of the little hop he did when he reached the raised area of the courtyard and stepped up. He went through the breezeway arch to the stairs leading up.

"Hey, Hange," Levi greeted when he passed her in the hallway. "The kids are back."

"Yes, I know," she said, turning to look at him and stopping. "You haven't been down to holding yet?"

"Nope. Didn't know there was a reason until a minute ago. I'll do it later."

Hange's mouth fell open. "What? I'd have thought you would be the _first_ one wanting to see Kal Vesper for yourself."

"Why?" Levi shrugged. "He's not going anywhere, and looking at him right now might spoil my mood. I'll do it later. Take care."

Onwards he went, making a beeline for his office without considering the sound emitting from his own throat. After all, Levi never hummed tunes. It didn't even occur to him when he heard it that it could be coming from him.

* * *

When Erwin arrived at headquarters, he was immediately escorted to a restricted access area by some of the scouts that were in on the plot to fake his death. Hange was with them, and to Erwin's surprise, so was Nile. While Commander Dok was amongst those outside the scout regiment who were aware of this plot, Erwin hadn't expected for him to personally greet and escort him.

He kept his hood pulled low so as not to be recognized by those ignorant of the truth, and they went to the underground levels to a strategy room. Erwin pulled his hood back once safely inside, and he looked around for one particular face in the group. The 104th were there, naturally. Everyone assigned to the task of planning out the logistics of this plan was present, save the one person Erwin wanted to see the most.

"Where's Levi?" asked Erwin. Seeing the apprehension on many faces, he turned to face Hange. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Levi's here at headquarters," she explained. "Right now he's instructing a class."

"Why?" demanded Erwin. "He should be present with the rest of you."

Hange cringed just a little. "I sort of told him you wouldn't be arriving for another thirty minutes."

The commander frowned. "Why on earth would you do that? He's a key player in this and my...er...captain." He'd almost forgotten; Nile wasn't amongst those that knew about him and Levi. It was best to keep it within the ranks of the scouts and not advertise it until all of this blew over, lest it complicate things more.

"I thought it was best to put the initially planned meeting on hold for now, because there's something odd going on with Levi."

Erwin's stomach twisted. "Odd in what way? Is he ill?"

"No, he seems perfectly healthy," assured Hange, "but today he's been acting very...um..."

"Un-Levi-like," offered Eren Jaeger when Hange struggled for words.

Hange snapped her fingers. "Exactly! Thank you, Eren."

"He's probably just a bit stressed," excused Erwin, relaxing now that he knew it wasn't serious. "Every man has his limits, even the most brilliant soldiers. It wasn't necessary to do this if he's just been less patient or more snappy than usual. Everyone here is used to his rough language use and penchant for glaring."

"No, that isn't it," Hange insisted. "Grumpy Levi is something we've all learned to cope with. Most of us hardly notice it anymore when he cusses us out. This is different."

"Different how?" pressed Erwin, and then he unconsciously channeled his mate. "Stop beating around the damned bush and just tell me. If he's so aggressive you think he's a threat to himself or someone else, you shouldn't have put him in a classroom with a couple dozen fresh recruits."

"He's being nice," Armin blurted.

The room went quiet as Erwin stared at the younger blond. "Nice? You're all so concerned because Captain Levi was _nice_ to someone at some point today? Granted, it's not a common occurrence on any given day, but the captain _has_ been known to extend kindness to others, in his own way."

"Not just to one person, sir," Armin hurried to explain. "At first, I thought he was just in a good mood because you were coming back today."

"A good mood?" muttered Jean with a dry look at Armin.

"It could happen," insisted Armin defensively. "Anyway, you're right, Commander. Captain Levi isn't always abrasive to people. He can be encouraging—"

"—and understanding," added Eren, speaking from his own personal experiences.

"And generous," Mikasa stated, so low it was difficult to hear.

"But those qualities aren't what the kids are talking about," clarified Hange when Erwin just shook his head in frustration. "We all know Levi has his good sides under all that moping and gruffness. That isn't what has us concerned. He's been doing things that are _very_ out of character for him. I even briefly wondered if he could be drunk, but I didn't smell any booze on him and even when I've seen him throw back a few, he's never been like this."

Erwin was still convinced that perhaps they were just witnessing a rare day of charity from Levi and over-exaggerating. However, Erwin doubted that any of them had ever seen some of the faucets of Levi's personality that he had, and he was starting to get worried.

"Why don't you people give me some examples," he sighed.

"He looked unusually relaxed when I found him in the courtyard and went to give him my reports," obliged Armin, "and he was very...nonchalant about us having to leave our ODM gear behind during the capture operation in Marley. I expected him to react with anger, but he brushed it off and told me not to worry. Also, he seemed distracted and he...hopped when we parted ways."

Erwin's face went blank. "He hopped. How do you mean? Like a bunny?" It was such a ludicrous mental image that he simply couldn't even visualize it."

"No, more of a little skip," revised Armin. "He only did it when he went up a step."

"Maybe he tripped a bit," excused Erwin, though that seemed unlikely.

"Maybe, sir," murmured Armin doubtfully.

"He rubbed my head," Connie announced. "He came up to me in the mess hall, rubbed my head and said: _'How's it going, cue-ball?'_ "

All right, that was a bit overly affectionate for Levi, but he was also known for greeting his underlings and fellow soldiers now and then...even patting them briefly. "I'm not convinced this is an emergency," stated Erwin flatly.

"There's more," Sasha called from the back. "Captain Levi also asked me if I enjoyed my potato at lunch! He's never done that before, Commander!"

"And he blew off coming down to holding to see or interrogate our new guests," Hange said before Erwin could speak up. "He told me he would do it later because he was in too good of a mood to deal with it now. To top that up, he started humming on the way to his office."

"Humming?" repeated Erwin, now revealing some confusion and concern on his face. "Do you mean as in answering a question with ' _mm-hmm'_?"

"No, I mean as in a tune," answered Hange succinctly. "A nice little diddy. I'd say I would be interesting to hear Levi's singing voice after hearing that, if it weren't so creepy coming from him."

Eren spoke up to include his day's experience with the list, informing Erwin that Levi told him not to mistake his hand for his roll at lunch and smirked at him like he was sharing a joke. Mikasa then said that Levi told her to keep up the good work when he saw her strength training in the exercise yard. After listening to their accounts, Erwin realized there were still two he hadn't heard from yet. His gaze fell on Jean, who had an expression on his face that Erwin thought looked like he was doubting all of this as well.

"What about you?" Erwin said flatly. "Do you have something to add to this?"

"No sir," Jean obliged, stiffening and paling a little. "I didn't see any of this stuff they're describing. I saw Captain Levi briefly on my way to the latrine and he looked totally normal to me."

Erwin turned to Nile, and he paused when he saw the troubled look on the man's face. "And you? Can I presume by your expression that you have some input to this also?"

Nile's mouth thinned, and for a second he looked both awed and disconcerted. "He complimented my beard."

"Your..." Erwin's gaze went to the sparse, course pattern of hair on Nile's chin. He met Nile's eyes again, incredulous.

"And he smiled," added Niles in a mystified tone.

Erwin stopped breathing. His omega loathed Nile, and he was always saying that the man's facial hair looked like it belonged on someone's crotch. Levi would never, ever give Nile a compliment except as a sarcastic, back-handed insult...and even that was unlikely. No, Levi would prefer to just speak insults plainly to Nile's face. He wasn't the sort for back-handed insults; he always spoke plainly and wouldn't want someone to possibly miss it if he felt like delivering an insult.

And he would never, ever smile at Nile Dok. It practically took an act of God to get Levi to smile for people he _liked_ , including his own mate.

"Go and get Captain Levi out of class," Erwin said, feeling his face freeze up like a stone mask. "Bring him here immediately."

"Who should go, sir?" Sasha asked in a small voice.

"I don't care. Just get him here."

* * *

Erwin tried to calm himself as he waited. Hange and Eren both rushed out the door as soon as he finished issuing the command, leaving him with a room full of people that looked like they might piss themselves at any moment. Poor Armin was even quaking, and Erwin realized that he might be putting off too strong of an alpha scent right now. He was probably glaring as well, though Erwin wasn't directing it at anyone in particular.

The commander reined himself in, and he deliberately softened his cold expression. He offered a comforting smile to Armin, regretful for his intensity. The blond omega was the only one in the room besides Erwin that wasn't a beta type, and he could probably smell the commander's tension like a heavy, choking smoke drifting in the air.

"It's all right," Erwin said, his voice composed even though his nerves were stretched taut. "Nobody did anything wrong. We'll get to the bottom of this, we'll straighten it out and we'll carry on with our plans. Thank you all for informing me."

Sasha might not have alpha or omega senses, but she was keeping her distance and watching Erwin with the wary anticipation of someone eyeballing a bear they'd wandered across. That one's instincts were uncanny, and it wouldn't surprise Erwin if she could pick up on alpha and omega scents just as well as one of their kind could.

"Sasha, please step down from the table," requested Erwin, keeping his voice calm and gentle. "If you want to dance on a table, there's a perfectly good pub down the street that you can go to later."

Truthfully, the girl looked like she'd been preparing to climb up onto the overhead candelabra for protection—which would have resulted in her burning herself, had she'd tried. This level of their headquarters wasn't yet upgraded with modern electricity, so torches, candles and lanterns were still the main source of light down here.

Erwin smiled to assure he was joking when Sasha looked at him uncertainly, and he nodded encouragingly and gestured at the chairs surrounding the table. She gave him a hesitant, nervous smile back, and she climbed down from her perch with a hand from Connie.

"Now, everyone please have a seat and wait," said Erwin. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this, and we are still going to conduct our meeting concerning the handling of my status and what's to be expected of you all while I deal with the brass."

The door creaked open at that minute, and Eren poked his head in. "Sir? We have the Captain. Can we come back in?"

"Yes, Eren. Please do."

Erwin braced himself as the door opened further and his mate filed in after Eren, with Hange taking up the rear. As soon as Levi's eyes fell on the blond, he smiled. It was more open than his rare, guarded smiles, though it wasn't a broad, toothy one. It was sweet, like the little ones Levi sometimes gave him when his guard was down. It was _fucking adorable_. It dazzled Erwin, and he couldn't move at the sight of it.

"There you are," Levi remarked, sizing him up.

His eyes pierced Erwin like daggers, even with that smile on his face. Something about the man's gaze still retained that predatory, yet sensual enigma behind it that had captured his attention from the first time Erwin stared into it. The commander stood still, unsure of what to say or do. He could sense through the bond Levi's contentment, his happiness—but those eyes...he wasn't sure if Levi wanted to fuck him, attack him or both.

"Hello," Erwin said at last.

Levi stepped closer, all predatory grace and beauty. He stared up at his mate, not breaking eye contact with him. "Hange came running into my classroom while I was in the middle of explaining flare colors and their purposes to the recruits," informed Levi casually. "She said not to ask questions and just run, so that's what we did."

Levi's hypnotic gaze finally left Erwin's, and he looked the blond over in a decidedly amorous way. "Now I see what the big deal was. Nice of her and Eren to come and get me right away. I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"I...arrived a bit early," said Erwin, well aware that everyone was gawking at the two of them. "I had them come and get you."

"Mmm, well played." Levi ran a hand over Erwin's right shoulder, and a tiny crease of concern formed between his brows. "You're so tense. I can smell it, too." He looked up into Erwin's eyes again, and he smiled once more. "I can fix that, though."

Levi reached up, cupped the back of Erwin's head and pulled him down for a kiss. _With tongue_. Open-mouthed, wet and so sexual it could have made the blond forget his concerns, toss Levi on the table and ravish him if it weren't for the fact that they had an audience. Obviously the erotic nature of the kiss wasn't lost on the other people in the room. Erwin heard someone gasp, heard another person blurt a surprised exclamation, and someone—either Sasha or Hange—giggled.

It took several moments for Erwin to disengage the kiss. Levi had his head in a vice lock, for one thing. For another, he simply didn't _want_ to stop. He had things to do, though...important things. Demonstrating how he made love to his partner wasn't one of them, unfortunately. Erwin broke the kiss with effort, and he cupped Levi's face in his palms, staring into the smoky, lustful eyes. Erwin could see no evidence that Levi was under the influence of any substances. His pupils weren't dilated, his vision appeared to be perfectly focused.

"Levi, are you all right?"

"Sure, I'm all right. Why?" Levi was toying with Erwin's bolo tie. He seemed to have forgotten about everyone else in the room.

"You're acting a bit..." Erwin trailed off, unable to think of how to put it into words.

Levi picked up on Erwin's discomfort, and he slapped the commander's broad chest in a playful manner. "Don't be so uptight, blondie."

"Erwin, what in the hell's going on with him?" Nile asked.

"Later, Nile," insisted Erwin sternly.

All doubts that something was wrong with his mate were gone, now. There was no way Levi would have behaved like this in front of people under normal circumstances, even if he'd had a few drinks. The question was, what had caused it? A nervous breakdown? A blend of tea making him more relaxed than usual? Erwin needed to find out, and he needed to test how serious this was.

"Levi, we're supposed to discuss revealing the truth to the public, proposals and negotiations with the higher-ups and how we'll handle court proceedings when we prosecute our enemies. This is very important. Is there any reason you can think of to sit this meeting out?"

Levi tilted his head a little. "No. I'm supposed to be there."

"Yes you are, but...are you certain you're up for the task?" Erwin silently begged Levi to snap out of it. He thought that if mention of the people that tried to have him killed might do it.

"Of course I'm up for it," answered the captain. He smirked, and he rubbed against Erwin's leg. "I'm up for a lot of things."

Erwin cleared his throat, flushing again. He could feel that Levi was half hard in his pants. "Let's just focus on immediate matters, for now. For example, the man who tried to assassinate him and the one that put him up to it. They're in our dungeon on this very level. I haven't interrogated them yet. What do you say you and I go and do that now, while Hange leads a discussion in here about individual roles people will take in the reveal about my survival?"

"Sounds good," agreed Levi easily. "Let's do that."

Erwin looked to Hange, who was watching Levi with a troubled expression. He would have expected her to be more amused than anything, but he had no time to question her. "I leave it to you for now, Hange. We'll be back."

"Okay," she said. "Don't take too long."

Erwin put his right arm around Levi's shoulders, and he guided him out of the room. Levi kept close to him as they walked down the tunnel-like corridor to the deepest part of the level, where the holding area was.

"Hey, you're not wearing your sling."

Erwin glanced down at his companion. "No. I've been taking it off from time to time. So long as I don't use my left arm to lift anything or make sharp gestures, it's not necessary for me to wear the sling at all times now."

"Oh. That's good." Levi snuggled up to him sweetly, distracting the blond. "Lots of people cried at your fake funeral."

"Did they?" Erwin didn't care about that right now. He was trying to think of a way to start questioning Levi, to try and pinpoint what might have caused this behavior today. First though, he needed to see if he could get some kind of ordinary reaction out of him. "Here we are."

Erwin put a little distance between them, and he reached for his key to the iron gate blocking off this section from the rest on the level. Someone approached from the other side as Erwin turned the key. It was one of the scouts assigned to guarding the prison that Erwin had picked out himself.

"Commander! Welcome back, sir. Here, let me get this for you."

Erwin nodded and stepped back as the young man pulled the gate open for him and Levi. "Are the prisoners conscious?"

"Yes sir," answered the guard. He closed and locked the gate behind them. "I'll take you to their cell."

Erwin and Levi followed the man, and the guards standing watch outside the cell saluted and stood aside when they saw the pair. They unlocked the door for them, and they stood watchful and ready for any signs of trouble as the commander and captain went inside. Kal Vesper was lying on one of the cots, seemingly asleep. Jack Compton, however, was awake and aware. As soon as he saw the tall blond alpha stepping into the holding cell, his eyes widened. A denial formed on Compton's lips.

"Can't be. You're _dead_!"

Erwin towered over the prisoner, his expression cool. "It's funny how people tend to draw that conclusion about me, yet here I am. Now then, I—"

He was interrupted by a sound that Erwin had never heard before—at least, never from Levi. It was a laugh. Not a reserved, cute little "heh" sound like Erwin was used to hearing from the man when something amused him enough to react. This was an actual _laugh_ , not raucous or bellowing, but loud enough to be clearly heard.

Amazed, Erwin turned to look at his mate. Levi wasn't even attempting to silence his laughter. It was the kind of mirth one might expect to hear from a person so unaccustomed to laughing that they didn't know how to do it. The pitch was uneven, there were a couple of hiccoughs as Levi tried to breath in the middle of laughing, and the omega coughed a little when he ran out of breath. As soon as he took in some air, Levi laughed again.

If it weren't so mind numbingly bizarre to see and hear him doing it, Erwin would have appreciated at that moment how damned cute it was. Unfortunately, his concern for Levi's mental health trumped his adoration for the sound, and when Levi started coughing again, Erwin patted his back supportively. This was not the reaction he'd been aiming for when he came up with the idea to bring Levi in here to look at the faces of the enemy.

"Lock it back up," ordered the commander almost angrily after guiding his struggling companion out of the cell. "I'll send someone down here later or come myself whenever I have the time."

Fortunately, Levi seemed to have regained some of his composure. "I think I choked on my own spit."

"Don't worry about it," advised Erwin softly. "Just take some deep breaths. I'm going to take you to my temporary quarters down here, all right?"

"Sure. I was wondering when you'd get the hint."

"We aren't going for that...ah, never mind. Just come."

* * *

Levi knew something wasn't right, but it seemed so unimportant. He cooperated with his alpha, lying down on the bed in the small chambers they'd made up for him to use until after word got out that he was still alive. He watched the blond closely as Erwin took his boots off for him and covered him up, unable to stop staring at him. Erwin was just so beautiful, like a sunrise. Levi just wanted to touch him and taste him, feel him pressing him down and filling him up.

"Come here," invited the omega, trying to sit up.

Erwin pushed him back down, gently but firmly. "Not right now, Levi. Stay as you are and rest. That is an order."

Levi heaved a sigh. "You're no fun."

Erwin just looked at him, and then he bent over to kiss him softly on the lips. He withdrew before Levi could try to entangle him and convince him that "right now" was the perfect time. The alpha got up, and he turned his back to leave. Erwin paused to look back at him, much the same way Levi had done to the blond on the morning Levi had left his side at the keep to return to headquarters.

"I love you," said Erwin.

Some of Levi's giddiness cooled, and he knew there was something very important that he had to say back. He parted his lips to do it, but Erwin was gone and the door was closed before he could speak. Levi heard the lock turn, followed by footsteps walking away on the other side.

"You were supposed to wait, idiot," he said, _almost_ pulling off a sullen tone. "I was gonna say it back."

* * *

Erwin returned to the meeting room and he dismissed everyone except for Hange.

"Our scheduled discussion will have to be put on hold, for now," he explained to them. "I'll send for you when it's time to resume, so keep yourselves available."

They left without questioning him, and once he was alone with Hange, Erwin addressed her. "Did Levi act strangely at all yesterday?"

"He was fine yesterday," she confirmed. "The funeral seemed to bother him a little, but that was all. This all just started today."

"Then at least we have a timeline to work with," said Erwin. "I want you to test him for any traces of substances that could be doing this to him. I couldn't see any signs that he's under the influence of a drug or alcohol, but—"

"Erwin, wait," she interrupted. "I have a suspicion of what could be causing this."

"Please share, then."

Hange regarded him a little warily. "Try not to get angry, all right? I was trying to help him."

Erwin tensed. "Help him with what? What did you do?"

She took a step back. "I prescribed a hormone supplement to him. Levi's been struggling with the feelings he's been having since going off his suppressants. Surely you know that."

"Yes, he's expressed as much to me. Go on. What is this hormone supplement?"

"It's a fairly new drug designed to help regulate omega hormones. It can make things a bit easier on some subjects if they're having a lot of trouble with the transition of coming off suppressants. Levi's been asking me for something to take the edge off for a while, now. I personally don't think there's anything wrong with him, but he's having a hard time accepting the way his omega urges have influenced the way he thinks and feels."

Hange took a deep breath, and then she went on. "The medication is known to have side effects on some patients, which I warned him about. This will be his fourth day on it. Until now, he didn't show any negative symptoms. I was hoping there was some other reason behind his behavior today, and he never came to me complaining about any side effects he was feeling. Now I have to assume it's the medication, but I need to see Levi to confirm it."

"So you gave him an experimental drug," summarized Erwin, "and it may have driven him crazy. Am I understanding the situation right?"

"Not exactly," she hastily corrected. "If it's the medication as I suspect, all we have to do is discontinue use of it. Once it's out of his system, he'll level out again and be back to normal. It's not effecting his _brain_ , Erwin; it's effecting his _hormones_. He's not high on the drug itself, rather, he's high on the chemicals his own body is producing. One of the side-effects we've seen from this medication is giddiness and a state similar to euphoria. I'm willing to bet our Levi is riding on a lot of natural endorphins right now, and if so, it's easily enough fixed."

Erwin's anxiety eased up a bit. "So you don't think this is a permanent thing?"

"No, I don't think so." Hange tapped her chin. "Think of it kind of like the pheromones put out by alphas and omegas when they're in rut or heat. It's a bit like a love potion, and it will wear off."

Erwin remembered how strongly he'd reacted to that overheated kiss of greeting Levi gave him earlier. He also recalled how strong the omega's scent was to him, but he'd been so worried he hadn't made a note of that.

"All right, lets go," he decided. "I want this theory of yours confirmed, and if it can't be then we may have to look into hospitalizing him to get this taken care of."

"I'm sorry," she offered, aggrieved. "I was just trying to help. If the only side-effects were a good mood, I'd have suggested we keep the little guy on the meds."

"And I might have agreed with that, seeing as Levi's had so little happiness in his life. This is dangerous though, Hange. It has to be corrected."

She didn't refute that. They went straight to Erwin's temporary chambers and found Levi waiting at the door. Erwin gave him a stern look. "What did I tell you before I left, Levi?"

"You said to stay where I was," answered the captain readily. "So I did. I'm still in here, aren't I?"

"Not in bed."

Levi glanced back at the bed, and then he looked up at Erwin again with a little smile. "Okay, you didn't say _that_."

"I said to stay as you were and rest," reminded Erwin, his frustration giving rise to impatience.

"Well shit, I'm still barefoot and I don't have to be lying down to rest," reasoned Levi. "I thought I was doing as you told me."

Erwin didn't try to debate with him, figuring Levi's state of mind wouldn't allow for in-depth comprehension right now. "Get into bed."

"Hmm, you're forceful today. I like that."

"Levi..."

"Okay, all right; I'm going," said the omega. "Don't get your ODM gear in a bunch. Why's it so important for me to be laying down, anyway? We could do it standing up. Maybe that would be too hard on your injury, though."

"We aren't going to do it," Erwin told him, trying hard to keep from snapping at him. As strange as Erwin's sense of humor might be, he wasn't amused by Levi's single-minded attempts to get him into bed. "Hange is here, or didn't you notice?"

Levi plopped down on the bed, bounced on it a little and then laid back. "Oh, is she gonna watch?"

"No, because we aren't having sex." Erwin scrubbed his fingers through his hair, reminding himself yet again that Levi wasn't trying to be obstinate or difficult. The poor thing was just juiced up on hormones and apparently had the attention span of a goldfish right now.

Erwin sat down on the edge of the bed, and he took Levi's hands in his. "Listen to me, love. I want you to concentrate if you can. Talk to Hange, answer any questions she has and do what she says. Can you do that for me?"

Levi nodded slowly, appearing a bit puzzled by Erwin's seriousness. "Sure. I can do that for you."

"Okay. Good, Levi." Erwin tried to extract his hands. "You need to let go of me now."

"But then you'll go away," reasoned the captain childishly.

"I'll be right here in the room," promised Erwin. "I'll be sitting right there in that chair."

"Okay then." Levi looked up at Hange as she approached. "Hey four eyes."

"Hello, Levi." She smiled at him, and she sat down in Erwin's place on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," answered Levi. "How about you?"

"I'm good too." Hange spoke in a gentle, kind voice as though speaking to a child or to one of her previous titan subjects. "Levi sweetheart, do you remember the pills I gave you?"

"Yeah." He fiddled with a loose string on the comforter.

"Do you remember what I said you should do if you felt strange after you started taking them?"

He appeared to think on it. "Oh yeah. You said to come talk to you."

"That's right," she approved. "Didn't you think it was a little strange to feel the way you've been feeling today?"

Levi shrugged. "Maybe a little. Now that you mention it, I did think about coming to you this morning, but then I didn't want to."

"Why didn't you want to, Levi?"

"Because I felt good. Then Armin came and talked to me, and I just forgot about it."

Hange sighed. "I see. Do you remember feeling unusual yesterday at all?"

"Yeah."

Erwin sat up a little straighter, and Hange squeezed Levi's hand. "About what time? Can you remember?"

"During the funeral," he provided. "I got really sad." Levi's dreamy expression tightened for a brief moment.

Hange reached out to stroke the captain's hair. "Sad about what, my dear? You knew Erwin was safe."

Levi looked to his mate, and he hesitated. "I...I'm not sure." He directed his next words at Erwin. "I missed you. Hange said we should be having a lot of babies right now. Do you want a lot of babies, Erwin?"

Taken aback, the commander could only stare at Levi. He then looked to Hange, and he saw that she too was floored by the comment.

"Levi," Hange said, getting his attention back again, "I think I know what you're talking about, and I didn't mean you two should run off and have a litter _right now_ , okay? Soon, if that's what you both want, but—"

"You said I can't have any, though," interrupted Levi. "How am I supposed to do it soon if I can't do it at all?"

Hange bowed her head. "Oh, damn," she muttered. She looked at Levi again. "Okay dear, I can see that my off-hand comment did some harm, and I'm sorry for that. You know how I am; you can't take everything I say on a whim so seriously. As for the rest, we don't know for sure that you can't ever have babies, so don't worry about that right now."

"But if Erwin wants them—"

Erwin got out of his chair, sensing that Levi's mood was starting to deteriorate into something that could be so much worse than this giddy, boyish happiness he'd been displaying. He went to Levi's side, and he bent over to kiss the crown of his head.

"All that I want right now," Erwin said against the soft, dark hair, "is for you to be all right. Everything else is secondary to that."

"So let's just concentrate on that right now," suggested Hange. "You were sad at the funeral, you said."

"Yeah," agreed Levi. "Then I cried."

"You cried?" repeated Erwin, feeling his heart clench. The damned pair bond made it impossible for him to be completely stoic about the notion of his omega in tears or in pain.

"For a while," confirmed the captain. "But today's been a lot better."

"I'm glad that today was better for you, sweetheart," Hange said. She gently shooed Erwin away so that he wouldn't distract Levi further. "How many of those pills have you been taking? You remember what I said about the dosage, don't you?"

"You said half of one for the first three days, then I could take another half after that and more later, but never more than two."

"That's right." Hange tilted her head. "And have you followed those instructions?"

Levi lowered his head, and his bangs fell over his eyes. He shook his head.

"How much have you been taking, dear?" pressed Hange.

"Up until yesterday, just half like you said," he answered. "Then when I got home from the funeral, I took another half, thinking it would make me feel better. I hate crying."

Hange stroked his hair again. "I know you do, and it's okay. How many did you take today?"

Levi mumbled something that neither of them could quite make out.

"What was that, Levi?" urged Erwin.

"Two," he said more clearly. "Two whole ones. Figured since I woke up feeling so good, I should go ahead and try to keep it going. At least, I think that's right. Today's been a little fuzzy in places."

"No more than two?" Hange said urgently. "Levi, are you sure?"

"Just two," he confirmed. "I would have waited 'till later to take the second one, but it made sense at the time to just swallow them both."

Hange closed her eye briefly, and Erin watched her with quiet alarm. Her urgency over how many pills Levi had taken today wasn't lost on him.

"Okay," Hange said after a moment. "That's all right. I can count them to be sure. Where is the bottle at, Levi? Where are you keeping it?"

"In my bedside table drawer."

Hange got up, and she headed for the door without another word.

"Hurry," urged Erwin un-necessarily.

* * *

Hange was relieved to find the medication where Levi said it was, and she carefully counted all of the pills, then double-counted them to be certain. Satisfied that Levi hadn't gone further over his dosage than one pill, she hurried back to him and Erwin. The commander was in the bed with Levi, speaking softly to his mate when Hange entered the room, and he looked up at her as the door shut.

"It all adds up," she assured. "Levi only took one and a half more pills than he was supposed to by this time. I could technically say two, but I did tell him he could go up to a full pill after three days."

"So he's going to be all right," pressed Erwin.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure he will. Erwin, step outside with me for a minute?"

Erwin looked at his companion, who was curled up on his side next to him, resting his head on the blond's chest. "I'll be right back, Levi. I'll only be gone a moment. This time stay in bed, understand?"

Levi nodded. He seemed somber now, vulnerable. Hange held the door open for her commander, and they stepped outside together to talk in the corridor.

"He obviously can't have these anymore," informed Hange, showing the bottle to Erwin. "I should have guessed they wouldn't help Levi, but I didn't expect them to do this to him. At most I was hoping for a placebo effect that would ease his mind until he accepts himself and stops longing for the days when he was on suppressants."

"Why is he so lethargic now?" questioned Erwin. "He was so happy just a short while ago, but now he's...well, you saw."

"It's two possible side effects that he's unfortunately experiencing now," explained the scientist. "One is the euphoria I told you about. The other possible side effect is depression. Patients usually have one or the other, but this is the first time I've seen anyone hit with both in the same day."

"What can I do for him, then?"

Hange met the alpha's gaze, and there was no doubt in her mind that this man loved Levi Ackerman more than anything else in life. "Be with him. Try to bring him out of the funk, even if it means putting him back in that giddy state again. Happy Levi is better than depressed Levi, surely."

"I agree," said Erwin grimly. "How soon can I expect to see his mood normalizing again?"

"By tomorrow morning," Hange predicted. "He'll be better by then, and by the next day he should be back to himself. We can spare a couple of more days before we get this final ball rolling, and I'll help out as much as I can with Levi until he's leveled out again. Just keep him company, try to keep him happy and don't mention anything about kids or assassins or politics or...well, you know where I'm going with this. No depressing subjects; only happy ones."

"Understood." Erwin sighed, and he stared absently at a flickering torch on the wall. "Seeing him like that...I thought I might be losing him. I wish I could have appreciated the sound of his laughter when I heard it, but all I could think was he was losing his mind."

"It's understandable that you'd think that way," comforted Hange. "It's Levi, after all. I think we can all agree that his behavior today would have been cute if it wasn't so opposed to his normal personality that it scared us shitless."

"Exactly. I'd better get back in there now."

"I'll have food brought down to you," offered Hange, "and whatever else you might need, okay? Again, I'm sorry for this, Erwin."

"This wasn't anyone's fault," said the commander graciously. "You tried to be responsible about it, and Levi was looking for a cure for something that doesn't need curing. Neither of you could have known this would happen, and neither of you are to blame for it."

Hange took his forgiveness gladly, and she left Erwin to take care of his mate.

* * *

"Are you mad at me for being happy earlier?"

Erwin looked down at the head resting against his chest, having settled back into the bed with Levi. "Of course not. I would never be mad at you for that. I _want_ you to be happy, Levi."

"You seemed to get pissed off, though. All I wanted to do was have sex, but you acted shitty about it." Levi lifted up off of Erwin's chest, and he gazed at him with pensive eyes. "You _never_ turn down sex."

"We weren't alone," explained Erwin patiently, "and we had things to take care of. Otherwise, I would have been all over you. I almost was anyway when you kissed me like that."

"Oh yeah. Them. I guess all I kept seeing was you. That's weird."

"I noticed that," murmured Erwin. He stroked a thumb over one of Levi's eyebrows. "It's all right now. Hange says you'll feel more like yourself tomorrow. I would like for you to get happy again, Levi; like you were earlier."

Levi hesitated. "You sure about that?"

"Yes. It's okay to be happy. I'd like to see that smile again."

The omega seemed uncertain. "I don't know if I can get to that place again."

Erwin experienced a twinge of dismay. Yes, he'd found Levi's capricious behavior earlier disturbing because it was so unlike him, but that was when he had no idea what was going on, and he was worried and frustrated. In a controlled environment like this, he thought he could appreciate seeing his mate carefree and playful, knowing it was only temporary.

"Perhaps I can help," offered the commander. He nearly reminded Levi of the moment in the holding cell when Compton first saw him alive and well. Erwin wasn't sure whether Levi had cracked up over the assassin's reaction, or Erwin's dry response to his exclamation. Either way, he decided not to bring it up on Hange's advice not to mention anything dark or depressing.

"Do you remember Section Commander Ness?" Erwin said after another moment's thought. "Dita?"

"With the bandana? Yeah." Levi nodded.

"Do you remember why he started wearing that bandana on his head?"

"Yeah. His horse kept eating his hair and she eventually snatched him bald." The barest hint of a tiny smile curved Levi's mouth.

Erwin nodded, smiling back. "That's right. You gave him a really hard time about that."

Levi's ghost of a smile faded. "I did, didn't I?"

"But it's all right," Erwin hastily added. "He didn't mind. In fact, he would tell people about the creative remarks you would come up with it, and he always laughed about it. Ness thought it was funny."

"He did?" Levi brightened a little.

Erwin nodded. "On my honor, it's the truth. I personally think he was just happy to have 'humanity's strongest' notice him and pay him some attention. He admired you, Levi, like everyone else."

"Well, that's kind of stupid," snorted Levi. "Who takes abuse just to get attention from someone?"

"Eren, for one," pointed out the blond.

"Oh, right." Levi smiled again. "Dumb brat. He's like a puppy sometimes. Kind of cute."

"You think Jaeger is cute?" Erwin fought back the threat of jealousy.

Levi shrugged. "Not like _that_ , so don't get your knickers in a bunch. I've told you before that I don't think of him that way. I guess I've just gotten attached to him."

Erwin relaxed. "So you see him in a more paternal way."

Levi thought on it, and he nodded. "Yeah."

Erwin thought of one other thing he could use to try and make Levi smile. It might be risky, but he was willing to do it. "I have a confession to make. I came to a conclusion the other day while I was still at the keep. The physician was changing my dressing and examining me, and I kept thinking of how much I wish it were you doing that in her place."

Levi shifted so that he was lying more than halfway on top of the bigger man. There was curiosity in his piercing gaze. "But I'm not a trained medic. I just know first aid."

"I know, but regardless, I always think of you whenever I get a checkup or medical care."

"Why?" Levi smirked. "Do you have a kink for that stuff? You want to play 'doctor' with me?"

That idea was sorely tempting, though Erwin immediately pictured it being in reverse, with him as the doctor and Levi as the patient. "I wouldn't be opposed to doing that sometime, but that isn't it. I figured it out that day. It isn't that being examined turns me on. It's that I feel like your hands," Erwin took the small hand resting on his chest, and he brought it to his lips to kiss the palm of it, "are the only ones that should be touching me. It's because I'm yours."

Levi sobered a little, staring at him. Then he smiled, and there was a light of mischief in his eyes. He climbed fully onto Erwin, straddling him. Seating himself firmly on the blond, Levi ran his hands over Erwin's body. He loosened Erwin's bolo tie and he started flicking open the buttons of his shirt.

"That's right; you're mine." Levi bore Erwin's chest to his eager view, and he gentled his touch when he saw the stitched area on the left side of it. He met the commander's gaze again. "Are you still feeling too shy to fuck?"

Erwin shook his head. "No, Levi. I'm not feeling shy at all."

He'd made his omega happy again. Even if Erwin weren't already getting stirred up, he wouldn't have denied Levi at that moment. He stroked the smaller man's outer thighs, and he let him resume undressing him. As far as Erwin was concerned, Levi could have whatever he wanted tonight.

* * *

It hurt Levi's face to smile so much, as his wasn't a face used to making that expression. However, he couldn't help it. He smiled down at his mate when Erwin entered him from below. He smiled at him as he started to move, riding him slowly to draw out every sensation. Erwin seemed to be fascinated with him. He wouldn't stop staring at his face, and even as his breath caught with every roll and stutter of Levi's hips, he kept smiling back responsively to him. It felt so good to be joined with him again that Levi even found himself releasing one of those strange laughs, like what had come from him in the dungeon.

Erwin was very cooperative, and that only made Levi feel happier. He got to have his way with him, pleasure and joy mingling and filling the captain until he thought he might explode from it...but no, that was the orgasm, he realized. He huffed another laugh when he came, and that embarrassed him and made him blush, even as he reveled in the release. Levi composed himself and kept going until Erwin tensed beneath him, groaned his name and bucked his hips.

Levi bent over to kiss his mate, and even while doing that, he had a little smile on his lips. Erwin told him he was adorable in a winded voice, and Levi pulled back to stare at him. He brushed a few wayward, mussed locks of blond hair back from Erwin's forehead, and he remembered that he had something important to say.

"I love you."

Levi smiled again after saying it. The simple, verbal admission made him feel lighter somehow, like he'd broken free of some tether and could now soar among the clouds. Maybe he'd already said it to Erwin at some point in the course of their relationship. Levi didn't remember doing it and he didn't think he had, but this time it was really important.

Erwin's cerulean gaze softened and warmed on him, a tender look coming over his handsome face. He traced Levi's smiling lips with his fingertips. "I love you too."

* * *

-To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to a reader and friend of mine, who is dealing with unfortunate circumstances and discrimination. I hope things get better for you, my dear.

By the next morning, Levi had come down from his endorphin high; at least enough to feel more like himself. He winced as he woke up remembering everything he'd done the day before. He couldn't even be mad at Hange or put the blame on her, because she'd given him full disclosure, warned him about possible side-effects and instructed him on the dosage of the medication. Levi could only blame himself for being douchy enough to go against her advisement and take more of the medication than he should have.

It was worse than waking up after a night of drinking. There was no alcohol fog to dull the memories of how he'd acted. He could even clearly recall things that he had trouble remembering yesterday. That drug was merciless. He'd talked like himself, walked like himself, but he'd acted like a mirror version of Levi Ackerman. How humiliating.

The one good thing to come of it, he supposed, was the gorgeous blond lying with him in the bed. Levi was reminded of that fact when Erwin stirred a bit. Even in his sleep, the alpha held Levi and stroked his back. It was a bit of a tight fit compared to Erwin's bed, so Levi had to lie half on top of his mate through the night. That was okay; Erwin didn't make the most comfortable mattress with all his hard muscles, angles and planes, but he was warm and he smelled good.

"Don't know how the fuck you put up with me," whispered Levi.

He kissed the dimple in Erwin's chin, and then he carefully disengaged from the man's embrace so that he could get out of bed. His clothes were a rumpled mess on the floor with Erwin's. At least they'd cleaned the room thoroughly before Erwin came home, so the garments shouldn't get too dirty where they lay.

Levi stretched, scratched an itchy spot on his stomach, and then gathered up the clothing. He folded Erwin's and placed it on the chair, before dressing in his own outfit. Someone had brought a wash basin into the room during the night. Levi hoped it was Hange and not anyone else. She was about the only person he was semi-comfortable with seeing them tangled together like that on the bed.

His stomach growled, and Levi decided it was past time to get something to eat. He hadn't had anything since yesterday's lunch, and Erwin would probably need sustenance, too. He paused after washing his face in the basin and patting it dry. Did he dare show his face, after the way he'd acted yesterday? He cast an uncertain look back at the bed and the man still sleeping in it. Erwin wouldn't judge him for it, he was sure. The others, though...Levi had a certain reputation, and people's respect for him might drop after all that mess.

He couldn't hide down there in the cellar levels forever, though. Sooner or later, he'd have to come out, face the world and take care of business. Sulking in a closed up room indefinitely was not an acceptable option for Levi.

There was a small mirror on the wall over the desk. Levi went to it, checked his reflection and made sure he could still do his deadpan look. His mouth curved up at the corners a couple of times, and he sternly brought it back under control until he was confident that he had an acceptable expression. He needed a comb. He supposed he could just use Erwin's—which was sitting on the desk. Erwin used product in his hair though, and while Levi knew the man was clean and lice-free, he thought there might be some residue from the styling goop Erwin used to comb his hair into place each day.

He checked the comb, found it clean. Erwin must rinse it off after every use. It wasn't like the man's hair was greasy, either. Whatever that stuff was that he used to hold his signature hairstyle in place evidently dried after application and didn't leave the hair stiff or oily. Levi picked up the comb and used it to groom his hair, and then he wiped it off and set it back down.

"Oi, Erwin," Levi said in a low voice, smoothing out the material of his uniform.

The blond roused a bit, cracked one eye open to look at him. "Good morning," he mumbled.

"You don't have to get up," Levi assured him. He walked over to the bed, and he bent over to kiss him on the mouth. "I'm just letting you know I'm going upstairs. I know you ordered me to stay here, but that was last night when my head was fucked up. I'm okay now, more or less. I want to get something to eat."

Erwin opened both eyes, and he examined Levi from head to toe. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Yeah." Levi nodded. "I'm still a little...I dunno, mellow, I guess. Otherwise I'm fine."

Erwin sat up, leaning back against the pillows. "All right, but don't try to do too much. Take it slow, Levi. If you start to feel strange again—even if it's a happy sort of strange—I want you to come back immediately. Understood."

Levi smirked. "As you command. Don't worry; I'm not going to be doing much. I'll be spending most of my time down here with you today, but I've got to make some appearances to show people I haven't lost my shit completely. I'll grab a bite to eat while I'm out. I'm thinking of going to the pub instead of getting it from here at the mess hall. What do you want me to bring back for you?"

"If you're going to the pub, I'll take one of their morning special omelets," said the commander. "If you can get some orange juice, that would be nice."

"I'll do that, then."

Levi took a moment to admire his mate's bed-tumbled countenance, thinking about what all he should do today and what he should avoid doing. "Shit."

"What is it?"

Levi frowned. "There's one thing I know for _sure_ I won't be doing today, and that's instructing a class."

"Why is that?" asked the commander.

Levi's face heated, and he averted his eyes. "I drew a smiley face on the blackboard yesterday."

"Y-you did what?" Erwin had pressed a curved finger to his lips in his typical way of controlling amusement.

"A s-m-i-l-e-y," reiterated Levi. "While I was teaching the lesson plan about flare usage. I tried to draw a flare stream behind it too, and now that I'm thinking about it, that ended up looking like the smiley face was farting."

Erwin's composure slipped, and he laughed softly.

"Go fuck yourself," muttered the captain, but he was trying not to smile, himself.

Erwin cleared his throat. "Ah, excuse me. Well then, come back to me soon, Levi."

"I will," promised the captain. He straightened up, and he went to the door.

"Oh, and Levi?"

Levi turned to look at him inquisitively. Erwin's gaze was soft on him.

"Thank you for last night."

The captain tilted his head. "What, the sex? Like we don't do that every chance we can get."

"I wasn't talking about the sex—though that was wonderful too. I meant afterwards."

Levi cast his mind back, and he remembered telling Erwin that he loved him. His blush returned, and he almost tried to downplay it. Some things shouldn't be downplayed at times like these, though. He made himself meet the alpha's gaze again. "I meant it, if you're wondering."

Erwin nodded solemnly. "I know you did, and that's why I'm thanking you."

Levi felt himself smiling subtly. "I'll be back soon, blondie."

* * *

He traipsed the grounds with dignity, keeping his expression schooled into his customary, bored mask. Levi nodded at people in passing when they greeted him, his steps purposeful. First he went to the office wing on the upper floor, after getting confirmation that Hange was last seen going into hers. He approached her door and he knocked on it. When she opened it and found him there, she looked surprised, delighted and concerned all at once.

"Levi, does Erwin know you're out and about?" she whispered, mindful not to speak too loudly lest someone out of the loop here her talking about Erwin in present tense and think she was out of her head.

"Yeah. Can I come in for a minute?"

Hange nodded, and she stepped aside to let him through. When she closed the door behind him, Levi gathered his thoughts before speaking. He noticed the wary look on her face, and he thought he knew the cause of it.

"First off, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that came to you and kept pestering you to help me fix something I thought was wrong with me. You only tried to help, and you gave me clear instructions that I chose to ignore. Let's clear the air with that first, shall we?"

Hange's tension eased. "So have you had a change of heart about trying to alter your body chemistry?"

He sighed, leaning back against the door. "It's obvious to me that I can't really do anything about it, no matter how annoyed it makes me to have to fight my own urges. Even if they lifted the ban on suppressants, I don't think I could go back on them. It's too late for that, and I've changed whether I like it or not. If those pills you gave me were meant to work, they would have, so I've just got to buck up and adapt to living this way."

"It's not like you're living with a disability, Levi." Hange gave him a kind smile. "It may seem that way for a time, but you'll eventually adjust to it, and I know you'll find your own way of handling things. You're still Levi, understand? There's just extra goodies in the package now."

"'Extra goodies', heh. I gave some extra goodies to Erwin last night, that's for sure."

Hange raised her brows.

Levi cleared his throat, realizing he'd lapsed a bit. "Anyway, whatever the case, you don't have to worry about me coming to you begging for hormone neutralizers anymore. I hit rock bottom yesterday and I learned my lesson."

She smiled at him. "Good. I've been waiting to hear you say something like that, shrimp. I meant what I said, too; don't think of it a disability. A challenge at times, maybe, but you're whole."

Levi nodded, and his thoughts went back to when Erwin lost his arm retrieving Eren from the colossal, armored and jaw titans. Erwin had never allowed the loss of his arm slow him down, not really. He'd admitted that he was a 'wounded soldier', but he never stopped fighting for humanity, never backed down and never felt sorry for himself. Levi decided he needed to take inspiration from that. If Erwin could keep fighting nearly to the death with one arm, then Levi should be able to conquer his omega urges, or at least keep them from lording over him.

"I'll remember that." He paused, feeling like he should say more but unsure of how he should say it. One good thing about the lingering effects of the hormone supplements, however, was that it seemed to come easier to express his feelings. "Thanks for all you've done, Hange."

For a moment, she looked positively startled. That was okay; Levi wasn't known for thanking people. Matter of fact, he couldn't recall the last time he'd sincerely thanked anyone except for Erwin. Usually he said "thanks" casually, in passing. She kept staring at him, her eye widening and becoming suspiciously moist.

"Oi, don't start crying," protested Levi. "All I did was thank—"

Hange gathered him up into a tight hug before Levi could finish speaking, squeezing the breath out of him. She buried her face against his neck, not saying anything, just holding him. Levi struggled a little at first, but then he sighed when Hange loosened her hold on him enough to breathe.

"All right," he muttered. "Just for a minute."

Then he hugged her back.

* * *

Levi left Hange's office after the awkward hug, and as he headed for the first flight of stairs down to the mid-level below, he paused. Unlike most of the staircases in headquarters, this shorter set had a banister and railing. He eyed it thoughtfully. He'd never slid down a banister before, not even as a kid.

_~What the hell am I thinking? The damned medicine's still making me think like a kid. I can't go sliding down a fucking banister. Not after what I did yesterday. Bad enough I was behaving that way the day after our commander's "funeral". Can't imagine what people must have thought. No...no sliding down the railing.~_

He took the first step, shot a glance around and realized he didn't see anyone nearby.

"What the hell. Maybe just this once."

He hopped onto the railing, found his balance and pushed off. It was a short ride, but fun all the same. Levi landed lightly at the bottom, and he found himself looking at two Garrison soldiers that had been blocked from his view from his previous vantage point. Levi kept his expression bland, refusing to be shaken by the fact that he'd been witnessed after all.

"What are _you_ staring at, rookies?"

The two young Garrison soldiers glanced at each other, then hastily dispersed. Levi smirked after them as they hurried away. He might have put a slight nick in his reputation yesterday, but he still scared the shit out of people. Maybe the situation could be salvaged, after all.

* * *

As promised, Levi returned with breakfast after an hour. Erwin had already cleaned up, though he couldn't say the lukewarm bath he'd taken in the old wooden tub provided for him was very refreshing. They'd done their best to fix up one of the old bathrooms in the basement level, but there was no plumbing aside from the toilet and sink.

"I'd forgotten what a chore it is to fill a tub with buckets of water," remarked Erwin as he and Levi sat down to eat together. They were forced to have their meal in the strategy room where he'd scheduled the meeting yesterday, as there wasn't enough space in his temporary quarters to fit a table or dining chairs.

"It hasn't been _that_ long since we had to do it that way, has it?"

"It's been ten years since I last had to heat and pour water for a bath in this building," Erwin said. "That isn't counting hip baths between showers that I take sometimes in my quarters."

Levi's eyes widened briefly. "Shit, we're a pair of geezers."

"Time does fly." Erwin wiped his mouth and reached for his cup of juice. "Do you remember when we first had hot and cold plumbing installed, Levi? My first shower was heavenly."

"Mine was a nightmare," muttered the captain. He swallowed his food before speaking again. "I was really looking forward to it—bathing without having to sit in my own dirty water, I mean."

"So what happened?" Erwin watched him curiously, wondering what could have possibly made his little neat fanatic's first shower into a bad experience for him.

"Some joker that came in there before me left the middle tap turned," explained Levi. "You know, the one you turn to switch between the tub faucet and the showerhead. I didn't think to check it, and I turned the hot water tap on full blast, figuring I should let it warm up before turning on the cold water. I just so happened to be staring right up at that brass showerhead when I did it, too."

"Oh, no." Erwin pinched his lips, keeping his mouth covered with his napkin. He could already see where this was going.

"'Oh no' is fucking right," Levi griped. "I got a face full of water and damned near drowned. Luckily it wasn't still hot or I might have been scalded, too."

Erwin started laughing helplessly. He could easily picture Levi half-hunched over, getting sprayed directly in the face and coming out of it looking like an angry wet cat. The commander coughed when his mate raised a brow at him. It seemed Levi's good humor boost from the medication didn't extend to laughing at his own misfortunes.

"Excuse me," apologized Erwin. He thought back on it, and he realized something: they'd only had one shower operational on the day the plumbing was finished being installed. Everyone had been eager to try it, and some even put up with cold showers just for the experience—Hange amongst them. Now that he thought of it, he _did_ recall seeing Levi come out of that bathroom cussing and stomping, wearing a drenched towel around his waist.

And he knew who had been in there just before the captain.

"What?" Levi demanded. "A second ago you were 'Commander Chuckles', and now you're looking at me like I'm about to stab you in the eye with my fork. It's not your fault I had a shitty experience with that shower."

"Actually," Erwin said against his better judgment, "I think it might be."

Levi's brows pinched. "How?"

Erwin prudently reached out and took Levi's fork before the omega could reach for it again. "I remember that day. Of course I do, it was a milestone for us. I remember seeing you come out of that shower room after I finished shaving and well...the joker that forgot to turn the middle knob off was me."

"You." Levi's gaze sharpened.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it was me," confessed the blond. "You and I were amongst the only soldiers up and about during that time. I think there were perhaps three others, and they were on early duty. They had no time to try the shower before they had to report in. I'm sorry."

Levi growled a little. Clearly when it came to hygiene, he could hold grudges. "And that was back when I still didn't like you much. I'd have gotten you back with interest, if I'd known."

"I swear I didn't do it on purpose. It was new to me, and I must admit that I'm not the brightest when it comes to learning how to operate unfamiliar technology. Just think of how bloody long it took me to work out how to use the telephones we recently installed."

The umbrage in Levi's gaze softened a bit. "Tch. Yeah, you're kind of slow with things like that. Makes me wonder how you faired with ODM gear when you were a new recruit."

"Better than Eren Jaeger did," countered the blond, "though not by much. My weakness was in figuring out the button sequence on the trigger mechanism. My blade usage and balance were fine, but when it came time to take flight for the first time..." Erwin shook his head and handed the fork back to his companion.

"Bet you hit a building, like some big blond wrecking ball."

Erwin shrugged, and he forked up the remaining bite of his omelet. "Close to it. It was a tree, not a building."

"Heh." Levi smiled briefly. "Hey, is that why you refused to believe us when you caught me and my gang an we told you we taught ourselves to use the ODM gear?"

Erwin finished chewing and swallowing before answering with a nod. "Yes, in part. It was hard for me to believe, after the trials I went through mastering the triggers of my own gear, that a small group of thugs could have possibly gained the skills your gang demonstrated without any formal training. You, especially. After hearing of you and then seeing you in action when I investigated myself, I knew you had more raw talent than anyone I'd ever seen before. I knew I had to have you."

Levi's brows went up a bit.

"In the scouts," Erwin hastily clarified. "I knew I had to have you in my ranks. Damn, I put my foot in my mouth with that one, didn't I?"

Levi smirked. "It was a 'wait for it' moment, yeah." His lids dropped a little, shadowing his eyes. His voice took on a flirty tone. "But you _did_ want to have me when you saw me, right?"

"No." Erwin noticed the way Levi's face fell a bit, and he smiled. "Don't be disheartened; when I first saw you, I had no idea what you looked like. It was from a distance, and I first witnessed what you could do with the ODM gear before I ever laid eyes on your face. I wanted you for the scouts, first."

Levi nodded. "And then?"

Erwin met his gaze. "And then, I orchestrated the recruitment plan. During your 'capture', you and I locked blades. Then we locked eyes."

"I remember that well," Levi whispered solemnly.

Erwin hated to bring up painful memories. Those events had led to the deaths of Levi's two dearest friends. This was something he'd never revealed to his mate before though, and he felt it was important for Levi to know just how long he'd wanted him.

"That was when I knew I wanted you," whispered Erwin. He pointed at Levi's eyes. "It was the eyes, first. Your eyes pierced me straight to my soul—scoff if you will, but they did. Then it was the skin, the hair, the lips...the more I looked at you, the more the whole package made me quiver inside."

Erwin paused, sensing some strong emotion from Levi. He gave him a moment, gave him an opening to tell him he was an idiot, or that he was a creep, or that he was just plain crazy. Levi didn't take the opening. He just stared.

"I wanted to hear your voice," Erwin went on. "I asked my questions, expecting you to answer them because you were the leader of your group. You were being stubborn, denying me that token and remaining silent. So, I did nothing when Mike shoved your face in the mud. I already knew your name from my investigations, but I asked it to you anyway. I wanted to hear it on your lips. Then you finally spoke, and it was your voice that drove the final nail in my coffin."

Erwin sighed, feeling a burden lifted from his shoulders. "That's how long I've wanted you, Levi. That's how long I dreamed of you, wished our circumstances could have been different, and told myself that the best I could hope for was to have your loyalty...if you could ever stop hating me. I think I would have let you kill me that day in the field if it weren't for my devotion to the cause, because I was already haunted by you. Dying by your hand would have been preferable to longing for you, but never being more than your commander."

Erwin stopped there. It was all there was to say about it, and perhaps he'd said too much. He held Levi's gaze, unable to identify the swell of emotion he sensed from the other man through the link they shared.

"Fuck, Erwin."

The commander held his breath, torn between hatred for himself and fierce love for Levi. He'd set Levi down a path that led to so much sorrow and loss, yet had he left the omega alone to live out his years in the underworld, who was to say how long that life would have lasted? They certainly wouldn't be here right now, reminiscing the past in a world free of titan tyranny.

Levi was blushing. Erwin tilted his head slightly. "Do you want to finish the job you started back then? As I love you, I wouldn't stop you if you did. I've fulfilled my vow to save humanity from the titans, so—"

"Shut the hell up," interrupted Levi. "You had me at the end of your story, don't spoil it by spouting suicidal garbage at me. Like I'd kill you now, anyway."

Erwin thought it best to keep silent, because he honestly couldn't read Levi's intentions. Was this anger, passion or pain he was sensing from his mate? It was like trying to pick out one color in a kaleidoscope. In any case, he was sure that Levi could clearly sense his emotions too, and love was the strongest one Erwin was feeling right now.

He got the answer to his question in a rather abrupt and extraordinary way, when Levi swept their plates and cups off the table, propelled himself bodily over it and tackled Erwin backwards to the floor. The impact hurt, certainly, but Levi's mouth crushing against his in a brutal, fervent kiss rendered the pain of impact insignificant.

* * *

Whistling softly, the veteran commander of the Garrison Brigade strode down the corridors of the restricted underground level. His lined, narrow face bore a mellow expression upon it, and his hazel eyes might have appeared vacant to anyone that knew no better. His mustache fluttered as he tweeted out the tune from between his lips, and his bald head shone in the torchlight. He had a pre-lunch meeting with a not-so-deceased colleague to attend, and while he was early, he preferred it to being late. He was also eager to see his old friend again, who had become a legend in his own right.

Pixis started to reach for his flask, but he stayed his hand and decided to wait. Patience was a virtue, and he wanted to share this vintage with Commander Smith. He followed the lights, and he came to a stop before a big wooden door. He checked to be sure this was the correct one, and he reached out to push the door open.

His hand stopped before it made contact with the door when he heard the peculiar ruckus coming from behind it. A crash, a thumping, a heavy groan. Pixis quietly reached for the handle of a pairing blade, frowning. He then heard a throaty moan—one that didn't sound like the sort of noise a man would make in the heat of battle.

The panting reached his ears next, and Pixis' wariness faded with comprehension. It wasn't a struggle he was hearing behind this door; at least not the sort that ordinarily ended up with bloodshed. The old man grinned, now more curious than alarmed. He carefully cracked the door open, peeked inside. Pixis' eyes widened, but he made no sound. He closed the door back up, turned around and walked back the way he came from.

"My, my, my," muttered the Garrison commander to himself, still grinning. He reached for his flask again—Erwin was enjoying something much better than a drink, after all—and he took a long pull from it. He coughed, because this one was more potent than usual, and he replaced it at his belt.

"Commander, is something wrong?" asked one of the guards stationed to keep people without clearance out of the wing.

"I've forgotten an important document at home," answered Pixis. "I'm afraid I'll have to come back later."

"How much later, sir?"

Pixis checked his watch, considered the anatomy of the two he'd caught in the act, and cleared his throat. "Oh, I'd say an hour should do it, just to be on the safe side. Don't bother informing Commander Erwin; I can ring him up myself. He'll understand."

"Yes sir."

Pixis paused as he was about to step past the two guards, and he spoke to the one that had questioned him. "Son, make sure nobody goes into the strategy room down here, including you. Consider that room off limits until Commander Smith and I have finished our business this afternoon. There will be dire circumstances for anyone else that goes in there, believe me."

* * *

Erwin and Levi were too absorbed in each other to have even thought about locking the door. Erwin was on the floor with his pants down around his knees, sitting up against the wall with Levi in his lap. The omega's pants were pulled down enough to expose him enough for their purposes. His legs were wrapped around Erwin's waist, and he rocked and bounced erratically on top of the commander. Levi's arms were around Erwin's neck, and he had hold of the back of the alpha's hair, tugging it aggressively as they fucked.

"Did you hear something?" panted Erwin, lips moving against Levi's throat.

"No," answered the busy omega in a raspy voice, "and neither did you."

Erwin groaned as the next roll of Levi's hips threatened to send him over the brink.

"Not yet," growled Levi, face flushed and features tense. "Come with me, blondie."

"Yeah," agreed the alpha.

* * *

After their intense and rather hurried coupling, Levi and Erwin got their bearings and tidied up as best they could. Erwin heard the bell on the great clock go off, and he checked his watch to be sure of the time.

"Shit. I'm supposed to have a meeting with Pixis," he informed.

Levi finished wiping himself off, and he looked up from his task. "When? Today?"

"Yes, as in right now," clarified the blond. He looked around at the mess they'd made in the strategy room, and he groaned. "We have to clean this up. The place looks like it's been through a bar fight."

Levi examined the severity of the clutter, and he shrugged. "Leave it to me. I'll have it spotless in ten minutes. You go find Pixis and stall him for me."

"Right." Erwin started for the door, and Levi hastily stopped him before he reached it.

"Hold up," demanded the captain. He reached up to style Erwin's mussed hair back into place with his fingers, patting down some strands here and there. "It will have to do. Okay, now you can go."

Erwin hurried off, leaving his mate to handle the clean up. He hurried down the corridor to the wing's entrance, and he stopped at the gate to speak with the guards. "Has Commander Pixis made an appearance yet?"

"Yes sir," answered the one on the left with a salute. "He was here earlier, but he said to inform you that he needed to go and retrieve something from his home. He should be back in about thirty minutes."

Erwin breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been so afraid of Pixis showing up before he and Levi finished or could straighten up. Pixis had his quirks, but the man had never been tardy for an engagement, as far as Erwin knew. He thanked his lucky stars for the stroke of luck.

"Thank you. I'll be waiting for his return in the appointed place. Consider the strategy room off limits to anyone save myself, Captain Levi and Commander Pixis until further notice."

The two guards glanced at each other with curious expressions, but they saluted Erwin.

* * *

By the time Pixis came back, the strategy room was spotless just as Levi said it would be. Both the captain and the commander had the time to tidy up their appearance more and put on some of the anti-pheromone spritz to tone down the lingering sex scent clinging to them. Erwin explained to Levi that the meeting with Pixis had been hastily arranged, and he'd planned to bring it up as they ate, believing there would be enough time. Levi didn't chastise him for waiting to tell him, seeing as it the omega's actions were largely to blame for the subject never coming up.

"Good to see you again, Pixis," greeted Erwin with a smile as the older commander joined them in the room. By now, he and Pixis were past formalities when not in a public setting, just as it was with Keith Shadis.

"Likewise, Erwin." Pixis grinned, his eyes flicking craftily between Erwin and Levi. "And you as well, Levi. I trust you're fairing well?"

Levi nodded. "Yes."

"Hmm, wordy as ever," observed the Garrison commander. He shrugged. "Of course, I would take simple, curt responses over some of the words you favor others with. Eh, Erwin?" Pixis nudged the alpha.

"Levi showers friends and enemies alike with the words you're speaking of," corrected Erwin with a chuckle. "It just so happens you haven't yet given him a reason to do it."

"One of the reasons I like the fellow," remarked Pixis as he took a seat at the table. "A man who tells you exactly what he thinks is a man you can trust."

"I couldn't agree more," said Erwin with a quiet glance at the diminutive figure of his mate, sitting at his side. Erwin himself didn't fit Pixis' description, of course. He'd resorted to more underhanded, deceitful plots in order to get where he was today than Erwin could count. Levi, on the other hand, stayed silent about his personal plans or else spoke them plainly, unless otherwise ordered not to.

 _~He's a good man,~_ Erwin thought for perhaps the thousandth time since getting to know the captain. _~Strange how a bandit thug from the underworld has superior morals and integrity to the whole of upper world nobility and leaders.~_

Pixis cleared his throat politely, and Erwin realized he'd been staring at Levi with a smitten expression on his face. Levi's pale skin had taken on a slight pink hue around the cheeks, evidently a result of Erwin's stare. Erwin himself felt his own cheeks warming with embarrassment as he forced his eyes off Levi and focused them on Pixis.

"I think we need something to break the ice," suggested Pixis. He produced his ever-present, ornate silver flask. He uncapped it, took a pull from it and shivered. "Here, Erwin," he said, holding it out to the younger commander in offering. "I took the liberty of refilling it before my return."

Erwin accepted the offering and braced himself. He smelled it first, and he swore he felt his sinuses open and expand as the potent odor of the mystery liquor permeated them. Not wanting to be rude, he took a swig from the flask. It went down all right, but immediately afterwards, his gut twisted and a burn spread through his body, making sweat bead on his brow despite the chill in the air.

Erwin tried to pass the flask to Levi, and when the omega's lip curled slightly and he shook his head, Erwin felt he had no choice but to employ his authority. He didn't say anything to his mate, but he gave him a piercing blue stare of warning, held the flask closer and shot a subtle glance at their guest. Levi also glanced at Pixis, breathed the tiniest sigh, and then practically snatched the container from Erwin.

Levi didn't say a word, but his flashing eyes said it all for him. He took a hefty swallow, his cheeks puffed out, and for a moment Erwin feared he was going to lose his guts all over the table. To his credit, Levi's brows twitched, his eyes watered, and then he gulped it down. The omega's jaw was clenched tight, and he wiped at his lips with the back of his hand as he nodded to Pixis.

_~Damn, Levi...a sip would have done. Obnoxious little demon.~_

Pixis took the flask back, grinning at Levi in a knowing manner. "Now that we've shared a swig, I'm ready to talk business. Erwin, you'll be happy to know that the brass is on your side. Zackly himself supports you in this, and he won't tolerate any nay-sayers at the appointed meeting."

Erwin nodded, and he smiled. "Good to know. Now then, concerning damage control; are we still in agreement about addressing each faction individually?"

"Yes, we are." Pixis' mustache quivered briefly. "As a matter of fact, I've already taken care of my end. I thought Brzenska would tear my eyes out when I informed her that you aren't actually dead."

Erwin blinked. "She was that upset over it, was she?"

Pixis chuckled. "Son, I think you underestimate your own power over women. I believe her words to me when I explained the ruse were: _'Sir, I would filet your liver if you weren't already doing it yourself with the drink'_. Feisty girl, that one."

Erwin started to laugh. A sidelong glance at Levi's un-amused face sobered him quickly, and he cleared his throat. Evidently not everyone found it so humorous that he'd tricked people into thinking he was dead. "Well, I suppose I have some atonement to make."

"Damned right you do," grumbled Levi.

Erwin glanced sharply at him. "Excuse me, but you haven't exactly been in the dark about this."

Levi shrugged, not dropping his sullen countenance. "You didn't see all those girls weeping over you. It was a nightmare."

Erwin couldn't think of a rebuttal for that. Levi almost sounded...jealous. It felt ridiculous to Erwin. The captain had to know that he was the only one for Erwin. He'd even said just recently that he belonged to Levi.

"Look at the two of you," remarked Pixis, "Bickering like an old married couple."

Both Erwin and Levi froze, faces going pink.

"At any rate, I don't think there's much more to discuss today," Pixis stated smoothly. He got out of his chair. "I look forward to seeing you both at the summit. Have a good day, gentlemen."

"I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow, General," Erwin said as graciously as possible.

"Indeed," said Pixis. He turned at the door, glanced back at Erwin and smirked. "Oh, by the way son; you might want to cover up those hickies and bite marks before the summit. If you're going to jump out of the proverbial closet, I think it would be best to let your words speak for you first."

Erwin's jaw fell open. The older commander excused himself and exited the room before he could comment on that. Erwin's gaze went to Levi, who had face-planted on the table.

"Are you alright?" Erwin finally said, grinning in spite of himself.

Levi turned his face towards the commander, and it was a charming shade of pink. "Didn't mean to leave marks on you. Fuck, that old guy is sharp."

Erwin fought back a laugh, and his embarrassment faded. What was there to be ashamed of, after all? He supposed he was so used to concealing his and Levi's relationship that it came naturally to him.

"Levi, as you said yesterday: it's time we stop hiding. We used our positions as an excuse before, but I see no logical reason for us to keep our relationship hidden. Despite recent upheavals, there isn't a logical reason for it."

Levi raised his head further off the table. "So you're okay with us publicly being a couple?"

Erwin fought against another wave of amusement. It was Levi's fault for being so damned cute. "Levi, I've _been_ okay with it. The only reason I haven't publicized it is out of respect for you. Until yesterday, I thought that was what you wanted."

Levi's expression relaxed into faint surprise. "You've been doing it for me?"

Erwin nodded. "I have. I see now that it was a bad case of judgment on my part."

Levi sighed. He got out of his chair, and he walked around the table to deposit himself in Erwin's lap. Draping his arms around the bigger man's shoulders, he kissed him. "We _both_ made the decision to keep it under wraps for a while. It's not all on you, idiot."

Erwin grinned, and he impulsively put his arms around the smaller man to embrace him. "I'm mad for you. You know that, right?"

"You make that pretty clear," stated Levi dryly.

* * *

-To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick again, so I'll just leave this here ahead of time. It might take a while for my next update. Short chapter, but I hope it's enjoyed.

The summit was chaos, as anticipated. While the commanders of each regiment and Zackly himself were aware of Erwin's plan to flush out the assassins, most of the common rank soldiers and nobles were not. All but the lowest ranks were present by mandatory command, and the moment Erwin walked into the court room, the noise eruption was deafening. Zackly was forced to raise his voice and bang his gavel several times to bring things back under control. Erwin took his place on the dais with Levi, standing calm and composed as the noise died down. He wore his collar up for the event to hide the marks on his throat left by his lover, simply because he knew his presence was going to cause enough of an upheaval without calling attention to the love bites on his skin.

"I don't understand," Rico called out, clearly as much in the dark about the scout commander's survival as the others. "We all attended Commander Erwin's funeral."

"It was a ruse," explained Erwin coolly. "The purpose of orchestrating my 'demise' was to trick the assassin into leading us to his cohorts. The gamble paid off; all conspirators are in custody now, so that's one less threat to our security. However, I would advise that all commanding officers in each regiment be doubly cautious from now on. There may be further plots to disrupt our ranks that have yet to be revealed, and if I make an attractive target, it stands to reason that others will too."

"Who did we burn on that funeral pyre?" asked one of the Garrison officers.

"An unfortunate from the underground," explained Erwin. "We needed a body for the sake of appearance. Section Commander Zoë was able to provide one of convincing size and height for that purpose."

"And who was behind the assassination attempt?" asked an MP.

"A pig from Marley," answered Levi. "He got the idea that if he could get Commander Erwin out of the way, it would weaken the Survey Corps and cause our eventual disbanding."

"Some of the Marley want a return of the days before the defeat of their republic," added Erwin. "Which means, as I stated before, that I may not be the only target on the list. We've exposed and detained these particular plotters, but it would be reckless to assume they weren't the only ones."

"Dually noted," stated Zackly. "Now to discuss what's to be done with these conspirators. Revealing Commander Smith's survival to all was only a part of what this summit is about. A decision has to be made and agreed upon by all ruling military and government factions."

Nile spoke up. "Sir, I believe the thinking through is minimal, here. They plotted to murder a military figurehead in cold blood. They should be made an example of through public execution."

Levi nodded, for once in agreement with Nile. "Better to nip it in the bud and make it clear to the Marley that we won't tolerate threats. Hang the bastards and make sure the event ends up in the headlines of every newspaper in Marley."

Historia stepped forward, and the diminutive young blonde looked troubled. "That would seem like wisdom, Captain, but in dealing so harshly with the criminals, we could incite more violence. We're at peace with Marley. If we execute everyone involved—particularly one of their government officials—we may be committing political suicide."

Levi narrowed his eyes at the girl, who was once under his command but now had more government sway than anyone else in the room. "Then what would you suggest, your grace? Pat them on the head, send them home with a finger-shaking and tell them not to do it again?"

"Of course not, sir," answered Historia with a maidenly blush. "They committed a crime and there must be consequences, but to execute them all without at least giving them a fair trial isn't going to reflect well on our nation. Maybe showing a little bit of leniency would benefit us more."

"I have a proposal," called Erwin. He ignored Levi's soft groan as all eyes turned to him. "The man who shot me should be tried accordingly for his crime. Anything less would make us appear soft to neighboring governments. His cohorts, however, should be allowed to live. The woman and the man from the underground were only Compton's contacts, and they have no previous criminal history. Kal Vesper has political sway. Rather than execute him, we should keep him as a political prisoner."

Zackly rubbed his chin. "And what of the other two?"

"They can be deported back to Marley and banned from Paradis for life," answered the blond. "Doing so would demonstrate some diplomacy on our end, while making it clear that terrorism comes with a heavy price."

There were murmurs throughout the assembly as people debated Erwin's idea. Zackly allowed it to go on for a few moments before calling for silence again. "Very well, we'll put it to a vote. Each faction will discuss the matter amongst their leaders, and we'll meet back here in an hour."

* * *

"What's your game?" Levi demanded once he and Erwin joined Hange and the other remaining high-ranking scouts in a separate meeting room.

"Game?" repeated the alpha. "I assure you, this is no game to me."

"You want to let them off with a smack on the wrist," Levi accused. "Maybe those other shits didn't pull the trigger, but they helped set it up. If you're doing this because there's a woman involved—"

"My proposal has nothing to do with anyone's gender," interrupted Erwin sternly. "I've thought long and hard on it, weighing the pros and cons. Political tension between us and the Marley is still high, and showing some mercy has a tactical advantage. If we kill every one of them without a second thought, it will only reinforce the assumption that Paradis is an island inhabited by monsters."

Hange compressed her lips, and she nodded. "He isn't wrong, Levi. That entire nation has been spoon-fed stories about our people since birth. Even the Eldian population there thinks the people behind these walls are demons. You've seen how they think, you've heard their rhetoric. Maybe a gesture of leniency like Erwin suggests would be for the best."

"Or maybe it'll do exactly the opposite," suggested Jean with a frown. "Maybe they'll look on it as a weakness, like Captain Levi says."

"It's difficult to say how they would react," Armin said thoughtfully. "These people are nearly as fanatical as the wallists. I don't think one act of compassion is very likely to have a strong impact on their attitude towards us. They've been blinded by fear and hatred spurred on by government propaganda."

"Exactly," Levi agreed.

"But that being said," Armin went on with a faintly apologetic look at his captain, "we aren't likely to change hearts and minds by putting all of the prisoners to death. Though it might not have a strong influence on the Marley view of us to show mercy, it would probably make a better impression than mass execution."

Levi grumbled under his breath.

"I understand how you feel about it, Levi," assured Erwin, "but Armin is right. This is why I suggested keeping Vesper as a political prisoner. It will ensure his inability to plot further against us, it will demonstrate good diplomacy and it will put one of their political figures under our direct control. Granted, I'm not sure how much pull Vesper has with the Marley government, but keeping him in our custody could give us an advantage."

Levi considered it, reminded yet again that Erwin Smith never did anything without some ulterior motive. "Sounds like you want to use him as a hostage."

"In a manner of speaking," agreed Erwin. "It will also serve as a reminder that we're not only capable of foiling terrorist attempts, but capturing and holding their political leaders as well. This will serve as a reminder to the Marley that we can and will retaliate hostilities against us without a single shot being fired. Vesper made a move against us, and we spirited him away before anyone knew what happened."

Levi smirked. "Good point. Don't fuck with the 'demons' or they'll come steal you away in the night. I didn't consider that."

"Yeah, to them we're the bogeymen," chuckled Jean.

"The monsters under the bed," added Hange with a grin.

"So are we all in agreement with my proposal?" Erwin pressed, looking at each of them in turn.

There were no further objections.

* * *

Everyone save the Military Police supported Erwin's plan of action. Since they were out-voted, the motion went through and plans were set into motion. Word was sent to the Marley government concerning the uncovering of the assassination attempt and the fate of those involved. The woman named Maggie and her male companion Lester were loaded into a ship and sent back across the ocean. A group of diplomats from Marley arrived days later to witness the trial and sentencing of Kal Vesper and Jack Compton. They attempted to negotiate a ransom payment in exchange for Vesper's release, but their request was refused and Historia held a council meeting to discuss terms for future peace between their nations.

Levi was grateful to leave that up to the monarchy. He'd had about all he could take of politics, and all he wanted was to see justice done. He got his chance on the day after Compton's trial. The sentencing went faster than expected, and the prisoner was publicly marched out to the scaffold early in the morning. All of the scouts attended, even Armin—who still had a gentle nature despite having shot a man in the face once.

"You okay?" Eren asked his blond companion when the prisoner was fitted with a hood, his arms bound tightly behind him.

Armin nodded, watching the event unfold with determined blue eyes. Levi glanced at the young man, taking note of how pale he looked.

"You're not gonna faint, are you?" muttered the captain.

"No sir," assured Armin, lips thinning. "I want to be here."

The judge announced Compton's crimes to the audience, along with the sentence. He waited for a moment before nodding at the hangman. The noose was fitted around Compton's neck, and the executioner wrapped a gloved hand around the lever to the trap door beneath the prisoner's feet. Everything went quiet. Even the birds seemed to pick up on the tension in the air and didn't so much as chirp.

Levi didn't move a muscle. He felt a big hand settle on his shoulder. Erwin's action wasn't an attempt to comfort him, Levi knew. Rather, the blond probably feared Levi might try to rush up to the scaffold and gut Compton with his pairing blades just to make his death more painful.

The lever was pulled, the prisoner dropped like a stone and the sound of his gagging and choking was absurdly satisfying to Levi's ears. The omega watched with narrowed, cold eyes as the man kicked and twitched. Only when Compton's struggles finally stilled and he hung limp from the noose did Levi finally look away.

"It wasn't slow enough," muttered Levi under his breath.

"You know, you can be a bit terrifying," whispered Erwin.

The captain looked up at his mate, and a breeze blew his dark bangs across his forehead. "Only to those that try to take something from me."

* * *

Things settled down after that. The buzz about the execution faded by the end of the week, and it was more or less business as usual again. With the major threat out of the way, they had time to focus on more mundane things. Armin had another heat and had to be quarantined, while Levi wondered if he'd ever experience one again himself. He got a checkup with Hange, seeing as he was past due for one. As invasive and embarrassing as it was to be poked, prodded and give samples of his body fluids, Levi put up with it more out of habit than any hopes of different results.

Nothing had changed. He did as she instructed and went off his contraceptives for three days before the examination, so that they wouldn't interfere with any egg production his body might attempt. He abstained from sex as well during this time period, though he'd given up on the possibility of Erwin ever knocking him up.

"I'm sorry, Levi," said the scientist after carefully running her tests. "Your womb _is_ producing eggs, but they're still duds. Think of it like a tiny chicken egg without a yolk, if you will. There's nothing for sperm to fertilize."

"I'd rather not think of it at all," he answered, pulling his shirt back on. "Nothing's changed; that's all you need to say."

She gave him a pitying look.

"Oi, don't be so sad," he objected. "I don't think I'd be cut out to be a parent even if my eggs weren't 'empty'. The only reason I even get checked out anymore is to make sure nothing's gone rotten or some shit."

"I know," she sighed, "but still, I've been hoping there was at least a chance for a little Levi or Erwin sometime in the future."

Levi shrugged, playing it off nonchalantly. His throat hurt, though. It was fucking ridiculous. Before he and Erwin got involved, kids weren't even at the bottom of his "to do" list. Not even as an afterthought. Levi had come to terms with his omega urges influencing his desires, but he had no intention of letting them rule over him.

"You've done all you could. I'm not going to live a life full of regrets over something I never planned on doing in the first place." Levi carefully tied his cravat, and he grabbed his uniform jacket. "I'll see you later, shitty glasses."

Hange said nothing as the captain left the examination room, but he could feel her melancholy gaze on him all the way out the door.

* * *

Levi ran into Armin as he was leaving the infirmary. Apparently the younger omega's heat was over with, but the pheromone scent was still pretty strong. Levi had to give Jaeger credit; the kid was doing well not to act on his alpha urges whenever his friend went into these heats. If Levi could detect his scent so keenly, it had to be maddening for Eren.

"Hey Arlert," greeted Levi, "better wash up good before you hang around Eren. If I can smell you, he'll probably get knocked out by your scent."

"Oh." Armin flushed, and he sniffed at his arm self-consciously. "Yes sir. That's...good advice."

As the blond started to walk past him, that cloying aroma wafted up Levi's nostrils. It made him dizzy, and he put a hand against the wall to steady himself. Armin didn't notice the lapse, too preoccupied with thoughts of getting cleaned up before any alphas crossed his path.

"Shit," muttered Levi. He rubbed his forehead, waiting for his head to clear. He needed to take his own advice and steer clear of Armin until the kid got bathed. He hadn't been expecting Armin's scent to hit him like that. For a horrible moment, Levi thought he might throw up. He took a deep breath, waited for it to pass and then decided to go and lie down in Erwin's quarters.

When he made it in there, he opened the bedside drawer and produced his birth control pills. Levi stared at the bottle contemplatively for a while.

"What's the fucking point?" grumbled the captain. He might as well be taking sugar pills each day for all the good it did him. He tossed the pills in the wastepaper basket, and he took his boots off before throwing himself on the bed.

* * *

For the third day in a row, Levi was noticeably lethargic. It was unheard of for the omega to sleep for longer than Erwin, but when the commander came back to his chambers after breakfast and found his mate still lying in bed, he became concerned. He sat down on the edge of the mattress, and he gently shook the smaller man.

"Levi, it's close to noon."

Levi rolled onto his side and peered up at the blond sleepily. "Mmm, so what? All these other lazy bastards around here sleep in when they're not on duty. Why shouldn't I?"

Erwin took his crankiness stoically. "It's just unlike you." Not only that, but Levi hadn't been in the mood for sex all week. Usually he jumped Erwin's bones the day after a checkup, once he went back on his contraception. "Are you feeling all right?"

Levi shrugged, and he pulled the sheets up over his head. "Fine. Just tired."

Erwin tugged the sheets back down, ignoring the smaller man's complaints. He felt Levi's forehead, noticed his temperature was running a little high. "I think you've got a touch of fever. I'm going to get Hange."

"I said I'm fine, you big sap," protested the captain; but Erwin was already up and out the door.

The commander asked around until Sasha informed him that she'd seen Hange outside at the stables. He went to check, and he found her brushing down her mount. "Hange, do you have a moment?"

She looked up from her task, and she smiled. "Sure, Erwin. I've got several of them. What's on your mind?"

"It's Levi," he explained. "He's been spending a lot of time in bed for the past few days, and his forehead felt hot when I checked his temperature. I would like you to have a look at him."

"Oh dear. Is he in heat?" wondered Hange. "We've had a few omegas quarantined with it lately. Sometimes their cycles can set each other off."

"I didn't notice a strong pheromone scent," he answered. In addition, Erwin thought that if Levi were going into heat, he'd have shown more interest in sex. He kept that part to himself, though.

"Well, let's have a look at him."

Hange hung the horse's brush up on a hook, and she went with him back inside the building. As soon as they made it outside Erwin's door, the commander took back what he'd said about his mate lacking a pheromone scent. In the short time it had taken him to fetch Hange, Levi's scent had changed. He could smell it before he even opened the door, and he frowned at Hange in confusion as he opened it.

"Strange, now his scent's changed," muttered the alpha. He stepped inside with Hange close at his heels, and he found his mate lying where he'd left him. Levi hadn't moved except to cover his face up again with the sheets. "Levi?"

Erwin pulled the sheets down to find a pair of narrow gray eyes glaring up at him. "What does a guy have to do to get a little peace and quiet around here?" snapped the omega.

"I'm sorry, but you're putting off a heat scent," explained Erwin.

"Levi, are you in a cycle?" Hange asked, approaching the bed. She checked his temperature—or at least tried to before her hand was slapped away. "Hey now, don't be a bad patient. Erwin's worried about you, and if he's concerned, I am. He says you've been sleeping in every day and we all know that isn't like you."

"I haven't had anything pressing to do," he excused. "Maybe I just want to catch up on sleep. I...unh...shit..."

The scent grew stronger, and Erwin's nostrils flared in response to the overpowering effect it had on him. Levi's cheeks were gaining a flush to them, and his breath quickened.

"Oh, you're definitely in heat," remarked Hange. She glanced at Erwin. "Strange for it to take several days for it to kick in, though. When did this start?"

"I think after his checkup," answered the blond uncertainly. It was getting difficult for him to concentrate, and his body was already reacting. He stared down at Levi, his urges spiking. He fought down a groan. "I didn't think much of it at first. The last time it came on quickly, giving us little to no warning."

"I wouldn't worry just yet," advised Hange. "Some omegas go through periods of uneven heat spikes. I think that's what we're dealing with here. He also went off his contraceptives before the examination, and that could be a factor in this happening so gradually."

Levi kicked off the covers as his body temperature increased, and he started panting. "I don't care why it's happening like this. Too hot..."

"I'll leave you gentlemen alone," decided Hange. "Erwin can do more for you right now than I could. Just do what comes natural, and if it doesn't fade after you've answered the call of nature, come and get me."

* * *

The overheating combined with the weakness of his condition was the worst part of it for Levi. He could deal with being unbelievably horny; his mate could take care of that problem for him. He just couldn't seem to cool down. He'd even wondered if he'd come down with a flu or something, though it was unusual for Levi to get sick. Now that he knew it was his fucking hormones to blame yet again, he suffered anger and frustration on top of everything else.

"Damn it," he gasped as Erwin wet a cloth in the basin and dabbed at his heated face to give him some relief. "When am I going to just have a normal life? If it was on some kind of schedule like some of these other omegas, I could at least plan for it."

"I know it's inconvenient," soothed Erwin. He bathed Levi's chest next, and he blew against his skin.

"Inconvenient?" Levi scowled at him. "I never know when it's gonna happen to me. I thought I'd finally leveled out some, thought maybe I was even done with this shit because it hasn't happened for a while."

Erwin's blue gaze was sympathetic on him. "You may have to accept the possibility that your body doesn't run on a fertility schedule like many other omegas. Be still, Levi. I'm going to take care of you."

Levi groaned, throwing an arm across his eyes. Erwin's touch felt good. His skin tingled with each swipe of the damp cloth, and he started squirming desperately when it brushed over his nipples. Levi's fingers curled over the material of Erwin's pants, tugging on them.

"Hurry up and get undressed," he demanded. "Don't make me wait, big guy."

Erwin pulled the covers down the rest of the way, and he followed up with Levi's sleep pants. He ran his hands over the omega's restless body, taking his time despite Levi's complaints. He pushed the captain's pale thighs apart, and he lay on his stomach between the omega's legs. Levi jumped when Erwin's mouth closed over the tip of his cock to give it a suck. His thighs twitched, and Erwin held them firmly apart.

"Hah...oh shit," moaned Levi, head falling back against the pillows. He grabbed balled up the sheets in his fists his hips canting as his mate started sucking him off rhythmically. He was already getting so wet, and Levi cried out when Erwin slipped a finger inside of him.

Everything seemed to happen in a blur after that. The mating swoon took over, and Levi pawed at his companion, tossing his head and crying out. He ripped Erwin's shirt when he came down his throat, but the commander said nothing about it. They got Erwin's boots off, followed by most of his clothing. The bolo tie they left on, and Levi nearly strangled his alpha with it when he grabbed hold of it to yank Erwin's head down for a kiss. Erwin pried Levi's fingers off of the object, soothing the distressed captain with low, calming words. Erwin spread him open, taking care to make sure Levi was loose enough to take his length. He flipped the omega over onto his stomach, grabbed Levi's hips to position him and entered him deeply.

The feel of it made Levi's mind go blank. He shuddered and bowed his head, rocking back into the alpha's thrusts and biting his lip. The ache of Erwin's sharp pumps was just what Levi needed right now. He clenched his teeth to try and control his cries, but that never seemed to work for Levi once they got started. He gave up on it after his second orgasm struck, and when he felt Erwin knot inside of him, he knew they were in for a long day.

* * *

Erwin's pelvis was bruised and tender by the time he and Levi both ran out of strength and had to rest for a while. Levi's thighs were likewise bruised, and the commander rubbed the inside of them with his palm as he caught his breath. He hadn't meant to get that rough with him. It was a consequence to be expected whenever they both fell into a mating cycle, though. No matter how hard he tried, once a rut started Erwin found composure to be nearly impossible to maintain indefinitely.

"People are going to think I beat you," rasped the commander after examining the marks he'd left behind.

"Who's...gonna see it?" wheezed Levi, glancing down at the bruises. "Unless I streak, that is."

Erwin chuckled. "Good point." He levered himself up on an elbow, and he gazed down at the smaller man's flushed face. "I really didn't mean to get that rough."

"You know I like it rough when the heat's driving me crazy," excused the omega. "You slamming into my prostate is the only thing that eases that tickle inside me."

"It feels like a tickle?" Erwin was surprised. He'd never asked Levi what his heats felt like; he'd just assumed it felt the same as his ruts.

"Yeah, like an itch you can't scratch," sighed the omega. "It starts off with the body temperature going up, followed by the limbs feeling heavy and weak. Then I get horny, and from there the tickling starts inside of me. What about your ruts? How do they feel?"

"Much the same as ordinary arousal, at first," explained Erwin. He traced Levi's nose with a fingertip. "Then comes the pressure and aching in the groin. My body heats up as well, though probably not as much as yours. My balls start aching the most if I go for too long without release."

Levi grimaced. "I can't tell which sounds worse; my tickle or your blue balls."

"I'm sure they're equally frustrating," reasoned the blond. He lay back down, and he pulled Levi close to nuzzle his hair. The pheromone scent was still there, but it wasn't as strong now. It would take a few more times to sate the heat, but now that the initial urge had been satisfied, they could rest up a bit and take their time with it.

"You never told me how your checkup went the other day," Erwin murmured.

"Nothing's changed," stated Levi flatly. "There isn't much to tell."

"I see." Erwin dropped the subject, because the last thing he wanted to do was upset his companion. Granted, the last time the subject of kids came up, Levi hadn't been himself. His emotions had been all over the place. Still, it had shaken Erwin to see him get so distressed, even if it was a result of hormones going out of control.

What mattered to Erwin the most right now was that Levi was healthy, even if he was having some trouble balancing out his omega cycles. Given enough time and research, Hange and her team might even come up with a treatment that would work for Levi.

* * *

-To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly domestic fluff and smut, with a little surprise in it. The next one will be a little more plot driven.

A few weeks passed, and Erwin was troubled. Something was different about Levi, but Erwin couldn't quite pinpoint it. He mused silently over it as he observed his mate instructing a batch of new recruits. He couldn't say Levi looked any different, but something in his mannerisms seemed a bit...off. Standing at the back of the classroom, the blond commander kept paying close attention to his diminutive partner. The lazy, bored-looking stare as Levi's gaze swept over his audience, the monotone pitch of his voice, the grace of his step...it was no different today than any other day of the week.

A girl raised her hand to interrupt Levi's overview of the typical scouting formation the new recruits could expect to adhere to outside the walls, and it was then that Erwin figured it out. Instead of scowling or snapping at the young woman for cutting him off, Levi regarded her with uncommon patience. He didn't even glare at her.

"What is it, Selena?"

"I was just wondering what the chances are of us encountering any titans on our marches, sir," answered the brunet girl respectfully.

"Slim to none," he obliged her. Levi pointed out the map pinned to the wall, tracing a broad circle around the image of the protective walls. "True, there may be a few stragglers still inhabiting the far reaches of our territory that we haven't taken out yet, but the trade routes your squads will be assigned to have been cleared. In the event that you do run into any surviving titans, you follow protocol and obey your section leaders. No expeditions will take place without at least one veteran officer in the ranks; therefore you can rest assured that you'll always have someone with titan slaying experience close at hand. Any further questions?"

"No Captain," replied the girl, betraying some relief over his reassurances.

"Good, then let's move on to the further duties you can expect to take on when assigned to a trade caravan."

Erwin quietly left the classroom then, surprised by how generously Captain Levi had eased the recruit's concerns. He walked the halls of the training headquarters, and he wondered what could have sparked this...serenity in his partner.

Levi had dealt with a lot of changes when he went off his suppressants—mostly mood swings, body sensitivity and sexual urges. As far as Erwin knew, Levi wasn't trying any more hormonal supplements. He'd sworn off ever taking them again after the first time. He'd been fine ever since his last heat, with no further mood swing incidents. Levi hadn't mentioned anything to him, so perhaps it was time to seek answers elsewhere.

* * *

"Different?" Hange repeated later that day when Erwin came to her asking if she'd noticed a change in Levi's behavior. "Different how?"

The alpha male shrugged, frowning a bit. He looked out the window in a pensive manner. "It's hard to say. Milder in manners, perhaps? More docile?"

She raised a brow. "Levi, docile? I think you're imagining things."

The troubled look didn't fade from his face. "I know Levi better than anyone else alive, Hange. I'm telling you, something's different about him lately."

She hesitated, looking as though she wanted to say something but was holding back. Finally, she spread her hands. "Well, has he said anything to you? I don't disagree that you know him better than anyone, but Levi's never been, shall we say, an open book. He tends to keep his thoughts to himself unless he's pissed off about something. Maybe you should just ask him if anything's wrong. He could just have a lot on his mind and doesn't want to burden you with it."

"What could be troubling him?" demanded Erwin. "We haven't had any deaths in the ranks since we eliminated all of the titans in the area. We found and dealt with the conspiring parties that wanted me assassinated. These are the most peaceful times we've ever lived in, so what could be bothering him?"

"You're asking the wrong person," chided Hange. "I think you should give him the chance to open up to you if something's really bothering him. He trusts you, and I'm sure Levi will talk to you as soon as he figures out how to say what's on his mind."

Erwin tilted his head a little, regarding Hange thoughtfully. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

The titan expert bit her lip, turning her single eye away. "Just give Levi a little time, all right? That's all I can say."

Annoyed that she obviously already knew what was going on before he did, Erwin's expression darkened. "Hange, is there something medically wrong with him that you're hiding from me? As his commander and more importantly, his mate, I have the right to know if his health is compromised."

She met his gaze again, clearly struggling inwardly. "Doctor/patient privilege, Erwin. I can't discuss what goes on in my examination room without patient approval, and you know that."

Hange approached him, and she laid a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry; it's nothing too serious. He'll tell you when he's ready to. I'm sorry."

* * *

Levi settled into bed with his spouse later that evening. He could sense Erwin's tension, along with resentment that he couldn't understand. They hadn't had any arguments recently, and Erwin had seemed fine that morning. Puzzling quietly over it, Levi stretched out nude beside his alpha and he tried to break the ice with a caress of a bare, broad shoulder. Erwin's back was to him, and though Levi couldn't see his expression, he felt the man's tension worsen.

"Oi, you okay?" murmured the captain. "Something happen with the higher ups today that put you in a bad mood?"

Erwin went still, and after a moment he spoke in a flat voice. "No, nothing happened with the higher ups. I just have a lot on my mind."

Levi's concern gave way to frustration. "Like what? Don't be vague and mysterious with me, Smith. You always tell me about your problems."

Erwin sighed, and he rolled over to face the omega. "The way you always tell me about yours?"

Levi's brows knitted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're pair-bonded," reminded Erwin. "I can tell when something's going on with you, even if I can't read your mind to find out what. You always say that you trust me implicitly, but for the past few days you've been aloof. You haven't been eating breakfast, either. I spoke with Hange and—"

"Ah, shit," groused Levi before Erwin could finish. "I should have known four-eyes wouldn't be able to keep her big mouth shut! Well, I'm keeping it, if that's your concern. I was going to tell you myself after I thought it through enough to be sure. So much for that."

Erwin gave him an openly perplexed look. "You're keeping _what_ , Levi? I don't understand."

"The baby, idiot," snapped Levi. "What else could I be talking about?"

The look of startled comprehension bleeding into the commander's handsome visage gave Levi pause. "She...didn't tell you, did she? You really had no idea."

The blue eyes flicked to Levi's lower abdomen, which was still flat and toned. "Levi, you're pregnant?"

A little shiver went through the omega as Erwin laid a big hand over his stomach in a protective manner. He nodded. "Yeah. That last heat I had must have done the trick. I...stopped taking birth control too, 'cause I didn't think there was a chance in hell of this happening. Last checkup I had before that heat didn't reveal any signs of improvement in my fertility, so I thought we were safe. Hange thinks those hormone supplements I tried out might have kick-started something, and the heat I had afterwards got me fertile."

Levi couldn't tell what Erwin was thinking. The man's face was perfectly blank, and all that Levi could detect through the pair-bond was shock.

"So are you freaking out or what?" pressed the captain at last. "If you're gonna flake out on me, you'd better let me know right now so I can start making plans to raise this brat alone. I'm willing to give you an out if you're not up for this, but I don't want to find out about it months from now when I'm ready to pop this kid out."

Erwin locked eyes with him, and he finally revealed some emotion other than bewilderment. His brows lowered, and a flicker of intensity lit his irises. "Levi, you should know better than that. I know that I haven't exactly expressed a vested interest in raising a family, but I would never abandon you."

The hammering of Levi's heart slowed, and he swallowed again as his stomach churned. He hiccoughed, and he got up abruptly.

"Levi, where are you—"

The smaller man charged to the old chamber pot in the corner of the room and went to his hands and knees before it. As he heaved up the undigested portion of his dinner, Levi heard Erwin's soft footsteps approach from behind.

"This is why I haven't seen you in the mess hall at breakfast," guessed Erwin. "You've had morning sickness, haven't you?"

Levi nodded. "It just started...last week. Usually settles down by noon, but it came back on me a minute ago."

Erwin rubbed his back soothingly, and when Levi's vomiting spell eased up, the blond helped him to his feet and got a handkerchief out of his wardrobe to wipe Levi's mouth off. He studied the smaller man quietly for a moment as they sat down on the bed together, and Erwin put an arm around him.

"I'm sorry to have given you any reason to get so worked up about this," offered the commander. "Look at you...you're shaking."

Levi glanced down at his trembling hands, resting in his lap. He hadn't realized he was shaking until now. He was sure he looked as pale as a ghost, too. "I guess I was bracing myself for the worse. Don't take it personal, Erwin. I didn't know how you'd react to the reality of it. I never had a dad in my life."

Erwin cupped Levi's sharp chin, connecting gazes with him again. "That isn't how our child is going to grow up."

"You sure you're okay with this?" probed Levi, not yet fully convinced.

Erwin dropped his gaze. "I have a confession to make. There have been many nights I've dreamed of what it would be like to raise a family with you. It seemed so far out of my reach that I never talked to you in depth about it. I didn't believe this time of peace would last for long enough to even attempt to make that dream come true, let alone that you and I could even conceive if we tried."

"So you're...happy about this?"

Erwin's smile was genuine and affectionate. "Yes, I'm very happy about it." His hand drifted to Levi's stomach again, and he rubbed it in slow circles. "I didn't want to pressure you, especially considering the results of your fertility tests."

Levi closed his eyes, expressing more relief than intended. His nausea faded away, and he flopped backwards on the bedding. He cracked his eyes open to look up at his mate as Erwin eased out beside him, hovering over him with one hand still resting on his abdomen.

"I really over-reacted," admitted Levi. "Should have given you the benefit of the doubt instead of jumping to conclusions. If I'd known you'd be this excited about it, I would have told you right away after Hange confirmed it."

"Sometimes even the bond between omegas and alphas isn't enough to clarify things without communication," excused Erwin. "I knew something was different, but I couldn't figure out what."

"That surprises me. I expected you to figure it out before I worked up the courage to tell you. Those keen observation skills of yours are getting rusty, old man."

Erwin smiled again. "Maybe. Or maybe I simply convinced myself it would never happen, and therefore it didn't cross my mind. Are you still feeling sick?"

Levi shook his head. "It's passed. This time I think it was just nerves to blame for me puking."

"You've been covering up your morning sickness very well," observed the blond. "I haven't seen a single symptom before tonight."

"I wake up before you do," Levi pointed out. "I get it out of my system while you're still in bed, and Hange gave me this tonic to take that helps settle my stomach after the initial puke of the day."

Erwin frowned a bit. "I knew she was keeping something from me."

"Don't get mad at shitty glasses," urged Levi. "I made her swear not to say anything. I needed time to figure out what to do before letting you know."

"You considered terminating the pregnancy?" Erwin's voice was calm, lacking judgment or anger over the prospect. His eyes were all that gave away his dismay.

"Briefly," confided Levi with a sigh. "Once my initial panic faded and I could think a bit more rationally, I knew it would be a mistake. Accidental or not, this kid's ours and it beat the odds getting conceived in the first place. In my mind, that means I'm supposed to have it."

"You won't be having it alone, Levi. It will be fine."

Levi relaxed, encouraged by his mate's promise. He grew sleepy at an unusual rate, now that the stress of telling Erwin was over with. In fact, he'd been sleeping more than average since falling pregnant. He covered up a yawn, and he squirmed closer to his larger companion as Erwin lay down on his back and put an arm around him. Levi rested his cheek against the alpha's broad chest, and he didn't see Erwin's idiotic grin as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Captain, are you serious?"

Eren's expressive, green-gold eyes were wide in his face after hearing Levi announce his condition. The captain had made the tactical decision to summon all of the veterans of Eren's generation to a meeting for the reveal. His logic was that it was better to let them all know at the same time rather than wait for his condition to start showing and give rise to any confusion.

"Yes, I'm serious," confirmed Levi with a cool nod of his head. "I'm about six weeks along, according to Hange. My due date is September twelfth. Any questions?"

The young adults of what remained of the 104th training squad looked at each other, each of them visibly stunned. Armin was of course the first to speak up after Eren's expressed surprise.

"Congratulations, Captain," offered the scholarly blond. He smiled at Levi, his eyes scanning the older omega's lean form. "It's hard to imagine you with a pregnant belly, I admit."

"It'll be easier to imagine in a few weeks," stated Levi dryly, "but in any case, this means I'll be out of active duty for a while...not that we've had any pressing need for my combat skills. Should any unforeseen hostilities occur, I'm confident that your squad can handle it. Armin's still in charge of tactics in such a case, and Jean is second in command."

"Sir, who's the baby's sire?"

Levi shot Sasha an incredulous look. "Really, Blouse? Who the hell do you think? I'm not running around banging every alpha or beta guy I can get my hands on."

She winced, and Connie patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Sorry, sir. I guess that was a stupid question."

Levi shook his head, amazed that anyone would ask. He and Erwin hadn't been making a secret of their relationship for a while now, but neither did they give overt displays of affection in public. He took pity on the girl, reminding himself that while Sasha's instincts were sharp, she could be a bit of a ding bat sometimes.

"All right, you're all dismissed," said Levi. "Feel free to confirm it if anyone approaches you with rumors about this. I'm not trying to hide it and it won't be long before it becomes obvious."

"Yes sir," they agreed in unison.

* * *

Erwin was putting his best foot forward to get Levi worked up. It had been almost a week since he announced his condition to his mate, and they hadn't had sex since before Levi's morning sickness began. Erwin didn't complain about it, but each night he expressed his interest through touch and body language. Levi usually started drifting off to sleep before the blond's attentions got him fully in the mood, but he'd had a nap earlier and tonight, he was feeling more energetic.

Levi kissed him back and he let his hands rove over his mate's powerful body, his cock slowly stirring as his blood quickened. Erwin took his time with him, his lips softly caressing Levi's skin, his hands stroking and kneading his torso. When his fingers brushed against a nipple, Levi gasped at the jolt that went through him.

"Shit," breathed the omega, eyes widening. As if the damned things weren't sensitive enough on a regular day, now they were doubly so. His chest hitched as Erwin gave it a little squeeze and then rubbed it gently.

"Someone's exceptionally responsive tonight," purred Erwin, noticing the flush creeping across Levi's face. He lowered his mouth to the other nipple to tease it with his lips and tongue. Levi's back arched in response to the additional pulse of sensation.

"Hah...oh, damn," gasped Levi. His groin popped to full mast, the length of it throbbing greedily. "Erwin, that's...nhh..."

The alpha didn't waste the opportunity presented to him. He mercilessly sucked on Levi's right nipple while stimulating the left one with his fingertips. His tongue flicked against the pink bud, causing a tremor to race through the smaller man. Levi's fingers combed through his mate's hair and the strength seemed to bleed out of his muscles. He whimpered and rocked his hips as the alpha's free hand curled around his arousal, stroking it lovingly.

Hange had warned Levi that pregnancy would make him more sensitive to the touch, but he hadn't expected such intensity. She'd also mentioned that his omega urges would probably take over and make him feel more submissive to his partner, but Levi hadn't believed that.

The joke was clearly on him. He couldn't even voice a protest as his companion continued to tease and pleasure him into a mindless state of lust nearly as strong as a heat cycle. Erwin was breathing heavily as well, bumping his erection against Levi's inner thigh as he covered the omega's body with his own. Precum smeared against Levi's skin, tracing a glistening trail. Erwin's ventures proved to have similar results.

"So wet already," observed Erwin, testing Levi's entrance with a finger. He gave the smaller man's nipple another suck, causing his back to arch. "I can't wait, Levi. I want you."

Panting and aching to be filled, Levi put his arms around Erwin's neck and stared up at him with flashing gray eyes, spreading his legs invitingly. His mouth fell open and he shuddered again when he felt the alpha's thick girth nudge into him. Levi raised his head off the pillow, and he bit into Erwin's shoulder to muffle his groan.

Despite his expressed eagerness, Erwin was gentle with him. He took it slowly, filling him a little bit at a time and then withdrawing to delve back in. The discomfort quickly faded as Erwin started to pump carefully, staring down at Levi with a tense expression on his face.

"You're trying too hard," observed Levi breathlessly. "You can be rougher if you want."

Erwin shook his head. "No, I can't. If I let myself go even a little, I may lose all control. It's been too long."

Levi's vision lost focus when the next thrust stroked his prostate. He uttered a soft curse, and he grabbed Erwin's flexing ass. He could appreciate what his companion was trying to do. It wasn't just concern for Levi that drove Erwin to be cautious. There was the baby to think of, and Hange did advise that they keep their sexual activities on the tame side until the kid was born, just to be safe.

"You're doing good," encouraged Levi instead of pushing the matter. His breath caught, and he moaned. He reached up to touch that gorgeous face hovering over his, watching the pleasure and tension combination flitting over it. Levi embraced Erwin with his thighs and canted his hips into his thrusts. "That's it, big guy. Give me that thick cock. Make me your bitch."

Levi hadn't meant to let his pillow talk get quite so raunchy; it just came out that way. Erwin's reaction left no doubt he found it exciting. The blond growled a curse under his breath, and his cock drove in harder. Levi whimpered unconsciously, and he briefly wondered if he'd just gotten himself in trouble with his filthy talk.

Erwin, however, didn't get any rougher than that. He quickened his pace and held an angle that made Levi's mind go blank, but he didn't start slamming into him. Erwin teased a nipple again, his rough and labored breaths tickling the omega's ear. That did it for Levi. He came fast, vocalizing his pleasure without censoring himself. There was no need to worry about anyone hearing their activities anymore, though Levi typically still tried to muffle himself out of habit.

Erwin was starting to tremble now, and as Levi recovered from his orgasm, he bent his legs further back and up to deepen the penetration.

"Ah, fuck," groaned Erwin, finally losing what remained of his composure. His jaw clenched, his back went taut and he bucked inside of Levi.

Satisfied in every way, Levi stroked his mate's hair and drew his head down for a kiss. Their tongues fenced lazily for a while, and Erwin softened inside of him. He withdrew after a bit, rolling onto his side to pull Levi into his embrace. The alpha sighed in contentment, still breathing heavily from the encounter.

"I tried not to get too vigorous. Are you okay?"

"Fine," murmured Levi against the blond's chest. "Don't worry so much. I'd have told you if you were hurting me."

"Yes, but that was a bit close." Erwin nuzzled Levi's hair. "When you talk to me the way you did, it drives me to distraction."

Levi smirked. He ran a hand over the smooth skin of Erwin's ass, and he gave it a squeeze. "Can't help it when you get me so worked up. Try practicing some of that precious self-control you're known for."

"Easier said than done," remarked the blond.

* * *

Hange was taking no chances with Levi's pregnancy. He suspected that was partly at Erwin's insistence, but it was a safe bet that she was nearly as invested in keeping him healthy as the commander. She scheduled weekly prenatal checkups, and she urged Levi to make some dietary changes that she thought would benefit both him and the baby.

"You can't eat like a bird anymore," she insisted after finishing the latest examination. "That baby needs good nutrition to grow properly. So far you're gaining the right amount of weight, but it's still early in the gestation period. I want to see that belly rounding out the way it should be by the end of this trimester."

"Just how big are you expecting me to get?" demanded Levi with a frown.

"Hmm." She eyed him up and down, and she shrugged. "Well, if I were just going by _your_ genetics, I'd say not very big at all. However when I take into account Erwin's height and size, this could end up being one big baby."

"Shit. I didn't think of that." Levi put a hand over his stomach, which was just beginning to swell the slightest bit with his condition. "This kid's going to end up splitting me open, isn't it?"

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad," she soothed. "Your tinyness might balance out Erwin's size, but we still have to make sure you get proper nutrition for the baby to develop well. You should eat lots of protein, fresh fruit and don't forget the dairy. If your teeth or bones start aching, you aren't getting enough calcium and could be at risk of fractures."

"Yeah, we went over that already," he reminded her. "Problem is I can't stomach milk most of the time. The smell of it bothers me."

"Then try cheese," suggested Hange. "Creamy soups made with milk are also good. Maybe the smell won't bother you if you take it in that way."

Levi shrugged. "I'll try. give me the list of supplies I need to get."

* * *

Levi's sexual appetite perked up around the same time his bouts of morning sickness decreased in frequency. That in itself wasn't a problem, but Erwin was finding it increasingly difficult to control himself when they got intimate. One afternoon shortly after one of Levi's checkups, he got in trouble for it.

"What part of 'take it easy on him' did I not make clear to you, Erwin?"

The commander gave a start as Hange practically pounced on him in the hallway, shortly after he'd pounded his lover stupid and left him recovering on the couch in his office. Erwin glanced around to be sure nobody was nearby, and he spoke in a low, hushed voice.

"Would you please refrain from shouting mine and Levi's personal business like this?"

"I'm sorry," she said in a softer voice, "but to be fair, the two of you were making enough noise to announce it yourselves."

Erwin had the grace to blush. He'd been afraid of this, and while he thought it was acceptable for him and Levi to make those noises at night in the privacy of their bedchambers, doing it in the middle of the day from his office was a bit crude and unprofessional.

"We got carried away," he admitted. "Levi had a...problem, and while I was trying to help him with it things got out of hand. He's fine, though. He's resting now, so don't disturb him."

Hange grew suspicious. "What sort of problem? Swollen ankles? Aching back? For the record, Erwin; there are better ways to help a pregnant omega with aches and pains than screwing him senseless."

"None of that," revealed Erwin. "He had some swelling in the chest region. I tried something to help soothe it and that's really all you need know."

Hange's mouth curved into a smirk. "Oh, that. Never mind, I can guess what you did. So does he taste good?"

"Hange!"

"Oh, don't be so scandalized," she scoffed. "You wouldn't be the first person to have a taste of your significant other's milk."

"Neither am I the sort of person that wants to be interviewed about it by my friends," he insisted. "Please don't bring it up again. It's disturbing."

"If you say so," Hange sighed. "I just don't see it as such a big deal. Anyway, try not to think with your crotch so much. Levi's a tough little nugget, but he's still in a delicate condition and omega pregnancies aren't as common or easy as beta ones. Keep that in mind."

Erwin dragged his fingers through his hair, well-aware that it was mussed and sweaty. "I do try. It's difficult sometimes because Levi is so...willing."

"In other words horny," translated Hange. "That should level out soon enough as he gets bigger. Until then, at least try not to put too much weight on him. You're a lot bigger than he is."

Erwin grimaced in spite of himself. "Yes, I know. The last thing I want to do is put this pregnancy at risk. I lost my head."

Hange bit her lower lip. "I could help with that, if it's too much of a challenge. I understand your urges are pitched much higher than beta types, and I know it can even get painful when you don't get your needs seen to."

Erwin shot another glance around, and he pulled her off to a side alcove when he spotted one of the Garrison soldiers, passing through the intersecting corridor. "What are you suggesting, exactly?"

Hange looked both guilty and uncertain. "I can get access to suppressants. You know we're only allowed to administer them in extreme cases, but for the sake of this baby, I might be able to arrange something."

"For me, or for Levi?" wondered Erwin. "I imagine it would be dangerous for him to take them in his condition, even if he were offered some."

"I would never give a pregnant omega suppressants," she assured him, "especially one that had side effects from them as Levi did. No, I would give them to you. That's assuming I can convince the board it's necessary. I think in this case they might make an exception, because encouraging reproduction is a big part of the government's decision to ban regular use of them. They _want_ omegas and women to have healthy pregnancies, so let me see what I can do. It shouldn't smother your libido entirely, but it will make it more manageable until the baby comes."

Erwin found her logic to be sound. He'd never had any issues when he was on alpha suppressants. He was able to have a healthy sex life without his urges destroying all sense of reason. For Levi's sake and for the sake of their unborn child, Hange's idea was probably their best option.

"I agree that the thought has merit," he stated, "but that won't do anything to curb Levi's sex drive."

"No, but I'm sure you'd be more than willing to please him when he has an itch," she reasoned, "and your own libido wouldn't be so through the roof that you risk accidentally hurting him."

That cinched it for Erwin. "Do what you can, Hange. I'll trust in your judgment."

* * *

General Pixis expressed some surprise the next time he saw Levi. At five months along, the captain hadn't gained much of a baby bump and Pixis commented on it at a military gathering.

"I would think with Commander Erwin's size, you would be much bigger by now," he remarked between sips of his wine. He gave Levi a teasing, sly little smirk. "You're certain it isn't the milkman's child, Captain Levi?"

"Tch, cute." Levi had another bite of the fish he was currently working on. "It's Erwin's baby without a doubt, old pervert."

Pixis chuckled, used to Levi's gruff nature. "Well, I hope you're eating right, young man. We're sorely in need of a population boost, be it inside the walls or out in surrounding territories. Tell me, have you and the commander picked out a home to move into?"

Levi hesitated. "We've looked around here and there, but we haven't settled on anything. I don't want to move somewhere far away from headquarters."

"So then you're planning to go back on active duty after the child comes?"

Were it coming from anyone else, Levi might have suspected disapproval from Pixis. The man wasn't that sort of person, though. Pixis valued the skills of all soldiers, be they beta, omega, alpha, male or female. He tended not to underplay the worth of anyone based on gender or type, even though he liked to break out with some off-colored comments now and then.

"I think so," admitted Levi. "It depends on how things go. I'm not cut out to be a stay at home parent, so as soon as the kid's old enough for a nanny, I think I'll be back in uniform."

"I see. Best of luck to you, then." Pixis held his glass out for a refill when a server came by with a pitcher. "I must admit, Captain; I never expected you to settle down. I wasn't even sure you had an interest in romance."

Levi shrugged. "Life's full of surprises." He looked up from his plate, and he met Erwin's eyes across the distance. The blond was talking to Nile Dok, and he smiled at Levi when their gazes locked. Levi found himself almost smiling back. Ervin had gotten back on suppressants with Hange's help, because he was so worried about losing control in the bedroom and getting too rough with Levi. The captain had protested the decision at first, but once Hange assured him it wasn't going to render Erwin impotent, Levi supported his choice. He loved the big bastard, loved how devoted the commander was to him and their kid.

"Captain! I found some calamari for you."

Levi's attention was pulled away from Erwin when his doting charge came over to him with a plate to offer. Eren looked quite pleased with himself, and for once his hair wasn't bushy and unkempt. Levi started to take the plate eagerly, having found he had a taste for seafood once he'd sampled some of it. Unfortunately it was an uncommon import...a treat he rarely got the chance to indulge in now that he'd stopped traveling on expeditions to the coastline.

"Nice," he said. Levi put the plate of calamari rings in red sauce next to the salmon he'd almost finished. He started to dig in, but the smell hit him and he didn't react to it well. He then realized the last time he'd tried squid was before he got pregnant. Evidently, his baby didn't share his enthusiasm for the dish.

"Damn, I thought I was done with this," groaned Levi when his stomach churned warningly. He shoved the plate away blindly. "Eren, take it away. I can't stomach it."

The young alpha immediately scooped the plate back up with a worried look, holding it away from Levi. "Are you okay, sir?"

Levi nodded, and he reached for his glass of water. "Fine. The smell just disagreed with me. I guess I can't have any more of that stuff until after this kid's born."

"You shouldn't be eating too much fish either," Hange warned him, having come up behind Eren after seeing Levi go pale. "Granted, mollusks and shellfish are safer than the standard variety, but you should still eat in moderation."

Levi grumbled with annoyance. "Seems like everything's fucking dangerous for me right now. Doesn't matter, because I don't think I could have gotten a bite of that down anyway."

"I know it's frustrating," comforted Hange. She smoothed out the dress suit she'd donned for the occasion, and she took a seat at the table on Levi's free side. "Just think though; it's only temporary. Once you have this baby, you'll have a bigger selection in food choices again."

The captain shrugged. He'd figured out what all he could eat without upsetting his digestive system as time wore on. Some things gave him wicked heartburn these days, while others just didn't have the palatable flavor he was used to. Apparently his kid liked soups, red meat and grapes most of all, but he could get away with fresh fish and greens a lot of the time as well. Hange stayed on his back like a tick over his diet, reminding him like tonight when he was consuming more of anything than she would advise.

"How is the fish?" spoke a low, masculine voice in Levi's ear. He hadn't even detected Erwin approaching him.

"The salmon's good, but my nose and stomach staged a mutiny together when I tried to have some calamari." Levi placed a hand over his belly, covered by a white shirt underneath a royal blue jacket. "That sucks. I haven't had any in months."

Erwin squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Maybe you should try some rice. It might go down easier."

Levi nodded. Erwin was right; rice was another staple he could eat without much trouble, and there was a big bowl of wild and long-grain mix sitting on the dining table, recently steamed and ready to eat. He started to get up and go to it to scoop some up onto his plate, but his alpha beat him to it. Erwin piled a couple of spoonfuls onto the plate before bringing it back to Levi.

"Thanks." Levi gave himself a moment before taking a small bite and seeing how it settled. When he suffered no nausea or cramping, he ate some more, along with the last bite of his fish.

Hange started digging in as well, picking out some chicken and side vegetables. Eren sat down between Armin and Mikasa to finish off the calamari he'd tried to give to Levi. Sasha, Hitch and Connie had vanished to parts unknown, and Jean was off talking to some MP's around his age.

That was when Levi spotted Historia coming into the dining room. He observed her from afar without making an effort to interact further with her. Socialization between her and the scouts was now limited mostly to political gatherings. She kept in touch with her former regiment as much as her position allowed, but for the most part her schedule was booked up pretty tight running the kingdom. She was currently with an attractive man close to Levi's age, and he guessed he must be her bodyguard. Surely if she had a choice, she would have chosen a certain brunette girl her age to fill in that position.

"Poor kid," he muttered to himself, not even consciously aware he'd spoken.

"Hmm?" Erwin paused in sprinkling salt on his potatoes to regard Levi.

"Nothing," said the captain, feeling like his quiet pity for Historia was wasted. They'd all suffered losses in their struggle. He wasn't even sure if it was genuine sympathy he felt for her, or another symptom of his pregnancy. "I guess I'm just getting sentimental again."

Erwin followed his gaze. "Ah, the queen. I see."

Levi glanced down at his growing baby bump. "I don't want this kid to be stuck with responsibilities like she's got. No point in it."

"It won't," assured Erwin softly. "Historia's situation is entirely different from ours."

Levi met the alpha's gaze. "What happens if hostilities start again? We've got some of the technology now, but there's no guarantee the Marley or neighboring countries won't get it into their heads to come after us eventually."

Realizing he was starting to sound paranoid, Levi snapped his mouth shut. He looked away, and he sipped his water again. "Don't listen to me. It's the hormones again."

Erwin leaned closer to him. "Come and get some fresh air with me, Levi. It's crowded in here, and you're looking a bit pale."

Levi agreed with him, if only to get the chance to escape all the noise and smells for a little while.

* * *

"Isn't this better?" Erwin spoke into the smaller man's ear, embracing him from behind on the balcony. He'd closed the doors behind him for privacy, and the half-moon was shining bright over the walled district.

"Yeah. It's a lot less stuffy out here." Levi subtly leaned back against the taller man, silently expressing his trust and approval of the idea.

"I don't want you to worry," Erwin told him in all seriousness. He slid his hands down his mate's torso, and he rested them over the swell of his abdomen. "This child is going to be well-educated in both academics and combat, and whatever the future holds, we'll face it."

"I'm not fragile," Levi reminded. "I might get heavy thoughts now and then, but you don't have to make it out like I need constant reassurance."

"'Fragile' is one of the last words I would use to describe you," chuckled the blond. He turned Levi around in his arms. "I think you do sometimes need reassurance, though. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Do you believe me?"

"I do." Levi straightened Erwin's tie. "It's just hard to shake the past, sometimes. I'm not the most optimistic guy in the world."

"And I think it's good that you aren't expecting our lives to be easy from here on out," whispered Erwin. "It would be wonderful if that were so, but there's going to be struggle and hardship now and then. Hopefully not due to war, but we'll have our complications. I'm just glad I have a partner like you at my side for them."

"How the fuck do you do that?" Levi demanded suddenly.

"Do what?" Erwin cocked his head slightly, wondering what he might have said wrong.

"Always come up with the best answers," clarified the smaller man. "Doesn't seem to matter what kind of bullshit crops up, you've always got a plan."

"Not all of those plans are solid," Erwin pointed out dryly.

"But at least they're plans. Sure, we might end up pulling hat tricks half the time, but you're never out of ideas."

Erwin cupped Levi's chin, and he risked a brief kiss on the lips. "And you're never afraid to act on them, regardless of how mad those plans might seem. I think it's a winning combination."

"You big...sap. I just hope your plans and my action are going to be enough to raise this kid right. Shit, there I go again. I've gotta stop this."

Erwin had grown up in a stable home, well educated, well fed and well cared for. Levi hadn't. All he could do was try to make his omega feel safe and reassure him when he had these moments of dark thoughts. "I love you."

Levi stared up at him, and the hooded gray eyes softened, revealing some vulnerability. "What did I say about being a sap?"

"That you secretly like it?" teased Erwin. "Seriously though; if other things seem uncertain, you can at least be sure of that."

"I...don't do sentiment very well," whispered Levi, "the exception of course being when I'm high on experimental medicine."

"You love me too," offered Erwin with confidence. "I know you do. That was clear to me when I woke up in the infirmary after getting shot with the arrow, and though you were under the influence of hormonal supplements when you actually spoke the words to me, I know you meant them."

Levi swallowed, and he lowered his gaze. "Yeah, you're all right."

Erwin couldn't resist a laugh. Levi had revealed the truth of it in his eyes before looking away, and frankly, the blond found his attempts at ambiguity endearing. "I suppose that's better than 'idiot' or 'creep'."

"Heh. You should be used to me being sparing with the mushy things."

Levi's mouth curved into a sweet little smile, making Erwin's heart skip a beat. He impulsively lowered his mouth to the smaller man's for another kiss, and this one lingered for a longer period of time than the first. When Erwin broke contact with Levi's mouth, he was just about to suggest they go back inside when he saw Hange standing at the glass doors leading out to the balcony they were on, practically plastered against it watching them.

Erwin sighed, raised his brows at her and backed away a step to prove that he wasn't about to jump Levi's bones.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked, and then he turned to see their friend watching them. "What's her issue? She's been following me around more and more every damned day."

"She's in a 'mother hen' mindset," excused Erwin, both amused and slightly exasperated. "I think she's still worried that I'm going to get too excited with you and inadvertently hurt you."

"After giving you suppressants? What is she, nuts? Never mind, stupid question."

Erwin laughed again. "Come on; let's go inside before she tries to spike my drink to make me behave."

* * *

-To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated with myself a lot over whether to include Mpreg in this one. It could have gone either way; I mapped out two different plot paths to take. I know it's not everyone's thing, but I decided to go ahead and include it in this story because it feels right at this point. Hopefully that won't ruin the fic for anyone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the encouragement, kudos and feedback! One more chapter to go after this one.

"Oi, wake up."

Erwin buried his head further under the pillow. He felt a smack on his ass, and he jerked fully awake.

"The summit, Erwin. We've gotta get a move-on if we're going to get there in time. Hange's even ahead of us, and that never happens."

Recalling that they did indeed have a diplomatic summit to attend, Erwin sat up and rubbed his eyes. Levi was in a robe with damp hair. "Why didn't you wake me sooner? What happened to our alarm clock?"

Levi sighed, and he walked over to the desk to point out the remnants of said clock. It was in pieces, with busted springs hanging out of the back of it. "We must have knocked it off the bedside table last night."

Erwin recalled bumping into the table when they made it to their quarters and started tearing each others clothes off. "Pity we broke it, but doing the damage was enjoyable."

Levi tossed a fresh towel at him that he had draped over his arm. "Save the jokes, Smith. I just had a quick shower, and you should too. While you're cleaning up, I'll lay out your uniform."

Erwin scratched his chin, feeling stubble growth. He'd need to have a shave, too. "How much time do we have?"

"If we can get out of here in forty-five minutes we should make it just in time. We'll have to skip breakfast."

"Not you." Erwin got out of bed, and he combed his fingers through his mussed hair. "I can lay out my own uniform. You go downstairs and get something to eat."

"But—"

"That's an order, Levi." Erwin steeled his gaze on the captain, tightening his expression into a commanding visage. "You aren't skipping breakfast. Even if it's only a bread roll, I want you to eat something."

"Tch. Fine. You'd better hurry your ass up, though. Don't leave the room stark naked, either. You'll scare the new recruits."

Erwin prudently took his robe off the hook on the wall at that reminder. He paused. "What do you mean, I'll scare the recruits? What a way to speak to your mate, insinuating he's hideous."

"I meant your junk," clarified Levi with a snort. "One look at that thing and they'll—"

"Never mind, I understand." Erwin flushed even as he grinned at the backhanded compliment to his endowments. He slipped into his robe, picked the towel back up and left the room. He found an unoccupied bathroom, and he went inside and locked the door.

He didn't enjoy pulling rank on Levi, especially in non-military matters. He'd be damned if he would let his pregnant omega skip the most important meal of the day, though. Levi was in his seventh month now. Erwin didn't even really want him attending this summit, but trying to convince him not to would have angered him more than the politics they were about to face today.

* * *

They made it to the capital just in time. Levi couldn't hurry too fast up the steps of the courthouse building, and Erwin refused to leave him behind. Levi put up with the blond's doting, letting him put an arm around him to support him as they ascended the stairs. They de-coupled once they reached the top, went through the double-doors and hastened to the summit chamber.

"Shit, it's already started," muttered Levi when they made it to the closed doors and heard voices speaking from within.

"There's nothing for it." Erwin reached for the knobs, shooting a glance down at the smaller man. "Let me do the talking."

Levi nodded in agreement. He didn't want to do the talking anyway. His task in these proceedings was to observe, take notes and generally only speak up when prompted by Erwin or when it was necessary. He followed his commander in, setting his face into a bored mask. Erwin was equally stoic as the room quieted and people turned to regard them.

"Our apologies for arriving late," announced Erwin with a salute to Zackly. "There were complications."

"No need to explain, Commander Smith," stated Zackly mildly. "Your second-in-command already informed the committee of the circumstances and said you might run a bit late."

Levi and Erwin both looked around for Hange, and they found her seated with Armin in the designated seats for Survey Corps representatives. She gave the two of them a subtle smirk and a nod of greeting.

"Please take your seats so that we can resume," instructed Zackly. "You haven't missed much. Captain Levi, I do hope you're up to this."

Levi 's gaze hooded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I admire your fortitude, Captain."

Now confused and wondering what excuse Hange had given for their tardiness, Levi kept his mouth shut. He suspected it had something to do with his condition, given some of the subtly concerned looks he was getting from a few of the attendees. Erwin pulled his seat back for him, and he waited for Levi to sit down before taking his seat between him and Hange.

"Now, the summit is back in session," announced Zackly.

* * *

Erwin remained silent in the beginning. The subject matter of this particular summit was in trade agreements between nations, as well as immigration matters. There were representatives from Marley present, as well as some from the Mid-East nation. Both parties wanted access to certain resources unique to Paradis in exchange for imports from their countries. The Marley representatives also proposed a lift on the immigration ban that the Wallist government had put into place months ago.

Arguments erupted when members of the Paradis brass pointedly reminded the committee of the various times their territory had been infiltrated by Marley. Hange was the member of the scout group that added her voice to the opposition of the ban lifting proposal.

"I'd like to put a more recent transgression on the table. The assassination attempt on Commander Erwin Smith." She gestured at Erwin. "That was less than a year ago, and it's only prudent to restrict foreign traffic coming and going from our shores. Yes, it was an isolated incident since the end of the war, but that doesn't mean it will be the last."

"Justice was served for that incident," Commander Magath reasoned. "The assassin was executed with our nation's blessings, you still hold Governor Vesper as a political prisoner, and their cohorts were deported and banned for life. I think we've shown good faith."

"Your people don't understand the meaning of the term 'good faith'," stated one of the representatives from the Mid-East in a scathing tone.

"Sit down," ordered Zackly when members of each side started to rise from their seats. "There will be no physical conflict in these chambers. Anyone who oversteps themselves will be confined."

Things settled down a bit, and the Marley commander spoke again. "We've made reparations to the Wallists. We've shared technology, we've cooperated with you in peace negotiations and we've offered our assistance in maintaining that peace."

"With all due respect, Commander," Hange said, "those reparations aren't enough. The number of civilian lives alone that your past hostilities cost us is staggering, not to mention the thousands of soldiers killed before we even knew we were at war with another country. We can compare notes as to how many casualties of war each side had, but you need to keep it in mind that your initial attacks were unprovoked. You brought the hostility to our shores, and now you're expecting us to open ourselves up to further infiltration. I'm sorry, but you'll have to do better than that."

Historia offered her input. "I agree with Section Commander Zoë. While the reparations have been appreciated, relaxing border restrictions isn't acceptable for us right now. It will take more time for past animosity to be forgiven on both sides. Please understand that the safety of our people comes first. Commander Zackly?"

He took his cue from the young queen. "All in favor of the Marley proposal to lift boarder restrictions, please raise your hands."

Commander Magath and his fellow Marleyans of course all raised their hands. A couple of hands went up in the MP and Garrison ranks, which surprised Erwin. Nobody else added their support. They all sat grim-faced, old grievances and losses still eating at the heart and minds of the majority of attendees.

"And all opposed?" Zackly said after a heavy silence.

Hands went up everywhere—including Zackly's.

"Well, that takes care of that," stated the commander-in-chief decisively. "Now, on to further business."

Erwin covertly gazed at Levi from beneath lowered lashes. The trade proposals were going to take much longer than the request to lift the ban. It was going to be a long day. He again wished the captain would have opted out of this one. He could feel Levi's irritation through the link, but so far, he was keeping quiet. Hopefully he would continue to hold his tongue or at least try to be civil if he decided he wanted to address anything.

* * *

It was decided after much arguing back and forth, negotiating and some insult exchanges that while Paradis wouldn't relax boarder restrictions, it was acceptable to establish resource exchange routes. The condition was that every person setting foot on Paradis soil must be documented and accounted for when leaving again. That part had been Armin's suggestion. Erwin and Levi actually had very little input to offer, save that Erwin insisted every Marleyan caravan must be accompanied by Wallist soldiers, both to and from their destinations.

It wasn't concluded until the sun was nearly setting, and Levi was butt-sore and hungry. There were a few times he wanted to mouth off during the proceedings, but he decided to conserve his energy instead. He and Erwin left the building with Hange and Armin, following behind the group from Marley. The Marley scum had carriage transport waiting for them. From what Levi understood, they'd arrived via one of their blimps that would be waiting for them outside Wall Maria.

Levi stopped in mid-step at the foot of the stairs when he saw a familiar face amongst the Marley soldier escort waiting at the carriage. "Hey, isn't that the mule titan standing there?"

His companions looked, and Hange broke away from the group immediately to approach. Unsure of what she was going to do, Levi and the others followed her.

"Pieck," called Hange, waving at the young woman.

"What the hell are you doing, Hange?" Levi demanded, reaching out to grab her by the arm.

"Saying hello, of course," came the response. "The war is over with, Levi. Pieck and the other kids they used against us were drawn into it. They were spoon-fed horror stories about us, trained to fight for their oppressors and many of their people were victims of genocide by their own government. It's time to bury the hatchet, at least, as much as can be expected."

"The bitch tried to kill you," Levi reminded her grimly.

"And we tried to kill her and her allies," countered Hange. "Erwin, wouldn't you agree that the Marley government is more to blame for past animosity than Pieck and her shifter allies?"

"If you're asking me to side against Levi on this, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you," Erwin stated calmly. He put his hands on his mate's shoulders, and he rubbed them soothingly. "I understand that you have a more neutral stance on this than most, Hange. You treated the surviving Marley shifters, after all, the same way you treated Eren, Armin and myself. However, Levi has good reason to question rubbing elbows with them. We can be civil, but you're on your own if you want to be friendly with them."

Levi relaxed, a little surprised but grateful that Erwin was siding with him on this. "I thought you were championing diplomacy, Smith."

"Diplomacy, yes. Friendship? No. I'm being as fair-minded and reasonable as possible, but like you, I haven't forgotten or forgiven. I have nothing personal against Pieck, but neither do I wish to associate with her or her surviving companions outside protocol."

"Well, I guess that settles that," sighed Hange. "I can't really blame either of you, but I'm curious to know how she and her friends have been getting along. Excuse me; I won't be long."

Levi watched her go to speak with the Marley Eldian girl, and his mouth compressed into a thin line. Erwin sensed his tension, and he patted the captain on the shoulders, bending down to speak into Levi's ear.

"Let it go, Levi. You know Hange has always been an objective sort. It's never easy to tell who she'll see as an enemy and who she'll take as a friend."

Levi said nothing more about it, but he stared at Pieck with steely, narrowed eyes. The girl's droopy, mild gaze met his across the distance, and Levi got some satisfaction in seeing her pale a bit and look away. He smirked. At least he'd made a lasting impression on her and her pals. No doubt Pieck was remembering how Levi skewered her beloved general Zeke right through the jaw with his pairing blades, nearly killing him before she came in her titan form and stole him away.

* * *

"Hello, Dr. Zoë," greeted Pieck softly when Hange approached her. The carriage was loading up, and she glanced back at the boarding representatives of her nation. "I don't have much time to talk."

"That's okay," assured Hange. "I just wanted to say hello and ask how you were doing."

"I'm doing well, ma'am. So is Porco, thanks to you."

Hange nodded. It was a conflict of interests for her to be concerned with their health, but she would have hated to see all of the research and hard work she did go to waist. It was only through a moment of near delirium from sleep deprivation that she came up with a breakthrough in her efforts. The mind tended to wander into strange places when critical levels of exhaustion were reached, and the idea that came to her proved to be the catalyst she needed. That was ultimately how she finally discovered the formula to reverse titanism in shifters. She'd been looking at it the wrong way, approaching it with the theory that she could alter the titan cells themselves to prevent them from being accessed by the host.

What actually worked in the end was injecting a shifter with the spinal fluid of a non-Eldian. It was almost the exact same process as what was used to transform Eldians into titans, but with a different source. At the time when she first came up with the theory, the only subjects Hange had available to harvest spinal fluid from were Levi and Mikasa, both of which agreed to undergo the procedure in the hopes that Eren, Armin and Erwin could be cured. The idea was to trick the titan cells into thinking the host was non-Eldian, and therefore unsuitable as a carrier.

It worked. The shifters in question still had the titan powers within them, but the serum made them go dormant. One could argue that losing access to their titan abilities was a negative result of the subjects' treatment, but with that came the undeniable perk of being freed from the thirteen year lifespan countdown. Those Hange treated were now free to live out their natural lives to the end, and when they died, their titan powers would die with them.

At least, that was the theory.

"I'm glad to hear that," Hange offered at last. She hesitated, on the verge of offering the girl a place with the scouts if Pieck wanted it. She knew she wouldn't accept, though. She and her comrades had been raised a certain way, and though they'd seen the proof that the wallists weren't the devils they'd been brought up to believe, they couldn't abandon their way of life.

"It's a shame the way things turned out," mused Hange. "I think if things were different, we could have been allies."

Pieck lowered her gaze. She nodded. "Old hatred dies hard. We're all still trying to pick up the pieces and adjust to the changes in our lives." She looked up again, and her gaze fell on Levi, standing a few feet behind Hange with Erwin and waiting on her. She blinked, stared a little harder and then looked to Hange again. "Excuse me for asking ma'am, but...is Captain Levi...expecting? Or did he just gain weight?"

Hange nearly laughed. "Your first impression was the right one. He and our commander are expecting their first born sometime this September. Quite the surprise, eh?"

"I had no idea he was an omega," admitted Pieck, sounding vaguely suspicious. "He's so...well...not the usual for that type."

"An observation most of us make every single day." Hange smirked. "He reminds us of his uniqueness every chance he gets. Don't worry though; he's too heavy now to terrorize any of you the way he once did."

Pieck didn't seem entirely convinced, but that was probably due to the cold glare Levi was giving her. "I'm sure he would like to."

Hange shrugged. She couldn't really blame the girl. Levi was largely responsible for Zeke's downfall, a man that Pieck and her allies had practically revered. "Levi has other things on his mind these days, and as long as our nations keep the piece, there shouldn't be any need for us to cross blades again. Oh, it looks like your ride is getting ready to leave." Hange reached out to pat the Marleyan Eldian on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Pieck. I truly wish you the best."

"Thank you." Pieck stepped up on the carriage ladder. "I hope the same for you, Doctor."

Hange didn't bother correcting the girl. If Pieck wanted to think of her as a doctor, that was fine. To her and the others Hange had treated, it was an apt title. She waved as the carriage took off, and she turned around to re-join her companions.

"She's really not so bad," insisted Hange. "If you'd just take time to get to know her."

"I think if Levi tried to get to know her, Pieck would run the other way," predicted Erwin with a smirk. He looked down at his companion. "Your face is going to get stuck like that if you keep it up, Levi."

"He's already got a perpetual scowl," noted Hange. Their carriage pulled up, and she looked around in puzzlement. "Where did Armin go?"

"He took another carriage back while we were waiting," explained Levi. "Just ride with us, shitty glasses. I've got some questions for you."

Hange shrugged, and she got into the carriage after Levi.

* * *

"Okay, mind telling me what you said to the summit about why we were running late?" Levi asked once they were inside their transport and moving. "People were acting like I was a sick man in there."

"Oh, I said that you were suffering a little bit of light-headedness this morning and had to get checked out before proceeding to the summit," answered Hange. "Of course I wasn't sure if you would actually be late at all, but I thought it best to come up with an excuse, just in case. You boys slept in later than usual."

Levi shot an accusing look Erwin's way, though it wasn't really the commander's fault. Erwin had always been a heavier sleeper than him and Levi could have tried to wake him sooner than he did. "So that's why Zackly was treating me like I was frail."

She spread her hands. "It was the best I could cook up at the last minute, and it's perfectly believable. You've faired better than a lot of omegas during this pregnancy, but not everyone knows that."

"I suppose it's better than admitting we just slept in too long," Erwin conceded. "Nicely handled, Hange."

"Thank you. I thought so too." Her gaze fell on Levi again. "And _you_ , by the way, need another checkup tomorrow. Don't forget."

Levi's expression soured, but a stern glance from Erwin kept him from complaining.

* * *

Things slowed down quite a bit after that. The citizens behind the walls were focused on renovations, expansion and border protection. Erwin found himself with much more free time than he thought he could ever get used to, and so he divided that extra time between Levi and helping out where he could with community improvements. Just as predicted, the scouts were barely an active military branch any longer. Their talents were spent mostly on escort services for supply routes and relocation caravans. Other than that, he was involved in politics more often than not.

Erwin and Levi had purchased a two-story home closer to the interior in Utopia district and moved in after the summit event. The home was on an acre of land. They turned one of the two smaller bedrooms into an office for the time being, and they set up the other as a nursery. The couple pooled all of their savings to buy the real estate, choosing a home that would accommodate any future additions to the family without being larger than they needed. It was more efficient than roomy, with a family area and a small kitchen downstairs, a cellar below ground, one bathroom and the three bedrooms upstairs. There was a sturdy fence surrounding the property and stables for horses. It was really all they needed, and the location was quiet and elevated, providing a decent view of the district countryside.

With all of this peace came a price, however. The commander started to realize he had a problem when his pants and shirts began to feel too tight. Domestic life, time spent behind a desk and a lack of physical activity were starting to catch up with him. In fact, it seemed to sneak up on him with little warning. Levi caught him staring at his reflection in the full length mirror against their bedroom wall one morning, and the captain immediately guessed the reason for Erwin's puzzled, concerned expression when he saw the blond pinching the love handles he'd just become aware of.

"That's not gonna make them go away, you know."

Erwin gave a start, and he turned to find his omega watching him quietly from behind. He looked down at his torso, exposed through the open shirt he hadn't yet buttoned up. His six pack had lost definition and his waist was bigger, but the flab wasn't extreme yet.

"When did this happen?" Erwin queried in a mystified tone. He pinched his stomach, taking note of how much flesh gave way between his fingers. "A month ago, I couldn't have pinched half this much skin."

Levi shrugged, and he stepped closer. "You've gained a little chub. Not much, though."

Erwin groaned. "So you've been noticing this and you never said anything?"

"I figured you were already self-aware enough to realize it," excused Levi. "It's not like you've been fitting much exercise into your schedule these days, and you're not getting any younger."

Erwin winced. "Ouch. Cruel, but truthful. I suppose I've been so busy planning for the baby and trying to find new ways to be useful that I didn't realize how round I've been getting."

Levi's eyes widened briefly, and then they dropped to his own protruding belly. "You want to talk about getting 'round'? Try being eight and a half months pregnant with a blond titan's baby."

"You have a legitimate excuse for getting rounder," countered Erwin. Damn, how much flabbier would he be right now if he didn't have his height? At least he was wearing the extra weight well enough not to be too obvious.

"What the hell are you doing?" Levi demanded as the blond turned sideways and pulled his shirt up to examine himself more thoroughly in the mirror.

"Looking for stretch marks."

"Tch. Stretch marks. Right." Levi closed the distance between them, and he smacked the alpha on the ass. "Good thing you're not the pregnant one of the two of us. You'd never handle it. I didn't realize you were this vain."

"I just don't want to let myself go," insisted Erwin. "If we come to another state of emergency, it's important to be in top shape to do my duty. How much good can I be as commander if I allow myself to turn into a ponderous blob that can't ride my own horse without breaking its back?"

"You're being dramatic," accused Levi with a snort. He pinched one of Erwin's slight love handles himself, making the blond jump. "This isn't so bad. You're still in better shape than most MP's and Garrison soldiers. Hardly a 'blob', but I agree you shouldn't get lax to the point where it gets out of hand."

Levi experimentally pushed a couple of fingers into the waistline of Erwin's pants, testing how much give there was. "Yeah, you'll need to take these out some if you put on much more."

"You aren't helping," muttered Erwin with a frown. Was his face gaining weight as well? Now that he was consciously looking for it, he thought his jaw was losing some of its shape.

"If you're that worried about it, then cut back on the starches and work out more," suggested Levi. "How about we start tomorrow? One hour a day split into two thirty minute training sessions."

Erwin eyeballed the smaller man's rounded belly, and Levi rolled his eyes. "I don't mean _me_ , idiot. I mean you. You work out and I'll be your coach. Hell, _one_ of us should be able to get some exercise, and since I'm too heavy now..."

Levi stopped, cocking his head to the right and narrowing his eyes.

"What?" prompted Erwin when the omega kept that contemplative look on his face without saying anything further.

"I just realized something." Levi met his gaze again, and he smirked. "You started putting on weight around the same time I got too far along for us to fuck the way we used to. I'm not giving you the workout I used to in the bedroom."

Erwin's brows furrowed, and he thought about it. Yes, that sounded about right. Once Levi got into his seventh month, their sex life slowed down substantially. They'd gone from having sex almost every day to once or twice a week, due to Levi's increased need for rest and the limited positions available to them. It hadn't occurred to Erwin that their sexual activities might have been burning that many calories. Having less of it on top of less exercise and more meals was surely a bad combination for staying fit.

"All right," he finally agreed. "Tomorrow we begin. I'm sure I can count on you to whip me back into shape."

"Careful with the wording," cautioned Levi. "I might take it literally."

* * *

They started the first half of his new exercise regime before breakfast, and he was currently using a pull-up bar they'd affixed in the doorway of one of the unused stable pens. Levi was sitting on a bale of hay, sipping his morning tea and eating a bread roll. He supervised while Erwin worked out on the bar, and when the commander stopped, expecting to take a breather before moving on to sit-ups, Levi shook his head.

"Five more." Levi's words were muffled around the bite of bread he'd pocketed against one cheek.

Erwin stared at his mate. "You asked for five more just a minute ago."

Levi nodded. "Yeah, and now I'm asking for another five. Wait, scratch that; I'm _ordering_ another five pull-ups. I'm in charge here, remember?"

Erwin groaned. "I never should have agreed to give you full command over this."

"Paybacks are a bitch," said the omega lightly. He had another bite of his roll and he nodded meaningfully at Erwin. While his expression was neutral, there was a subtle glint of amusement in Levi's eyes.

"There's no need to be so sadistic about it." Erwin did another pull-up, then a second. He grunted, his body breaking into a sweat. "Sitting there eating in front of me, pushing me to my limits."

"Oi, I'm eating for two here," protested Levi. He dropped his gaze to his protruding stomach. "Or maybe even three."

Erwin chuckled. "Hange already confirmed we aren't having twins. You just bloomed late in your pregnancy."

"Feels like I've got a whole damned army taking up residence in here," sighed Levi. "Anyway, three more to go, blondie."

Erwin grunted and did as he was bidden, straining a bit to finish the final one.

"Five more."

Erwin dropped down from the bar and glowered at Levi. He was testing him, Erwin realized. Perhaps he was getting back at him for all the times Erwin pulled rank on him over the years. "That's enough of the chin-ups."

A staring contest took place, and after several moments, Levi finished the last bite of his roll, wiped his hands on his pants and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. "I was wondering how long that would take. Fine then, let's get on with the sit-ups."

Erwin wondered just what in the hell he'd gotten himself into. Now he knew how cadets must feel under Levi's training.

* * *

Levi wasn't a petty man by nature, but it wouldn't be long before he would be straining and swearing and bleeding trying to bring their baby into the world. As far as he was concerned, a little hard exercise wouldn't kill Erwin and if it would help the commander's self-esteem to be in top shape again, so much the better. He made up for his inability to do serious workouts himself by pushing Erwin to his limits.

He snuck an extra five, ten, sometimes even fifteen minutes into the workout sessions, but he always rewarded his mate with a good but sensible home-cooked meal afterwards. The first few days were the hardest on Erwin. His muscles were so sore on the first night that he swore up and down to Levi that it had been less painful to sheer his own arm off to escape a titan's jaws. Levi prepared a hot bath with some salts in it, told him to sit his ass in there and shut up, and then massaged and bathed him until the blond's groans faded.

It got easier after day three, and by the time a full week passed, Levi could already see some results. Erwin's stomach regained some of its lost muscle definition, and he had renewed energy.

Ironically, that renewed energy spelled some trouble for Levi. With it came an increased libido. He hadn't noticed Erwin's virility declining during the time period after they started cutting back on the sex, but it made sense. Erwin had unconsciously compensated for the decrease in sexual activity by eating more, and the alpha suppressants he was on helped to curb his urges as well. As he gained weight, he lost some of his vigor.

Now after detoxing, making some dietary changes and burning off some fat, he was getting friskier in the bedroom at night. He wasn't necessarily pushing for intercourse, but he seemed to be unable to keep his hands and mouth off Levi. On day eight of his renewed exercise habits, he sucked Levi off in the kitchen while the omega was trying to clean the countertops. His excuse was naturally that he couldn't resist the sight of Levi in his cleaning apron—which Levi thought was ridiculous, but who was he to argue against a good blow job?

It went further than that. The next night when they bedded down, Erwin teased and sucked Levi's nipples until the captain saw stars and came in his pajama pants. It didn't abate after that; the commander started finding every excuse he could think of to touch, kiss or nibble at Levi. It was obvious that Erwin's suppressants were only slowing him down so much now, and Levi started to feel guilty for leaving the man unsatisfied.

"Erwin, wait," he gasped one morning when his determined partner started sucking on his nipples. "Hold up. You need to get off for a change."

"I wouldn't argue with that." Erwin smiled at Levi from his position. "I can take care of myself later though, if you're too tired."

"Stop being so damned chivalrous," groused Levi. "Get up here and let me take care of you. Seems like I'm the only one getting satisfaction in our bed these days."

Erwin agreeably did as he was told, stretching out on his side next to Levi so that he wouldn't put any weight on him. Levi stroked a hand down the blond's chest, inspecting him with sight and touch. Yes, the exercise routines were definitely doing Erwin some good. Levi gently pinched the alpha's side where his hip met his waist, and he found that he'd lost perhaps half an inch of flab there.

"I thought the idea was to pleasure me," chuckled Erwin, "not pinch and poke me like a piece of fruit you're inspecting at the market."

"Just checking on the progress," excused Levi. He let his hand slide lower, meeting Erwin's brilliant blue gaze as he curled his fingers around the blond's erection. He smirked. "Everything down here seems to be in good working order."

Erwin's lids drooped, and his breath escaped in a sigh of pleasure as Levi fondled him. "Yes. I think it may be working a bit _too_ well. I try to be a gentleman, but you work me up so damned easily."

Levi kissed Erwin's wide, parted mouth, and he pumped his hand along his big, hard length. "I'll take care of you, big stuff. You don't have to hold back so much."

Just touching him like this and seeing his sensual reactions started to turn Levi on. He wanted to feel Erwin inside of him again. Being so close to his due date, however, his mate was a bit overly cautious about things. Levi circled the cap of Erwin's erection with the pad of his thumb, smearing the precum weeping out of it over the sensitive, flushed tip.

"Mmm, damn, that feels good," gasped Erwin, flexing his ass to push into the omega's amorous touch. "Be careful with that, Levi. My self-control is fragile these days. You could get yourself into trouble if you play too much."

"Maybe I want trouble," countered Levi, a little breathless himself. He could feel his face warming as his passion spiked. He stroked Erwin faster, and he traced the bigger man's parted lips with the tip of his tongue.

"Levi," groaned the blond, his voice heavy and rough with lust.

"It's okay," assured the captain. "I won't break. Fuck me, you hot piece of ass."

A growl surfaced in Erwin throat, and the next thing Levi knew, he was being rolled over onto his other side. Erwin yanked his pajama bottoms down to expose him, and Levi bit his lip on a moan when the commander's big fingers explored between his ass cheeks.

"You're already so wet," observed Erwin huskily. He inserted one finger, and he nibbled Levi's ear. "God, you are so amazing."

"You get me hot without even trying," Levi informed truthfully. He rocked back against the touch, silently begging Erwin to penetrate him. It was in that moment that he felt a strange pop inside of him, and then it was like someone turned on a water faucet. His baby kicked, and his stomach tightened alarmingly.

"Shit, you are _really_ wet," informed Erwin in a shocked tone, his hand suddenly bathed with fluid.

"E-Erwin," groaned Levi, realizing what was happening. "I think...I think the baby's coming."

The blond went still. "Now?"

"Yes, now! My water just fucking broke!" Levi started sucking in sharp breaths, feeling panic taking hold. "I'm...I'm having...a contraction..."

That was when Levi witnessed Erwin Smith completely lose his shit for the first time in all of the years he'd known him. The alpha jumped out of the bed and started looking around in a frantic way, blond hair mussed and hanging over one eye.

"Shit...shit!" Erwin sputtered stupidly.

Levi rolled over to look at him, and his concern started shifting towards his partner when he saw how pale Erwin had gone. He was having trouble catching his breath though, and he was lying in a growing pool of his own amniotic fluids.

"Oi, don't freak out on me now," gasped the captain. "I need you to hold it together, soldier. You're my fucking coach and I'm going to need you to keep your head, got it?"

Erwin took a few cleansing breaths, and he composed himself with visible difficulty. He nodded, and he started grabbing up the clothing he'd set aside to put on in the morning. "Right. Don't move. I'm going to get dressed and get Hange on the phone."

"Just don't...forget how to use it," advised Levi. Fortunately they did have a telephone line set up. Erwin had insisted on seeing it done after they bought the place, because he wanted to be able to get help as soon as possible when Levi went into labor. He still hadn't mastered the use of the communication device and Levi couldn't really fault him for that. The technology was still so new to both of them.

"I have the instructions written down," stated Erwin. His fingers were trembling as he did up his pants, and if Levi weren't fighting back panic himself, he might have felt sorry for him. "Don't go anywhere."

"Like...I could," gasped the omega, hands plastered over his straining, bulging belly. "Hurry, Erwin. We need...to get her here as...soon as possible."

Erwin didn't need to be told twice. He didn't bother putting on his shirt. Barefoot and clad in his trousers, he ran out of the bedroom to go and call Hange from the telephone on the desk in their little office.

* * *

It all seemed like a blur to Erwin. First there was the frantic telephone conversation with Hange. He'd had to try three times before he correctly got through to her line, and then of course she'd been so excited to hear the baby coming that she'd babbled in his ear until he had to forceful with her and demand that she shut up and get to them post haste. He then went into the bedroom and had to help Levi move so that he could lay towels on the bedding, and he filled a bowl with cool water and dabbed at his mate's sweaty face with a wet washcloth to try and cool him while they waited for her.

Hange arrived an hour after the phone call, which really had to be some kind of record. It was a wonder she hadn't killed her horse getting there so fast. She'd brought her medical supplies with her, and she informed Erwin that Armin was on his way to assist as well. He didn't mind that, knowing that Armin was brilliant and would provide extra care for his mate while Levi struggled to bring their child into the world.

It was a long labor. They'd both been warned that it could take a while before childbirth occurred, but Erwin felt like a horrible person for inflicting this upon his mate as he helplessly watched Levi agonize and roll back and forth in his birthing pangs. Erwin did the best he could to make him more comfortable and encourage him, but ultimately it was all on Levi to suffer through it. The creative new profanities the omega came up with while waiting to start bearing down could have filled a book.

Armin arrived as promised, and he readied the things Hange would need while she focused on instructing Levi and encouraging his breathing techniques. The little blond omega cast sympathetic looks at his captain while he worked, and Erwin supposed him witnessing this was probably the best birth control they could ask for.

All through the night Levi was in labor, and Erwin stayed at his side and supported him, holding his hands and coaching him through it as agreed. With the rise of the sun came the birth of their first born. When their child entered the world in a fit of squalling, indignant wails, Levi passed out from exhaustion. They had a daughter. Erwin watched with stunned eyes as Hange cut the umbilical chord and handed the infant over to Armin for cleaning. He could barely believe that he and Levi had actually made this tiny person together. Her hair was golden blond like his, plastered to her head. Her face was crinkled up and ruddy, and her toothless mouth emitted thin cries of confusion and discomfort.

Armin swaddled the baby in a blanket after wiping her down, and he offered her gently to Erwin with a relieved smile. "Sir, meet your new daughter."

Erwin glanced down with concern at his unconscious mate, torn between the desire to hold their daughter and his worry for Levi's well-being.

"He's okay, Erwin," Hange assured him. She dabbed at Levi's pale, sweaty face with a cool cloth. "He just ran out of steam. He'll be fine with a bit of rest. Go ahead and hold your little one, and leave the tiny captain to me."

Erwin nodded, and he carefully took the whimpering infant from Armin. Afraid of dropping her yet also fearful of holding her too tight, he handled her gingerly as he cradled her small form in his arms. She probably weighed in at about seven pounds—a healthy size for a newborn, from what he understood. She opened her eyes to look up at him, and Erwin saw their color for the first time. The irises were as blue as his own. She had Erwin's coloring, but she had Levi's nose and mouth. Erwin was grateful for that, because he thought it would be unfortunate for a girl to inherit his own nose.

"You are going to break hearts," predicted the commander in a whisper. He smiled at her, overflowing with fatherly pride.

"I'm amazed that it's a girl," Hange said. She stepped closer to Erwin to inspect the baby, grinning hugely. "It's unusual for alpha and omega parents to produce beta offspring. Not unheard of, but kind of rare. What's her name, Commander?"

"Alison," Erwin responded without hesitation. He and Levi had already settled on one male name and one female name during the seventh month, after much reflection over the list they'd made. "We'll call her 'Ally' for short."

"Cute," approved Hange. "She's inherited the best of two worlds and I think you're right; she's going to grow up to be a heartbreaker."

Erwin couldn't stop smiling. Alison settled down, and she seemed to instinctively know that he was her sire. Her pouty lips rounded with a yawn, and she started to fall asleep in his arms. Careful not to jostle her, the alpha reluctantly carried her over to the bassinet he'd brought into the master bedroom and laid her inside of it. He covered her up with the soft blanket within and let her be. Surely she must be as tired as her papa after being squeezed out in the birth.

Erwin returned to Levi's side, and he stroked the omega's dark, sweat-dampened hair. Hange was still cleaning him up and applying a medicinal compress to prevent infection and sooth his aches.

"How much blood did he lose?"

"Not too much," Hange assured. "Not enough to require a transfusion, at any rate. He just needs to eat iron-rich foods to replenish it naturally. We can start him light with a marrow broth, and once he can stomach it, leafy greens and red meats are ideal. Actually, a beef and bean stew would be great for him, and dried beans are fairly cheap to buy in bulk from the market. I can pick up whatever you need and write you out a list, once I've finished seeing to him. I know you aren't going to want to leave his side for a while."

"I could go shopping for all of that right now," offered Armin. "If you'll just provide me a list and the money, I don't mind picking it all up."

Erwin smiled at the young omega, grateful to have both him and Hange there to help. "It would be greatly appreciated, Armin. Thank you for your aid."

"It's my pleasure, sir." Armin saluted him, though it was hardly necessary any longer; the scouts were barely an active duty regiment anymore. He looked at the baby, his gaze softening. "Some day, I may have a child to take care of too."

Erwin glanced at him sharply. His observant gaze swept over Armin, and he wondered if he might already be working on that with Eren Jaeger. The two of them had become noticeably closer, and not just in a platonic way from the things Erwin saw and heard. They weren't the only ones, either. A lot of people were pairing up, now that they had the time for courtships. The commander pondered over how many little scouts might be born to new parents over the next year.

"Erwin, help me change out the padding under Levi and I'll write out that grocery list for Armin," suggested Hange, interrupting his thoughts. "I need you to gently lift him so that I can replace it."

Erwin nodded in accordance, and he bent over to scoop his mate up into his arms so that Hange could do as she needed. Levi stirred with a groan, and Erwin kissed him softly. "It's alright, love. We're just putting fresh padding down to keep you dry and comfortable. Go back to sleep."

"The...baby," slurred Levi, eyes fluttering open with difficulty. His pupils were wide, probably from a bit of shock from the blood loss. "Is it...here?"

"Yes. We have a beautiful little girl." Erwin smiled at him. "You've made me a very happy man today. Thank you for this gift."

"Always so sappy," complained Levi with a sigh. "I want...to see her."

"Of course. Just as soon as we've finished with this and have you tucked in." Erwin frowned slightly, realizing that the bottom hem of Levi's long nightshirt was stained with blood and birthing fluid. "Hange, we need to change his shirt as well."

"I'm already ahead of you on that," she assured. "That was why I had you bring a fresh one in yesterday when I arrived. Just let me finish with this padding and I'll leave the room so you can dress him. Try not to let his compress slip too much; that needs to stay in place to stop the bleeding and prevent infection."

"Understood." Erwin nuzzled his mate, feeling his heart swell with love and devotion. He never in a million years would have believed that he would have a family with the very man he'd been fighting an attraction to for so many years. He never would have thought he could be this happy.

* * *

Levi had no appetite at first, but with much coaxing, he sipped the bone broth prepared for him in the interest of regaining his strength. He held Alison for a good long time when he had the energy to do so, just staring at her with subtle awe. Erwin sat with him, kissing the crown of his head and encouraging him. Nursing the baby for the first time was a chore, however. She couldn't latch on the first couple of tries, and as she grew more hungry and frustrated, Levi empathized with her.

"What the hell am I doing wrong?" he complained to his mate. "My nipple's right there. You never have trouble finding it, so what's the problem here?"

Hange came in with a cup of tea for Levi, and she overheard him. "You're trying too hard, my dear. There aren't any real mechanics behind it; babies naturally figure it out. You're being too much of a control freak trying to direct her. Just cradle her close to your chest, keep her face close and she'll figure it out."

Levi did as she advised with an impatient little sigh. Foolishly perhaps, he'd harbored the notion that this would just happen on its own without any effort on his part. His daughter was fussing and squirming, obviously hungry but not yet catching on to how she could remedy that.

"If she doesn't latch on soon," said Levi, "I guess I'll try to express the milk into a bottle."

Erwin rubbed his back, also gazing down at the infant with concern. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Just try to relax, Levi."

The captain sighed again, and he stroked the soft, golden down of their daughter's hair. "Come on, kid. I know you're hungry."

Hange struck up a conversation to try and distract Levi from his anxiety. "Say Levi, do you remember that time we all stayed up through the night drinking, and Mike passed out on the floor? It was Yule night and we were celebrating your birthday and the holiday together."

"Yeah, that's a hard night to forget." Levi gave a tiny smirk. "You got that contraband liquor the monarchy made illegal because it makes people crazy. Not that we could tell with you."

Hange grinned and nodded. "True, it didn't have as strong an effect on me as it did others. I blame it on my high tolerance."

"That was the nastiest drink I've ever had the displeasure of tasting," remarked Erwin with a grimace. "I can still feel the burn on my tongue when I think back on it."

"Shit could have burned a hole in your esophagus," agreed Levi. "Why'd you keep drinking it anyway, blondie? Didn't you eventually wind up with your head in the latrine?"

"Unfortunately," admitted the commander. "I was trying to keep up in the interest of the celebration, but after my fourth helping, my stomach staged a full-fledged mutiny."

"And Nanaba got so drunk she wanted to draw on Mike's face," recalled Hange with a chuckle. "I never expected her to be the one to suggest we prank him like that. I would have thought she'd be the one protecting him from us."

"Everyone's got a mischievous side," excused Levi. "Nanaba was pretty straight-laced, so it was good to see her unclench for a change."

"Look who's talking!" Hange poked Levi in the arm. "You were the most sober person there by the end of the night."

"Because I didn't feel like drinking paint thinner," defended Levi. "In any case, I wanted to kill myself in the morning. I might not have gotten trashed, but my head felt like it was going to explode the next day all the same."

"Poor Moblit," sighed Hange. "I had to drag him by his feet to his bedroom, and then I was afraid to leave him alone because I didn't want him choking to death on his own vomit."

"Lovely," stated Erwin dryly. "Fortunately for me, I think I purged enough of it from my system before bed to suffer less in the morning."

"You sounded like a bull being castrated when you lost your guts," Levi pointed out with a smirk. "It's a wonder the bathroom was still intact by the time you finished in there."

"A bull being castrated?" Erwin repeated with a laugh. "How...flattering."

"I aim to please. Think of it this way..." Levi trailed off, eyes widening suddenly when he felt his baby latch on to his right nipple. He looked down at her, afraid to move or even breath.

"Look at that!" Hange crowed. "See? I told you she'd figure it out, Levi."

Amazed, the omega kept watching his tiny daughter suckle. It was a different feeling from when Erwin did it, and Levi was grateful for that. He'd been afraid of having an inappropriate reaction to nursing, but now he could relax and adjust without feelings of shame. Levi finally took his attention off of Ally to look at his mate. Erwin was staring at the spectacle with an expression of awe to equal Levi's.

"She seems to have a good appetite," observed the blond with a relieved smile.

Levi nodded, finally taking a breath. Alison's bright blue eyes met his, and her tiny fingers curled against his chest. Levi took in the sight of her, realizing for the first time that her eyelashes were also blond-tipped, just like her sire's. Levi could see that she had a slightly pointed chin like his own, and her eyebrows were thin. Levi was quietly thankful for that. Erwin's thick brows wouldn't have looked good on a female.

"She's beautiful," Levi murmured. The words came out before he was even aware he was speaking. He'd spoken from the heart, which was a rare thing for him.

Erwin kissed Levi's temple, his breath sighing over the captain's ear. "Yes, she is. Thank you for keeping her safe and bringing her into the world."

* * *

-To be continued


End file.
